Le secret des Uchiwa
by swordetios
Summary: Alors que Sasuke n'a plus qu'une seule idée en tête, se venger de son frère, il risque de découvrir les raisons qui ont poussés celui-ci à exterminer son clan. Et cela risque de donnée une toute autre dimension à la situation. Naruto arrivera-t-il à sauver son ami des griffes d'Orochimaru ? Le village de Konoha sera-t-il préservé ? ItaxDei NaruxSasu
1. Chapter 1 : Routine Mortelle

**Bonjour à tous et bienvenu sur cette nouvelle fanfic ! C'est la première fois que j'écris sur l'univers de Naruto alors j'espère que cela vous plaira ! Merci aux personnes qui prendront le temps de poster une review !**

**Je tiens à remercier ma béta-correctrice Sallyfone qui m'aide à me corriger et à m'améliorer !**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 1 : Routine Mortelle

Le soleil laissait seulement passer quelques uns de ses rayons que déjà Sasuke sortait du lit. Une nuit de plus où il avait rêvé de sa famille. Une fois de plus, il se réveillait seul dans cette immense maison, dans un silence des plus morbides. Il poussa un faible soupir avant de chasser ses idées moroses de son esprit. Sa main replaça rapidement une mèche qui le gênait. Ses cheveux noirs de jais étaient encore en bataille et seule une bonne douche l'aiderait à remettre de la discipline dans tout ce fouillis. Sasuke se rendit jusqu'à la salle de bain sans un bruit. Il alluma les lumières et s'avança dans la pièce. Cette dernière était une grande salle spacieuse. Deux lavabos étaient fixés aux murs, face à un immense miroir. Trois faces de la pièce étaient peint en vert pomme tandis que le dernier était blanc. Dans le coin le plus reculé se trouvait une cabine de douche de forme rectangulaire et vitrée sur le haut alors que le bas était noir opaque. Le carrelage carré et blanc illuminait la pièce. Un tapis noir était disposé aux pieds des lavabos et un autre près de la cabine de douche. Sasuke retira ses habits et les laissa à terre. Le jeune homme prit le temps de s'observer dans la glace. Sa peau blanche et parfaite portait encore les traces de l'oreiller. Son visage pâle portait encore les traces de l'oreiller. Ses yeux noirs ne laissaient rien transparaître de ses émotions mais ses sourcils légèrement froncés lui donnaient l'air renfrogné. Peut-être l'était-il réellement ? Il avait encore passé la nuit à rêver de ses parents. Quelques souvenirs heureux lui étaient revenus en mémoire. Sasuke avait surtout rêvé de sa mère, Mikoto Uchiwa, et de son sourire. A cette pensée, les muscles de son corps se tendirent légèrement. Des muscles parfaitement dessinés, alliant puissance et finesse. Beaucoup d'heures et d'entraînements avaient été nécessaires pour en arriver là. Le jeune Uchiwa poussa un nouveau soupir avant de secouer la tête et de se faufiler dans la douche. Il alluma l'eau et ferma les yeux en sentant le liquide chaud couler sur sa peau. Sasuke se lava rapidement, sortit, se sécha puis s'habilla avec les affaires préparées de la veille.

Il se rendit ensuite dans la cuisine, alluma la lumière et commença à préparer son petit déjeuner. En attendant que ses oeufs à la poêle chauffent, le jeune homme prit le temps de détailler la pièce des yeux. Cette dernière était équipée de placards en bois. Une grande table, elle aussi en bois, était au centre de la cuisine. L'espace semblait plutôt petit par rapport au reste de la maison mais cela donnait une ambiance chaleureuse et rassurante qu'autrefois Sasuke adorait. A présent, il se sentait plus que jamais seul dans cet endroit silencieux et dépourvu de vie. Il baissa la tête, ferma les yeux, et chassa encore une fois les pensées de son esprit. Les rêves le rendaient parfois nostalgique. Ses muscles se tendirent à nouveau et sa mâchoire se crispa quelques instants. La vengeance. Il n'y avait plus que ça qui devait compter pour lui à présent. Son frère avait exterminé sa famille sans la moindre raison avant d'obliger son cadet à revivre la scène grâce au mangekyou sharingan. Depuis lors, l'admiration qu'avait Sasuke envers son frère Itachi s'était muée en haine. Une haine qui le pousserait à se venger, quoi qu'il en coûte. Poussant un nouveau soupir, le jeune homme revint à la réalité, secoua une énième fois la tête avant de s'installer pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

Aujourd'hui, l'équipe 7, son équipe donc, allait partir en mission. Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, lui-même et leur professeur, Kakashi Hatake, partaient au pays de la terre. Ils devaient aller récupérer un présent fait à leur nouvel Hokage, Tsunade. Une mission longue de plusieurs jours, et qui semblait particulièrement ennuyeuse. Pourquoi les ninjas de Iwa n'avaient-ils pas apportés le cadeau eux-mêmes ? Sasuke était forcé de le reconnaître, cette mission ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il avait tellement d'autres choses à penser, à faire, que lorsque Naruto s'était offusqué de cette mission, lui-même n'avait pas pu réprimer un hochement de tête. Après avoir fini son assiette, il se leva, rangea rapidement, attrapa son sac préparé la veille et sortit de sa maison après avoir noué son bandeau sur son front. Sasuke ne prenait jamais la peine de fermer à clef derrière lui. A quoi bon quand on n'a plus rien à protéger ? Il se dirigea aux portes du village. Évidemment, c'était encore lui le premier arrivé. C'était toujours lui… Sakura le rejoindrait bientôt, puis Naruto arriverait avec une mine encore complètement ensommeillée. Leur professeur aurait du retard. Il avait toujours du retard. C'était pénible mais Sasuke ne pouvait rien y faire.

Sasuke s'appuya sur un mur et laissa ses pensées vagabonder. Bientôt, une jeune fille le rejoignit. C'était Sakura. Elle était habillée d'une robe tirant sur le rouge aux bordures blanches. Un short noir s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse sur lequel était attachée une sacoche pour ses kunais venait compléter sa tenue. Ses cheveux roses et courts étaient attachés grâce au bandeau de Konoha. Sakura regarda Sasuke de ses yeux vert pâle avant d'entamer la discussion :

\- Bonjour Sasuke ! dit-elle dans un grand sourire.

\- Hm.

C'était la seule réponse qu'il avait envie de fournir. Il n'était franchement pas d'humeur à faire des efforts aujourd'hui. Mais était-ce seulement aujourd'hui ?

Sakura ne s'acharna pas et s'appuya à son tour sur le mur. Elle croisa les mains dans son dos et se mit à regarder un peu partout en prenant soin d'éviter de regarder son compagnon.

La jeune fille se sentait gênée lorsqu'elle était seule en présence du brun. Il faut dire qu'elle en était particulièrement amoureuse et le simple fait de rester près de lui la rendait vraiment heureuse. Elle se mit à regarder le ciel. Malgré la légère brume du matin, le temps semblait propice à leur mission. "Tant mieux" pensa-t-elle. S'il avait dû pleuvoir dès le départ, cela les aurait sûrement ralentis. Si la météo se maintenait pendant toute leur mission, il y avait de grandes chances qu'ils soient de retour dans trois ou quatre jours tout au plus. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, alors que l'esprit de la jeune fille continuait de réfléchir sur les conditions climatiques, un jeune garçon blond arriva en baillant largement :

\- Salut…

\- Naruto, tu ne devrais pas bailler comme ça, c'est impoli ! lança sa partenaire sèchement.

\- Désolé, je me suis couché tard.

Le jeune garçon bâilla une nouvelle fois et, devant le soupir énervé de Sakura, ne put que sourire bêtement. Naruto avait une personnalité assez extravagante, il portait d'ailleurs des vêtements orange vif qui pouvaient exprimer à eux seuls ce trait de caractère. Son visage un peu rond portait de chaque côté de ses joues des stigmates ressemblant à des moustaches de félins. Ses yeux bleus n'était pas sans rappeler le ciel azur, et ses cheveux blonds étaient coiffés en pique. Nul doute qu'en grandissant, ce garçon aurait beaucoup de charme. Mais pour l'heure, c'était le cadet de ses soucis.

Naruto s'assit sur un banc et s'étira longuement :

\- A votre avis, Kakashi-sensei sera en retard de combien de temps cette fois-ci ?

\- J'espère, pas de beaucoup, il nous a fait lever aux aurores quand même, répondit la jeune fille.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi on est encore à l'heure alors qu'on sait qu'on va devoir l'attendre ! Il va vraiment falloir lui dire !

\- C'est comme ça, Naruto.

Les deux ninjas se retournèrent vers Sasuke. Celui-ci avait coupé court à la discussion, d'un ton sec et froid. Naruto serra les dents. Non, aujourd'hui, il ne s'emporterait pas face à cet idiot d'Uchiwa. Depuis l'examen des Chûnins, Naruto s'était promis de ne plus réagir aux piques que pouvait lui lancer le brun. Il réprima un grognement, soupira et prit son mal en patience… Pourvu qu'ils puissent rapidement partir !


	2. Chapter 2 : Mission en terres inconnues

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Tous d'abord, un immense merci aux personnes qui ont pris le temps de commencer à lire le premier chapitre de cette fic ! Sans plus attendre voici le deuxième chapitre, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews si cela vous plait !**

**A très vite !**

**PS : Un Immeeeeeense merci à Sallyfone qui fait un travail de correction exceptionnel !**

Chapitre 2 : Mission en terre Inconnues

\- Salut les jeunes !

\- Vous êtes en retard, Kakashi-sensei ! grogna Naruto, à présent allongé sur le banc.

Une bonne heure après que les trois apprentis ninja soient arrivés, leur professeur se montrait enfin :

\- Le restaurant Ichiraku a eu une grosse livraison et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de les aider.

\- Arrêtez avec vos excuses bidons !

\- Je suis là, nous allons pouvoir nous mettre en route.

Naruto attrapa son sac et l'enfila rapidement avant de se rapprocher du groupe. Les portes du village s'ouvrirent et enfin, l'équipe 7 put prendre la route. Les premières heures de leur périple se passèrent dans d'excellentes conditions. Sakura, Naruto et Kakashi parlaient de divers sujets tandis que Sasuke restait cloîtré dans son silence. Il écoutait vaguement ce que ses partenaires disaient mais n'y prêtait pas grand attention. "Vite, que cette mission se termine" ne cessait-il de se répéter. Rapidement, une voix le sortit de ses songes :

\- Hey, Sasuke !

Ce dernier releva la tête et regarda Naruto pour lui montrer qu'il écoutait. Le jeune Uchiwa remarqua que son homologue semblait passablement énervé. Avait-il loupé quelque chose ?

\- J'ai pas raison ?!

\- A quel sujet ?

\- Mais sur cette mission ! Elle est bidon ! Pourquoi on doit se coltiner la marche jusqu'au pays de la terre pour récupérer on ne sait quoi pour Tsunade ?!

Bon sang. Le blond venait de le sortir de ses songes pour se plaindre ? Il jeta un bref coup d'oeil vers la cime des arbres. La brume s'était complètement dissipée et le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Depuis combien de temps marchaient-ils ? Il regarda Naruto avant de reprendre :

\- Si cette mission t'énerve, on a qu'à accélérer.

Une pensée lui traversa quelques instants l'esprit du jeune Uchiwa. Et si on cherchait à les éloigner de Konoha ? Sasuke entendit vaguement les grognements du blond et sentit que celui-ci s'était mis à aller plus vite. Il jeta un regard à Kakashi. Celui-ci avait l'air souriant sous son éternel masque. Le brun fronça les sourcils. Au début, il n'avait pas vraiment chercher à comprendre, pour lui, c'était une simple mission, basique et chiante. Mais maintenant que cette idée était apparue dans son esprit, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions. Qu'est-ce qui pousserait le nouvel Hokage à les éloigner de Konoha ? Y avait-il une nouvelle menace qui planait sur eux ? Orochimaru ? Pensif, Sasuke se mit à regarder Naruto. Et si ça avait un rapport avec cet idiot ? Il le sentait de plus en plus, Naruto était entouré d'un lourd secret. Si c'était lui qu'on cherchait à protéger en les envoyant dans un autre pays plusieurs jours ?

Une main vint se poser sur son épaule et il jeta un regard à son professeur. Kakashi lui offrit un léger sourire avant de grimper dans un arbre et de commencer à courir. Les trois apprentis lui emboitèrent le pas alors que Naruto et Sakura reprenaient une discussion des plus banales.

Aux alentours de midi, le groupe 7 s'arrêta le long d'une rivière pour s'y restaurer. Tout le monde sortit son repas accompagné d'un peu d'eau et commença à manger. Kakashi profita de cette pause pour sortir une carte et leur indiquer où ils étaient. Il dessina avec son doigt le tracé qu'ils allaient suivre en mentionnant les potentiels points dangereux :

\- Si nous continuons sur notre lancée, d'ici demain, nous serons au pays de la terre. Il y a un village non loin de la frontière, je voudrais l'atteindre avant la nuit. On va accélérer encore un peu la cadence cet après-midi.

\- Cette mission est franchement nulle, soupira Naruto, elle devrait entrer dans la catégorie des missions "Z" !

\- Ça n'existe pas Naruto, commenta Sakura.

\- Il devrait la créer, pour les missions zéros.

\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi. C'est pénible, arrête de te plaindre à la fin !

Naruto grogna mais ne rétorqua rien à la jeune fille. Bon sang mais ce que ce genre de mission pouvait l'agacer. Il voulait devenir hokage, il avait encore tout à apprendre ! Un aller-retour au pays de la terre ne lui serait d'aucune utilité pour son entraînement. Après son repas, il décida de s'allonger et de fermer les yeux. Le jeune homme commença à concentrer son chakra dans son corps, le sentit et joua avec son flux.

Pendant ce temps, Sakura observait ses compagnons. Elle non plus, cette mission ne l'enchantait guère. Mais la jeune fille essayait d'être optimiste, après tout ce que leur village avait subi ces derniers mois, entre l'attaque d'Orochimaru et la perte du troisième Hokage, c'était reposant d'avoir une tâche facile à accomplir. Sakura s'attarda sur les traits de Sasuke. Comme d'habitude, le jeune garçon était un peu à l'écart et ne participait pas réellement aux conversations. Depuis qu'Orochimaru lui avait apposé sa marque, elle sentait son ami différent. Tous trois avaient été réellement secoués par l'examen, mais celui qui en avait le plus souffert, c'était Sasuke. Elle sortit de ses songes et détourna rapidement la tête en rougissant lorsque le brun lui adressa un regard.

Kakashi finit par se lever et son équipe lui emboîta une nouvelle fois le pas. La marche reprit dans une cadence plus soutenue. Le soir, alors qu'ils n'étaient plus très loin du village qu'avait mentionné leur professeur, un bruit fit stopper net ce dernier. Il regarda rapidement ses élèves avant de leur faire un petit signe. Ni une, ni deux, le groupe s'éparpilla et se dissimula dans les arbres. Ils étaient tous à bonne distance les uns des autres, mais suffisamment proches pour rester en contact visuel. Kakashi leur fit signe d'allumer leurs récepteurs avant de chuchoter :

\- Face à nous, il y a l'air d'avoir un combat. Restez en position tant que je ne vous ai pas dit le contraire.

Sans un mot de plus, l'homme partit en reconnaissance. L'équipe 7 guettait à présent le moindre bruit. L'oreille aux aguets, leurs gestes en suspens, ils attendaient, sur le qui-vive, des nouvelles de leur professeur. Au loin, on entendait le métal s'entrechoquer, mélé à quelques éclats de voix. La tension était palpable entre les trois ninjas.

Maîtriser sa respiration.

Contrôler son stress.

Évaluer le danger.

Rester concentré.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent. Les bruits de la forêt semblaient s'être éteints. Sakura jeta un bref coup d'oeil à Sasuke à sa droite, puis à Naruto à sa gauche. Les deux avaient les yeux rivés là où Kakashi s'était enfoncé. Ils guettaient et observaient le moindre signe attestant d'un danger. Un léger crépitement dans l'oreillette de Sakura la fit sursauter :

\- Ecoutez-moi bien. Vous allez prendre au sud et rejoindre la rivière. Une fois là-bas, vous remontez le courant jusqu'au prochain village. Quand vous y serez, vous demanderez s'il y a des Anbus qui peuvent venir ici. C'est bien compris ?

\- Mais, Kakashi-sensei… commença Sakura.

\- On ne va pas partir sans vous ! coupa Naruto.

\- Je ne suis pas en danger, Naruto. Je n'ai pas été repéré mais je dois rester encore en observation. Ils se dirigent vers vous, alors ne trainez pas. On se donne rendez-vous cette nuit au village. Je reste en contact par radio si besoin. Partez maintenant.

Un léger blanc suivit la conversation. Les trois jeunes ninjas se regardèrent quelques instants. Kakashi ne leur avait jamais appris à laisser un des leurs derrière. Pourquoi maintenant ? N'était-il pas en train de les tester simplement ?

\- Ce n'est pas un exercice, allez-y !

\- Compris.

Sasuke éteignit son micro et fit signe aux deux autres de le suivre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais son coeur s'était emballé. Kakashi n'avait pas détaillé la situation qu'il voyait et c'était très étrange. Pire, il les gardait éloignés du lieu. Pourquoi ? Et si…

Le jeune Uchiwa n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa pensée que Naruto était en train de le dépasser, tout en le fixant de ses yeux azurs. L'échange dura quelques instants avant que les deux garçons ne se concentrent à nouveau sur leur chemin. Sakura, restée légèrement en retrait, avait observé la scène. Impossible de ne pas se rendre compte que les deux garçons étaient encore en plus mauvais termes que d'habitude.

L'équipe 7 finit par atteindre la rivière et remonta le courant comme l'avait demandé leur professeur. Pour éviter d'être vu et surtout de devenir des cibles faciles, ils restaient dans les arbres pour continuer d'avancer le long de l'eau. Il leur fallut presque deux heures de course pour enfin arriver au village. Le soleil avait presque déjà disparu derrière l'horizon et le temps s'était grandement rafraîchi.

Sans reprendre son souffle, Naruto se mit aussitôt à la recherche des Anbus. Ses deux amis lui emboitèrent le pas dans le calme. Le groupe commença à chercher dans les auberges de la ville en demandant aux personnels de service. Sakura profita de leur tournée pour réserver des chambres dans un petit gîte.

Les lumières du village étaient à présent allumées et le petit groupe de ninja avait fait chou blanc. Naruto alluma son micro et grogna :

\- Kakashi-sensei, il n'y a pas d'Anbus dans le village.

\- Je m'en doutais un peu. J'ai pu reprendre la route, je serai là dans une heure. Prenez des chambres et attendez moi.

\- C'est déjà fait, nous sommes dans le gîte tout au nord du village, commenta fièrement Sakura.

\- Reçu, je vous rejoins là-bas.

De nouveau, les micros s'éteignirent et le groupe se dirigea vers leur gîte :

\- Hé bien, tu as décidé de rester un peu plus longtemps, finalement ?

Sasuke se retourna et se retrouva face à un vieil homme qui lui souriait. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il serra les poings. Il l'avait senti ! Maintenant c'était sûr, Itachi était dans les parages. Kakashi lui avait caché ça ! D'un mouvement vif, il arracha son écouteur et son micro avant de les jeter à terre. N'écoutant plus que sa rage, il courut et s'enfonça dans la forêt sombre. Naruto grogna et s'élança aussitôt à la poursuite de son ami. Avant de disparaître dans la forêt, il se retourna et s'écria vers Sakura :

\- Reste ici et attend Kakashi-sensei ! Explique-lui ce qui se passe, moi j'essaye de ramener Sasuke !

\- Mais… !

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà Naruto avait disparu. Elle soupira et croisa les mains devant elle. Pourvu qu'il réussisse à le ramener rapidement…


	3. Chapter 3 : Sur ses traces

**Bonjour à tous ! J'avais initialement prévu de poster ce chapitre demain ou après demain... Mais je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie de le posté dès ce soir ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si le chapitre vous à plus !**

**Edit : Ce chapitre à été entièrement revu et corrigé par Sallyfone ! Un grand merci à toi ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Sur ses traces

La forêt était plongée dans le noir total et pourtant Sasuke ne ralentissait pas. Ses sharingans activés, il filait aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient. Le jeune Uchiwa devait absolument le retrouver, coûte que coûte. Son frère. Son unique frère qui avait assassiné sa famille.

Il devait se venger et venger les siens. Son esprit n'était plus obnubilé que par ça. Retrouver Itachi Uchiwa et le tuer de ses propres mains. Voilà tout ce qui comptait aux yeux de Sasuke. C'était avec ces pensées remplies de rage et de colère que le jeune garçon continuait de s'enfoncer toujours plus profondément dans la forêt.

Naruto, de son côté, s'était arrêté. Il fouillait l'obscurité dans l'espoir de trouver des traces de Sasuke. Les arbres cachaient complètement la lumière et il ne voyait quasiment rien. Il finit par se redresser et regarder autour de lui avant de pousser un soupir. C'était officiel, il était complètement perdu :

\- Et bien, je n'ai plus qu'à essayer par là…

Et, sans plus de cérémonie, le jeune blond repris sa route, espérant de tout son coeur être sur les traces de Sasuke.

Lorsque le matin arriva, Naruto fut forcé de reconnaître qu'il s'était planté sur toute la ligne. Il monta tout en haut d'un arbre et observa l'horizon. Toujours aucune trace de Sasuke. C'était surtout ça qui l'inquiétait… Mais il avait eu beau tendre l'oreille toute la nuit, aucun bruit de lutte ne lui était parvenu. En soi, c'était bon signe.

Il redescendit de l'arbre après avoir repéré la rivière. Par réflexe, il appuya de nouveau sur son émetteur et appela Sakura et Kakashi. Rien. Pas le moindre retour. Évidemment, son matériel avait dû le lâcher alors qu'il était séparé de ses partenaires. C'était agaçant. Naruto prit une grande inspiration pour retrouver son calme. S'énerver ne servirait à rien, autant retourner au village. Sasuke avait dû rentrer, du moins c'est ce que son ami espérait. Le jeune Uchiwa avait beaucoup de sang-froid et était très intelligent. Malheureusement, quand il s'agissait de son frère, il n'était plus du tout raisonnable et s'emportait complètement. On pouvait le comprendre. Comment aurait réagi Naruto si sa famille avait été exterminée par l'un des siens ? Lui-même l'ignorait, mais il y avait fort à parier que sa réaction n'aurait pas été de pardonner et de continuer à vivre simplement.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il avançait doucement. La faim commençait à se faire sentir. Rapidement, son esprit divergea sur la nourriture. Un bol de nouilles chaudes… Avec des ramens ! Oh bon sang, rien que d'y penser, Naruto en avait l'eau à la bouche. Avec cet idiot d'Uchiwa, il n'avait même pas pu manger hier soir. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y repensait, il n'avait pas dormi non plus… Il méritait bien de se faire offrir un bol de ramen, non ? Peut-être deux ?

Naruto stoppa. Ce bruit… Un combat avait lieu non loin, il en était sûr. Ni une ni deux, il se mit à courir. Pas de doute que Sasuke était en train de livrer un combat des plus difficiles. Le jeune Uzumaki devait faire vite s'il voulait avoir une chance d'aider son ami.

Il arriva rapidement sur les lieux de l'affrontement et découvrit la scène. Deux personnes semblant être des brigands étaient en train d'attaquer le jeune Uchiwa. De dos, il ne voyait pas bien Sasuke, mais celui-ci paraissait en mauvaise posture. Naruto grogna et se précipita à sa rescousse :

\- Espèce de débile ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de partir seul comme ça ?!

\- Quoi ?

Alors qu'il repoussait l'un de ses assaillants, Naruto jeta un oeil à Sasuke. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit que la personne qu'il avait prise pour son ami était en réalité une jeune fille ayant la même couleur de cheveux. Le blond ne put malheureusement pas prendre plus de temps pour détailler la personne qu'il avait près de lui car déjà son ennemi revenait à la charge.

* * *

Sasuke grognait. Le soleil se levait et il n'avait pas réussi à retrouver son frère. Il avait retourné la forêt toute la nuit sans succès. Et pourtant, il en était sûr, Itachi ne devait pas être très loin. Enervé, il marchait vers le village qu'il avait quitté la veille quand il entendit au loin la voix de Sakura :

\- Sasuke ! Sasuke !

\- Je suis là.

La jeune fille arriva avec Kakashi. Ce dernier regarda Sasuke de haut avant de commencer à s'exprimer :

\- On peut savoir ce qui t'a pris de partir seul dans la forêt ?

\- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que mon frère y était ?!

\- Ton frère ? interrogea Kakashi.

\- Ça va, pas la peine de faire l'étonné ! Un villageois a cru le reconnaître en me voyant ! Et vous nous avez tenu éloignés d'un combat. Vous ne vouliez pas que je le retrouve, c'est ça, Kakashi-sensei ? dit Sasuke en plantant son regard dans celui de son professeur.

Kakashi ferma les yeux et soupira. Bon sang, tout devenait clair :

\- Je n'ai pas vu ton frère.

\- Ne me mentez pas !

\- Sasuke…, tenta Sakura avant de se taire devant le regard que lui lança le brun.

\- Je n'ai pas vu ton frère, Sasuke, reprit un peu plus durement Kakashi. Des membres de l'Akatsuki étaient là et je ne voulais pas que vous croisiez leur route.

Après un moment à regarder son professeur, Sasuke grogna et détourna le regard. Merde. Merde, merde, merde et merde. Il s'était loupé sur toute la ligne et avait perdu son sang-froid pour rien. Depuis quelques temps maintenant, cela lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent et il détestait ça. Lui, un fier membre du clan Uchiwa agir comme cet idiot de Naruto Uzumaki ? Rhaaa, il avait envie de se gifler ! La voix de Sakura le sortit de ses songes et il redressa la tête.

\- Sasuke, Naruto n'est pas avec toi ?

\- Naruto ? Il m'a suivi ? Je ne l'ai pas vu.

\- Il s'est lancé à ta poursuite dès que tu es parti…, dit Sakura. Impossible de le joindre sur son émetteur, il ne répond pas.

\- Nous allons retourner au village. Avec un peu de chance, il a abandonné et est rentré, continua Kakashi.

\- J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé…

Sur cette dernière pensée, Sakura suivit son équipe et fit demi-tour.

* * *

\- C'est ça, fuyez, et qu'on ne vous revoit pas !

Naruto avait crié assez fort pour que les brigands qui s'éloignaient accélèrent encore leur course. Il reprit un peu son souffle et s'assit contre un arbre. Le combat n'avait pas été très difficile mais sa course après Sasuke et son manque de sommeil se faisaient particulièrement sentir maintenant. La fatigue faisait trembler ses jambes ainsi que ses mains. Et il avait terriblement faim. Naruto mis la main devant ses yeux pour se cacher un peu du soleil et observer la jeune fille. Celle-ci s'approchait d'ailleurs de lui :

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui, c'était de la rigolade !

\- Tu as l'air épuisé.

\- Je n'ai pas mangé depuis hier midi.

La jeune fille était maintenant debout face à lui. A première vue, elle avait l'air d'être un peu plus grande que Naruto. Son visage portait encore quelques rondeurs de l'enfance et en même temps ses traits paraissaient fins et gracieux. Ses cheveux longs et noirs étaient maintenant relâchés et ondulaient légèrement jusqu'à ses omoplates. Les quelques fines mèches qui entouraient son visage lui donnait un côté mystérieux. Elle portait un tee-shirt plutôt ample qui ne montrait que peu ses formes, néanmoins Naruto devinait une belle musculature harmonieuse. La jeune fille portait un short s'arrêtant avant le genou, laissant apparaître une peau blanche et parfaite. Elle était vraiment belle, et Naruto ne put s'empêcher de lui trouver des ressemblances avec Sasuke : sa couleur de peau, ses traits, ses cheveux et… ses yeux. Ses yeux qui étaient d'ailleurs en train de le fixer. Pris sur le fait, Naruto se mit à rougir violemment. La jeune fille s'accroupit alors devant lui et lui fit un grand sourire :

\- Merci pour ton aide.

\- Bah, c'est normal…

Le jeune garçon détournait le regard, intimidé par celui de la jeune fille. Cette dernière se redressa et vint s'asseoir près de lui avant de fouiller dans ses poches et de ressortir une barre énergétique. Elle la tendit à Naruto qui fixait déjà cet encas avec envie :

\- Tiens, ça va te remettre en forme.

\- Merci ! dit Naruto avant de se jeter sur le précieux cadeau que lui tendait la jeune fille.

\- Alors, d'où vient mon sauveur ? Et comment s'appelle-t-il ?

\- Je suis un Ninja de Konoha et je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki !

\- Je me disais bien que ce bandeau m'était familier, dit-elle en désignant celui que Naruto portait sur son front.

\- Tu es de Konoha toi aussi ?

La jeune fille marqua un silence avant d'esquisser un sourire et de répondre :

\- Si on veut, dans un sens… Mais je connais surtout quelqu'un qui vient de là-bas. Il parait que c'est un joli village. Que viens-tu faire par ici ? Tu es tout seul ?

\- Je suis en mission avec mon équipe pour ramener un truc à la vieille Tsunade. On va au pays de la terre, expliqua Naruto. Malheureusement, on a dû se séparer et j'essayais de retrouver un de mes amis quand je suis tombé sur toi. Tu ne t'es toujours pas présentée d'ailleurs !

\- C'est vrai, tu as raison, pouffa la jeune fille. Je m'appelle Naoko. Naoko U…

Un sifflement retentit au loin et la jeune fille se leva aussitôt sans prendre le temps de finir sa phrase. Elle offrit un nouveau sourire à Naruto :

\- Je suis ravie d'avoir fait ta connaissance, peut-être que nos routes se recroiseront, qui sait ?

\- Mais att…!

Naoko ne laissa pas le jeune ninja finir et lui tourna le dos avant de s'enfoncer très rapidement dans la forêt. Le coeur de Naruto loupa un battement. Le symbole dans le dos de la jeune fille... Il l'avait clairement reconnu, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

* * *

Naoko courait dans la forêt avec une facilité déconcertante. Évitant tous les obstacles en finesse, elle avançait rapidement. La jeune fille aperçut enfin l'adulte qui l'avait sifflée et se jeta dans ses bras en venant immédiatement s'y lover. En réponse à son étreinte, la personne esquissa un sourire et passa une main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille :

\- On commençait à s'inquiéter, tu ne traines pas autant, d'habitude.

\- D'habitude, je n'ai pas le droit d'utiliser essentiellement le taijutsu, répliqua Naoko, la mine boudeuse.

\- C'est pour ça que tu dois encore t'entrainer.

La jeune fille fit la moue mais ne répondit pas. Elle quitta les bras du jeune homme et s'approcha de l'autre personne, non loin de lui, jusque-là restée silencieuse :

\- Tu as pu faire ce que tu voulais à Iwa ?

\- Évidemment, merdeuse. N'oublie pas à qui tu as à faire quand même, répondit son interlocuteur, la mine triomphante.

\- A Deidara, le seul et l'unique ! s'esclaffa la jeune fille avant de se retourner vers le premier homme et de reprendre : Au fait, j'ai croisée un ninja de Konoha.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, il est venu à mon "secours" quand j'affrontais les deux idiots. Il s'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, ça te dit quelque chose ?

\- Oui, c'est un ami de Sasuke.

\- Et le réceptacle du renard à neuf queues, souligna Deidara.

\- Oh… Il y a des chances que nous le rencontrions à nouveau alors ? demanda la jeune fille.

\- Ça ne fait aucun doute. Maintenant, en route, Kisame et Sasori doivent déjà nous attendre.

Naoko marqua un temps d'attente avant de les suivre et de reprendre la parole :

\- Dis Ita, tu pourras encore me parler de Konoha ?

\- Peut-être ce soir, si tu ne mets pas une nouvelle fois Kisame en colère.

La jeune fille lâcha un léger rire puis se tut et suivit les deux membres de l'Akatsuki.


	4. Chapter 4 : Il doit mourir

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Je vous remercie d'être arrivé jusqu'ici, au chapitre 4. **

**Celui-ci à entièrement été corriger par Sallyfone que je remercie sincèrement ! Elle se donne un font pour me permettre de vous offrir un travail de qualité !**

**Merci aux personnes qui prendront le temps de lire et de laisser une review ! Bonne lecture et on se retrouve au chapitre 5 !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4** **: Il doit mourir**

Naruto passa les portes de leur gîte. La porte d'entrée donnait directement sur un grand salon orné de bois. Le sol était un parquet en bois clair et brillant. Les murs quant à eux étaient peints d'un bleu un peu grisâtre et quelques poutres en bois venaient soutenir la structure. Des fauteuils en tissu gris étaient disposés autours de tables basses, elles aussi en bois, un peu partout dans la pièce. Un feu crépitait dans l'âtre de la cheminée et une douce odeur de pin s'en dégageait. Face à l'entrée se situait un bureau d'accueil où une femme était assise.

Sur tout le chemin du retour, Naruto n'avait fait que réfléchir à ce qu'il s'était passé. Ce qu'il avait vu, et ça, Naruto en était persuadé, c'était le symbole des Uchiwa. Cet éventail blanc et rouge si reconnaissable. Lorsqu'il avait vu la jeune fille de dos et à contre jour, Naruto n'avait pas pu voir le symbole des Uchiwa. Il avait cru reconnaître Sasuke car Naoko bougeait de la même façon que lui et avait à peu près la même morphologie.

Il était impossible que cela puisse être vrai. Un rêve. Il n'y avait que cette solution-là. Et pourtant, sa main était en contact avec une preuve irréfutable. Dans la poche de son pantalon se trouvait le sachet plastique qui avait contenu la barre énergétique. Naruto ne cessait de faire rouler le morceau de plastique entre ses doigts. Comment était-ce possible ? Itachi avait-il épargné quelqu'un d'autre ? Avait-il oublié une de ses cibles ? A première vue, cela semblait complètement impossible. D'où venait cette fille et qui était-elle vraiment ?

\- Ohey, Naruto.

Ledit Naruto releva la tête et se retrouva à quelques centimètres du nez de Sakura. Pris par surprise, il recula et trébucha avant de finir étalé sur les fesses. Il fixa quelques instants son amie et d'un coup, il se remémora toute la journée d'hier. Leur course dans la forêt, les bruits de lutte au loin, Kakashi qui leur demande de contourner le combat… Et Sasuke… Cet idiot d'Uchiwa qui était parti de nuit à la recherche de son frère. Tout ça à cause d'une phrase dit par un vieil homme ! Rien que d'y penser, la colère montait en lui. Naruto secoua la tête et se releva. Il scruta la pièce et sa colère disparut pour laisser place à la peur. Était-il arrivé quelque chose à Sasuke ?

Un peu plus loin, Kakashi était assis dans un des fauteuils, les coudes sur ses genoux et un verre d'eau était en face de lui.

\- Sasuke n'est pas rentré ?

\- Il se repose dans une chambre, dit Kakashi. Tu devrais en faire autant, nous reprendrons la route après manger.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Il est blessé ? s'inquiéta Naruto.

\- Dans son estime sûrement, mais physiquement il va bien, le rassura son professeur. Va dormir.

Naruto regarda son professeur puis acquiesça. Maintenant qu'il savait Sasuke sain et sauf, il aurait bien dormi la journée entière, mais c'était un peu trop demander. Sakura lui remit une clef pour lui permettre d'accéder à la chambre.

Le jeune blond se dirigea alors vers les douches. Il s'agissait d'une grande pièce où une dizaine de cabines étaient alignées. Naruto entra dans la deuxième et se déshabilla. Il accrocha ses vêtements sur la porte et alluma le robinet. Il soupira d'aise et ses muscles se relachèrent sous l'action de l'eau chaude. Après s'être bien rincé, il enfila une tenue décontractée avant d'aller directement dans la chambre.

Les rideaux de la pièce étaient tirés mais Naruto devina que les murs étaient entièrement recouverts de bois. Trois lits simples étaient alignés dans la pièce et un lit superposé leur faisait face. Dans le lit le plus éloigné, Naruto réussi à deviner la silhouette de son ami. La respiration calme et lente, Sasuke semblait dormir à poings fermés. Pendant un instant, le blond hésita à le réveiller. Il avait réellement envie de lui parler et surtout de lui poser quelques questions.

Naruto finit par soupirer avant de s'assoir sur le premier lit. Il défit ses chaussures et s'allongea sous la couette. Le matelas était doux et moelleux. Une odeur de propre emplit les narines de Naruto avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux. Il s'endormit très rapidement. Ses rêves furent peuplés de jeunes filles brunes et mystérieuses ressemblant étrangement à Naoko…

Quelques heures plus tard, après un bon et copieux déjeuner, l'équipe 7 était de nouveau en route pour le pays de la terre. Sasuke n'avait pas décroché un seul mot depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés au village. Il gardait les sourcils froncés, la tête rentrée dans les épaules et les mains dans les poches. La colère semblait suinter de tous les pores de sa peau et il marchait un peu en retrait. Sakura avait tenté plusieurs fois de le faire parler, mais sans succès. Elle avait fini par abandonner et parlait à présent avec Naruto :

\- Au fait, Naruto. On peut savoir pourquoi tu ne répondais pas à la radio ?

\- Je crois que mon matériel est tombé en panne pendant la nuit. J'ai essayé de vous joindre plusieurs fois mais impossible.

Naruto marchait aux côtés de Sakura, les mains derrière la tête. Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de parler de Naoko et il en mourait d'envie. Mais comment aborder le sujet sans braquer Sasuke une bonne fois pour toutes ? Aborder la disparition du clan Uchiwa, c'était aussi aborder Itachi. Et ça, le blond le savait, ça risquait de rendre son ami d'encore plus mauvaise humeur. En même temps, peut-être que cela le ferait sortir de son silence ?

\- Hey, Sasuke, se lança Naruto.

Le brun ne répondit pas. Il fallait s'en douter.

\- Est-ce que, dans ton clan, il y avait une certaine Naoko Uchiwa ?

Sasuke s'arrêta net. Il releva la tête et regarda Naruto. Il faisait beau et le soleil brillait fort, se reflétant dans les yeux du blond. Mais, même après l'avoir dévisagé plusieurs secondes, Sasuke ne vit aucun sourire moqueur sur le visage de son ami. Pendant un court instant, Sasuke avait juste eu envie de le frapper. Son ami était-il réellement sérieux ? Ce crétin voulait-il réellement le faire sortir de ses gonds ?

Kakashi de son côté s'était tourné vers Naruto. La question de celui-ci était étrange et trop précise pour être posée au hasard. Le blond continuait de regarder Sasuke et se permit d'insister :

\- C'est une vrai question. Est-ce qu'une Naoko Uchiwa de Konoha te dit quelque chose ?

\- Tu te fiches de moi ? rétorqua Sasuke. Tu ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé à ma famille ?!

\- Je sais, dit Naruto en se grattant la tempe et en détournant le regard un peu gêné, mais si je te demande ça… c'est que…

\- C'est que quoi ?!

\- Je l'ai rencontrée.

\- Quoi ?!

Sasuke était à présent face à Naruto. La colère qu'il contenait en lui depuis si longtemps était à son paroxysme. Son rythme cardiaque et sa respiration s'étaient accélérés. Son corps entier était sous tension et la haine le prenait complètement aux tripes.

Sasuke dévisageait toujours Naruto et il crut voir l'espace d'un instant la peur passer dans ses yeux d'azur. Le jeune brun ne se rendit pas compte que son Sharingan était maintenant activé et que la marque d'Orochimaru commençait à le piquer dans l'épaule. Pour Sasuke, nul doute que Naruto avait été victime d'une illusion de son frère. Preuve qu'il avait eu raison et qu'Itachi était peut-être encore dans les environs :

\- Parle ! Où étais-tu ?! Qu'as-tu vu ?!

\- Ça... s'est passé ce matin, raconta Naruto en reculant un peu. J'avais abandonné l'idée de te chercher et je m'apprêtais à rentrer lorsque j'ai entendu un combat. J'y suis allé et c'est là que je l'ai rencontrée. Elle se battait avec deux personnes et j'ai cru que c'était toi. Je suis allé l'aider et ensuite nous avons discuté un peu. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était originaire de Konoha et qu'elle connaissait une personne habitant là-bas. Elle a juste eu le temps de se présenter avant d'être appelée par quelqu'un dans la forêt. C'est quand elle est partie, et qu'elle m'a tourné le dos, que j'ai vu le symbole des Uchiwa.

Tous les muscles du corps de Sasuke étaient tendus. Il avait passé la nuit entière à chercher son frère et c'est Naruto qui l'avait trouvé ? Cet idiot s'était encore fait berner par une illusion :

\- C'était Itachi !

\- Je te dis que c'était une fille !

\- Espèce de crétin, tu as été victime d'une illusion ! Mon frère t'a fait voir ce qu'il voulait et toi, tu n'as rien capté !

En prononçant ces mots, Sasuke avait attrapé Naruto par le col de sa veste et l'avait plaqué violemment contre un arbre :

\- Où étais-tu ?

\- Sasuke, calme-toi !

Naruto soutint le regard de Sasuke sans se démonter. Il savait que Sasuke réagirait mal, mais il n'avait pas imaginé à quel point. C'est en recevant un premier coup de poing en pleine figure que Naruto réalisa l'étendue de la colère de son ami :

\- Où étais-tu, Naruto ?!

Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà Kakashi avait attrapé Sasuke et l'avait cloué à terre. Le brun se débattit jusqu'à ce qu'une douleur dans l'épaule le foudroie littéralement : la marque d'Orochimaru commençait à progresser sur son corps. Il poussa un cri de douleur puis cessa de se débattre, complètement paralysé par la souffrance. Son professeur enchaîna rapidement plusieurs signes avant d'apposer sa main sur le cou de Sasuke pour empêcher la marque de progresser. Ce n'était pas le moment que Sasuke perde le contrôle.

Complètement tétanisée, Sakura avait regardé la scène sans réagir. Naruto, lui, se massait la joue, sonné par le geste de son ami.

\- Il doit… mourir…, murmura Sasuke avant de s'évanouir.

Le professeur se releva et prit Sasuke dans ses bras :

\- On annule la mission. Rentrons maintenant, je ferai un rapport à Tsunade à notre retour.

\- Mais, Kakashi-sensei…

\- Naruto, ne discute pas, coupa Kakashi. Sasuke n'est plus en état de continuer. Il y a fort à parier qu'il ne se réveillera pas avant un moment et on ne peut pas se permettre d'aller dans un autre pays comme ça. De plus, il est clair que ce qui s'est passé à votre examen l'a beaucoup remué, plus que ce qu'il ne veut bien dire.

Naruto aurait bien eu envie de répliquer encore une fois mais un regard vers Sakura suffit à le convaincre de se taire. La jeune fille était aux bords des larmes. Il s'approcha d'elle et ramassa le sac de Sasuke :

\- Allons-y Sakura… Nous avons de la route à faire…

Et c'est ainsi que l'équipe 7 reprit la route du retour en silence. Naruto restait proche de Sakura et lui lançait souvent des regards inquiets. Il aurait voulu prendre la main de la jeune fille et la soutenir moralement mais il se sentait vraiment coupable. Coupable d'avoir énervé Sasuke et de l'avoir poussé à bout. En parlant de Naoko, ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait cherché à faire. Lui voulait juste des réponses à toutes les questions que la jeune fille avait laissées dans son sillage.

\- Naruto, Sakura.

\- Oui, Kakashi-sensei ? répondit la jeune fille.

\- Je souhaite que vous ne parliez pas de ce qui s'est passé à qui que ce soit. Je ferai moi-même mon rapport à notre Hokage. Je pense que Sasuke a raison. Tu as sûrement été victime d'une illusion, Naruto. Par acquit de conscience, je vais me renseigner donc tiens-toi tranquille et ne le crie pas sur tous les toits en attendant.

Naruto regarda son professeur et acquiesça simplement de la tête. Ses doigts vinrent chercher le sachet vide dans sa poche et, une nouvelle fois, il le fit tourner entre ses doigts. Ce petit morceau de plastique, aussi insignifiant soit-il, continuait de mettre le doute dans l'esprit de Naruto. Lui-même ne savait pas si ce qui s'était passé avait été complètement réel. Mais il voulait y croire : cette jeune fille était bien là, quelque part.

Ils continuèrent de marcher quelques heures avant de s'arrêter dans les bois pour dormir. Sakura resta près de Sasuke toute la nuit pendant que Naruto et Kakashi préparaient le campement. La jeune fille ne cessait de regarder Sasuke, toujours inconscient. Elle avait eu si peur quand celui-ci avait crié et s'était emporté. Depuis qu'Orochimaru avait laissé ce sceau maudit, le jeune Uchiwa n'était plus le même. Elle espérait de tout son coeur que son ami revienne rapidement à la raison et reprenne un comportement normal. Sakura se sentait terriblement impuissante face à cette situation et cela la rendait triste. Naruto n'avait vraiment pas été malin une fois de plus en racontant ces inepties.

La nuit tomba rapidement et l'équipe 7 eu droit à un magnifique ciel étoilé. La lune était pleine et leur offrait une excellente visibilité, même en pleine forêt. Durant la nuit, Naruto, Kakashi et Sakura montèrent la garde à tour de rôle. Tout était paisible et calme, seuls quelques hululements venaient s'ajouter au bruit du feu qui crépitait.

Ils repartirent très tôt le lendemain matin, toujours en direction de Konoha. L'équipe 7 arriva aux portes du village en milieu d'après-midi. Kakashi libéra ses deux élèves et récupéra le sac de Sasuke. Avec ce dernier toujours inconscient, il se dirigea vers l'hôpital pour que le brun soit rapidement pris en charge. Le professeur prit ensuite la direction du bureau de l'hokage : il avait beaucoup de chose à raconter.


	5. Chapter 5 : Retour à Konoha

**Bonjour à tous et bienvenu dans ce nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, ça me ferais très plaisir !**

**Un immense merci à Sallyfone qui fait une fois de plus un travail remarquable dans la correction du chapitre !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Retour à Konoha

Kakashi frappa avant d'entrer dans le bureau de Tsunade. Le bureau de l'Hokage se trouvait en face de la porte et une montagne de documents était déposée dessus. La pièce, quant à elle, était grande et circulaire. Le carrelage était d'un marron plutôt clair mais, malgré les immenses fenêtres qui prenaient quasiment la moitié de la pièce, l'endroit était assez sombre. Tsunade fut quelque peu surprise de voir Kakashi, d'autant qu'il venait les mains vides :

\- J'ai dû annuler la mission, expliqua-t-il.

L'Hokage fronça les sourcils et croisa ses mains devant elle avant d'y appuyer sa tête. Kakashi reprit :

\- Nous approchions de la frontière du pays de la terre lorsque nous avons entendu des bruits de combat. Je suis parti en reconnaissance et j'ai vu deux personnes appartenant à l'Akatsuki allant vers Konoha. J'ai laissé mes élèves en retrait et leur ai fait contourner l'affrontement. Ils sont arrivés dans un village où nous devions dormir, mais Sasuke a cru que son frère n'était pas loin et est parti à sa recherche. Naruto a tenté de le ramener mais n'a pas réussi à le retrouver. Hier matin, il a aidé une jeune fille qui se battait contre deux autres personnes. Celle-ci portait apparemment le symbole des Uchiwa sur elle et a dit s'appeler Naoko.

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est ce que Naruto nous a raconté. Il est aussi possible que Naruto ait été dupé par Itachi Uchiwa et sa technique d'illusion. En entendant ça, Sasuke est devenu fou et a attaqué Naruto. La marque d'Orochimaru s'est réveillée et j'ai dû intervenir.

\- Où se trouve Sasuke ?

\- Je l'ai déposé à l'hôpital, je ne pense pas qu'il reprendra connaissance avant plusieurs jours. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il arrivera à lutter contre la marque encore longtemps. Est-ce qu'une Naoko Uchiwa est présente dans les registres du village ?

\- Si Sasuke se laisse aller à la facilité en utilisant la marque d'Orochimaru, nous serons contraints de l'enfermer.

Puis Tsunade marqua un temps de réflexion. La question que venait de lui poser Kakashi la rendait dubitative :

\- Concernant une Uchiwa répondant à ce nom, je n'en ai pas connaissance, mais je vais vérifier. Je te remercie, Kakashi, reprit Tsunade, je vais convoquer Naruto pour avoir plus de détails.

\- Bien, dit Kakashi en s'inclinant légèrement. Je pense que Sasuke devrait rester au village un temps.

\- Oui, nous allons garder un oeil sur lui quelques temps. Merci, tu peux y aller.

Kakashi acquiesça et sortit de la pièce. Tsunade, quant à elle, était entrée en pleine réflexion. Naoko Uchiwa… Elle n'avait aucun souvenir d'une personne répondant à ce nom du temps où le clan était encore vivant. Tout cela paraissait assez étrange. Pourquoi Itachi, s'il avait été sur place, aurait pris la peine de créer l'illusion d'une fausse Uchiwa ? Bien que possible, cette explication restait peu probable aux yeux de l'Hokage. Non, il devait y avoir autre chose… Elle se leva de sa chaise, contourna son bureau et sortit de la pièce pour se rendre dans la salle des archives. Là-bas, Tsunade commença à regarder les intitulés des dossiers. Rapidement, elle trouva le registre des naissances. Elle sortit l'énorme livre de la bibliothèque et alla s'asseoir à une petite table dans un coin de la pièce. Lentement, elle ouvrit le registre et commença à examiner les noms qui y étaient inscrits.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Sasuke se réveilla enfin. La première chose qu'il vit fut le plafond blanc de la chambre d'hôpital dans laquelle il se trouvait. La fenêtre de la pièce, lui montra qu'il pleuvait fort ce jour là. Après quelques instants à regarder dehors, le brun tourna doucement la tête à droite et s'aperçut qu'il était sous perfusion. Ses idées étaient encore floues mais il tenta de se remémorer les derniers évènements. Il ne se souvenait pas s'être battu et encore moins blessé, pourtant son épaule gauche le lançait énormément.

Dans un élan de courage, il se redressa et s'assit sur le lit avant de regarder autour de lui. Il était seul dans la chambre, entouré de divers appareils de mesures. Depuis combien de temps était-il ici ? Qui l'y avait amené et pourquoi ? Tant de questions auxquelles Sasuke tentait de répondre tandis qu'un mal de tête commençait à monter rapidement dans ses tempes.

Le bruit de la porte le fit se tourner et il aperçut Sakura entrer. Celle-ci le regarda et lui offrit un sourire timide avant de s'approcher et de s'assoir à son chevet :

\- Tu es enfin réveillé, on s'est beaucoup inquiété, tu sais…

\- Que s'est il passé ? demanda Sasuke d'une voix un peu rauque.

\- Tu ne te souviens pas ? Nous nous dirigions vers le pays de la terre quand tu t'es énervé et... tu as attaqué Naruto.

Ça y est. Tout lui revenait en mémoire. La mission et son altercation avec Naruto. Sasuke serra les poings. La colère montait déjà en lui et il devait se contrôler :

\- Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?

\- Deux jours. La marque qu'Orochimaru t'a faite s'est réveillée et Kakashi a dû te maîtriser… Comment tu te sens ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas et haussa les épaules. C'est à ce moment que Naruto entra à son tour dans la pièce et sourit en voyant son ami :

\- Sasuke ! Tu es enfin réveillé ?

\- Ça ne se voit pas crétin ? répliqua le jeune garçon.

\- Oh ça va, hein, pas la peine d'être désagréable, dit Naruto en se rapprochant. T'as franchement été nul sur ce coup-là. A cause de toi, la mission a été annulée !

\- Si tu ne racontais pas d'histoire, je ne me serais pas énervé !

\- J'ai dit la vérité !

Sakura serra les poings. Les deux garçons étaient en train de monter en pression et elle ne voulait pas que ça dégénère :

\- Tu as été voir notre Hokage ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? coupa Sakura.

Naruto avait été convoqué le matin même. Il avait presque subi un interrogatoire complet pour tenter de démêler le vrai du faux. Malheureusement, malgré tous les détails qu'avait tenté d'apporter le jeune ninja, le mystère demeurait entier :

\- Elle n'a rien trouvé, répondit Naruto en secouant la tête. La vieille m'a dit qu'à aucun moment, on ne mentionnait une "Naoko Uchiwa" dans le moindre registre.

\- Il n'y a jamais eu de Naoko Uchiwa, reprit Sasuke, un peu plus calme.

\- … Y a t-il une branche Uchiwa qui aurait pu naître dans d'autres pays ? essaya Naruto.

\- Impossible. Tout le clan résidait à Konoha.

\- Je sais ce que je dit, je n'ai pas rêvé, cette fille existe bel et bien !

Avant que Sasuke ait pu de nouveau répondre et s'énerver, Sakura prit la parole une nouvelle fois :

\- Peut-être que tu l'as réellement rencontrée mais qu'elle t'a menti. Elle ne fait sûrement pas partie du clan Uchiwa.

\- Mais pourquoi aurait-elle eu ce symbole dans le dos alors ?!

\- Je n'en sais rien, Naruto. Il y a plein de raisons possibles ! Elle cherchait peut-être à usurper une identité ? Une chose est certaine, si ça avait été une Uchiwa, il y aurait une trace d'elle quelque part dans les registres. Elle n'est pas née à Konoha et n'y a pas grandi, c'est tout. Maintenant, laissons cette affaire de côté, les garçons, d'accord ?

Naruto acquiesça légèrement de la tête avant de regarder Sasuke. Celui-ci laissa passer un temps avant de soupirer et de hocher la tête à son tour. Il en était convaincu, cette fille avait été inventée de toutes pièces par son frère. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas réussi à mettre la main dessus et Itachi s'était enfui. Sasuke devait oublier cette Naoko et se concentrer pleinement sur sa raison de vivre : tuer Itachi Uchiwa.

Depuis ce jour, l'équipe 7 ne parla plus de cette histoire. Tsunade avait fait envoyer des Anbu pour tenter de retrouver les membres de l'Akatsuki que Kakashi avait vus. Malheureusement, sans succès. L'hokage décida donc de clôturer ce dossier.

Sasuke sortit de l'hôpital le jour même et reprit le cours de sa vie. Cependant, son esprit était entièrement tourné vers la vengeance. Avec cette mission qui avait été un échec, Sasuke était maintenant persuadé que Konoha n'avait plus rien à lui apprendre, il fallait qu'il se tourne vers d'autres solutions. Et l'une d'elle était toute trouvée.


	6. Chapter 6 : Retour aux sources

**Bonjour à tous !**

**C'est avec un très grand plaisir que je vous partage le chapitre 6 de ma fic ! J'espère qu'ils vous plairas et que vous serez nombreux à le lire et à me laisser une review !**

**Un immense merci à Sallyfone qui prend le temps de me corriger ! C'est grâce à elle que mon travail s'améliore !**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Retour aux sources

Les mois puis les années avaient passé. Sasuke avait fini par déserter le village de Konoha pour rejoindre les rangs d'Orochimaru. Naruto, quant à lui, après avoir tout tenté pour ramener son ami, était parti s'entraîner aux côtés de Jiraiya et avait quitté le village avec ce dernier. Sakura était restée avec Tsunade pour apprendre à maîtriser son chakra dans des buts médicinaux.

C'est par un beau matin de printemps que Naruto et Jiraya passèrent les portes de Konoha. Le jeune blond avait bien grandi. Avec le temps, les rondeurs de l'enfance s'étaient évanouies pour laisser place à un beau jeune homme. Il s'était beaucoup entraîné et avait l'air d'avoir beaucoup mûri :

\- Alors Naruto, que comptes-tu faire maintenant que tu es rentré ? demanda Jiraya.

\- Je pense que je vais aller voir Tsunade, Sakura doit être avec elle !

\- Alors file, tu as suffisamment attendu ce moment.

Naruto eut un grand sourire et s'élança à travers le village. Il monta sur les toits des maisons pour aller plus vite. La vue qui s'offrait à lui le rendait particulièrement nostalgique : ces maisons, ces habitants et toutes ces odeurs de rue, c'était là qu'il avait grandi. Cela lui faisait un bien fou de revenir à Konoha.

Rapidement, il arriva dans le bâtiment de l'hokage et y entra. Il monta les escaliers en courant avant de frapper au bureau de Tsunade. Lorsqu'il en reçu l'autorisation, Naruto entra et fit face à Tsunade :

\- Ça fait un bail, la vieille ! commença Naruto.

\- Mais qui avons-nous là ? sourit Tsunade. Depuis quand es-tu revenu ?

\- Nous venons juste de rentrer, je pensais que Sakura serait avec vous.

\- Elle vient juste de partir, je l'envoie en mission aujourd'hui. Et tu tombes bien, il me manquait quelqu'un. Que dirais-tu de partir avec elle et son équipe pour une mission de rang C ?

\- Avec grand plaisir ! s'enthousiasma Naruto. En quoi consiste-t-elle ?

Tsunade lui tendit une fiche et Naruto s'avança pour la saisir. Il parcourut rapidement le morceau de papier avant de sourire et d'acquiescer :

\- Bon sang, une mission comme ça, ça va me rappeller le bon vieux temps ! Le dernier qu'on avait escorté au pays des vagues, c'était Tazuna !

\- Tu as peu de temps pour te préparer alors ne traine pas. Le reste de l'équipe s'est donné rendez-vous aux portes du village.

\- Bien compris ! dit Naruto en se dirigeant vers la porte.

\- Naruto ?

\- Oui ? Naruto se retourna et regarda Tsunade.

\- Bon retour parmi nous.

Naruto sourit et fut empli d'un immense sentiment de joie. Il sortit et alla récupérer son sac avant de se rendre au point de rendez-vous. Sakura était déjà sur place et, quand elle vit Naruto, son visage s'illumina :

\- Naruto, c'est bien toi ?

\- Oui, je suis de retour ! fit ce dernier. Ça faisait un moment, pas vrai ?

\- Presque trois ans si je ne me trompe. Tu as l'air d'avoir bien grandi. Je crois que tu me dépasses à présent !

Naruto la regarda et constata qu'en effet, il avait à présent plusieurs centimètres de plus que son amie. Quel plaisir de retrouver Sakura, une amie avec qui il avait partagé autant d'aventures ! Et quelle chance de partir une nouvelle fois avec elle en équipe !

\- Je viens d'aller voir Tsunade, je vous accompagne pour cette mission ! Avec qui partons-nous ?

\- Vraiment ? C'est super, on va faire équipe comme avant ! se réjouit Sakura avant de reprendre un peu de sérieux, nous partons avec Shikamaru et Kakashi.

Naruto pouffa à cette nouvelle : cela voulait dire qu'ils allaient devoir attendre leur ancien professeur. Mais, pour une fois, cela ne le dérangeait pas, bien au contraire. Il prit le temps de parler à Sakura, puis à Shikamaru qui les rejoignit peu de temps après.

Kakashi finit par arriver avec environ une heure de retard. Il était accompagné par leur cliente, une certaine Hanate Kizua. Le groupe put donc enfin prendre la route sous un magnifique ciel sans nuages, le tout dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Sakura s'occupa de raconter toutes les nouvelles du village depuis le départ de son ami. La promotion de Konoha-maru et de ses amis mit vraiment le jeune Uzumaki en joie.

Ils poursuivirent leur périple jusqu'au pays des vagues sans encombre. Une fois arrivés dans le village de la cliente, ils devaient y rester quelques jours. En effet, Sakura avait une seconde mission sur place : soigner les personnes malades. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait été envoyée pour une mission de rang C. Une épidémie avait ravagé le village et malheureusement, beaucoup de personnes avaient succombé. Les médecins sur place avaient été complètement dépassés et avaient fait appel aux villages ninjas environnants.

Tandis que Sakura prenait ses quartiers pour la seconde partie de sa mission, Shikamaru, Kakashi et Naruto commencèrent à venir en aide aux villageois. Les rues et maisons avaient été laissées à l'abandon et de nombreux travaux étaient à faire. Ensemble, les trois garçons relevèrent leurs manches et se mirent à l'ouvrage.

* * *

Dans un repère caché loin de là, un jeune garçon s'entraînait. La pièce dans laquelle il était n'avait pas la moindre fenêtre. C'était un immense espace carrelé de dalles noires et opaques où des dizaines de mannequins étaient éparpillés. Plusieurs piliers parallèles les uns aux autres soutenaient le plafond blanc.

Les mèches noires du jeune homme collaient à son visage à cause de la transpiration. Pourtant, sans relâche, il continuait de frapper le mannequin face à lui. Il lui fallait plus de puissance. Son chakra avait énormément progressé, mais ça ne suffisait pas.

Plus. Il lui en fallait toujours plus. Sasuke avait déserté son village il y a plusieurs années maintenant pour suivre Orochimaru. Celui-ci n'avait pas été vraiment tendre avec lui, mais, grâce à lui, le jeune Uchiwa avait pu énormément progresser. Lui aussi avait beaucoup grandi, et son acharnement lui valait aujourd'hui un corps parfaitement musclé et harmonieux :

\- Sasuke.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta et se redressa. Il essuya la sueur sur son front du revers de la main avant de prendre la serviette que lui tendait Orochimaru :

\- Je veux que tu partes dans trois jours avec Kabuto jusqu'au pays de la feuille. A l'est de Konoha, il y a un village dans lequel je veux que vous alliez. Une personne vous y attend pour vous remettre une fiole et un parchemin.

\- Pourquoi ne pas y aller vous-même ?

\- Ce n'était pas une demande, Sasuke, c'est un ordre, dit Orochimaru, froidement. Je veux que tu y ailles avec Kabuto.

Sasuke grogna et passa à côté d'Orochimaru. Bon sang, perdre son temps pour aller chercher des broutilles. Cela arrivait de plus en plus souvent ses derniers temps et cela le gonflait au plus haut point. Mais Sasuke le savait, si Orochimaru n'y allait pas lui-même, c'est bien parce qu'il ne pouvait pas. Ces derniers temps, son maître s'était affaibli au point de ne plus quitter le repère. L'heure où Orochimaru tenterait de lui prendre son corps approchait à grand pas.

En se mettant sous la douche, Sasuke repensa à son frère qu'il n'avait toujours pas réussi à abattre. Où était-il à présent ? La seule certitude de Sasuke, c'est que son frère était en vie, quelque part. Et un jour, oui un jour, il pourrait enfin se venger et restaurer l'honneur de son clan.

Trois jours après, Sasuke entra dans la pièce principale du repère pour rejoindre son coéquipier. Kabuto n'avait pas intérêt à trainer, Sasuke ne l'attendrait pas. Il aperçut le jeune homme et sans un mot, les deux ninjas se mirent en route. La journée semblait assez couverte et il y avait fort à parier que la pluie serait de la partie. "Merveilleux, il ne manquait plus que ça" pensa Sasuke. Cela allait forcément les ralentir. Malheureusement pour eux, Sasuke avait raison. En milieu de journée, la pluie se mit à tomber. Avec elle, la nuit arriva très rapidement et les deux ninjas furent contraints de trouver un abri pour dormir.

Le lendemain, Sasuke obligea Kabuto à repartir aux aurores. Pas question de perdre du temps dans ce genre de mission idiote. Kabuto pesta mais suivit quand même le jeune Uchiwa. Franchement, mise à part son corps, Sasuke n'avait rien pour lui avec son caractère exécrable, pensait-il. Kabuto ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Orochimaru avait choisi d'entraîner le jeune Uchiwa. Il avait du talent, c'était indéniable, mais il n'était pas facile de raisonner Sasuke quand celui-ci avait une idée en tête. Et il avait souvent une idée en tête. La même d'ailleurs, depuis des années maintenant. Kabuto en était persuadé, il y avait d'autres corps beaucoup plus faciles à forger que celui-ci. Mais Orochimaru en avait décidé autrement et Kabuto ne pouvait pas aller à l'encontre de sa volonté.

Soudainement, Sasuke s'arrêta net, sortant Kabuto de sa rêverie. Le jeune Uchiwa intima l'ordre à son partenaire de se taire et se dissimula dans un arbre. Quelques instants plus tard, des bruits de pas se firent entendre et Sasuke se tassa un peu plus sur lui-même. La pression était montée d'un coup dans leur équipe. De là où il était, Kabuto ne voyait pas bien le chemin. Un regard vers Sasuke lui fit comprendre que le jeune homme avait aussi des difficultés à voir qui étaient les personnes qui arrivaient.

Le jeune Uchiwa était concentré sur les bruits qu'il percevait. Son ouïe fine lui permit de déceler le pas de deux personnes. L'une d'entre elles avait un pas beaucoup plus lourd que l'autre et Sasuke crut deviner que la seconde était une femme ou un jeune adolescent. Lorsque les deux voyageurs arrivèrent à sa hauteur, le sang de Sasuke se glaça dans ses veines.

Itachi.

Ni une, ni deux, Sasuke partit à l'attaque. Il avait complètement oublié sa mission, ce pourquoi il était venu. Plus rien n'existait autour de lui. Sa chance de tuer son frère était enfin là ! Depuis le temps qu'il s'entraînait, il se sentait prêt. Ses gestes étaient précis et puissants. Cette fois, c'était sûr, son frère allait mourir.

Il porta un premier coup à Itachi en visant la tête. Celui-ci l'arrêta d'une seule main avant de se reculer :

\- Je ne pensais pas te trouver ici, petit frère.

Sasuke grogna de rage. Itachi lui parlait d'une manière complètement neutre, comme si de rien n'était ! Il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et repartit à l'attaque. Pas question que son frère s'échappe encore une fois :

\- Je vais te tuer, ici et maintenant !

Sasuke porta un nouveau coup, mais alors qu'il croyait enfin avoir touché Itachi, il se retrouva face à une jeune fille qu'il n'avait jamais vue.

\- Tant que je serai là, tu ne toucheras pas à un seul de ses cheveux.

Bon sang, mais… face à lui… cette jeune fille avait deux sharingans ?!


	7. Chapter 7 : Rencontre

**Salut la compagnie ! **

**Vous l'attendiez et le voilà ! Vous avez été très nombreux à me lire la semaine dernière et je m'en réjouis !**

**Merci aux personnes qui continue de me lire au quotidien, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review si le cœur vous en dit !**

**Un énorme merci à Sallyfone qui fait un travail de correction au top du top !**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Rencontre

Sasuke n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Devant lui, une jeune fille qui devait avoir son âge portait dans sa pupille deux Sharingans niveau trois. C'était tout bonnement impossible ! Le jeune Uchiwa recula :

\- Qui es-tu, toi !?

La jeune fille, toujours sur ses gardes et en protection devant Itachi, sourit légèrement. Itachi soupira et ferma les yeux avant de se pincer l'arête du nez :

\- Je t'avais demandé de ne pas te mettre en avant si ce genre de chose arrivait.

\- C'est un cas de force majeure, non ?

\- J'aurais pu m'en occuper.

\- Dans ton état ? Certainement pas. Va rejoindre Deidara et Kisame, je vous couvre.

La jeune fille ne quittait pas Sasuke des yeux en gardant un sourire sur ses lèvres. Itachi laissa passer un temps avant de soupirer à nouveau. Il regarda Sasuke et reprit la parole :

\- Je t'ai promis ce combat et nous le ferons, mais aujourd'hui, tu n'es pas ma priorité. Nao, tâche de faire vite, nous t'attendrons au point que l'on s'est fixé.

\- Reste ici, Itachi !

Sasuke tenta d'avancer vers son frère mais la jeune fillei fit une nouvelle fois obstacle. Quelques instants plus tard, Itachi avait disparu. Merde ! Il avait eu sa chance et cette garce était venu tout gâcher !

\- Qui es-tu à la fin ?!

\- Je m'appelle Naoko Uchiwa. Itachi me tuerait si j'en disais plus, alors tu devras te contenter de ça.

L'espace d'un instant, le coeur de Sasuke loupa un battement. Son esprit se rappela aussitôt son altercation avec Naruto. L'histoire remontait maintenant à plusieurs années. Cette fille existait donc réellement et n'était pas une illusion ? Qu'importe, Sasuke devait rester concentré. Pour l'instant, ce n'était pas elle le plus important. Il pouvait encore rattraper Itachi s'il s'y prenait bien. Mais il devait faire vite. Le jeune Uchiwa d'observa son adversaire. S'il fallait la tuer pour rattraper Itachi, qu'il en soit ainsi. C'est avec cette dernière pensée que Sasuke se jeta sur son ennemi.

Le combat faisait rage et Kabuto, toujours caché, n'en loupait pas une miette. A première vue, les adversaires avaient une puissance plutôt équivalente. Sasuke semblait avoir plus de force brute mais la jeune fille compensait avec sa rapidité. Kabuto observait les deux adversaires se faisant face. Il ne cessait d'examiner le visage de cette fille : pas de doute, elle aussi portait deux sharingans. Comment une telle chose était possible ? Itachi avait donc laissé la vie sauve à une autre personne que son petit frère ? Mais c'était quelqu'un que Sasuke ne semblait pas connaître. Y avait-il une branche Uchiwa dans un autre pays ?

Sasuke était forcé d'avouer que son adversaire était forte. Chaque coup qu'il réussissait à porter lui était aussitôt rendu. La jeune fille face à lui ne le ménageait pas, elle réussissait même à être un peu plus rapide que lui, et le temps ne jouait pas en sa faveur. Si ça continuait, son frère lui échapperait définitivement.

Dans un grognement, Sasuke décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure et activa le sceau d'Orochimaru. Il n'avait pas le temps de jouer. Peu importe qui était cette fille, pour le moment, elle n'était qu'un obstacle à franchir ou à abattre. Avec cette puissance libérée, il réussit enfin à prendre le dessus. Malgré tout, son adversaire arrivait encore à parer plusieurs de ses coups. Le regard de la jeune fille semblait avoir légèrement changé pendant la transformation de Sasuke. Elle avait l'air… en colère ?

\- Regarde-toi Sasuke ! Tu as vu à quoi tu t'abaisses pour obtenir plus de pouvoir ?! s'écria Naoko.

Sasuke vit alors un immense chakra brûlant envelopper son adversaire. Il fut contraint de reculer et pesta d'avantage. Kabuto, lui, était complètement sous le choc : ce qu'il voyait était tout bonnement ahurissant. Le chakra de la jeune fille était littéralement flamboyant. Il entourait Naoko comme une épaisse couche de protection. La végétation aux alentours de la jeune fille se consuma presque instantanément.

Naoko était devenue immobile, comme si son esprit était sorti de son corps et que son chakra avait pris le dessus sur elle. Était-ce possible qu'un chakra puisse avoir une telle force ? Enfin, la jeune fille releva la tête et regarda Sasuke avec toute la colère dont elle était animée.

\- Tu m'entends, Sasuke ?! Si tu veux battre Itachi, fais-le avec ta propre puissance, sinon ça ne vaut pas le coup !

\- Tu ne me connais pas, qui es-tu pour me faire la morale !? Tu ne sais rien de moi !

Sasuke repartit à l'attaque, encore plus déterminé. Sa technique avait complètement changé, cette fois il attaquait à distance. Naoko ne bougeait pas et laissait son chakra absorber toutes les charges de son adversaire. Elle semblait légèrement essoufflée mais ne quittait pas Sasuke du regard. Ce dernier accélérait encore son rythme, ne laissant aucun répit au chakra de la jeune fille. Aucun adversaire n'était invincible, cette fille ne faisait pas exception.

\- Sasuke, attention !

Trop tard. Sasuke avait eu à peine le temps d'entendre l'avertissement de Kabuto que déjà un jet de chakra venant de son adversaire était venu le percuter de plein fouet. Il s'écrasa violemment au sol et sa main fut sévèrement brûlée. Sa respiration avait été coupée par le choc et un filet de sang s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Sasuke devait réfléchir rapidement. Il se releva et observa une nouvelle fois son adversaire. Un sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres. A en juger par l'attitude de la jeune fille, cette technique était profondément énergivore. Le combat allait bientôt tourner à son avantage, Sasuke le savait. Il reprit donc ses attaques jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, son adversaire montre des signes de fatigue. Le chakra qui l'entourait faiblissait à vue d'oeil et bientôt, il disparut complètement. A l'instant où le chakra réintégra complètement son corps, Naoko se remit aussitôt en mouvement. Bien qu'essoufflée, elle continuait de tenir tête à Sasuke avec brio.

Kabuto pesta. Plus ils restaient ici, plus ils seraient vulnérables. Ils n'étaient pas très loin de Konoha et beaucoup de ninjas pouvaient passer par ici. Ce combat devait finir au plus vite. Comme pour confirmer ses craintes, il entendit des éclats de voix derrière lui : des ninjas avaient dû entendre le combat et se dirigeaient vers eux :

\- Sasuke, on doit partir maintenant !

Le jeune garçon jeta un coup d'oeil à Kabuto qui était sorti de sa cachette. Il entendit à son tour des voix et grogna. De toutes façons, il avait perdu trop de temps pour espérer retrouver Itachi. Et quand bien même il aurait réussi à le rattraper après ce combat, il était maintenant trop fatigué pour engager un duel aussi important. Sasuke se tourna de nouveau vers son adversaire et donna encore quelques coups, blessant un peu plus la jeune fille. Il réussi à l'attraper par le col et à la plaquer contre un arbre :

\- La prochaine fois que tu te mets en travers de mon chemin, je te tue. Contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, tu n'auras jamais la puissance d'un véritable Uchiwa.

Sasuke relâcha son adversaire et la toisa du regard. Le sceau d'Orochimaru se rétracta et le jeune Uchiwa tourna les talons avant de rejoindre Kabuto et de s'enfuir. Itachi ne payait rien pour attendre, il le retrouverait et le tuerait, c'était certain.

Naoko s'appuya contre un arbre et reprit son souffle. Sasuke l'avait bien amochée et elle avait malencontreusement utilisé une technique qu'Itachi lui interdisait. Une chose était sûre, elle allait se prendre un sacré savon. Mais elle pourrait aussi râler après lui :

\- Et gna gna gna, faut pas blesser Sasuke… J't'en ficherais, moi, des "faut pas blesser Sasuke" ! Il s'est retenu, lui, peut-être ? Itachi, je te jure que tu vas m'entendre ! Ce gamin mérite une bonne raclée pour lui remettre les idées en place ! Non mais franchement, se servir de cette marque à la con pour m'affronter, mais quelle idée !

Naoko sortit de ses songes en entendant des pas se rapprocher. Elle devait maintenant retrouver les membres de l'Akatsuki qu'elle avait laissés un peu plus tôt. La jeune fille grogna et s'enfonça dans la forêt. Elle ne pouvait pas courir aussi vite qu'elle le souhaitait et maudit davantage Itachi. Les bruits derrière elle se rapprochaient et elle pensa qu'on l'avait sûrement repérée. Décidément, cette situation s'annonçait compliquée… Dans un nouveau soupir, la jeune fille changea de technique et se dissimula dans les arbres. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre sans se faire remarquer.

* * *

Sasuke suivait à présent Kabuto à travers la forêt. Son combat l'avait fatigué mais fort heureusement, il ne semblait pas gravement blessé. Après avoir couru sur plusieurs kilomètres, Kabuto consentit enfin à s'arrêter. Sans un mot, il se tourna vers le jeune Uchiwa et lui saisit la main droite. Sasuke se crispa et retint une grimace de douleur. C'était la main qui avait été le plus touchée dans le combat. Une brûlure à vif la recouvrait entièrement. Kabuto fronça les sourcils et fit asseoir Sasuke. Il sortit de son sac une trousse de soin et commença par appliquer une pommade sur la main endolorie. Ensuite, il la banda, avant de commencer à vérifier le reste des blessures du jeune homme. Kabuto fut soulagé de constater que Sasuke ne souffrait que de blessures légères. C'était d'ailleurs assez étonnant au vu de l'intensité du combat qu'il venait de mener. Il était sûre que, si ça avait été plus grave, Orochimaru se serait fâché après lui, Kabuto. Comme s'il était responsable de la connerie du jeune garçon ! Kabuto n'avait jamais demandé à être responsable de son cadet.

Après s'être assuré que Sasuke était en bonne santé, il se redressa :

\- On a encore de la route à faire, tu vas pouvoir continuer ?

\- Oui, affirma Sasuke en se relevant.

Sur ces dernières paroles, les deux garçons reprirent la route.


	8. Chapter 8 : La capture

**Bonjour à tous et bienvenue dans ce nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que la suite vous plairas car j'ai tenu compte des commentaire et j'ai retravaillé le chapitre en conséquence ! Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !**

**Une fois de plus il faut remercier Sallyfone pour le travail de correction car elle fait un travail simplement remarquable ! Merci beaucoup ! Et désolée de te donner toujours plus de travail :p**

**PS : Si le cœur vous en dit une petite review... ça ne fait pas de mal !**

* * *

Naoko restait cachée, attendant que les ninjas en bas décident d'abandonner. La tête lui tournait, elle la sentait terriblement lourde et une douleur lancinante la prenait dans les côtes. A croire que Sasuke l'avait bien plus amochée que ce qu'elle avait cru. Pourtant, Naoko devait se retenir de faire le moindre bruit, le moindre geste qui aurait pu trahir sa présence. Ça l'ennuyait de le reconnaitre, mais elle s'était mise dans une situation qui l'inquiétait quelque peu. Si elle devait engager un autre combat maintenant, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

De leur côté, Naruto et ses amis étaient rentrés beaucoup plus tôt que prévu. A peine deux jours sur place avaient suffi à aider grandement le village. Ils étaient donc sur la route du retour à Konoha lorsqu'ils avaient entendu les bruits d'un affrontement un peu plus loin dans la forêt. Par mesure de sécurité, et parce qu'ils n'étaient plus très loin de leur village, Naruto et Shikamaru s'étaient enfoncés un peu plus dans la forêt pour vérifier. Peut-être y avait-il des blessées ? Ou des ennemies ? Cela ne coûtait rien d'inspecter rapidement les environs.

\- Tu es sûr que tu as entendu du bruit par ici, Shikamaru ? demanda Naruto.

\- Oui, et il y avait du sang sur le chemin. Les traces s'arrêtent ici, dit-il en désignant quelques marques au sol, la personne qui est blessée ne doit pas être très loin.

\- Continuons à chercher un peu, alors.

Naoko, qui avait entendu la conversation, soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Merveilleux. Si ça continuait, elle allait devoir rester plantée là toute la journée. Elle secoua la tête pour rester consciente avant de regarder en bas. La jeune fille vit sous l'arbre dans lequel elle était dissimulée la tignasse de Naruto qu'elle reconnut aussitôt. Il avait l'air d'avoir bien grandi et elle ne put retenir un sourire en se rappelant leur rencontre quelques années auparavant. Malheureusement, un vertige la prit et elle sentit sa tête devenir tellement lourde qu'elle faillit perdre l'équilibre et sursauta avant de se raccrocher à sa branche.

Crac.

Merde, elle venait de se trahir comme une idiote. Naruto et Shikamaru levèrent aussitôt la tête. Là ! Une personne était cachée dans l'arbre ! Naoko grogna et se redressa, elle n'avait plus qu'une solution : s'enfuir. Même si elle était à peu près persuadée que Naruto ne lui ferait pas de mal, elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se faire capturer et ramener à Konoha. Rassemblant ses forces, elle descendit rapidement de l'arbre avant de se mettre à courir.

Mais comment semer deux jeunes hommes en pleines possession de leurs moyens tandis qu'elle était épuisée ?

\- Attend, reviens ici !

Naruto s'était élancé derrière la jeune fille, suivi de près par Shikamaru. En général, les personnes blessées ne fuyaient pas comme ça. Cela cachait forcément quelque chose et les garçons devaient comprendre. Il était tout à fait possible qu'il s'agisse d'un ninja ennemi et Naruto ainsi que Shikamaru ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque de le laisser filer. Malgré les efforts que fournissait la jeune fille, les deux ninjas continuaient de gagner du terrain sur elle. Pendant un instant, Naoko eu l'impression d'être une proie. Cette idée lui glaça le sang et elle réussit à accélérer encore.

Shikamaru, de son côté, en avait déjà assez de courir après la jeune fille. D'un naturel fainéant, le jeune homme détestait tous les efforts physiques et encore plus ceux qu'il jugeait inutile. De plus, si cette fille était une ennemie, elle était peut-être déjà en train de les conduire tout droit dans un piège. Non, ils ne devaient pas la suivre aveuglément : il fallait la prendre à revers. Il décida de passer devant Naruto et lui fit signe. Son coéquipier acquiesça et Shikamaru bifurqua aussitôt. Il réussit à rattraper la fugitive et commença à se rapprocher d'elle. Naoko le remarqua et son inquiétude ainsi que son stress grandirent. Elle fut contrainte de changer de direction : exactement ce qu'attendait Shikamaru. Il la força à s'engager dans une clairière. A partir de là, tout alla très vite. Naoko se sentant acculée se retourna pour passer à l'offensive, mais Shikamaru utilisa sa technique de manipulation des ombres. L'ombre du jeune homme courut dans l'herbe jusqu'à rejoindre celle de Naoko. A l'instant même où les ombres se rencontrèrent, la jeune fille fut clouée sur place, incapable de bouger, dans la même position qu'adoptait Shikamaru. Elle avait beau forcer, elle ne faisait que s'épuiser d'avantage. Naruto arriva à son tour dans la clairière et s'approcha de Shikamaru. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami :

\- Bien joué, mon vieux, t'as assuré !

Naruto sourit, avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille. Il la reconnut aussitôt et se figea. Naoko le regarda, immobile, toujours prisonnière de la technique du second ninja :

\- Bonjour Naruto, ça faisait longtemps, dit-elle froidement.

\- Mais tu es… !

Mince, il n'aurait jamais cru revoir cette fille un jour, c'était tout bonnement invraisemblable ! Un sentiment de nostalgie le prit et il se revit à l'époque en train de manger la barre énergétique aux côtés de la jeune fille. Il revint rapidement à la réalité et prit le temps de l'observer : Naoko semblait, elle aussi, avoir bien grandi et était devenue une belle jeune femme. Ses cheveux avaient bien poussé et lui arrivaient jusqu'au milieu du dos. Elle portait un tee-shirt noir à manches courtes et près du corps, ainsi qu'un short blanc qui s'arrêtait aux genoux, le tout caché en partie sous un manteau noir assez long. Ses bottes noires recouvraient entièrement ses tibias. Elle avait l'air de s'être battue et de nombreuses blessures apparaissaient sur son corps :

\- C'est une habitude chez toi de dévisager les gens ?

Naruto rougit et se gratta la tête avant de s'avancer vers la jeune fille. Il avait tellement de questions à lui poser ! Shikamaru, quant à lui, gardait toujours la jeune fille immobile. De ce qu'il avait cru comprendre, Naruto connaissait cette personne mais était-elle une amie ou une ennemie ? Naoko regarda le jeune blond approcher sans pouvoir rien faire : elle se sentait prise au piège comme un vulgaire lapin. Ses forces l'abandonnaient rapidement et elle sentait à présent ses jambes commencer à céder sous son poids tandis que la douleur de ses côtes tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Bientôt sa vision se troubla et sa tête devint vraiment lourde, elle n'arrivait plus à garder les yeux ouverts. Fichu Sasuke.

Naruto n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de la jeune fille quand cette dernière perdit connaissance. Le blond se jeta en avant et réussi à la rattraper avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Doucement, presque timidement, il la prit dans ses bras et la souleva avant de l'observer plus en détail. Son teint était vraiment pâle : elle avait sûrement perdu beaucoup de sang et devait voir un médecin au plus vite :

\- Vite, Shikamaru, on doit retourner près de Sakura ! dit Naruto en se mettant à courir vers la forêt.

\- Tu connais cette fille ? demanda Shikamaru en lui emboîtant le pas.

\- Je l'ai rencontrée une fois, il y a plusieurs années. Je t'expliquerai plus tard, le temps presse !

C'est ainsi que Naruto, accompagné de Shikamaru, retourna auprès de Sakura et Kakashi qu'ils avaient laissés un peu plus tôt. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près des deux ninjas, Naruto se dirigea d'un air grave vers Sakura en portant toujours Naoko dans ses bras :

\- Il faut faire quelque chose, elle est blessée !

\- Pose-la par terre, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, répondit Sakura.

Naruto obéit et Sakura, après avoir retiré la veste de la jeune fille évanouie, commença à passer ses mains pleines de chakra sur son corps. Elle aurait aimé avoir plus d'explications mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'attarder sur des bavardages :

\- Je vais faire les premiers soins, mais il faut vite l'emmener au village.

Sakura fit de son mieux pour soigner les plaies les plus sérieuses et un silence pesant s'installa au sein de l'équipe. Naruto était resté debout derrière son amie pour regarder. Anxieux, il n'arrêtait pas de sautiller d'une jambe sur l'autre. Après toute ses années, il avait enfin LA preuve irréfutable que Naoko Uchiwa existait puisqu'elle était là, inconsciente mais bien présente. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, le jeune ninja se lança :

\- Cette fille… je la connais, je l'ai déjà rencontrée… commença timidement Naruto.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Kakashi.

\- C'est elle, Naoko Uchiwa.

Sakura suspendit ses gestes quelques instants et regarda la jeune fille. Un silence s'installa à nouveau puis Sakura reprit ses soins et essaya de rester concentrée sur ses gestes. Shikamaru rompit le silence :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, Naruto ?

\- Elle s'appelle Naoko Uchiwa. Je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus à vrai dire, je l'ai rencontrée il y a plusieurs années pendant une mission. A l'époque, on ne m'avait pas vraiment pris au sérieux d'ailleurs...

Naruto avait un peu appuyé le ton de ses derniers mots. Même s'il n'avait pas souhaité revoir la jeune fille dans ces conditions, il était content d'avoir enfin une preuve plus importante qu'un sachet de barre vide.

Shikamaru ne répondit pas et se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il n'était pas vraiment très informé sur le sujet, mais il lui semblait que Itachi et Sasuke Uchiwa étaient les seuls survivants du clan maudit. Mais tout ceci ne l'intéressait absolument pas. Uchiwa ou pas, pour lui, c'était juste une fille blessée qui avait tenté de leur échapper. Pour le reste, ce serait au 5ème Hokage de voir et de tirer cette affaire au clair. Il poussa un long soupir avant de regarder le ciel : ce genre d'évènement lui arrivait toujours de toutes façons. La mission s'était trop bien passée pour qu'il n'y ait pas un couac à la fin.

Sakura, après avoir cessé ses soins, s'éloigna du corps et essuya rapidement la sueur qui coulait sur son front. Grâce à son chakra, elle avait repéré une hémorragie interne près des côtes et avait réussi à l'endiguer quelque peu. Mais même si les jours de Naoko n'étaient pas en danger, elle devait être admise rapidement à l'hôpital car elle semblait avoir perdu beaucoup de sang. Sakura fit signe à Naruto. Celui-ci reprit Naoko dans ses bras et lui remit sa veste pour la garder au chaud :

\- Allons-y, ne perdons pas de temps, fit Sakura.

Le groupe de ninjas s'élança aussitôt sur le chemin qui menait à Konoha. Arrivés là-bas, ils prirent très brièvement le temps de s'inscrire sur le registre des entrées avant de foncer à l'hôpital. Naoko fut rapidement pris en charge par un groupe d'infirmiers. Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru ainsi que Kakashi allèrent informer Tsunade de la nouvelle. Le blond ne prit même pas le peine de se changer et entra dans le bureau de l'hokage, ses vêtements encore couverts du sang de la jeune fille :

\- Hey, la vieille ! C'était pas une illusion que j'ai vue ! Naoko Uchiwa existe bel et bien !

Surprise, Tsunade qui était en train de lire un document leva la tête et regarda Naruto. Celui-ci, malgré ses vêtements sanglants, arborait une mine victorieuse et fière. Elle mit un peu de temps à se souvenir de cette vieille histoire. Elle regarda tour à tour ses autres ninjas qui confirmèrent d'un hochement de tête :

\- Où l'avez-vous vu ? Vous vous êtes battus ? s'enquit l'hokage.

\- Elle était à quelques kilomètres de Konoha, commença Naruto.

\- Nous étions sur le chemin pour rentrer quand on a entendu des bruits de lutte. Le temps d'aller voir, son adversaire semblait s'être enfui et elle, elle s'était réfugiée dans un arbre, poursuivit Shikamaru. Nous avons fini par la trouver et elle a tenté de s'enfuir. Quand nous l'avons rattrapée un peu plus loin dans la clairière, elle a perdu connaissance.

\- Où est-elle maintenant ?

\- J'ai pratiqué les premiers soins, dit Sakura en faisant un pas en avant. Nous l'avons emmenée à l'hôpital où elle a été prise en charge. Je ne pense pas que ses jours soient en danger, souligna-t-elle.

Tsunade soupira et ferma les yeux. Elle prit le temps d'analyser les faits que ses ninjas lui avaient rapportés. Tout ceci était très étrange, pensa-t-elle, car elle avait eu beau éplucher tout les registres de Konoha, aucune Naoko Uchiwa n'en était ressortie. Pire encore, lorsqu'elle avait interrogé quelques anciens du village, là encore Tsunade avait fait chou blanc. Elle s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise et croisa les bras sous sa poitrine. La priorité était de soigner cette fille qui disait appartenir au clan Uchiwa. Les questions viendraient plus tard. Tsunade rouvrit les yeux :

\- Nous allons mettre cette fille sous surveillance en attendant son réveil. Nous l'interrogerons après sur sa véritable identité.

\- Vous pensez toujours qu'elle aurait pu mentir ? demanda Naruto.

\- C'est une possibilité plus que probable. J'ai eu beau consulter tous les registres de naissance, je n'ai jamais trouvé trace d'une "Naoko Uchiwa" . Et c'est pareil dans les registres de sortie ou d'entrée du village. Félicitations pour votre mission de rang C, vous l'avez accomplie avec succès. Allez vous reposer maintenant, je vous appellerai quand j'aurai du nouveau. Ah, Naruto ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Je voulais simplement te prévenir que j'ai envoyé Jiraya en mission pendant quelques temps. Ne le cherche pas, il risque d'être absent un moment.

\- Pas de problème !

Au fond de lui, Naruto était un peu déçu de cette dernière nouvelle. Jiraya était le professeur avec lequel il venait de s'entraîner pendant 3 ans et ne plus le voir du jour au lendemain lui faisait drôle. C'était une personne très précieuse à Naruto car, même si Jiraya avait beaucoup de défauts, notamment les filles et l'alcool, il avait aussi beaucoup de qualités. Et il avait pris le temps de prendre Naruto sous son aile pour faire son éducation. Un peu comme un père.

Sortant de ses pensées, Naruto secoua la tête et suivit les trois autres ninjas jusqu'en bas des marches avant de reprendre la conversation avec Sakura :

\- Dis, Sakura, on pourrait peut-être manger ensemble ce soir… ça fait longtemps que je rêve des ramens de chez Ichiraku !

La jeune fille regarda son ami avant de pouffer de rire en se disant que certaines choses ne changeraient décidément pas :

\- C'est d'accord, Naruto. Avec tous ces événements, cela nous fera le plus grand bien.

* * *

Au loin, tandis que le soleil se couchait sur Konoha, deux ninjas vêtus de manteaux noirs aux nuages rouges observaient le village de la feuille :

\- Il va falloir aller la récupérer, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Deidara.

\- ...Nous reviendrons après notre mission.


	9. Chapter 9 : Interrogation

**Bonjour à tous ! Bienvenu dans ce chapitre 9 ! J'espère que celui-ci vous plairas et je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !**

**Un gros merci à Sallyfone pour son super travail de correction !**

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Interrogation

Il fallut plusieurs jours pour que Naoko reprenne connaissance. Elle se réveilla dans une chambre d'hôpital de Konoha. Elle était vêtue d'une blouse blanche et portait un masque à oxygène sur le visage. Elle s'aperçut alors de deux choses : qu'elle était branchée à plusieurs appareils et qu'il faisait nuit. Les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel dégagé de tout nuage et la cime des arbres semblait totalement immobile. Le silence paisible de la pièce était troublé de temps en temps par un bip sonore venant d'une des machines allumées à côté du lit. La jeune fille ferma les yeux un moment avant de tenter un mouvement qui raviva sa douleur dans les côtes. Aussitôt, elle sentit que ses mains et ses pieds étaient attachés au lit. Poussant un léger soupir, elle entreprit de fouiller sa mémoire. Elle avait été capturée par Naruto et un de ses amis à la suite d'un combat contre Sasuke. Combien de temps était-elle restée inconsciente ?

Après quelques instants de réflexion, elle décida qu'il était temps pour elle de s'échapper d'ici. Doucement, Naoko concentra son énergie sur ses mains. Le métal des menottes commença à chauffer puis à fondre et la jeune fille put dégager ses bras. Elle retira le masque qui enveloppait une partie de son visage puis se redressa sur le lit et massa ses poignets.

Un léger bruit attira son attention et elle tourna la tête sur sa gauche. Dos à la fenêtre, assis sur une chaise et la tête posée sur le lit, Naruto dormait paisiblement. Il semblait être dans un sommeil très profond. Du moins, c'est ce que Naoko espérait. Elle hésita un instant avant de concentrer à nouveau son énergie. Cette fois-ci, elle la canalisa dans ses chevilles. Encore une fois, le métal chauffa avant de fondre et elle put dégager ses jambes. Discrètement, la jeune fille retira la couette et se tourna sur le côté. Tout doucement, elle défit les câbles qui la reliaient aux différentes machines. Elle se leva, posa ses pieds nus sur le carrelage blanc et froid puis regarda autour d'elle.

Première étape, trouver des vêtements…

Naoko s'avança avec la plus grande discrétion vers la sortie.

\- Pas si vite.

La lumière s'alluma soudain et la jeune fille dut fermer les yeux tant elle fut éblouie. Sakura se tenait face à elle, devant la porte et la main encore sur l'interrupteur. Près du lit, Naruto se réveilla brusquement.

\- Tu ne comptais pas nous fausser compagnie quand même ? reprit Sakura sur un ton presque ironique.

\- Loin de moi cette idée, voyons…, continua Naoko sur le même ton.

Grillée. Naoko ne chercha pas la confrontation et préféra retourner s'assoir sur le lit en poussant un long soupir. Elle avait été idiote de penser qu'elle ne serait pas plus surveillée. Sakura s'approcha tandis que Naruto bâillait comme une huître ; celui-ci se redressa sur sa chaise puis, remarquant le regard sévère de Sakura, rentra la tête dans les épaules.

\- Tu devais monter la garde, pas dormir comme un gros sac !

\- Ah, euh…. Mais je dormais pas, tu sais…

\- Naruto, ne me mens pas !

\- J'suis désolé, Sakura ! Pardon !

Mais Sakura venait déjà de lui asséner un coup sur la tête. Naruto pesta et se frotta le crâne : c'était une chose qui ne lui avait pas manqué chez son amie. Cette dernière regarda à nouveau Naoko avant de croiser les bras. Visiblement, Sakura semblait être de mauvaise humeur :

\- Quant à toi, tu nous dois des explications. Qui es-tu exactement ?

\- En général, on se présente avant, tu sais…, tenta Naoko.

\- Ne fais pas la maline. Qui es-tu ? coupa Sakura sur un ton glacial cette fois.

\- Je m'appelle Naoko Uchiwa, c'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir, reprit l'autre fille un peu plus froidement.

\- C'est impossible. Tu ne peux pas faire partie du clan Uchiwa.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Il y a des papiers à remplir ? Une autorisation peut-être ?

Sakura serra les poings, c'était le genre de réponse qui l'énervait vraiment. Si elle n'avait pas eu un peu de retenue, elle l'aurait sûrement frappée. Comment cette fille qui débarquait de nulle part pouvait-elle jouer les crâneuses de la sorte ? D'autant plus que Sakura venait juste de l'empêcher de s'enfuir et qu'elle n'était pas en position de force. Non, définitivement, cette fille ne pouvait pas appartenir au clan Uchiwa. Elle n'avait pas leur intelligence.

De son côté, le cerveau de Naoko fonctionnait à plein régime. Bien sûr, elle avait toujours une manière de se tirer de là, mais si jamais elle se servait de cette technique, non seulement elle risquait de faire beaucoup de dégâts, ce qu'elle ne voulait pas, mais aussi, il était sûr et certain que Itachi lui tomberait dessus sans ménagement. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, ce n'était pas la bonne méthode pour se sortir de là. Naoko se reconcentra sur la conversation et changea de méthode :

\- Je sais que je t'énerve et j'en suis désolée, reprit-elle un peu plus doucement. Mais je ne peux pas en dire plus sur moi pour le moment.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que ça mettrait une personne que j'aime beaucoup dans la panade. Tant qu'il ne sera pas d'accord pour que je divulgue des informations, je ne dirais rien.

\- Tu sais que si tu ne nous le dis pas maintenant, ce sont les forces spéciales qui prendront le relais ? essaya Sakura.

Naruto restait silencieux et écoutait avec attention la conversation des deux filles. Lui aussi avait beaucoup de questions à poser. Il y eut un blanc. Naoko soupira puis ferma les yeux quelques instants avant de les rouvrir et de planter son regard dans celui de Sakura :

\- N'essaye pas de me bluffer, s'il te plait, Sakura. Pourquoi les forces spéciales prendraient la peine de m'interroger ? Je n'ai pas attaqué le village, je n'ai pas non plus tenté d'y entrer sans autorisation. Enfin bref, je n'ai rien fait de mal en fait.

\- On t'a retrouvé blessée près du village alors que tu n'en fais pas partie. Tu ne veux rien nous dire sur toi. Tu te fais passer pour une personne venant d'un des clans les plus prestigieux de Konoha. Et pour finir : il n'y a aucune trace d'une quelconque "Naoko Uchiwa" dans les registres de Konoha. Je pense qu'au contraire, il y a beaucoup de raisons pour que les forces spéciales t'interrogent.

\- Mais je suis une…

\- Peut-être que si tu ne peux rien dire sur toi, tu peux au moins nous expliquer ce qu'il t'est arrivé, non ? coupa Naruto.

Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre et son impatience se lisait à présent dans ses yeux et ses mouvements un peu tendus. Naoko lui jeta un rapide coup d'oeil. Elle pesa le pour et le contre rapidement dans sa tête. Est-ce qu'Itachi lui aurait demandé de se taire aussi là-dessus ? Après quelques instants, elle se tourna vers Naruto :

\- Nous passions non loin de Konoha avec mon groupe quand nous nous sommes fait attaquer.

\- Par qui ?

\- ...Sasuke…?

\- Quoi ?! firent Sakura et Naruto en même temps.

Naruto se leva d'un coup et s'approcha de la jeune fille.

Sasuke. Son meilleur ami, celui avec qui il s'était énormément chamaillé, mais avec lequel il avait grandi. Rapidement, il passa en revue les missions qu'ils avaient faites tous ensemble. La fois où il s'était ramassé dans la rivière et où Sasuke l'avait sauvé in-extremis de la cascade. Ou encore la fois où Sasuke l'avait sauvé en encaissant une attaque de Haku, l'acolyte de Zabuza, et où le chakra du démon à 9 queues avait surgi pour la première fois de Naruto alors que celui-ci pensait que son ami venait de mourir pour lui. Que ce temps pouvait lui manquer...

Malheureusement, il avait eu beau donner le meilleur de lui-même, Naruto n'avait pas réussi à raisonner son ami et à le ramener à Konoha. Pire, Sasuke l'avait battu à plat de couture, le laissant presque mort. C'était un échec et une souffrance qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de porter en lui.

\- Tu veux dire que Sasuke était ici ?! dit Naruto.

\- Je pense qu'il n'était que de passage et que nous nous sommes croisées au mauvais moment, rectifia Naoko.

Sakura était tétanisée par la nouvelle. Que Sasuke soit passé près du village était une chose, mais elle avait déjà vu beaucoup plus loin que Naruto :

\- Si Sasuke a réellement attaqué ton groupe… c'est qu'Itachi Uchiwa était avec toi, non ?

Merde.

Naoko serra le poing et se mura dans le silence. Si Itachi l'apprenait, elle allait se prendre un sacré savon et ce serait totalement justifié. Il y avait encore beaucoup de boulot pour qu'elle apprenne à tenir sa langue. Naoko se mit à fixer un point invisible sur le mur et ne le lâcha plus.

\- Tu es une déserteuse, toi aussi ? demanda Sakura.

\- …

\- Comment allait Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? dit Naruto.

\- …

\- S'il te plait, dis-moi ! Sasuke est mon meilleur ami ! Est-ce qu'un type ressemblant à un serpent l'accompagnait ?

\- …

\- Je dois le retrouver et le ramener ici ! La moindre information est capitale pour moi ! continua Naruto.

Mais Naoko avait cessé de parler. Malgré les questions que pouvaient lui poser les deux ninjas, elle restait parfaitement silencieuse, les poings serrés sur le drap du lit, la mâchoire crispée. Sakura, déçue et énervée, finit par poser une main sur l'épaule de Naruto :

\- Elle ne nous dira rien de plus, laisse tomber.

\- Mais… !

\- Je vais prévenir Tsunade-sama. Est-ce que tu peux rester là et la surveiller en attendant, s'il te plait Naruto ?

\- … Oui.

Les yeux baissés, les épaules tombantes, Naruto soupira. Sakura eut un pincement au coeur en le voyant comme ça. Elle comprenait la déception de son ami car elle ressentait exactement la même chose. Sasuke était l'homme qu'elle aimait le plus au monde et le perdre avait été un déchirement, un échec. Pour Naruto qui était son meilleur ami et qui avait lutté pour le ramener, c'était pareil, sinon pire et la jeune fille en avait parfaitement conscience. Sakura adressa un dernier regard plein de compassion à Naruto avant de sortir de la pièce. Le silence s'installa.

Naoko finit par bouger et se rallongea sur le lit en faisant dos à Naruto :

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, Naruto, finit par dire la jeune fille.

\- Pourquoi tu ne peux pas en dire plus ? répondit-il en posant les yeux sur elle.

\- Parce que je l'ai promis.

\- …

\- Naruto ? la jeune fille se retourna et regarda son interlocuteur.

\- … Quoi ?

\- Je sais qu'on se connaît peu, mais je crois en toi. Et je te demande d'en faire autant. Je ne suis pas une ennemie.

\- Euh… ben… je… ben…

Il hésitait. Bien sûr, depuis qu'elle avait été faite prisonnière, la jeune fille n'avait montré le moindre signe d'agressivité à leur égard, mais était-ce une raison suffisante ? Et même s'il l'avait connue quelques années auparavant, que savait-il d'elle réellement ? Il avait envie de rester prudent mais, d'un autre côté, Naoko lui rappelait Sasuke et il avait naïvement envie de lui faire confiance. Naruto regarda la jeune fille dans les yeux et remarqua (outre la beauté desdits yeux noirs) son regard parfaitement franc comme l'était celui de Sasuke. Il ne connaissait que le clan Uchiwa qui avait cette détermination dans le regard. Il finit par se détendre et sourit timidement :

\- Oui, d'accord, je vais essayer.

La jeune fille sourit à son tour :

\- Je te remercie, sincèrement.


	10. Chapter 10 : Konoha attaqué

**Bonjour, Bonsoir !**

**Un peu tardivement (navré) mais voici quand même le chapitre 10 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira car les choses commences enfin à bouger, et la vérité concernant cette Naoko est sur le point d'être dévoilée... Des avis ? Des pronostiques ?**

**Un immeeeeeense merci à Sallyfone pour toute la correction qu'elle apporte à mes chapitres ! Sans elle, vous n'auriez pas le quart de se travail ;)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Une heure s'était déjà écoulée lorsque Sakura revint accompagnée de Tsunade. Même si la nuit était encore loin d'être terminée, l'Hokage avait quand même décidé de faire le déplacement pour rencontrer Naoko. Selon elle, cette affaire avait déjà beaucoup trop traînée et elle se devait de savoir si cette fille était une menace ou non. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, Naruto, qui était en train de parler calmement avec Naoko assise dans le lit, les jambes étendues sous le drap de coton, tourna la tête puis se leva de sa chaise. Tsunade lui adressa un bref regard puis se concentra sur la jeune fille face à elle. Elle s'approcha du lit d'hôpital et commença :

\- Je suis Tsunade, la chef du village de Konoha. Comment te sens-tu ? dit-elle d'un ton ferme mais sans agressivité.

\- Mise à part quelques côtes douloureuses, ça va.

\- Il y a quelques jours, tu es arrivée en piteux état. Sakura m'a raconté que tu t'étais battue avec un de nos déserteurs, Sasuke Uchiwa.

A ces mots, Sakura et Naruto se crispèrent et échangèrent un bref regard. Le terme "déserteur" pour parler de Sasuke leur faisait affreusement mal et le jeune blond serra les poings pour se retenir de tout commentaire. Pour lui, Sasuke n'était pas et ne serait jamais un déserteur. Il avait choisi de suivre Orochimaru pour devenir plus fort, mais il était inconcevable qu'il puisse trahir et faire du mal à Konoha. Chassant ces pensées de son esprit, Naruto se reconcentra sur le dialogue des deux femmes et vit Naoko acquiescer en soupirant :

\- Vous êtes plutôt bien informée, maître Hokage.

\- Peux-tu m'en dire plus ?

\- Malheureusement non... Il y a beaucoup d'informations sur moi qui doivent encore rester secrètes. La seule chose que j'ai le "droit" de ne pas cacher, c'est mon identité. Enfin, même là-dessus, je suis censée me taire, en fait, avoua la jeune fille.

Tsunade fronça les sourcils. Même dans cette situation, son interlocutrice ne se démontait pas. Pourtant, après avoir été capturée puis emmenée dans un village inconnu avec des personnes qui lui étaient complètement étrangères et peut-être même hostiles, elle n'avait pas l'air de s'inquiéter plus que ça. Elle semblait avoir reçu un entraînement très complet et ça ne serait sûrement pas facile de lui soutirer des informations importantes.

Le regard de Tsunade fut attiré par un morceau de métal accroché au lit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Les menottes avec lesquelles Naoko avait été attachée avaient partiellements fondues et étaient complètement déformées sans que le lit et les draps aient été touchés. Elle conclut rapidement que la jeune fille n'avait pas utilisé de Katon : cela aurait forcément laissé d'autres marques de brûlures :

\- Comment t'es-tu libérée ? essaya Tsunade.

Naoko regarda un instant le reste des menottes sur le lit en repensant à la manière dont elle s'était libérée. Heureusement qu'Itachi n'était pas là car, encore une fois, elle se serait faite sévèrement engueuler. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, cette puissance était sienne et même devant les interdits d'Itachi, elle n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de s'en servir. Et puis, Deidara lui autorisait totalement cette façon de faire tant que Naoko gardait la puissance sous contrôle. Un sourire se dessina lentement sur ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne lève le regard :

\- J'aurais aimé vous faire croire qu'il s'agissait d'un Katon mais vous n'êtes pas dupe. Ça fait partie des informations que je ne peux divulguer alors essayez de prendre ça comme un jutsu héréditaire.

\- Les Uchiwa n'ont pas ce genre de faculté, souligna Tsunade.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que ça en était un, je vous ai demandé de faire comme si, répondit Naoko avant de reprendre, vous allez m'emprisonner, n'est-ce pas ?

L'Hokage réfléchit un instant. Pas de doute que cette jeune fille cachait beaucoup de secrets. Tsunade était partagée entre deux décisions : garder la fille sous la main au village ou l'envoyer dans une prison hautement sécurisée. Elle pesa rapidement le pour et le contre : d'un côté, elle avait réellement envie d'en savoir plus et de tirer cette affaire au clair une bonne fois pour toute, de l'autre, elle ne souhaitait pas prendre le risque de faire souffrir Konoha une fois de plus. Même s'il s'agissait véritablement d'une Uchiwa, tout le reste autour de cette Naoko était flou. Avec qui avait-elle grandi ? Quels étaient ses objectifs ? Et ses techniques secrètes ? Non, il y avait beaucoup trop d'éléments inconnus dans cette affaire pour se permettre de garder la jeune fille à Konoha. Peut-être qu'un séjour dans une prison hautement gardée délierait un peu la langue de leur captive ?

\- Oui.

Au même instant, une explosion retentit. Un bruit sourd qui fit trembler les murs, les vitres et les meubles de la pièces. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, une autre explosion suivit la première et le village fut plongé dans le noir total.

Tsunade se précipita à la fenêtre et se figea : les portes de Konoha étaient en feu et une épaisse fumée s'élevait dans le ciel obscur de la nuit. Son cœur s'accéléra brusquement sous la panique et l'adrénaline affluait déjà dans ses veines : son village était attaqué ? Par qui ? Pour quoi ? Intérieurement, elle se demanda si cette Naoko Uchiwa n'en n'était pas la cause. Il fallait agir. Rapidement, elle se retourna vers Naruto :

\- Garde un œil sur Naoko. Sakura, allons-y !

L'interpellée regarda son professeur, acquiesça et les deux femmes disparurent dans l'embrasure de la porte tandis que Naruto tentait d'argumenter : il n'avait pas du tout envie de rester en retrait ! Son village était attaqué, il ne pouvait pas rester là à ne rien faire ! Pourquoi Tsunade venait-elle de le désigner, lui, pour surveiller Naoko ? Sa puissance et son courage en cas d'affrontement seraient des atouts majeurs pour gagner la bataille et il le savait. Et l'Hokage le savait surement aussi, il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'il reste bloqué ici. Un mouvement attira son attention et il se retourna : Naoko venait de se lever.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il.

\- J'ai besoin de mes vêtements.

\- Tu ne peux pas y aller ! Tsunade m'a demandé de te surveiller !

Sans répondre, la jeune fille commença à fouiller les tiroirs d'un meuble à côté du lit. Dehors, une autre explosion venait de retentir et on entendait les cris de panique des villageois. Elle leva la tête :

\- Et tu vas lui obéir. Elle t'a dit de me surveiller, elle n'a pas dit où.

Ah. Naruto sourit. Même s'il savait que ce n'est pas ce que Tsunade avait vraiment voulu dire, il ne désobéissait pas. De toute façon, il ne lâcherait pas cette fille d'un pouce. Et puis, il avait beaucoup trop envie de se jeter dans la bataille pour contrarier l'idée que venait d'émettre Naoko. Tsunade l'engueulerait plus tard mais pour le moment, sa priorité était Konoha.

Naoko finit par trouver ses vêtements et Naruto se retourna le temps qu'elle les enfile, quelque peu gêné de la situation. Puis les deux jeunes gens foncèrent rapidement dehors et se mêlèrent aux centaines de ninjas arrivant d'un peu partout dans le village. Très vite, ils atteignirent les portes en feu. Beaucoup d'hommes étaient déjà en train d'essayer d'éteindre les flammes qui faisaient plusieurs mètres de haut. Les gonds d'une des portes avait en partie sauté et l'immense pan de bois risquait de tomber à tout moment.

Qui avait pu faire ça ?

Tendu, Naruto regardait tout autour de lui et essayait de scruter l'obscurité à la recherche d'un éventuel ennemi. Le sang pulsait à ses tempes et l'adrénaline ne cessait d'affluer dans ses muscles. L'une de ses mains tenait fermement celle de Naoko pour ne pas que celle-ci décide de lui fausser compagnie. Il ne devait pas oublier la mission que lui avait confiée Tsunade.

Les nuages avaient obscurci le ciel et le temps était en train de tourner à l'orage. C'est dans un éclair zébrant le ciel que Naruto vit un homme debout tout en haut d'un poteau électrique. Il était en train de regarder la foule de ninjas s'agglutiner près des portes. Le jeune homme plissa les yeux pour tenter de mieux voir son ennemi. L'homme avait l'air d'être grand et était couvert d'un long manteau noir, ses cheveux étaient attachés en queue de cheval haute. Naruto commença à se diriger vers lui en le pointant du doigt et il allait indiquer sa position lorsqu'un sifflement retentit près de lui. Naoko ! Il s'aperçut alors qu'elle aussi était en train de fixer la personne en haut du poteau. Naruto se tourna à nouveau vers la silhouette noire et constata qu'elle avait disparu. Naoko venait-elle de le trahir ? A cette pensée, le jeune homme serra les dents et se sentit coupable d'avoir été aussi naïf.

Une pression sur sa main le ramena à la réalité : Naoko était en train de le tirer en dehors de la foule. Naruto la suivit, un peu désemparé par ce comportement, et se laissa guider jusqu'à une petite ruelle. Là, l'homme qu'il avait aperçu plus tôt, les attendaient.

Naoko lâcha la main de Naruto et se jeta dans les bras de l'inconnu qui pesta :

\- Faut franchement que t'arrêtes de faire ça, t'es ridicule.

Naoko rit doucement avant de s'écarter et de regarder Naruto. Celui-ci venait de se mettre en position défensive, mais il était prêt à passer à l'offensive à tout moment. Qu'il avait été naïf de croire aveuglément les paroles de cette fille. Peu importe son sang, peu importe le passé, elle était une inconnue avant tout. Et visiblement, une ennemie :

\- Tout va bien, Naruto, c'est un ami.

\- Un ami qui vient d'attaquer mon village ! répondit Naruto.

\- J'ai fait sauter des portes, il y a pas mort d'homme, dit Deidara en haussant les épaules. Vous ne comprenez jamais rien à mon art de toute façon.

Naoko fit quelques pas vers Naruto mais celui-ci recula, décidé à ne plus se laisser avoir :

\- Ne m'approche pas, tu m'as trahi ! Cet homme fait partie de l'Akatsuki !

\- Naruto, s'il te plait… Deidara ne nous fera pas de mal, je te le promets…

\- Je promets rien moi, merdeuse. Deux petites explosions, je suis pas satisfait.

\- Rhaaa, Deidara ! s'emporta la jeune fille.

\- Ok, ok. fit-il en soupirant.

Naoko regarda à nouveau Naruto. Elle voulait lui laisser le temps de réfléchir et de mettre ses idées au clair. :

\- C'est ma faute si Deidara est là ce soir, reprit-elle plus doucement. Il est venu me chercher mais il va partir, d'accord ? Moi je reste ici.

\- Pardon ? dit Deidara. Tu crois qu'on s'est cassé le cul à infiltrer Konoha pour que tu décides de rester ?

Boum.

Une nouvelle explosion retentit. Naruto tourna la tête et aperçut un nuage de fumée venant de l'hôpital. Cette fois, c'était sûr, la jeune fille l'avait mené en bateau ! Il regarda Naoko, les yeux pleins de colère. Celle-ci n'y prit pas garde et se contenta de fixer Deidara, l'air grave.

\- Alors, je sais ce que tu vas dire, mais contre toute attente, je ne suis pas le responsable, se défendit celui-ci en levant les mains.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Je n'ai piégé que les portes. D'ailleurs, cette explosion-là fait un peu pétard mouillé à côté des miennes.

Deidara sembla réfléchir un instant puis son regard s'illumina et il tapa son poing dans sa main :

\- Ah, mais c'est ton frangin qui est là-bas ! Il a dû se faire repérer. Il était pas très en forme ces derniers jours.

Le sang de Naoko ne fit qu'un tour. Elle se retourna vers Naruto et, pour la première fois, celui-ci put voir le sharingan dans ses deux pupilles. Plus de doute possible, elle faisait belle et bien partie des Uchiwa. Et si cela était vrai… alors, le frère dont parlait Deidara était...

Naoko, aussi rapide que l'éclair saisit Naruto par la main et l'entraîna vers l'hôpital. Décontenancé, le jeune homme suivit sans se départir de sa colère. Peu importe là où la jeune fille l'emmenait, il ne se laisserait pas capturer aussi facilement. Il avait plus d'un tour dans son sac ! Il attaquerait dès que la jeune fille s'y attendrait le moins.

Deidara les suivit un peu en retrait. Pendant un moment, il avait pensé s'enfuir mais il ne pouvait pas tout laisser en plan de la sorte. Et il était tout à fait conscient que sa décision était sûrement en train de le conduire directement à sa perte.

Au loin, un combat violent semblait faire rage. Plusieurs ninjas de Konoha coopéraient pour mettre leur ennemi à terre. Les techniques de Ninjutsu et Taijutsu ne cessaient de fuser de tous les côtés. Les alentours de l'hôpital s'étaient transformés en champs de bataille et, pour couronner le tout, la pluie s'était mise à tomber.

Naoko s'arrêta dans la foule spectatrice, tenant toujours fermement le bras de Naruto en observant ce qu'il se passait devant eux. Dans la pénombre, même avec le sharingan, il lui était difficile de reconnaître les différents protagonistes. Et elle devait impérativement trouver l'un d'eux pour lui venir en aide avant qu'il ne se fasse tuer.

Naruto quant à lui était fixé sur Naoko. Sa détermination commençait à vaciller de nouveau. Non seulement, la jeune fille et le prénommé Deidara n'avaient pas l'air d'être agressif à son égard, mais en plus, ils venaient de se mêler à une foule d'habitants de Konoha. S'ils avaient voulu attaquer le village ou le capturer, ils n'auraient sûrement pas agi de cette manière. Etaient-ils vraiment des ennemis ? Il n'en savait rien mais il décida de leur accorder le bénéfice du doute tout en restant sur ses gardes.

Deidara s'était arrêté juste derrière eux et aucun des habitants ne semblait avoir remarqué qu'il était un ennemi potentiel. Avec toute cette agitation, il passait complètement inaperçu :

\- Il faut l'aider, dans son état, il ne s'en sortira pas tout seul.

\- … Deidara, s'il te plait… Je ne veux pas d'un autre mort, répondit Naoko d'une voix blanche.

\- Je sais.

Et sans un mot de plus, Deidara s'élança dans la bataille. Naruto tenta de l'arrêter mais Naoko le tenait toujours par le bras. Il voulait se jeter à son tour dans l'affrontement, venir en aide aux ninjas de son village et en même temps, il devait rester avec Naoko comme lui avait ordonné Tsunade. La frustration montait, et il commençait à sentir le chakra de Kyûbi affluer en lui. Soudain, la pression sur son bras disparut et il comprit : Naoko avait bondi dans la bataille et s'était interposée à la dernière seconde, bras écartés devant Kakashi. Celui-ci, face à la jeune fille, avait réussi à stopper son attaque à la dernière seconde. Tous les ninjas combattants s'étaient arrêtés et restaient à présent sur la défensive, attendant la suite. Le chidori que Kakashi avait retenu propulsait des éclairs aveuglants un peu partout et émettait un bruit assourdissant, tel des milliers d'oiseaux. Au sol, derrière Naoko, un homme crachait du sang et n'arrivait plus à se relever. Deidara réussit se dégager de son adversaire, s'approcha, puis s'agenouilla près de l'homme et l'aida à se redresser.

En un instant, une énergie jaillit de Naoko et illumina toute la zone sous le regard ébahis et surpris de la foule. Le temps fut suspendu et plus personne n'osa faire une geste de peur de briser l'instant quasiment magique qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Cette énergie surpuissante que développait Naoko dégageait une forte chaleur, presque inquiétante. La pluie qui rentrait en contact avec le phénomène devenait vapeur et rapidement, une sorte de brouillard s'installa sur le champ de bataille. Tsunade arriva à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à Kakashi et regarda la jeune fille. Celle-ci avait ramené ses mains près de son corps et était à présent entourée d'un halo d'énergie orangé. Ses cheveux, échappant à toute gravité, ondoyaient autour de sa tête sous l'effet de la force dégagée. Tsunade écarquilla les yeux :

\- … C'est impossible…

\- Et pourtant si, répondit Naoko.

L'homme à terre avait renoncé à se relever. Il peinait à reprendre son souffle et avait détourné la tête de la scène :

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça…, murmura t-il.

\- Bah, tu la connais, c'est une Uchiwa en carton, répondit Deidara avec humour en haussant les épaules.

Naoko jeta rapidement un regard derrière et esquissa un sourire. En effet, c'était sûrement la pire bêtise qu'elle n'avait jamais faite. Elle n'avait plus le choix maintenant, l'heure était venue de dévoiler la vérité. De nouveau, la jeune fille fixa l'hokage :

\- Je suis Naoko Uchiwa...commença-t-elle en prenant une grande inspiration.

\- Nao, non ! supplia l'homme à terre.

\- Je suis la soeur de Sasuke et Itachi Uchiwa. Et je suis aussi le réceptacle de l'esprit du pays du feu.


	11. Chapter 11 : Sasuke

**Bonjour, Bonsoir à tous !**

**Mille excuses pour ce petit retard, j'ai complètement oublié de poster le chapitre hier... Pardoooon !**

**Aujourd'hui, on va s'éloigner un peu de Konoha pour voir ce qu'il se passe ailleurs... En espérant que ce petit chapitre vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review si le chapitre vous à plus ;p**

**Un immense merci à Sallyfone qui fait un boulot de titan dans les corrections !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Après avoir récupéré les objets qu'Orochimaru souhaitait, Kabuto et Sasuke étaient rentrés au repaire. Comme avait pu le prévoir le jeune Uchiwa, son coéquipier avait filé aussitôt pour faire un compte-rendu détaillés à Orochimaru. En bon bras droit qu'il était Kabuto faisait toujours des rapports aussitôt rentré de mission. C'est d'ailleurs pour l'une de ses raisons qu'Orochimaru faisait une confiance aveugle à l'homme.

Sasuke alla dans sa chambre d'un pas traînant, posa son sac près du lit et se laissa lourdement tomber en travers. Le matelas était vieux, troué par endroit et les ressorts s'étaient affaissés au centre, ce qui donnait une petite cuvette tout à fait désagréable. Mais il était raccord avec sa chambre : la petite pièce était dénuée de toute décoration, si ce n'était quelques éclairages au mur et une petite commode en bois où il rangeait ses affaires. Les murs gris qui, par ailleurs, avaient pris l'humidité, avaient jauni pour finir ternes et sales.

Sasuke contempla un instant le plafond de bois. Lui aussi avait pris l'eau et de la moisissure se développait sur certaines planches. Une odeur de moisi parvint à ses narines et il ne put réprimer une grimace de dégoût. Non pas que Sasuke soit un maniaque de la propreté, mais il y avait quand même des limites, et là, la pièce lui faisait davantage penser à une cave qu'à une chambre. Ce repaire était chargé en humidité et la moisissure imprégnait toutes les pièces. Depuis qu'il avait rejoint Orochimaru, ce qui remontait maintenant à plusieurs années, ils avaient régulièrement dû changer de refuge afin de ne pas se faire repérer et celui-ci était vraiment le pire, il tombait complètement en ruine.

Fatigué de sa mission et de son combat contre Naoko, Sasuke s'autorisa une sieste. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller dans un profond sommeil. Il se mit à rêver :

\- Grand frère, quand je serais grand je veux être aussi fort que toi !

Sasuke avait environ 4 ans et était en train de courir autour d'Itachi dans l'herbe grasse et verte du printemps. Le soleil brillait fort et haut dans le ciel et il faisait particulièrement doux ce jour là. Itachi, du haut de ses 12 ans le regardait faire, assis dans l'herbe. L'une de ses jambe était étendue tandis que l'autre était repliée près de sa poitrine et son bras reposait sur son genou :

\- Si tu t'entraînes bien, tu me dépasseras, petit frère.

Le temps étant magnifique Itachi en avait profité pour emmener son frère se promener. Il adorait passer du temps avec lui, Sasuke était un petit garçon adorable, souriant et câlin. Et Itachi n'avait qu'une envie : le rendre heureux à tout jamais et que son sourire soit éternel. Le protéger contre vent et marées, quitte à y laisser sa vie. Le cadet s'arrêta face à son grand frère et le regarda, un immense sourire aux lèvres :

\- Tu crois que tu seras mon professeur quand j'aurai réussi après l'académie ?

\- Tu n'y es pas encore entré, c'est un peu trop tôt pour le dire.

\- Apprends-moi les signes pour le Katon ! répondit Sasuke en sautant sur place.

Itachi sourit, attrapa son petit frère d'un geste vif et commença à le chatouiller. Les éclats de rire du cadet retentirent dans la clairière et son grand frère sentit son coeur se gonfler de joie. Il ne trouvait rien de plus beau que le rire de Sasuke. Et relâchant légèrement son frère, il reprit dans un sourire tendre :

\- Tu ne préfères pas jouer à cache-cache ?

\- Non, apprends-moi les signes, s'il te plait !

Itachi poussa un léger soupir et son regard s'adoucit encore davantage. Quand Sasuke avait une idée en tête, il ne la lâchait plus. Un trait qu'il avait hérité de sa mère.

\- D'accord, d'accord. Quels signes tu veux voir ? abdiqua-t-il.

\- Ceux pour le Katon !

Itachi pouffa de rire et fit asseoir son frère face à lui. Il commença à lui montrer les signes un à un. Avec patience et douceur, Itachi aida son frère à réaliser les signes les plus simples et fut ravi de voir que Sasuke y mettait toute sa volonté. Il était sûr qu'en grandissant, son petit frère serait un élève exemplaire et rendrait fière ses professeurs et sa famille.

\- Sasuke.

Sasuke se réveilla et se releva en sursaut sur son lit. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être tiré aussi sèchement de son sommeil et cela mit le jeune homme de très mauvaise humeur. Orochimaru l'observait, appuyé au chambranle de la porte, et semblait quelque peu fâché :

\- Kabuto m'a tout raconté.

\- Si vous savez toute l'histoire, pourquoi venir me voir ? dit-il froidement.

\- Sasuke. Je ne suis pas content du tout.

\- Est-ce que ça change de d'habitude, sensei ? ironisa Sasuke.

\- Petit insolent, dit Orochimaru. Tu es fort, mais tu ne m'égales pas encore. Rappelle-toi à qui tu dois ta puissance. Je peux te la reprendre à tout moment.

Même si Sasuke n'était pas tout à fait d'accord là-dessus, il se contenta de froncer les sourcils et de ne pas répondre. Il ne pouvait pas afficher son sale caractère avec tout le monde et Orochimaru faisait partie des exceptions. Malgré tout, il continua de fixer son professeur sans baisser les yeux. Après quelques secondes de blanc, Orochimaru reprit :

\- Je préfère ça. Kabuto m'a rapporté ton combat avec une personne du clan Uchiwa. Qui est-elle ?

\- Une gêneuse.

\- Il me semblait que tu étais le seul à qui Itachi avait laissé la vie sauve.

Sasuke marqua un temps et serra les poings. Marre. Il en avait marre qu'on lui parle de cette fille et qu'on lui rabâche les oreilles avec ça. Durant le restant de la mission, Kabuto n'avait cessé de le questionner à ce sujet. Et les réponses de Sasuke étaient restées toujours les mêmes : il n'avait aucune information sur cette Naoko, mis à part qu'elle s'inventait une vie. Pourquoi ? Il n'avait pas la réponse, mais ça avait sûrement un rapport avec son enfoiré de grand frère :

\- C'est le cas. Je ne sais pas qui est cette fille, mais elle ne fait sûrement pas partie du clan Uchiwa.

\- Comment expliques-tu le sharingan dans ce cas ?

\- Kakashi Hatake possède lui aussi un sharingan et pourtant, il ne fait pas partie du clan.

\- Hm, donc tu penses qu'Itachi aurait pu lui fournir des sharingan…? C'est intéressant… Quoi qu'il en soit, selon Kabuto, tu as eu de la chance de ne pas être grièvement blessé. Si tu veux tuer ton frère, je te conseille de t'entrainer davantage et de ne pas mourir face à des adversaires de seconde zone.

C'était une pique gratuite et Sasuke le savait. Mais Orochimaru avait raison, il avait encore besoin d'obtenir plus de puissance. Et la prochaine fois, il ne laisserait pas la moindre chance à son adversaire, foi de Sasuke ! :

\- … Oui, finit-il par ajouter.

\- Oublions ça pour le moment. Repose-toi, nous reprendrons l'entraînement dès demain.

Orochimaru tourna les talons et disparut dans l'obscurité du couloir, laissant Sasuke seul. Celui-ci s'allongea convenablement dans son lit et posa un bras sur ses yeux en repensant à leur conversation. Peu importe qui était cette fille, elle l'avait empêché d'accomplir sa vengeance. Par ce simple geste, elle était devenue, elle aussi, un ennemi à abattre. Leur prochaine rencontre serait totalement différente, c'était certain.

Sasuke commença à nouveau à sombrer dans un doux sommeil lorsqu'une voix aiguë parvint à ses tympans :

\- Sasuuuuuuke ! fit Karin en entrant dans la chambre.

Le jeune homme soupira. Décidément, il n'aurait pas la paix :

\- Dégage de ma chambre, espèce de folle, fit-il.

\- Oh Sasuke, je me suis inquiétée pour toi, tu n'es pas très gentil !

Karin se jeta sur le lit pour l'enlacer, mais Sasuke, d'un simple coup de pied, l'envoya valser contre le mur d'en face. Il s'assit de nouveau sur son lit et observa la jeune fille. Elle était un peu plus petite que lui, plus frêle aussi. Ses cheveux étaient rouge vif, de même que ses yeux, et son visage était fin et long. Elle portait un haut violet qui laissait voir son nombril ainsi qu'un mini-short noir :

\- Mais je venais te réchauffer le coeur !

\- La seule chose que tu réchauffes, c'est mon dégoût.

Karin se releva et fit la moue. Elle s'avança à nouveau vers le lit et tendit son bras en direction de Sasuke :

\- Je suis venue quand Kabuto m'a dit que tu avais été blessé, reprit-elle. Je me disais que tu aurais besoin de mon énergie pour te ressourcer.

En effet, la jeune fille possédait un jutsu lui permettant de soigner les gens. Pour cela, rien de plus simple : il suffisait de la mordre et d'aspirer une partie de son chakra. Est-ce que Sasuke avait envie de mordre Karin ? Certainement pas.

\- Ne prend pas tes rêves pour des réalités.

\- Mais, Sasukeee…. insista-t-elle.

\- Tu me fatigues, sors de là avant que je me fâche réellement.

\- Oh, tu veux me faire du mal ? Karin avait pris un voix sensuelle et une position très explicite. Mais j'en serais ravie...

Sasuke releva la tête et activa ses sharingan, signe du dernier avertissement avant qu'il ne lui tombe véritablement dessus. Karin perdit son sourire et recula sans le quitter des yeux. Elle finit par soupirer et haussa les épaules en se dirigeant vers la porte :

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle, Sasuke.

\- C'est ça. Et ferme la porte.

La porte claqua et Sasuke prit une profonde inspiration avant de se rallonger. Il resta aux aguets quelques instants puis se détendit et ferma les yeux. Il allait se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée quand la porte s'ouvrit. Encore.

\- Sasuke.

Sasuke se rassit dans le lit et adressa un regard noir à Kabuto. Est-ce que sa chambre était devenu un lieu de rendez-vous ? Qu'avait-ils tous à passer ici, tour à tour ?

Kabuto le regardait avec un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, ce qui attisa un peu plus la colère de Sasuke.

\- Je t'ai réveillé ?

\- Il faudrait que je puisse dormir pour ça, dit Sasuke sur un ton glacial.

\- Orochimaru m'a demandé de venir changer ton bandage.

Kabuto ne laissa pas Sasuke répondre et vint s'agenouiller près du lit en déposant sa trousse de soin à côté de lui. Le jeune Uchiwa grogna, leva les yeux au ciel et vint poser ses pieds sur le sol en tendant la main pour se faire soigner. Très bien, puisqu'il n'avait pas encore pu passer ses nerfs, c'est Kabuto qui allait prendre :

\- Ça doit être énervant de ne pas être la priorité de la personne qu'on admire, n'est-ce pas ? fit Sasuke.

On l'avait mis de mauvaise humeur, il avait bien le droit de le faire partager, non ? Kabuto avait toujours été en adoration devant Orochimaru et même s'il ne se plaignait pas, il était toujours jaloux de l'attention que son maître portait à Sasuke. Kabuto ne répondit pas à sa pique, mais Sasuke le sentit troublé, ses gestes étaient plus tendus et moins délicats. Il savait qu'il avait touché un point très sensible. Douce vengeance pour avoir perturbé son repos :Je serais toi, je serais profondément jaloux, continua-t-il.

\- Sasuke. Je sais ce que tu cherches à faire. Peux-tu arrêter ces enfantillages ?

\- Je ne fait qu'énoncer ce que tu penses tout bas. Tu aurais aimé me tuer, n'est-ce pas ?

Kabuto serra brièvement la main de Sasuke et celui-ci se crispa sous la douleur en retenant un gémissement plaintif. Son médecin le regarda, les sourcils froncés et la mine grave :

\- Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas mais lui jeta un regard noir. Kabuto esquissa un sourire et reprit ses soins. La main avait été bien brûlée mais avec le suivit adéquats, il n'y aurait pas de séquelles. Après avoir bien nettoyé la plaie, il banda la main de Sasuke puis, attrapant sa trousse de soin, il y rangea tous ses instruments. En se levant, il réajusta ses lunettes et tourna le dos à son patient. Lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce, il marqua un temps d'arrêt :

\- Tu as pour l'instant un statut privilégié aux yeux d'Orochimaru, mais ça ne va pas durer. Grâce à toi, il a peut-être trouvé quelqu'un d'encore plus intéressant. Je serais toi, cette Naoko Uchiwa m'inquièterait un peu plus. Mais tu fais ce que tu veux de mon avis, Sasuke Uchiwa.

Sur ses derniers mots, le jeune médecin sourit innocemment et laissa Sasuke seul avec ses pensées. Ce dernier grogna et serra les poings alors que la colère l'envahissait une nouvelle fois. En pestant, il se leva et alla fouiller dans sa commode à la recherche de sa tenue d'entraînement. Il l'enfila rapidement avec des gestes vifs et secs. Plus question de dormir à présent, il avait besoin de se vider de sa colère. Cette fille était en train de devenir un vrai problème et il en avait déjà plus que marre d'entendre parler d'elle. Peut-être allait-il se pencher un peu plus sur le sujet pour le tirer au clair une bonne fois pour toute.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus !**

**A Vendredi prochain pour la suite !**


	12. Chapter 12 : Révélation

**Bonjour, Bonsoir à tous !**

**Je sais ce que vous vous dites... Non, nous ne sommes pas vendredi, mais... hey... C'est Noël ! Alors, pour les quelques lecteurs qui me suivent, je tenais à vous offrir un "petit" chapitre de plus en avance... C'est cadeau !**

**De plus, je profite de ma petite intro pour vous remercier d'être chaque jour un petit peu plus nombreux à me suivre, à défaut d'avoir beaucoup de reviews, les stats me font chaud au cœur !**

**Merci à Sallyfone qui à mis les bouchés double sur la correction des chapitres et qui me permet de prendre un peu d'avance sur les publications... C'est aussi grâce à elle que je publier aujourd'hui ! **

**Pour terminé, je précise que ce chapitre est de base très long, je l'ai donc scindé en deux... Voici la première partie !**

* * *

Le jour venait de se lever sur Konoha après la nuit difficile que les villageois avaient vécue. Les flammes qui rongeaient les portes avaient réussi à être éteintes un peu plus tôt dans la nuit. Itachi avait été hospitalisé à cause de son état réellement préoccupant tandis que Deidara et Naoko s'étaient retrouvés en cellule d'emprisonnement. Les deux s'étaient laissés faire contre la promesse qu'Itachi serait bien traité. Par mesure de sécurité, Tsunade avait fait apposer aux deux prisonniers un sceau les empêchant d'avoir recours à leurs chakras. Assis tous les deux côte à côte, ils avaient été enchaînés au mur, dans une pièce humide et sombre qui ressemblait davantage à un cachot qu'à une cellule.

Ils étaient entourés de plusieurs gardes qui ne les lâchaient pas du regard.

Naoko, assise contre le mur, face aux barreaux, fixait ses pieds. Elle était terriblement inquiète pour son frère et elle espérait de tout son coeur qu'il soit entre de bonnes mains.

Deidara, lui, était resté aux côtés de la jeune fille et veillait à toujours garder un contact physique avec elle. Il avait bien tenté de la faire parler pour lui changer les idées, mais sans succès. Il ne pouvait pas non plus dormir et laisser son amie seule, alors, il s'occupait comme il pouvait :

\- 202, 203, 204…

Il comptait les dalles. Il avait fini de compter les barreaux trop rapidement.

Le bruit d'une serrure retentit au bout du couloir et on entendit une porte s'ouvrir en grinçant fortement. Des pas se dirigeaient vers eux et bientôt Tsunade apparut face à la cellule. Naoko releva la tête et l'observa :

\- …. Comment va-t-il ?

\- Tss... A elle, tu veux bien lui parler, hein… fit Deidara, bougon.

\- Il est trop tôt pour se prononcer sur son état de santé. Nous l'avons placé en coma artificiel pour le moment, répondit l'Hokage.

Naoko se leva, faisant tinter le métal qui l'enchaînait au mur. Son visage était tiré par l'angoisse et la fatigue de la nuit, mais la jeune fille ne se plaignait pas. Elle s'approcha de la grille, tirant sur sa chaîne jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tende :

\- Je peux le voir ?

Tsunade regarda la jeune fille quelques instant puis fit un signe de tête. Caché par le mur, Naoko n'avait pas encore remarqué que l'Hokage était accompagnée. Naruto s'avança et regarda Naoko qui lui sourit timidement. Il lui rendit son sourire et prit les clefs qu'on lui tendait. Après avoir ouvert la porte, il s'approcha de Naoko et se saisit de ses poignets fins pour la détacher de sa chaîne en prenant soin de lui laisser les menottes. Derrière elle, Deidara était en train de gigoter :

\- Et moi, je pue du bec ?

Naoko posa sur lui un regard empli de tristesse et d'inquiétude, comme si elle était en train de supporter toute la misère du monde à elle seule. Devant cette mine complètement désolée, Deidara ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Son cœur se serra et à cet instant, il eut juste envie de consoler sa protégée, de la serrer contre lui pour lui dire que tout irait bien et qu'Itachi allait s'en sortir. Mais lui-même n'en était absolument pas sûr, alors, après quelques instants, il reprit une mine sérieuse, se défaisant de toutes les émotions qui venaient de le traverser :

\- Ça va, j'essayais juste de détendre l'atmosphère. J'vais pouvoir piquer un somme en attendant, répondit-t-il en s'adossant au mur et en mettant ses mains derrière la tête.

\- Merci Dei...

Naruto fit sortir Naoko et tous deux emboitèrent le pas à Tsunade :

\- Si tu veux voir ton frère, tu vas d'abord devoir répondre à quelques questions.

\- Je sais, je vais tout vous expliquer…

Naoko attrapa la main de Naruto et la lui serra timidement. Le jeune homme, quelque peu surpris, rougit fortement mais ne s'y opposa pas.

Cependant, il avait encore les images de la nuit gravées en mémoire. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr que la jeune fille ne soit pas une ennemie et c'est pour cela qu'il avait insisté pour accompagner Tsunade et assister à son entretien avec Naoko. Mais en quelques secondes, la jeune fille venait de balayer tous ses doutes. Elle paraissait vraiment abattue et on aurait dit qu'elle tentait de se rassurer en cherchant le contact d'autrui. Naruto se pencha un peu vers elle et lui murmura un "Ne t'inquiète pas" qui arracha un timide sourire à la détenue.

Tsunade les conduisit jusque dans son bureau. Elle fit le tour et s'assit à sa place avant de demander à Naoko de s'assoir en face d'elle. Naruto était resté près de la porte et écoutait attentivement, les yeux rivés sur les deux femmes. Il avait juré à Tsunade de se taire si celle-ci le laissait assister à ce qui allait suivre.

\- Alors ? engagea Tsunade.

Naoko ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Pour le moment, elle devait oublier ses tracas : Itachi, Sasuke, Deidara et son statut de prisonnier. Ce qu'elle allait révéler changerait sa vie et peut-être aussi impacterait celles de ses proches. Faisant le vide dans son esprit, elle plongea son regard dans celui de l'hokage :

\- Mon nom est Naoko Uchiwa. Je suis la sœur d'Itachi et de Sasuke Uchiwa. Je suis née à Konoha et... l'esprit du pays du feu est en moi.

\- Euh… pardon mais… c'est quoi, l'esprit du pays du feu, au juste ? demanda timidement Naruto en se grattant le crâne.

Tsunade eut un soupir d'agacement et assassina le jeune homme du regard. Elle aurait dû se douter que le blond n'allait pas pouvoir tenir sa langue bien longtemps. Prenant sur elle, elle se donna quand même la peine d'expliquer :

\- L'esprit du pays du feu, que l'on appelle aussi Kitai, _Naruto_, est une sorte d'énergie laissée par tous les ninjas tombés au combat. On dit que c'est grâce à leurs volontés, mêlées à leurs chakras, que cet esprit est né. Toutes les archives que j'ai lues à ce sujet sont assez vagues mais apparemment, c'est une énergie d'une grande puissance. Elle est apparue très rarement au cours des derniers siècles, si bien qu'on pensait que ce n'était qu'une légende.

\- … Est-ce que c'est un peu comme les démons à queues ? fit Naruto.

\- C'est un peu la même idée, mais je ne peux pas communiquer clairement avec, répondit Naoko. C'est quelque chose que je contrôle mais qui peut avoir aussi son propre arbitre, surtout quand il s'agit de protéger une personne.

\- Continue, nous t'écoutons, dit Tsunade.

\- Itachi m'a raconté que cet esprit s'est rapidement manifesté dès ma naissance. Mon père y a vu une opportunité de monter un coup d'état pour prendre la place qui, selon lui, lui était dû. Il m'a gardée cachée au sein du clan et projetait de m'utiliser comme une arme pour défaire Konoha. Mikoto Uchiwa, ma mère, ne voulait pas de ce destin pour moi et a monté un plan pour me faire sortir du village alors que j'avais environ un an. C'est Itachi, du haut de ses huit ans, qui m'a emmenée et a parcouru des centaines de kilomètres pour me laisser dans une famille au pays de la foudre. Il avait pris soin de sceller cet esprit en moi comme il le pouvait. J'ai grandi dans un petit village sans rien connaître de cette histoire.

Naoko reprit son souffle et continua :

\- C'est l'année de mes six ans que tout a changé...

_Un groupe de trois ninjas était arrivé dans un petit village du pays de la foudre. Ils étaient à la recherche d'un déserteur du village d'Iwa et ses traces les avaient conduit jusqu'ici. _

_Le groupe avait pris repos dans un petit gîte du village. Dans cette famille vivait une petite fille de six ans, aimée et chérie par ses parents. Elle avait pour habitude d'accueillir chaque visiteur en leur offrant une couronne de fleur qu'elle confectionnait avec soin. Ce jour ne dérogeait pas à la règle et la petite fille s'approcha des ninjas en leur tendant de jolies couronnes de fleurs. Les ninjas, attendris, la remercièrent et se coiffèrent de leurs présents : _

_\- Naoko, ma chérie, ne les dérange pas, s'il te plait. Ils sont fatigués, ils ont fait un long voyage._

_\- Ne vous en faites pas Madame, elle ne nous dérange pas, répondit l'un des ninjas._

_La petit fille sourit et attrapa une chaise en bois qu'elle poussa jusqu'au groupe des trois ninjas. Elle se hissa dessus et entama la conversation : _

_\- Vous venez d'où ?_

_\- Et bien, petite, tu n'es pas timide on dirait._

_\- Ben non. Ce sont les inconnus qui sont timides ici… Moi je suis chez moi ! Vous venez d'où ?_

_L'un des ninjas pouffa de rire avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux de la petite fille :_

_\- Nous sommes des ninjas de Konoha._

_\- Wouah ! Des ninjas vrai de vrai ?_

_\- Oui, nous sommes des ninjas vrai de vrai, rit l'un d'eux._

_La petite fille excité par la révélation sauta de sa chaise et bondit de joie :_

_\- Moi aussi, quand je serais grande, je serais Ninja ! Pis je protégerai le gîte ! Hein Maman ?_

_\- La semaine dernière, tu ne souhaitais pas être vétérinaire, ma chérie ? pouffa la mère._

_\- Mais c'est plus drôle d'être ninja, maman !_

_Naoko se tourna de nouveau vers les trois ninjas : _

_\- Une fille, ça peut être ninja ?_

_\- Bien sûr, il y a des filles très fortes._

_\- Apprenez-moi ! Je veux apprendre à me servir du krakra !_

_Les ninjas se regardèrent un court instant puis éclatèrent tous de rire :_

_\- Le chakra, petite, reprit l'un d'entre eux. Comment connais-tu ce terme ?_

_\- Ben, parce que, des fois, il y a des ninjas qui viennent ! Pis je les écoute parler pour apprendre, répondit Naoko sur un ton de confidence._

_Un des trois ninjas attirait un peu plus l'attention de Naoko. Il semblait être un peu plus jeune que ses compagnons, un peu plus petit aussi. Il avait des cheveux noirs et courts et était habillé essentiellement de noir. Un éventail blanc et rouge ornait sa manche et son dos. Naoko décida de tenter sa chance avec lui : _

_\- S'il te plait, apprends-moi !_

_Sa mère intervint à ce moment là. Naoko était une enfant très curieuse et pleine de vie et allait régulièrement solliciter les clients du gîte. Sa mère tâchait donc de la garder à l'oeil et de la reprendre pour ne pas abuser de la patience des voyageurs. Elle attrapa la petite fille et la souleva :_

_\- Ma puce, laisse-le tranquille._

_\- Mais Maman… , dit Naoko en se débattant._

_\- Laissez madame, je peux lui montrer quelques petits exercices si elle veut._

_\- Vous êtes sûr ? Cette petite ne s'épuise jamais, vous savez, dit la mère dans un sourire._

_\- Ça ne me dérange pas. Un de mes amis a un petit frère qui lui ressemble un peu._

_\- Bon… - La mère reposa son enfant par terre - Je vous la confie. Naoko, tu écoutes et tu restes sage, c'est d'accord ?_

_\- Oui maman chef ! dit-elle en se mettant au garde-à-vous, arrachant un léger rire à sa mère._

_Puis Naoko se tourna vers le jeune homme sans se départir de son sourire : _

_\- Dis, c'est quoi ton nom ?_

_\- Je m'appelle Shisui. Viens, on va aller se mettre dans l'herbe pour ne pas embêter les clients de ton papa et ta maman._

_Et le jeune homme entraîna la petite Naoko dans un coin d'herbe face au gîte. Il s'assit et commença à lui montrer quelques signes simples. La petite était assidue et fixait ses mains avec beaucoup d'attention. Soudain, Shisui remarqua que la couleur des yeux de Naoko avait changé et cela piqua sa curiosité. En fronçant les sourcils, il se pencha un peu plus sur elle et lorsqu'il reconnut le sharingan dans sa pupille, il se figea instantanément. Son cœur se mis à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine et une pointe d'adrénaline fit tressauter les muscles de ses avant-bras tandis que son cerveau commençait à comprendre l'importance de ce qu'il venait de découvrir :_

_\- Naoko…_

_\- Oui ? la jeune fille le regarda, les yeux pleins d'interrogations._

_\- Bon sang, Itachi… , soupira Shisui en fermant les yeux._

_Sans rien ajouter, Shisui se leva, rentra dans le gîte et intima l'ordre à ses camarades de reprendre la route immédiatement. Naoko le suivit, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il avait soudainement arrêté. Elle était en train de tirer sur la veste de Shisui, lorsque celui-ci se retourna pour la regarder. Il semblait fâché et très sérieux, mais la petite fille n'en tint pas compte, préférant exprimer son indignation : _

_\- Je veux apprendre les signes avec les mains, moi ! s'exclama t-elle._

_\- Ecoute-moi bien, dit-il en s'agenouillant et en attrapant la petite par les épaules, tu ne dois plus jamais te servir de ces yeux-là, c'est bien compris ?_

_\- Mais…_

_\- C'est compris ?!_

_Le ton de Shisui s'était durci et Naoko se mit à pleurer, apeurée et vexée. En entendant les pleurs de sa fille, la mère arriva rapidement et la prit dans ses bras. Lorsqu'elle voulu s'adresser à Shisui pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, elle vit son regard froid et noir, comme si le jeune homme était animé par une grande colère. Inconsciemment, la femme fit quelques pas en arrière en serrant la petite fille contre elle. Shisui finit par détourner les yeux, prendre son sac et s'avancer d'un pas lourd et déterminé vers la sortie._

_\- Nous partons, nous sommes désolés du dérangement._

_Tout ce temps, le jeune homme avait gardé les poings fermés, si bien que ses articulations étaient devenues blanches sous la pression. Ses partenaires se regardèrent, quelque peu incrédules face au comportement étrange de leur ami, mais finirent tout de même par le suivre._

* * *

**Joyeux Noël !**


	13. Chapter 13 : Révélation II

**Bonjour, Bonsoir à tous !**

**Le chapitre n'aura pas trop tardé du coup, grâce à Noël ! Voici la second partie de mon méga flash back ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture !**

**Merci à Sallyfone d'avoir pris le temps de corriger une nouvelle fois mes écrits !**

* * *

_Deux semaines plus tard, un autre ninja, bien plus vieux, arriva au village. Naoko était en train de jouer devant le gîte de ses parents, pour l'instant vide de tout voyageur. Quand l'homme s'approcha, la petite fille fut prise d'une peur incompréhensible et courut se réfugier auprès de sa mère. Le ninja la suivit et entra dans le gîte à son tour. Sa présence dégageait quelque chose de terriblement inquiétant, et l'aura de l'homme semblait le rendre encore plus imposant qu'il ne l'était : _

_\- Donnez-moi cette petite, si vous ne voulez pas mourir._

_La mère resserra davantage Naoko contre elle et lança un regard froid à l'homme : _

_\- Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez, à ma fille ?_

_\- Votre fille ? fit l'homme dans un éclat de rire machiavélique. C'est la mienne !_

_Et, en un éclair, le ninja sortit un Kunai et attaqua la mère. Rapide et précis, l'arme fendit l'air avant de découper la jugulaire de la femme sans que celle-ci ne puisse rien faire. Le temps sembla se figer quelques secondes puis Naoko sentit sa mère la pousser faiblement en arrière en lui murmurant quelque chose qu'elle n'arriva pas à saisir. La petite fille releva la tête et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Même si elle n'apercevait pas le visage de sa mère, elle voyait la profonde entaille dans son cou et le sang qui pulsait au rythme des battements de son coeur. Et d'un coup, les jambes de la mère se dérobèrent et elle tomba de tout son poids dans un bruit sourd sur le parquet en bois. Naoko recula davantage sous l'effet de la surprise et de la peur. Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur le corps inerte de sa mère allongée sur le sol et elle vit le regard de celle-ci désormais figé dans le vide pour toujours._

_En poussant un cri, Naoko échappa à l'homme qui tentait de l'attraper et courut jusqu'à la cuisine où se trouvait son père. Terrorisée et tremblant de tous ses membres, elle se cacha derrière lui en s'agrippant à son pantalon. _

_Fugaku, c'est ainsi que s'appelait l'homme, la suivit et fit face au père adoptif : _

_\- Remettez-moi cette enfant et vous aurez la vie sauve._

_\- Papa ! Maman ! Elle est par terre, elle bouge plus !_

_\- Quoi ? _

_Le père devant l'attitude agressive et menaçante de Fugaku se saisit d'un long couteau de cuisine, et veilla à garder sa fille cachée derrière lui. Il n'avait pas idée de qui pouvait être cet homme, et, même s'il avait profondément peur, il se dit qu'il protégerait sa famille jusqu'au bout._

_\- Maman ! Elle saigne beaucoup ! pleura Naoko._

_Mais son père eut à peine le temps de réagir que Fugaku s'élança vers lui et lui trancha le cou si profondément que la tête se détacha et roula à terre. Le corps s'écroula et la petite fille fut recouverte du sang de son père. Elle hurla à nouveau avant de reculer, trébucher, puis tomber en arrière. La panique l'envahissait complètement et elle tremblait de tout son corps. Fugaku s'avança vers elle, un sourire diabolique et triomphant sur les lèvres : _

_\- Tu vas venir avec moi, ma petite Naoko. Nous allons rentrer à Konoha ensemble._

_\- Non ! Maman ! Papa !_

_\- Ils ne sont plus là pour te protéger. C'est moi ton vrai père !Tu n'as plus le choix maintenant. Nous allons enfin pouvoir reprendre la place que notre clan, celui des Uchiwa, mérite, grâce à toi. Tu m'entends, Naoko ? -l'homme hurlait- Tu es Naoko Uchiwa et tu vas servir à restaurer l'honneur de ton clan !_

_Naoko était à présent adossée au mur, le corps_ _tétanisé par la peur. Elle savait qu'elle devait bouger et fuir, mais son corps ne lui obéissait plus. __Dans un rictus effroyable et hideux, l'homme s'arrêta devant elle et se pencha pour la saisir__. Mais avant qu'il ait pu attraper le bras fin et fragile de la petite fille, quelque chose se produisit. Le sceau qui retenait l'esprit du pays du feu en elle se brisa. D'un seul coup, cette énergie monstrueuse et prodigieuse s'échappa du corps de la petite Naoko et se rua sur son adversaire dans un grondement sourd et puissant. Le gîte prit feu instantanément, consumant tout sur son passage et une énorme explosion retentit. En une fraction de seconde, le gîte avait définitivement disparu, emportant avec lui les dépouilles des parents adoptifs de la petite fille. _

_Malheureusement, bien que gravement blessé, Fugaku grâce à son instinct de survie sur-développer, avait eu le temps de battre en retraite. Il hurla sa haine en tentant d'approcher de nouveau la petite fille, mais, peu importe comment il s'y prenait, l'esprit du feu ne le laissait pas faire. Et plus il tentait, plus Kitai devenait agressif et le pourchassait encore plus loin._

_Les villageois ayant entendu l'explosion commencèrent à sortir de leur maison, inquiets et intrigués. Dans un cri de haine et de profonde frustration, Fugaku finit par s'avouer vaincu et retourna bredouille à Konoha._

_Naoko était recroquevillée dans les cendres de sa maison et tremblait de peur. Quelques flammes dansaient autour d'elle mais elle n'y prêtait aucune attention. Ce furent les cris des villageois qui ramenèrent la petite fille à la réalité. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle fit face à la peur et la fureur des villageois :_

_\- C'est toi qui a fait ça ?!_

_\- Tu as tué ceux qui t'ont élevé ?!_

_\- Espèce de monstre ! C'est un monstre !_

_Une première pierre lui fut jetée en plein visage et la douleur la fit revenir à la réalité. __Naoko sortit de sa torpeur et, les yeux pleins de larmes, regarda les villageois qui l'entouraient__. Kitai, l'esprit du pays du feu, enveloppa la petite fille dans un cocon d'énergie protectrice et d'autres cris d'effroi retentirent autour d'elle :_

_\- Il faut la tuer, c'est un monstre !_

_\- Mais…, tenta la jeune fille._

_Mais les regards _pleins de haine à son égard _lui firent perdre la parole. _

_Effrayée et déboussolée, elle parvint à se relever et s'enfuit à toutes jambes dans la forêt. Quelques-uns des habitants, armés de sabres et de fourches se lancèrent aussitôt à sa poursuite. Naoko pleurait et avait si peur qu'elle se mit à appeler à l'aide de manière désespérée. Kitai s'évanouit dans l'air et la petite fille sentit aussitôt la morsure du froid sur sa peau. Elle trébucha sur une branche et s'écrasa au sol. A ce moment, elle entendit du bruit derrière elle qui la fit se retourner. Un jeune homme aux allures androgynes était à quelques pas d'elle et la regardait. Il s'approcha doucement et s'accroupit face à elle : _

_\- L'explosion, c'est toi qui l'a faite, petite ? demanda-t-il, nonchalant._

_\- …_

_\- C'est toi, n'est-ce pas ? - Il se mit à sourire. - C'était magnifique, félicitations._

_Les villageois arrivèrent derrière lui et commencèrent à menacer la petite fille en brandissant leurs armes :_

_\- Écarte-toi, elle doit mourir ! C'est un monstre ! criait l'un d'eux._

_Le jeune homme se retourna lentement. __De son regard froid et menaçant, il affronta les villageois__. Comment ces paysans osaient-ils s'attaquer en aussi grand nombre à une si petite fille ? Alors que celle-ci venait tout simplement de révéler un merveilleux talent pour l'art de l'explosion ? Il n'était pas question qu'il les laisse la massacrer. Derrière lui, Naoko avait cessé de pleurer et retenait son souffle. _

_Il s'adressa alors à la foule, un sourire narquois aux lèvres :_

_\- C'est une artiste, pourquoi voulez-vous la tuer ?_

_\- Une artiste ? Elle a fait exploser sa maison et ses parents ! Il ne reste plus rien !_

_\- Si tu ne nous laisses pas faire, nous te tuerons avec elle !_

_Cette réflexion fit sourire le jeune homme. __Il montra les paumes de ses mains et les villageois purent apercevoir, dans le creux de celles-ci deux bouches qui tiraient la langue. Des cris retentirent dans la foule__: _

_\- Essayez pour voir, répondit le jeune homme._

_Effrayés, les villageois se regardèrent, très hésitants. Cet homme était très certainement un ninja et eux n'étaient que de simples humains. Après quelques secondes de flottement, d'un commun accord silencieux, les villageois firent demi-tour et rentrèrent tous chez eux. Le jeune homme s'esclaffa, fier de sa performance puis se retourna à nouveau vers Naoko et lui tendit la main :_

_\- Je m'appelle Deidara, je suis du village d'Iwa, au pays du sable._

_\- … T'es un ninja ? fit doucement Naoko._

_\- Exactement. Et toi, comment t'appelles-tu ?_

_La jeune fille hésita un instant, fixant la bouche au creux de la main qu'on lui tendait._ Naoko était en train de prendre conscience que plus rien ne serait comme avant. Bien sûr, du haut de ses 6 ans, elle ne comprenait pas encore tout. Mais, la petite fille sentait que quelque chose s'était éveillé en elle. Quelque chose de fort, de puissant qui lui permettrait d'aller de l'avant. Ses parents avaient disparu avec leur gîte, et avec cette disparition Naoko avait perdu un peu de son innocence. Mais elle n'était pas seule. Et elle ne le serait plus jamais. _Elle leva les yeux vers Deidara qui lui offrit un grand sourire._ _Rassurée, elle sourit timidement en retour, prit sa main et se releva. Le jeune homme attrapa alors la petite fille par la taille, la souleva pour la mettre sur ses épaules et commença à marcher plus profondément dans la forêt. L'enfant balbutia :_

_\- … Moi je suis… Naoko… Naoko Uchiwa._

* * *

Naoko avait baissé la tête et posé ses mains sur le bureau de Tsunade. Lentement, elle ouvrit son poing et une flamme apparut au creux de sa main. L'hokage regarda la main de la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils mais ne l'interrompit pas :

\- Après ça, Deidara m'a gardée avec lui, continua Naoko. Itachi a éliminé l'ensemble du clan Uchiwa quelques jours ou semaines plus tard et a rejoint l'Akatsuki. C'est là-bas que j'ai fait sa connaissance, quand Deidara a intégré le groupe à son tour.

\- Tu fais donc partie de l'Akatsuki ? demanda Tsunade, encore sous le choc de ses révélation.

\- Non. Les membres du groupe m'ont toujours tolérée parce qu'Itachi et Deidara me protégeaient, mais je n'ai jamais accompli de mission. Par contre, c'est là-bas que j'ai tout appris.

\- Mais… fit Naruto. Ça veut dire qu'Itachi a tué son clan… pour te protéger ?

\- Et protéger Konoha, continua Naoko. Fugaku mettait au point un coup d'état qui aurait fait des centaines, voire des milliers de victimes si d'autres villages s'y étaient mêlés. Je sais qu'Itachi me cache encore des choses à ce sujet. Des choses qu'il n'a jamais voulu révéler à personne.

Tsunade gardait le silence. Accoudée sur son bureau, elle fixait la jeune fille d'un regard perçant. Si les dires de Naoko était vrai, alors Itachi Uchiwa était en fait un héros qui avait endossé la responsabilité d'assassiner ses proches pour protéger son village. Pour peut-être éviter une guerre et les milliers de morts que cela aurait engendré. Intérieurement, Tsunade se mit à espérer que le jeune homme, qui était toujours dans le coma, se réveille rapidement. Elle avait tant de questions à lui poser.

Naruto s'avança un peu, l'air perdu. Toutes les informations que venait de donner la jeune fille étaient troublantes. Il ne cessait de se remémorer les paroles de Naoko. Le père de Sasuke était donc une ordure qui ne se servait de sa famille que pour prendre le pouvoir à Konoha ?

\- Et Sasuke dans tout ça ?, hésita Naruto. Pourquoi Itachi ne lui a rien dit ?

\- Ça fait partie des choses qui ne sont pas claires. Il dit qu'en poussant Sasuke à la haine, il le pousse à vivre, à se fixer des objectifs et à avancer. Moi, je trouve ça débile mais il n'a jamais démordu de cette version.

\- Et… si cet esprit est si fort que ça…. Pourquoi on t'a retrouvé en piteux état après ton combat avec Sasuke ?

Naruto attrapa une chaise et s'assit à côté de la jeune fille. Trop décontenancé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, il avait complètement oublié son rôle et sa promesse. La curiosité avait à présent pris le dessus.

\- Justement parce que j'ai dû retenir Kitai en moi… dit-elle en affichant un léger sourire gêné et en continuant de fixer la flamme au creux de sa main. C'est vraiment difficile et ça m'a vidé de mes forces. D'ailleurs, il a malgré tout réussi à sortir quelques instants et je crois qu'il a blessé Sasuke à la main. Reprendre le contrôle m'a littéralement épuisée.

\- Et comment se fait-il que, malgré le sceau, tu puisses encore te servir de ton chakra ? l'interrogea Tsunade en sortant de ses pensées.

Naoko cessa de regarder la flamme qui dansait toujours dans sa main et observa Tsunade. Elle ferma le poing avant de le réouvrir et aussitôt, une nouvelle flamme naquit dans sa paume :

\- Ce n'est pas du chakra. C'est l'esprit du pays du feu justement. Je ne sais pas trop comment cela fonctionne, mais il est lié à ma nature, et non à mon chakra.

\- ...Hein ? fit Naruto, complètement perdu.

\- Pain, le chef de l'Akatsuki, m'a expliqué qu'en général, chaque ninja a une affinité avec un élément. Par exemple, moi c'est le feu. Donc, quand Kitai se révèle, c'est sous cette forme, ou quelque chose s'en rapprochant. C'est ce qui m'a permis de faire fondre les menottes à l'hôpital.

\- Donc, si nous suivons ce raisonnement, dit Tsunade, si le porteur a des facilités avec l'eau, Kitai se manifeste sous forme aqueuse ?

\- C'est ça, acquiesça Naoko avec un hochement de tête. Tout du moins, c'est ce que Pain m'a dit.

\- Que sais-tu sur l'Akatsuki ? poursuivit Tsunade.

\- C'est une organisation de déserteurs. Je peux vous donner les noms des personnes qui en font partie, mais c'est tout. Je suis tenue à l'écart de leurs missions et de leurs objectifs.

\- Sais-tu pourquoi Itachi les a rejoints ? continua l'hokage.

\- Aucune idée… Est-ce que… je peux le voir maintenant ? fit doucement Naoko d'un regard implorant.

Tsunade observa quelques instants la jeune fille. Elle avait encore beaucoup de questions mais Naoko s'était montrée très coopérative et avait déjà répondu à bon nombre d'entre elles. Il restait cependant encore une question à laquelle elle voulait que la jeune Uchiwa réponde :

\- Te considères-tu comme une ennemie ou une amie de Konoha ?

Naoko esquissa un sourire et regarda ses mains. Les menottes émirent un sifflement strident avant de fondre en partie puis de tomber dans un tintement de métal sur le bureau du 5ème Hokage. Naruto et Tsunade se tendirent instinctivement mais Naoko ne fit que se masser les poignets. Avec un regard sérieux et déterminé, elle regarda à nouveau l'Hokage :

\- L'esprit du pays du feu est en moi. Je suis née avec la volonté des anciens de protéger ces terres. Tant que Konoha servira à protéger ce pays, je serai à vos côtés. Et je sais qu'il en est de même pour Itachi.

\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ? Il a déjà trahi son clan et son village, dit Naruto, sceptique.

\- Parce que c'est lui qui m'a élevée. C'est lui qui m'a tout appris de Konoha, de ses habitants, de ses traditions. Il en a toujours parlé avec amour et respect.

Tsunade sourit légèrement et regarda la jeune fille avec une certaine fierté. Elle n'avait pas encore tiré toute cette affaire au clair et voulait rester méfiante, mais il semblait qu'Itachi Uchiwa avait fait un excellent travail en élevant sa petite sœur :

\- Naoko Uchiwa, Naruto va t'emmener voir ton frère et te surveiller. Revenez me voir cet après-midi.

\- Merci maître Hokage, dit Naoko, en se levant et en s'inclinant devant le bureau.

Naruto salua Tsunade de la tête et se mit à rire bêtement. Ce qu'il avait appris sur le passé de Naoko l'avait retourné, mais il était aussi soulagé. Cette fille était vraiment une Uchiwa, et qui plus est, la sœur de Sasuke. Et même s'il n'arrivait pas à se l'expliquer, son instinct lui disait qu'il pouvait lui faire une confiance aveugle. Toute la nuit, il n'avait cessé de ressasser les évènements et de se poser des dizaines de questions. Maintenant, la plupart d'entre elles avaient trouvé réponse et il était envahi d'un sentiment de soulagement qui le rendait un peu euphorique. Et il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de rire. Lorsque les filles voulurent lui demander pourquoi il riait de la sorte, le jeune homme secoua la tête, attrapa le bras de Naoko et la tira vers la sortie.

* * *

**Ta... TADAM ! Et voilà, le passé de Naoko est enfin révélé ! J'espère que mon petit chapitre vous aura plus et que certaines de vos questions auront trouvé réponse... Quant à moi je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !**

**Passez de bonnes fêtes !**


	14. Chapter 14 : Ninja de rang S

**Bonjour, Bonsoir à tous !**

**Comme promis en ce Vendredi soir, voici le chapitre 14 !**

**Cette fois-ci, on va être un peu plus du côté de Deidara ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**PS : Merci à Sallyfone pour les corrections :p**

* * *

Naruto courait à vive allure dans les rues de Konoha, suivie de très près par Naoko. Les révélations de la jeune fille ne cessaient de tourner dans sa tête et, avec ce tourbillon de pensées, d'autres questions apparaissaient.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à l'hôpital où une infirmière s'occupa de les emmener jusqu'à la chambre d'Itachi Uchiwa. Lorsque Naruto poussa la porte, il fut saisi par l'odeur d'antiseptique présent dans la pièce et grimaça. Naoko ne releva pas et passa devant le jeune homme pour se rendre jusqu'au lit. La petite pièce était entièrement blanche et ne disposait d'aucune fenêtre. Le sol était recouvert d'un carrelage carré sans la moindre trace d'usure ou de saleté. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait le lit dans lequel Itachi était allongé.

Une des premières choses que remarqua Naruto, c'est que, même si les médecins avaient plongé l'homme dans un coma artificiel, les ninjas de Konoha avaient quand même pris soin de le menotter au lit. Le jeune ninja s'avança davantage dans la pièce pour prendre le temps de contempler le frère de Sasuke. Ce dernier était recouvert d'un drap blanc et d'une couverture, qui laissaient cependant entrevoir ses bras perfusés et reliés aux diverses machines à coté du lit. Naruto constata qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi bon nombre de ses branchements pouvaient servir. Itachi était placé sous aide respiratoire et pourtant, il semblait toujours avoir des difficultés à respirer.

Bien que Naruto ait eu l'occasion de rencontrer Itachi par le passé, il avait l'impression de le découvrir pour la première fois. Après tout ce qu'il avait appris sur cet homme, Naruto le voyait d'une toute autre manière. S'il n'avait pas choisi de tuer son propre clan, ce garçon serait sûrement devenu un héros au sein du village. Peut-être aurait-il eu la place de Hokage ?

Naoko s'était assise sur la seule chaise présente dans la pièce et avait pris la main de son frère. Son visage était tiré par la fatigue et l'inquiétude tandis qu'elle commençait à chuchoter quelques mots à Itachi. Naruto sentit son coeur se serrer douloureusement devant la scène. Ces deux êtres semblaient énormément liés et soudés de par leurs agissements. Itachi, déserteur du village, homme à abattre, n'avait pas hésité à s'infiltrer dans le village pour venir chercher sa petite sœur. Et la petite sœur n'était pas en reste car durant l'affrontement de la veille, elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à s'interposer devant l'attaque mortelle qui allait être portée à son frère. Il les observa un moment et ses pensées dérivèrent vers son meilleur ami : Sasuke. Comment celui-ci aurait réagi en apprenant la vérité sur son frère ? Aurait-il été enfin libéré du fardeau qu'il traînait ? Est-ce qu'il aurait compris et accepté ce geste ? C'est ce que Naruto aurait souhaité de tout son cœur. Son ami avait aussi le droit d'être heureux. Il avait le droit d'être libérer de ce poids et de commencer à vivre pour lui.

\- Naruto ?

Le jeune homme eut un léger sursaut et son regard se porta sur la jeune fille. Naoko continuait de regarder Itachi d'un air mélancolique :

\- Il tient vraiment à Sasuke, tu sais. Il ne veut que son bien et a toujours été fière de son petit frère.

\- Pourquoi le pousser sur le chemin de la vengeance dans ce cas ? demanda Naruto.

\- Je ne sais pas… Mais il en souffre… Quand il a appris que Sasuke avait rejoint Orochimaru, il est resté prostré plusieurs jours.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui… Je suis sûre qu'il y a une raison à ses gestes... Qu'un jour enfin, il nous révélera la vérité. Mais en attendant, je crois en lui, fit Naoko.

\- Tu crois en lui ? Même en sachant ce qu'il a fait ?

\- Bien sûr que oui. Comme toi, tu crois en Sasuke, je me trompe ?

Naruto se figea un instant. Naoko avait raison. Même si Sasuke avait déserté le village, même s'il lui avait tourné le dos, Naruto était persuadé que son ami n'avait, au fond, pas changé. Peu importe ce que le village pouvait penser, il arriverait à ramener Sasuke sain et sauf. Il l'avait promis à Sakura et ne pouvait pas échouer dans cette mission. Suite à cette conversation, Naoko et Naruto restèrent silencieux au chevet d'Itachi.

* * *

Tsunade, après avoir traité le cas épineux de Naoko Uchiwa, était retournée à la cellule où se trouvait encore Deidara. Plutôt contente d'avoir capturé un ninja de sa trempe sans faire de blessés dans ses rangs, elle devait maintenant l'interroger pour comprendre ses intentions. Bien sûr, elle aurait aussi bien pu laisser faire Ibiki Morino, le dirigeant de la section d'interrogatoire et de torture de Konoha, mais elle n'avait pas eu le cœur à laisser Deidara dans les mains d'un tel sadique. Et pour être honnête, c'était aussi un excellent prétexte pour ne pas s'occuper de sa paperasse. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la cellule, Deidara la regarda quelques instant puis s'étira en baillant :

\- Je dois reconnaître que j'en ai un peu ma claque de passer après la fratrie Uchiwa.

\- Tu es Deidara du village d'Iwa, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Tsunade.

\- Je vois que j'ai une admiratrice, sourit Deidara, mais je ne signe pas d'autographe, désolé.

\- J'ai plusieurs questions à te poser.

\- J'ai un peu la flemme, là.

Tsunade grogna et abattit son poing sur le mur d'à côté. En quelques secondes, celui-ci se fissura avant de s'effondrer sous le regard inquiet des gardes. Deidara se crispa et s'assit correctement, sentant une sueur froide commencer à couler lentement dans son dos :

\- Ok, ok ! Si on peut plus plaisanter… dit-il en faisant la moue.

\- Je voudrais que tu répondes sérieusement à mes questions.

\- J'ai cru le comprendre.

Deidara se leva et soupira : il regrettait un peu d'avoir suivi Itachi. S'il était resté avec son binôme habituel, Sasori, il aurait sûrement déjà fini sa mission et serait rentré dans leur cachette. Mais il avait fallu qu'il joue les têtes brûlées pour aller secourir Naoko. En même temps, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Depuis que la gamine avait six ans, il s'en était occupé. Il l'avait vu grandir et l'avait pris sous son aile pour l'élever comme sa propre fille. Lui même ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi il c'était autant attaché à une enfant. L'explosion avait été l'élément déclencheur, d'accord, mais après ? Il aurait pu très bien juste l'aider et la bazarder dans un autre village un peu plus loin. Mais non, il l'avait gardé avec lui et en avait pris soin. Et c'était encore vrai maintenant, il n'avait aucune envie de voir Naoko s'éloigner de lui et partir. Comme un père qui ne voulait pas que son enfant quitte le nid familiale. Cette réflexion le fit rire intérieurement. Bah, Deidara essaya de voir le côté positif de la situation : si Naoko décidait de rester ici peut-être était-il temps qu'il quitte l'Akatsuki ? Pain ne le laissait plus exploser grand chose ces derniers temps :

\- Tu es un déserteur du village d'Iwa, c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui, dit-il sur un ton un peu agacé. On pourrait passer aux vrais questions ? Je veux bien coopérer mais faut être sympa aussi.

Tsunade soupira. Bon sang, elle avait l'impression d'être face à un idiot de première catégorie. Même si elle ne baissait pas sa garde face à lui, elle se demandait si ce garçon était vraiment un fiché S à éliminer. L'Hokage reprit contenance avant d'enchaîner :

\- Très bien. Dans ce cas, comment et pourquoi es-tu rentré dans l'Akatsuki ?

\- Bah… C'est Pain qui m'a trouvé et me l'a demandé. Il m'a dit que si je les rejoignais, je pourrais exprimer mon art autant que je le voulais.

\- … Qu'est ce que "ton art" ? demanda Tsunade, profondément sceptique.

\- Ça, c'est une question intéressante ! sourit Deidara. Je suis le meilleur pour tout faire exploser ! J'ai fait partie de l'équipe de dynamitage de mon pays avant de voler une technique me permettant d'accroître mon art. Autant vous dire que ça n'a pas été particulièrement apprécié... Il en faut peu à Iwa pour se retrouver fiché S.

Pendant son monologue, excité par sa propre histoire, Deidara s'était avancé jusqu'à tendre ses chaînes au maximum. Il avait terminé sa tirade d'un haussement d'épaules, comme s'il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce que son village pouvait lui reprocher. Tsunade poussa un nouveau soupir discret. Cet homme était un clown des plus pittoresques, comment pouvait-il représenter un quelconque danger pour qui que ce soit ? Comment le village d'Iwa avait-il pu se faire dérober une technique aussi facilement ? Pendant un instant, l'Hokage se demanda même si Deidara n'avait pas écopé du statut de déserteur à cause d'un trop plein de fierté de son village. Trouver un coupable, plutôt que d'admettre simplement qu'ils n'avaient pas été assez vigilants.

Décidée à changer de sujet, Tsunade reprit :

\- Qu'est-ce que l'Akatsuki et quel est son but ?

\- Pfff… En gros, c'est une organisation de déserteurs. J'aimerais vous en dire plus mais notre chef a pris quelques dispositions.

Deidara releva l'une de ses manches et montra un sceau qui était apposé sur son bras. Tsunade fronça les sourcils, et le jeune homme reprit :

\- Tous les membres de l'Akatsuki ont cette marque. Si l'un d'entre nous venait à révéler des informations dites "confidentielles" il cesserait aussitôt d'exister. Bien évidemment, on nous réserve le même sort si on tente de retirer ce sceau. Le côté cool, c'est que si on quitte cette organisation, on nous fout à peu près la paix. Enfin, tant qu'on ne se retourne pas contre eux et contre leurs idéaux.

\- Quelles sont les informations que tu peux me révéler sans risquer ta vie dans ce cas ?

\- Hm…- Deidara prit le temps de réfléchir - Itachi pourra tout vous révéler quand il se réveillera.

\- Parce que sa vie compte moins que la tienne ? fit Tsunade, la colère commençant à monter.

\- J'aurais pu dire ça, pouffa Deidara, mais je suis pas aussi méchant quand même. Non, parce qu'il n'a pas de marque, dit-il en reprenant son sérieux.

\- Comment ça ? dit-elle, surprise.

\- Bah, c'est un Uchiwa. Ils ont beau être terriblement chiants, il faut reconnaître qu'ils ont un certain talent.

\- Sais-tu comment il s'y est pris ?

\- Pas la moindre idée, répondit le blond en haussant les épaules. Puis, je m'en fous à vrai dire. Comment va-t-il d'ailleurs ?

Deidara venait de poser la question l'air de rien, et pourtant, Tsunade avait senti la pointe d'inquiétude qu'il n'avait pas réussi à cacher. Ainsi donc, cet idiot du village d'Iwa se sentait concerné par le sort d'Itachi Uchiwa ? Étaient-ils amis ? Dans un élan de bonté, l'Hokage décida de donner le peu de nouvelles qu'elle avait :

\- … Son état est stationnaire, mais j'ignore s'il s'en sortira. Tu sais qu'il y a des chances que nous te livrions à Iwa ?

\- Vous pourriez, mais je vous le déconseille, dit Deidara en souriant. Je pense que la petite Naoko Uchiwa serait vraiment très en colère.

Tsunade se raidit un peu. Il est vrai que ce ninja semblait lui avoir sauvé la vie. Est-ce que la jeune fille se retournerait contre Konoha après qu'ils aient envoyé Deidara à la mort ? Malgré son laïus très convaincant, l'Hokage ne connaissait pas vraiment de Naoko et elle ne pouvait baser son jugement uniquement sur des ressentis. Même si la jeune fille lui avait dit qu'elle protégerait Konoha, il en serait peut-être tout autrement si Tsunade prenait la décision d'éliminer ce ninja de rang S :

\- Vous êtes beaucoup moins sûre de vous tout d'un coup, reprit Deidara, toujours souriant. Je vous conseille de réfléchir à ce que vous allez faire de moi. L'esprit du pays du feu pourrait vous causer bien des problèmes.

Tsunade ferma les poings et grogna. Elle tourna les talons et sortit de la prison. Il allait falloir trouver une solution à ce nouveau problème.

* * *

**Petit chapitre par rapport au précédant, mais j'espère qu'il vous aura plus malgré tout !**

**N'hésitez pas à poster une petite review si le cœur vous en dit... Ça fait toujours plaisir et ça ne mange pas de pain !**

**Quant à moi, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour de nouvelle aventure !**


	15. Chapter 15 : Visite de Konoha

**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous !**

**Je suis dééééééésolée je poste avec un petit jour de retard... Mais pas de panique, le chapitre 15 est là maintenant !**

**Beaucoup de dialogue dans ce chapitre un peu court, mais j'avais besoin de mettre en place certaines choses...**

**Je ne vous embêtes pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture et un immense merci à Sallyfone pour les corrections qu'elle apporte aux chapitres !**

* * *

Naruto fut tiré de son sommeil par la plainte de son estomac. Après la nuit qu'il avait passé sans dormir, l'esprit beaucoup trop embrumé par un tas de questions sans réponse, il avait fini par s'endormir en restant assis avec Naoko au chevet d'Itachi toute la matinée.

Naruto s'étira longuement et se leva dans un bâillement sonore. Naoko le regarda et pouffa de rire avant de lâcher la main de son frère et de se lever à son tour :

\- Moi aussi, je commence à avoir faim de toute façon. Tu sais où on peut manger dans le village ? dit-elle.

\- Oui mais…

\- L'hokage a dit que tu devais me surveiller, pas me séquestrer, coupa la jeune fille. Ne t'en fais pas, je pense qu'on ne fait rien de mal à aller manger dehors.

Naruto réfléchit quelques instants. Il s'était déjà fait avoir comme un bleu la veille et si la jeune fille avait eu de mauvaises attentions, cela aurait pu virer à la catastrophe. Devait-il vraiment se fier à elle et aller une nouvelle fois contre un ordre implicite de Tsunade ? Son estomac se manifesta à nouveau et ses pensées furent instantanément balayées par l'image d'un plat de nouilles. Le déjeuner était un repas sacré qu'il ne louperait pour rien au monde ! Au diable les incertitudes quant à la bonne conduite à prendre, il avait un estomac à satisfaire. Ayant déjà l'eau à la bouche, il se dirigea vers la sortie, suivi par Naoko.

Naruto alla directement dans son restaurant préféré de ramen : Ichiraku Ramen. C'était un petit restaurant traditionnel de nouilles japonaises. La devanture était complètement ouverte sur l'extérieur avec des bâches blanches sur lesquelles était inscrit le nom du restaurant. Une lanterne était accrochée sur le côté droit de l'enseigne. Des tabourets hauts étaient alignés devant l'unique bar en bois. Derrière, le chef cuisinier s'employait à préparer toutes ses spécialités sous le regard affamé de ses clients. Naruto commanda directement une double portion et se frotta les mains d'envie :

\- Tu vas voir, c'est le meilleur restaurant de la ville !

\- Naruto ?

Ce dernier se retourna et se retrouva face à Sakura. Son sourire s'agrandit davantage et il accueillit chaleureusement son amie :

\- Ah Sakura, c'est toi ! Tu viens manger avec nous ?

\- Nous ?

Sakura amorçait déjà un pas en avant lorsqu'elle remarqua Naoko. Cette dernière lui adressa un léger sourire ainsi qu'un signe de main poli. Le sourire de Sakura se raidit un instant et elle fit un pas en arrière :

\- Désolée Naruto, j'ai promis de manger avec Ino. Une autre fois, d'accord ?

\- Oh c'est dommage, fit-il. Oui, pas de problème ! Salue Ino de ma part.

La jeune fille adressa un nouveau sourire à Naruto avant de partir. Naoko soupira :

\- Désolée.

\- De quoi ? demanda Naruto.

\- Son excuse, elle est bidon. Elle ne veut pas manger avec toi parce que je suis là.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Tu n'as pas vu son regard ? Elle ne doit pas me porter dans son cœur, après toutes les cachotteries que je vous ai faites.

Naruto cligna des yeux quelques secondes puis éclata de rire et secoua la tête avant de se jeter sur son bol de ramen :

\- Mais non, t'inquiète ! Sakura est juste timide ! Tu vas voir, je suis sûr que vous allez bien vous entendre.

\- Dans ce cas, je te fais confiance, répondit Naoko, en adressant un sourire timide à Naruto avant de commencer à manger elle aussi.

La jeune fille savait au fond d'elle que Sakura ne l'appréciait pas, mais l'optimisme du blond la rassura malgré tout. De toute façon, Naoko mettrait un point d'honneur à se faire apprécier de la jeune fille. Peu importe que leur relation soit partie du mauvais pied, elle saurait se racheter. Pas question de commencer sa vie à Konoha en se faisant des ennemies.

Sakura, de son côté, ne décolérait pas. Elle marchait rapidement dans les rues de Konoha, les poings serrés. Comment cette pimbêche pouvait-elle être déjà dehors alors que Tsunade l'avait emprisonnée la veille ? Et il était clair que cette "Naoko Uchiwa" était mêlée à l'attaque du village. Elle s'était même interposée devant Kakashi pour empêcher Itachi Uchiwa de mourir. Beaucoup de choses laissaient d'ailleurs penser qu'elle faisait partie, elle aussi, de l'Akatsuki. Non vraiment, c'était à n'y rien comprendre. Cette fille aurait dû être emprisonnée, interrogée puis livrée à une prison hautement sécurisée. Pourquoi se baladait-elle librement avec Naruto ?

\- Sakura !

L'interpellée se retourna et aperçut son amie d'enfance : Ino Yamanaka. Cette dernière s'approcha d'elle rapidement, ses longs cheveux blonds attachés en une queue de cheval haute ondulant derrière elle. Ino portait un haut violet laissant apparaître complètement son ventre ainsi qu'une jupe short s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse. Ses genoux et ses coudes étaient habillés de manchons en résille noir. La jeune femme s'arrêta au niveau de Sakura et demanda, intriguée :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Absolument rien.

Ino n'était pas dupe. Le ton trop sec et froid de son amie contredisait complètement sa réponse :

\- Allons, Sakura. Tu me crois née de la dernière pluie ?

\- … C'est cette fille, elle est insupportable, avoua son amie.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Tu sais, la fille qu'on a ramenée il y a quelques jours. Je t'en avais un peu parlé, elle dit qu'elle s'appelle Naoko Uchiwa.

\- Ah oui, ça me revient maintenant. Elle s'est réveillée ?

Pendant qu'elle parlait, Ino avait réussi à emmener Sakura près de la rivière qui traversait le village. Elles arrivèrent près d'un banc où Ino invita son amie à s'asseoir. Celle-ci obtempéra, même si son humeur semblait toujours aussi meurtrière :

\- Hier soir. Et elle a commencé par s'enfuir avant que je ne la rattrape ! On a tenté d'en savoir plus avec Naruto mais rien à faire ! Tout ce qu'elle a bien voulu dire, c'est que c'est Sasuke qui l'aurait blessée.

\- Sasuke ? Qu'aurait-il fait si près de Konoha ? dit Ino, profondément surprise.

\- Foutaise. Elle ne nous balance qu'un tissu de mensonges. Cette fille fait partie de l'Akatsuki. Ce sont eux qui ont attaqué le village hier pour la récupérer.

\- J'avais entendu dire que les responsables de l'attaque avait été capturés, mais je ne savais pas qu'il s'agissait de l'Akatsuki, dit Ino en commençant à balancer ses jambes. Tu sais ce que l'Hokage compte en faire ?

\- Pour les deux d'hier soir, je ne sais pas, mais cette fille se balade librement dans les rues avec Naruto.

\- Quoi ?!

Ino s'était levée d'un bond et faisait à présent face à son amie :

\- Franchement Sakura, tu n'es pas sérieuse ?!

\- Je viens de les voir. Je ne sais pas ce que cette garce a pu dire à Tsunade ou à Naruto mais ça me fout hors de moi. Je vais aller voir Tsunade pour lui dire ce que j'en pense. Elle ne doit pas se laisser abuser de la sorte !

\- Tu as tout à fait raison, Sakura ! appuya Ino. Je viens avec toi, si tu veux.

\- C'est gentil Ino, mais je préfère y aller seule. Merci de m'avoir écouté, ça m'a fait du bien de t'en parler.

Sakura se leva et sourit enfin à son amie. Ino lui rendit son sourire et encouragea Sakura tandis que celle-ci s'éloignait vers le bâtiment de l'Hokage. Cette petite discussion avait au moins eu le mérite de l'apaiser un peu et de la convaincre que ses doutes étaient complètement justifiés. En tant que disciple, elle se devait d'avertir Tsunade que quelque chose clochait.

* * *

Dans un repaire au fin fond du pays de la terre, Orochimaru était alité depuis quelques jours. Le corps qu'il occupait faiblissait plus vite qu'il ne l'avait prévu et tous ses plans étaient remis en question. Kabuto était assis à son chevet et tentait de le soulager :

\- Maître Orochimaru…

\- Je sais, coupa celui-ci. Cette histoire est fâcheuse… Bien fâcheuse…

Orochimaru s'assit et se mit à tousser fortement. Des gouttes de sang volèrent un peu partout sur les draps. Kabuto força son maître à se rallonger, et se leva :

\- Je vais aller le préparer.

\- Il n'est pas prêt…

\- Vous prendriez le risque d'attendre encore ?

\- …

\- Je tâcherai de ne pas être long.

Kabuto sortit de la pièce et prit soin de fermer la porte à clef. D'un pas déterminé, il alla dans le salon où Sasuke et Karin étaient en train de se chamailler :

\- Bon sang, est-ce que tu peux arrêter de me coller ?

\- Mais mon Sasuke…

Les deux adolescents étaient dans la canapé. Le pauvre Sasuke tentait une nouvelle fois d'écarter la jeune fille aux hormones débordantes :

\- Je ne suis pas "ton" Sasuke, Karin.

\- Il ne tient qu'à toi de changer ça ! dit-elle en souriant.

Karin tentait à nouveau de s'allonger sur Sasuke. Celui-ci avait eu beau se mettre dans un coin pour se reposer un peu après son entraînement, il n'avait pas eu une minute de paix. Merde, pour une fois qu'il avait la flemme de retourner dans sa chambre, il fallait que l'autre emmerdeuse vienne lui casser les pieds. Orochimaru lui en tiendrait-il rigueur s'il éliminait cette fille maintenant ?

\- Sasuke, dit Kabuto.

Ce dernier releva la tête, profitant de la diversion que lui offrait Kabuto pour repousser Karin une bonne fois pour toute en la faisant tomber, puis se leva, attentif. Au vu de l'attitude et du regard de Kabuto, quelque chose se tramait. Et il pensait déjà savoir quoi.

\- Viens avec moi, je dois te parler, seul à seul.

La mine de Sasuke s'assombrit et il rejoignit Kabuto sous les plaintes de Karin. Le bras droit d'Orochimaru emmena le jeune Uchiwa dans une pièce à l'extrémité du repaire. Il prit soin de fermer la porte derrière lui :

\- Alors c'est aujourd'hui ? Je n'ai pas encore tué mon frère.

\- Nous n'avons plus le temps.

Kabuto se retourna pour adopter une position défensive. Sasuke activa ses Sharingan en pestant car il avait remarqué que son opposant s'était couvert le visage d'un masque à gaz. Même si son odorat ne sentait rien, il était clair que la pièce avait dû être piégée. Mais qu'importe la fourberie de son adversaire, Sasuke se savait beaucoup plus fort que lui. Il ne serait pas la proie, pas aujourd'hui en tout cas.

De son côté, Kabuto attendait un mouvement de son adversaire. Il allait devoir se montrer très malin, car la tâche qu'il l'attendait était des plus ardues, et il se devait de faire vite pour la survie de son maître.

* * *

**Ce chapitre est à présent terminé, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus !**

**À la semaine prochaine ;)**


	16. Chapter 16 : Pour le bien du village

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Aujourd'hui je poste un peu plus tôt que d'habitude pour vous régaler avec le chapitre 16 ! J'espère qu'il vous plairas, c'est un chapitre que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire pour ma part !**

**Un peu d'action, ça faisait un moment qu'on avait pas eu de combat :p**

**Merci à Sallyfone qui est toujours là pour m'aider dans les corrections et embellir cette fiction !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Après le déjeuner, Naruto et Naoko retournèrent au bureau de l'hokage. Tsunade les attendait, assise à son bureau, les coudes sur la table, la tête sur ses mains. Derrière elle, Sakura était appuyée contre la fenêtre, les bras croisés. Naruto s'avança dans la salle et perdit son sourire. Son amie Sakura semblait très sérieuse et l'inquiétude assombrit le visage de Naruto :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Silence. Naruto fronça les sourcils et attendit, observant tour à tour les deux femmes face à lui. Après un long silence, Naoko, qui était restée derrière le jeune homme, s'avança un peu plus. Sakura se raidit et lui lança un regard mauvais. La jeune fille n'en tint pas compte et se tourna vers l'hokage :

\- Vous nous avez demandé de revenir, nous voilà. Est-ce que le combat de regards doit encore durer ou on peut passer à la suite ?

\- Tu n'es pas en position de te la raconter, fit Sakura froidement.

Tsunade se redressa sur son fauteuil. Son visage était fermé, concentré. Elle semblait faire face à de nombreux dilemmes intérieurs :

\- Un peu avant que vous arriviez, Sakura est venu me parler.

Naoko soupira. Elle attrapa une chaise située devant le bureau et se laissa tomber dessus. La jeune fille se pencha en avant et posa ses coudes sur le bureau. Peu importe ce que Sakura pouvait penser d'elle, ça lui était bien égal. Mais perdre du temps à devoir se justifier, ça, par contre, ça l'a gonflait :

\- Et donc ? reprit Naoko. Qu'est-ce que je dois encore prouver ?

\- Tu ne fait pas partie du clan Uchiwa, fit Sakura.

Bon sang, elle avait envie de se la faire celle-là… Naoko prit sur elle et inspira lentement :

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'oubliais. Mademoiselle Sakura a fait une liste des personnes ayant le droit d'être Uchiwa ou non.

En disant cette phrase, Naoko avait tourné son regard vers Sakura, son sharingan actif et bien visible. La jeune Uchiwa ne cillait pas, mais une douleur en elle la poignardait violemment. Tsunade n'avait toujours pas levé le sceau retenant le chakra de la jeune fille. Et le sharingan avait besoin de chakra. Elle devait forcer et encaisser la douleur que lui infligeait le sceau. Si c'était le prix à payer pour qu'on arrête de remettre sa parole en doute, alors, soit. Sakura la fixait en retour, pas le moins du monde impressionnée :

\- Peux-tu nous dire à qui tu as pris ses yeux ?

\- Pardon ?

Naoko serra les dents et dut désactiver ses sharingans. La douleur lui avait fait tourner la tête un instant et elle avait l'impression que son cœur aussi avait souffert de son entêtement :

\- Tu n'es pas la première personne qui possède un Sharingan sans faire partie du clan Uchiwa. Tes yeux ne prouvent rien.

\- Et alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Naruto quant à lui était resté debout au milieu de la pièce. Silencieux, il observait la scène. Sakura se redressa et s'approcha du bureau avant de plaquer ses mains dessus. Elle planta ses yeux verts dans ceux charbons de Naoko avant de reprendre :

\- Arrête cette illusion. C'est terminé, ça ne prendra plus.

\- … Quoi ?

Là, Naoko ne comprenait plus rien. Une illusion ? Pour Sakura, tout ceci n'était… qu'une illusion ? Cette fille était idiote au point de penser ça ? Elle soutint le regard de Sakura, espérant que tout ceci n'était qu'une mise à l'épreuve pour tester ses réactions. Sur sa droite, derrière la fenêtre, une ombre passa, attirant le regard de la jeune Uchiwa.

Un bruit de vitre brisée, puis un sifflement lui parvint. Puis une douleur sourde et brutale. Dans la poitrine.

Naoko écarquilla les yeux et baissa la tête. Alors que son corps se laissait tomber au sol sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire, elle constata qu'un kunaï était logé dans sa poitrine. Son sang était déjà en train de se répandre au sol tandis que Tsunade et Sakura avaient juste eu le temps de se retourner pour voir l'agresseur. Au dehors, sur le toit d'un bâtiment voisin, Sasuke les observait, la mine triomphante :

\- Sasuke ! s'écria Naruto.

Naoko se figea. Sasuke, ici à Konoha ? Mais pourquoi ? Comment ? Elle tenta de se relever, mais rien à faire, son corps ne réagissait plus. La lame du kunaï avait surement été empoisonnée et elle grogna. Elle vit alors Naruto s'élancer par la fenêtre et celui-ci disparut à nouveau de son champ de vision. De toutes ses forces, elle essaya de se concentrer pour entendre ce qu'il se passait. La voix de Naruto résonna :

\- Sasuke ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?!

\- Allons Naruto, tu ne vas pas te mettre en colère parce que j'ai tué cette fille ?

Le ton de Sasuke était fier, victorieux. Au son de sa voix, il semblait particulièrement heureux d'avoir accompli son objectif :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! cria Naruto.

\- Tu n'es pas content de me voir ?

Des bruits de lutte acharnée commencèrent à fuser de tous les côtés. Des vibrations puis des explosions. Une odeur de brûlé. Même sans voir, Naoko comprenait déjà l'ampleur du désastre qui se déroulait dehors.

Sakura de son côté avait retiré le kunai du corps de la jeune fille et s'employait avec assiduité à passer ses mains pleines de chakra sur sa blessure. Un poumon était perforé et Naoko suffoquait dans son propre sang. Elle devait faire vite, sinon la jeune fille n'aurait aucune chance. Tsunade était aux côtés de Sakura et l'aidait dans sa tâche.

Naoko avait peu à peu l'impression d'être entourée de coton. Les bruits de l'affrontement lui semblait lointains. Elle ne ressentait déjà plus la douleur, mais elle avait froid.

Terriblement froid.

La jeune fille commença à fermer les yeux, ses paupières devenant lourdes. Elle vit vaguement Tsunade se tourner vers l'extérieur et ses lèvres bouger.

\- S'ils continuent, ils vont détruire le village…

Non.

Pas ça. Ce village, le village où son grand frère avait grandi. Le village qu'elle rêvait de connaître. Qu'elle avait appris à aimer au travers les histoires d'Itachi. Ses rues qu'elle voulait découvrir. Combien de fois avait-elle rêvé de vivre avec ses deux frères ici, dans la joie ? Tout ne pouvait pas finir maintenant, c'était impossible. Même si la mort venait la cueillir, elle devait lutter. Pour Itachi. Pour Sasuke. Pour son village. Pour Konoha.

Une étincelle surgit au fond d'elle et elle ouvrit les yeux.

\- Kitai… murmura-t-elle.

Comme une tornade flamboyante, l'esprit du pays du feu surgit, plus puissant que jamais. Le corps de Naoko se mit à briller, et Tsunade et Sakura furent contraintes de reculer. L'instant d'après, la jeune fille mourante avait disparu.

Sakura et Tsunade se précipitèrent à la fenêtre. Dehors, les deux garçons se faisaient face dans un duel acharné. Le Chidori de Sasuke contre le Rasengan de Naruto. Rien ne semblait pouvoir les arrêter. Et pourtant, alors que les deux adversaires se jetaient l'un sur l'autre, une lumière resplendit sur le terrain de combat. Quelques instants plus tard, Naoko posa délicatement ses pieds sur le sol :

\- Vous ne détruirez pas ce village. Je ne le permettrais pas.

\- Dans ce cas, nous commencerons par t'éliminer !

Sasuke et Naruto attaquèrent en même temps. Naoko demeura immobile entre les deux, les yeux fermés. Durant ces quelques secondes, elle se remémora les paroles de son grand frère :

"_Protège le village de Konoha, même au péril de ta vie. Tu es le réceptacle de l'esprit du pays du feu mais tu es aussi un membre du clan Uchiwa. N'oublie jamais que ta priorité devra toujours rester ce village, quoi qu'il t'en coûte"_ .

A ce souvenir, la jeune fille serra la mâchoire et tendit ses bras vers les deux garçons qui allaient la frapper de plein fouet :

\- Pardon…!

Une larme roula sur sa joue avant que Kitai émerge une nouvelle fois et englobe la jeune fille dans une sphère protectrice. Les deux garçons se heurtèrent à la barrière et furent envoyés à plusieurs mètres de distance.

\- Arrêtez ça, si vous ne voulez pas mourir, reprit la jeune fille. Non seulement votre affrontement est inutile, mais vous risquez de tuer des innocents ici.

\- Qui es-tu pour nous en empêcher ? fit Sasuke, toujours à terre.

\- Je suis Naoko Uchiwa, du village de Konoha, dit-elle calmement. Je suis le réceptacle de l'esprit du pays du feu et j'honorerais la mémoire de tous les ninjas qui ont défendu ces terres avant moi.

Naruto se releva péniblement et s'approcha de Sasuke. Il l'aida à se lever et passa un bras autours de ses épaules. Les deux garçons se mirent à regarder Naoko avec un beau sourire :

\- Qu'en penses-tu, Sakura ? demanda Sasuke.

Naoko fronça les sourcils et se retourna vers cette dernière. Celle-ci était accoudée à la fenêtre et souriait. Elle acquiesça de la tête. A côté d'elle, Tsunade souriait également.

\- Oui, merci Sasuke, c'était parfait ! dit Sakura.

Naoko regarda les deux garçons, incrédule :

\- Bravo, commença Sasuke.

\- Tu as réussi le test, continua Naruto.

Et tout disparut. Naoko se réveilla attachée à une chaise dans le bureau de Tsunade. Autour d'elle, beaucoup de ninjas étaient là, dont Sakura, Tsunade et bien sûr, Naruto. Tous affichaient des sourires, certains flagrants, d'autres beaucoup plus discrets. Tsunade était assise sur sa chaise, les coudes sur la table. Naoko cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, profondément surprise. Elle venait de se faire piéger par une illusion ?

\- Désolée pour la mise en scène, commença Tsunade. Sakura est venue me voir avant que vous n'arriviez et m'a fait part de ses doutes. Avec l'aide de mes ninjas, nous t'avons plongée dans un puissant Gen-jutsu. J'avais besoin de connaître tes véritables motivations.

Pendant que Tsunade parlait, Naruto était occupé à détacher la jeune fille. Une fois les bras libres, celle-ci se frotta les poignets et se leva doucement. Sur le bureau, un bandeau de Konoha brillait à la lumière du jour. Tsunade se leva et, dans un sourire, annonça :

\- Félicitations, Naoko Uchiwa. Tu fais à présent officiellements partie des ninjas de Konoha.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous auras plus ! Je vois dans les stats que vous êtes de plus en plus à me lire, mais aussi à me suivre et ça me fait très plaisir ! Merci à vous de prendre un peu de votre temps pour me lire, si le cœur vous en dis, laissez une petite review... Ça mange pas de pain, mais ça fait beaucoup de bien aux écrivains ! (rimes poweeeeeeer !)**

**Bon week-end et à la semaine prochaine !**


	17. Chapter 17 : La cellule

**Bonsoiiiiiiiiiir ! Comment allez-vous en cette belle soirée de vendredi ?**

**Je poste un peu tard, navré ! Sans plus attendre, voici le chapitre 17 ! Il sera un peu plus court que les autres, mais d'autres viendront rattraper ça, pas de panique !**

**Merci à Sallyfone pour son efficacité dans les corrections !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Après le passage de Tsunade dans la matinée, Deidara avait beaucoup réfléchi aux options qui s'offraient à lui et il en avait tiré une conclusion : il était dans la merde. Le bruit d'une porte tira le jeune homme de ses songes. Deidara ne prit pas la peine de se lever en voyant Tsunade approcher de sa cellule et se contenta de l'observer. Celle-ci échangea quelques paroles à voix basse avec les gardes que ne put saisir le garçon. Enfin, Tsunade lui adressa un regard sévère avant de tourner les talons et de partir. Un garde s'approcha de la porte et la déverouilla. Il fit signe à une personne sur le côté et celle-ci s'avança, une montagne de livres dans les mains. Deidara esquissa un sourire en reconnaissant la jeune Uchiwa. Naoko entra dans la cellule et s'approcha de son ami avant de poser tous ses livres au sol. Le garde referma la porte et retourna à son poste sans un mot.

\- J'espère que tes bouquins sont comestibles, j'ai la dalle ! fit Deidara.

Naoko pouffa de rire et sortit un énorme paquet de bonbons de sous son tee-shirt :

\- Laisse mes livres tranquilles, d'accord ? dit-elle en lui tendant le sachet.

Deidara sourit, s'empara du sachet qu'il ouvrit en un éclair, se saisit d'un bonbon dont il retira l'emballage et l'enfourna sans plus de cérémonie dans sa bouche avec une satisfaction non feinte. Il regarda de nouveau Naoko et remarqua que celle-ci portait fièrement le bandeau de Konoha. La bouche pleine, il tenta de sourire, le tout donnant une sorte de grimace bizarre :

\- Hmpf, t'as pas perdu ton temps toi ! dit-il sans s'arrêter de manger.

\- J'ai le talent dans le sang !

La jeune fille sourit et s'assit à côté de Deidara en s'appuyant contre le mur :

\- Te fais pas prier, raconte !

\- Non, tu vas te moquer.

Cette simple phrase stoppa Deidara dans sa dégustation. Il se détacha de son paquet de bonbons et fixa Naoko. Cette fois, sa curiosité était piquée au vif :

\- Je me moquerais quoi que tu puisses me dire, alors bon.

\- Mais Dei !

Naoko soupira avant de remonter ses genoux sous son menton et de les enlacer. Elle brûlait d'envie de lui raconter et en même temps elle avait honte. Le clan Uchiwa avait été jadis redouté pour son Sharingan et ses techniques de Gen-jutsu. Alors, qu'une Uchiwa se soit fait berner par une illusion, autant dire que ça allait en faire rire plus d'un. Sauf Itachi. Si celui-ci venait à l'apprendre, c'est sûr qu'elle se prendrait un sacré savon et des heures d'entraînements en rab.

\- Allez, crache le morceau ! J'dirais rien à personne ! insista Deidara.

\- … On m'a piégé avec une illusion dans laquelle le village était en danger. J'ai mis ma vie en jeu pour le protéger…

Deidara explosa de rire et se plia en deux. La jeune fille rougit et se renfrogna sur elle-même :

\- J'te dirais plus rien, voilà ! pesta Naoko.

\- AH AH AH AH AH ! Quand je vais raconter ça à ton frangin, il va faire une de ces têtes !

\- T'as dit que tu le dirais à personne !

\- J'ai dit que je dirais rien à personne. Mais je dirais tout à Itachi.

Nouveau fou-rire de la part de Deidara sous le regard courroucé de Naoko. Cette dernière dut attendre plusieurs minutes que son ami se calme et se rassoit correctement :

\- T'es franchement une Uchiwa en carton toi, dit-il en reprenant son paquet de bonbon. Mais félicitations, c'est le résultat qui compte après tout. Tu as pu voir ton frère ?

\- Oui, ce matin. Comme Tsunade nous a dit, il est dans le coma.

\- Vois le bon côté des choses, ils vont peut-être trouver ce qui est en train de le tuer.

\- A condition qu'ils prennent ensuite le soin de le remettre sur pied. Vous êtes tous les deux des déserteurs à abattre, rappela Naoko.

\- C'est pas faux, dit Deidara en reprenant un bonbon. Mais t'inquiète pas pour lui. Itachi détient trop d'informations précieuses pour qu'ils décident de le tuer sans qu'il ne se soit réveillé.

\- Hm…

Un silence de plusieurs minutes s'installa dans la cellule, entrecoupé de bruit de sachet et de mastication de Deidara. Naoko finit par se rassoir un peu mieux et déplia ses jambes. Elle se pencha un peu vers son ami en chuchotant :

\- Tu comptes t'enfuir ?

\- Pour aller où ? dit Deidara sur un ton neutre.

\- Rejoindre Pain ?

Deidara pouffa et reprit un bonbon :

\- T'en a de bonnes, toi, des fois.

\- Ils vont peut-être te tuer si tu restes ici…

\- Tu les laisserais faire ?

En disant ça, Deidara avait arrêté de manger et s'était tourné pour planter son regard dans celui de Naoko. Leur échange dura quelques secondes avant que la jeune fille esquisse un sourire et fasse non de la tête. Deidara lui avait sauvé la vie plus d'une fois et l'avait prise sous son aile. Il avait toujours été là quand elle en avait eu besoin et il avait endossé le rôle de père à ses yeux. Même s'il avait fait des erreurs dans sa vie de ninja, Deidara avait un bon fond. Naoko avait une certitude : jamais elle ne laisserait cet homme mourir sans réagir. Deidara replongea sa main dans le sachet avant d'enchaîner :

\- Puis il est ici, lui aussi. Et je ne le laisserais pas derrière.

Naoko sourit et s'allongea en posant sa tête sur les jambes de son ami. Elle ferma les yeux en sentant la main chaude du ninja se poser dans ses cheveux :

\- Tsunade veut me faire passer les épreuves pour devenir chuunins.

\- C'est pour ça tous ces bouquins ? demanda Deidara.

\- Oui. Le concours a lieu dans peu de temps et elle veut m'inscrire avec Naruto.

\- Bah, il n'a pas déjà ce titre lui ?

\- Non, il a été recalé, expliqua la jeune fille. C'était au moment où Orochimaru a attaqué le village et tué le troisième Hokage. Il est parti après avec… Jiraya je crois ?

\- Ouais, c'est un des trois légendaires avec Tsunade et Orochimaru. Comment tu sais tout ça ?

\- C'est Tsunade qui me l'a dit en me remettant le bandeau. Naruto était dans la pièce avec plein d'autres ninjas, du coup on a parlé des épreuves. D'ailleurs, pour que je puisse passer l'examen, je dois d'abord intégrer une équipe avec un juunin en professeur. Il faudra qu'il approuve mon inscription.

\- … Pourquoi elle t'as remise en cellule si, non seulement elle t'approuve en tant que ninja, mais, en plus, elle veut te faire passer des grades ? interrogea Deidara.

\- Elle m'a proposé de dormir chez Kakashi Hatake en attendant que je puisse prendre quartier dans une ancienne maison des Uchiwa, mais j'ai refusé. Je voulais pas te laisser. Et puis...

\- Débile d'Uchiwa en carton... Tu ne pourras pas toujours t'en sortir... répondit doucement Deidara.

Deidara ne put cependant pas s'empêcher de sourire en passant une main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille. Naoko ne réagit pas à ses paroles, mais Deidara savait qu'il venait de toucher un point sensible. En effet, même si cette fille était bourrée de talent et avait un gros potentiel grâce à sa génétique, il y avait un traumatisme qu'elle n'arrivait pas à surmonter : elle était incapable de dormir seule. Peu importe combien de fois lui et Itachi avait essayé de lui faire passer ça, par la douceur ou la force, rien n'avait fonctionné. Ils avaient tous deux abandonné l'idée lorsque Kitai s'était réveillé une nuit et avait manqué de les tuer. Une bonne partie de leur repaire avait d'ailleurs brûlé pendant des heures ce jour là, jusqu'à ce que Naoko sorte de sa crise d'angoisse et reprenne le contrôle.

Deidara posa son sachet vide sur le côté et ferma les yeux en appuyant sa tête sur le mur. Du temps où il était ninja à Iwa, il s'était complètement focalisé sur son art et s'était isolé de lui-même. Avoir des amis ou même une copine ne l'intéressait pas du tout. Après avoir volé une technique secrète de son village, il était parti et s'était caché un temps au pays de la foudre. Là-bas, il avait sauvé la petite Naoko. L'explosion qu'il avait vu ce jour-là avait simplement ravi tous ses sens. A cette époque, il était sûr que ce n'était pas un hasard si l'art qu'il affectionnait par-dessus tout s'était manifesté. Deidara avait écouté son instinct et était venu au secours de la petite fille. Après avoir repoussé les villageois, il n'avait pas réussi à laisser l'enfant seule et l'avait donc prise avec lui. Pendant plusieurs semaines, il s'était occupé de l'enfant - de manière assez maladroite il est vrai - avant que Pain vienne le chercher. Deidara avait ensuite rejoint l'Akatsuki en gardant Naoko près de lui et avait découvert qu'Itachi, qui faisait aussi partie du groupe, était le grand frère de l'enfant. L'entente avait été assez difficile au départ. Naoko avait peur d'Itachi et Deidara se refusait à "abandonner" la petite fille. Le grand frère avait dû montrer patte blanche un moment avant d'obtenir leur confiance.

Il avait aussi fallu faire comprendre aux autres membres de l'Akatsuki qu'il n'était pas question pour eux de faire du mal à Naoko. Mais ça, grâce à la seule menace que représentait le grand frère, ça avait été assez simple. Deidara repensa à Itachi tandis que le sommeil engourdissait ses sens. L'Uchiwa ne devait pas mourir… À aucun prix.

* * *

**Beaucoup de dialogue, je suis un peu retombé dans mes travers :p**

**Malgrès tous j'apprécie ce chapitre, il a une bonne dynamique même s'il n'y a pas d'action ! Des avis ?**

**Merci à tous de m'avoir lu et à la semaine prochaine !**


	18. Chapter 18 : Sasuke en danger

**Bonjour à tous ! Avec un peu d'avance sur mon horaire habituelle, je vous partage le chapitre 18 !**

**Voici enfin quelques nouvelles de Sasuke avec un chapitre un peu plus long que celui de la semaine dernière !**

**Bonne lecture et merci à tous d'être encore là ;)**

**Un énorme merci à Sallyfone pour son boulot de correction !**

* * *

Karin était essoufflé mais ne ralentissait pas sa course pour autant. Elle devait mettre un maximum de distance entre elle et ses poursuivants. Il en allait de la survie de la personne qu'elle transportait.

Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours que sa course effrénée durait. Elle avait tenté de rejoindre différents pays mais sans succès. A chaque fois que Karin approchait d'une frontière, l'un de ses poursuivants la débusquait.

A présent, elle se trouvait dans une des forêts du pays du feu et tentait de nouveau de rejoindre une des frontières : celle du pays de la pluie. Elle voulait traverser pour ensuite passer au pays du vent où elle était sûre d'avoir un peu la paix. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle espérait.

Son regard fut attiré par un trou au pied d'un immense arbre et elle décida de s'y arrêter pour se reposer quelques instants. Avant d'atteindre le petit espace, Karin prit soin de guetter les alentours. Après s'être assurée qu'elle était bien seule, le jeune fille prit le risque de descendre et s'enfonça dans le trou. La chance lui souriait, la cavité était entièrement creuse et elle put y déposer son fardeau avant de s'étirer :

\- J'en ai plein les pattes, moi...

Seul un gémissement plaintif lui répondit et la jeune fille se sentit une vague de désespoir l'envahir. déprimer. Se donner tant de mal pour une personne qui n'allait sûrement pas survivre, à quoi bon ? Elle regarda l'homme à terre avant de soupirer et de ressortir. Si elle avait bien semé ses poursuivants, elle allait pouvoir se reposer un peu. La jeune fille s'évertua à trouver de l'eau et à créer quelques pièges avant de rentrer dans sa cachette. Karin s'assit et but quelques gorgées d'eau puis regarda à nouveau le corps de l'homme étendu à côté d'elle.

Sasuke était vraiment mal en point. En plus des blessures qui marquaient son corps, sa respiration était saccadée et son corps était trempé de sueur. La marque d'Orochimaru le recouvrait en partie et, même inconscient, le jeune homme semblait terriblement souffrir. Karin avait tenté les premiers jours de faire baisser sa fièvre, mais rien à faire. Elle avait fini par se résigner et ne soignait que les plaies physiques. Mais même celles-ci lui donnaient du fil à retordre.

Une nouvelle fois, le jeune Uchiwa poussa une plainte douloureuse et le cœur de la jeune fille se serra. Elle avait pensé plusieurs fois à abréger les souffrances du jeune homme, mais elle n'avait pas réussi à s'y résoudre. Sasuke semblait lutter contre un mal qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier. Son égo était forcé de le reconnaître, Kabuto avait une longueur d'avance quand il s'agissait de poison.

Doucement, Karin humidifia un linge avant de le poser sur le front du jeune homme. La jeune fille se pencha ensuite sur le corps et commença à nettoyer les plaies à l'eau claire. Malheureusement pour elle, sa trousse de soin lui avait échappé durant l'une de ses courses-poursuites et elle n'avait plus rien pour soigner convenablement Sasuke. D'ailleurs, l'une de ses plaies au bras droit commençait à vraiment tourner au vinaigre.

Après plusieurs minutes de concentration, Karin s'autorisa enfin une pause. Elle s'allongea près du corps de Sasuke et le regarda :

\- Tu es dans un sale état… Combien de temps vas-tu tenir comme ça, hein ?

Et la jeune fille ferma les yeux. Aussitôt, son esprit s'abandonna dans les bras de Morphée et Karin plongea dans un profond sommeil.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle se réveilla en sursaut. La jeune ninja ne savait pas ce qui avait pu la réveiller et elle mit ça sur le dos d'un de ses rêves. Doucement, elle s'assit et s'étira. A côté d'elle, Sasuke n'avait pas bougé mais semblait aller un peu mieux. La marque d'Orochimaru avait complètement disparu. Peut-être que cette pause lui avait fait du bien à lui aussi ?

Un bruit attira son attention et elle se plaqua contre les parois de sa cachette. Silencieusement, elle se rapprocha de la sortie et observa aussi discrètement que possible. Karin esquissa un sourire : l'un de ses pièges s'était déclenché et une jeune fille se débattait dans ses filets.

De dos, la personne piégée ne pouvait pas la voir et Karin s'assura qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours avant de sortir. Elle contourna son piège et se planta devant le filet, les deux mains sur les hanches. Elle sourit à sa captive :

\- C'est pas très prudent de se balader seule dans cette forêt.

\- Qui es-tu ? Tu n'es pas de Konoha, je me trompe ? répondit la jeune fille dans le filet, énervée.

Karin allait répondre lorsqu'elle remarqua que la jeune fille portait à sa ceinture une trousse de soin. Elle avait entendu dire que Konoha avait intégré des ninjas médecins à ses équipes et se mit à espérer que cette personne soit formée pour sauver des vies :

\- Tu es médecin, non ? demanda Karin.

La jeune fille dans le filet cessa de se débattre et regarda Karin. En général, quand on notait ce genre de détail, c'est qu'on s'y connaissait, ou qu'on avait besoin de ce type de compétence.

\- J'ai un ami qui est gravement empoisonné et qui est en train de mourir. Tu dois être une fille intelligente, la flatta Karin, alors si je te relâche, est-ce que tu acceptes de m'aider ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu tiendras parole si je t'aide ?

Karin soupira et réfléchit quelques instants. Elle avait réellement besoin d'aide si elle voulait sauver Sasuke. La jeune fille n'avait pas d'autre choix. Doucement, elle écarta les pans de sa veste et laissa tomber toutes ses armes à terre. Elle ramassa un Kunai et coupa la corde qui tendait le filet. Sa prisonnière tomba au sol et Karin en profita pour reposer le Kunai à terre :

\- Je ne suis plus armée et mon ami est blessé. Si je t'attaquais, tu aurais aussitôt l'avantage.

La jeune fille prise dans les filets se dégagea et se releva. Elle était partie loin de Konoha quelques heures pour ramasser des herbes médicinales en forêt et voilà qu'elle était capturée et embarquée dans une drôle d'affaire. Malgré tout, la femme face à elle ne semblait pas chercher la confrontation et avait besoin de ses services. Son ami devait être bien mal en point pour qu'elle en arrive là.

\- …Si jamais tu essayes de me piéger, tu le regretteras vraiment.

\- Ce n'est pas dans mon intérêt. Plus tôt je serais partie d'ici, mieux ce sera.

Karin entraîna la jeune fille à sa suite. Elle pénétrèrent toutes les deux dans la cavité sous l'arbre. Sasuke n'avait pas bougé et, même dans l'obscurité, Karin constata qu'il semblait reprendre quelques couleurs. Peut-être que le jeune homme avait encore une chance ? A sa suite, la jeune fille se figea :

\- Sasuke…

Mince. Karin n'avait pas pensé que Sasuke venait de Konoha et qu'il était connu là-bas. Elle se raidit et se tourna vers la jeune fille, prête à le défendre. Elle fut surprise de voir que cette dernière s'était simplement agenouillée près du garçon et lui caressait la joue.

\- On dirait que tu le connais bien…. Je m'appelle Karin, et toi ?

\- Nous étions en équipe ensemble… Je suis Sakura.

Sakura était sous le choc, elle ne s'attendait pas à revoir Sasuke ici. Et surtout, si mal en point. Comme une caresse, elle passa sa main pleine de chakra sur le corps de son ami. Karin avait raison, il était vraiment mal en point. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir le soigner, mais elle se devait d'essayer. Elle attrapa sa trousse de soin et commença à déballer tous ses ustensiles :

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- C'est une longue histoire.

\- J'ai tout mon temps, répondit Sakura, du tac au tac.

Karin observa la jeune fille. Même si elle était en train de l'aider, c'était avant tout un ninja appartenant à Konoha, et donc, un ennemi. Enfin, ennemi… Maintenant que Karin s'était clairement opposée à Orochimaru, était-elle encore la bienvenue dans ses troupes ? Vu comment elle était poursuivie, la question ne se posait plus. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, qu'allait-elle faire de sa peau ? Et de celle de Sasuke ? Son esprit avait été tellement préoccupé par la fuite qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à tout ce que cela pouvait engendrer. Un sourire vint doucement étirer ses lèvres… Un sentiment de liberté avait envahi son être, et ça lui faisait beaucoup de bien. La jeune fille réalisait qu'elle ne serait plus obligée d'obéir à Orochimaru et ses sbires… Peut-être même pourrait-elle vivre son amour avec Sasuke, loin de tout ?

Sakura était maintenant en train de sonder les blessures de Sasuke. A première vue, il s'était battu et son adversaire s'était servi de nombreux poisons. Restait à savoir lesquels.

L'esprit de Sakura fonctionnait à plein régime. Elle devait prendre des décisions, et vite. L'idéal aurait été de ramener Sasuke à Konoha pour être aidé, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Sasuke étant devenu un ninja déserteur, on aurait sûrement abattu ou enfermé le jeune homme rapidement après sa guérison. C'était très probablement ce qui allait arriver à Itachi une fois qu'il aurait donné toutes les informations qu'il détenait. Non, il n'était pas question que Sakura emmène Sasuke à la mort. Il était beaucoup trop précieux à ses yeux pour ça. Elle jeta un œil vers Karin, celle-ci était complètement perdue dans ses pensées et un sourire béat ornait ses lèvres :

\- Alors ? insista Sakura . Que s'est-il passé pour que Sasuke finisse dans cet état ?

Karin revint à la réalité et regarda Sakura. Son regard dériva sur les mains de la jeune fille, puis sur le corps de Sasuke :

\- Tout a commencé il y a quatre jours...

* * *

**Le prochain chapitre est un flash back !**

**J'espère que celui-ci vous auras plus et je vous dit à la semaine prochaine !**


	19. Chapter 19 : Tu dois tenir bon

**_Ta-tadaaaaaaam !_**

**_Le voici, le voilà, le chapitre 19 !_**

**_On s'éloigne un peu de ma petite Naoko pour se pencher sur Sasuke ! Bonne lecture les amis !_**

**_Et on oublie pas de remercier Sallyfone qui fait un énorme boulot de correction tout au long de cette fic ! Merciiiiii à toi !_**

* * *

_Sasuke partit avec Kabuto, laissant Karin seule dans le salon. Celle-ci pesta et jura après Kabuto. Pour une fois que Sasuke restait dans le salon avec elle, il avait fallu qu'ils soient dérangés. Elle se releva avant de se laisser tomber à nouveau dans le canapé, bras croisés. Bon sang, quelle poisse ! Karin attrapa la télécommande et alluma la télé rageusement. Le seul avantage de ce repaire, parce que oui, il en avait un, c'était sa télé. Même si cette dernière n'était pas connectée à des chaînes, elle pouvait au moins passer quelques cassettes. Un luxe dans ce genre d'endroit._

_Un bruit sourd attira l'attention de la jeune fille qui tourna la tête vers la porte. Karin se leva et s'approcha de l'entrée, puis ouvrit la porte et avança dans le couloir à pas feutrés. Elle se demanda alors si des ninjas ennemis ne s'étaient pas infiltrés dans leur repaire. Plus elle s'approchait du fond du repaire, plus elle entendait des bruits de combat. Elle se mit à longer les murs, au cas où un intrus se serait trouvé à proximité. Si Sasuke et Kabuto étaient en train de livrer bataille, ils allaient devoir rapidement vaincre leur ennemi ou fuir le repaire, ce qui, avec Orochimaru alité, s'annonçait difficile. _

_Alors que Karin approchait de l'extrémité du repaire, un mur explosa à quelques mètres d'elle. Instinctivement, la jeune fille tourna la tête pour protéger son visage des débris. La poussière créa un voile blanc dans le couloir qui fit tousser Karin. Sasuke venait de traverser le mur et de s'écraser sur celui d'en face. Sonné, il se releva en titubant et toussa. Il avait activé le sceau d'Orochimaru et sa peau s'était complètement brunie. Deux ailes en forme de pattes palmées sortaient de son dos et ses cheveux avaient poussé et arrivaient quasiment jusqu'à ses fesses._

_Tous les muscles de Karin se tendirent et elle attrapa un kunaï dans sa sacoche. Elle le lança à l'aveuglette dans la pièce et profita de ce moment pour s'approcher de Sasuke. Mais celui-ci __ne l'avait pas attendu : il avait déjà relevé la tête et s'était élancé à nouveau contre son adversaire.__C'est à ce moment que Karin constata qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'intrus dans le repaire. Non, l'adversaire de Sasuke n'était autre que Kabuto. Ce dernier avait un masque à gaz lui recouvrant la moitié du visage et Karin mit instinctivement un tissu devant son nez et sa bouche. Si le bras droit d'Orochimaru prenait la peine de porter un masque, c'est que l'air était empoisonné._

_Kabuto se déplaçait rapidement dans la pièce et ne laissait pas le jeune Uchiwa s'approcher à moins de trois mètres. A chaque fois qu'il esquivait une attaque, il lançait en même temps des aiguilles empoisonnées sur Sasuke. _

_Et clairement, le poison faisait effet._

_Le pauvre Sasuke avait beau se démener comme un diable, ses gestes étaient devenus imprécis, lents et lourds. Sa respiration était complètement désordonnée et il ne réussissait qu'à maintenir un seul de ses sharingans en éveil. Le cœur de Karin se serra : il était évident que Kabuto avait piégé Sasuke dès le début du combat et que celui-ci n'avait plus la moindre chance de l'emporter. D'ailleurs, était-il encore conscient de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui ? Pour Karin, il était évident que non :_

_\- Sasuke, arrête !_

_Mais aucune réaction. Sasuke s'était contenté de se jeter sur Kabuto et de se prendre un mur lorsque son adversaire l'avait brillamment esquivé. Le jeune homme se releva une fois de plus en chancelant mais retourna à l'attaque. La marque d'Orochimaru avait complètement pris possession de l'esprit de Sasuke et ne recherchait que la destruction._

_Kabuto esquissa un sourire avant de planter une énième fois des aiguilles dans le corps de Sasuke. La marque se retira presque instantanément et le jeune Uchiwa tomba au sol, inconscient. Son adversaire s'approcha, retira son masque et essuya la sueur qui perlait sur son front : _

_\- On peut dire que tu m'auras donné du fil à retordre, Sasuke Uchiwa. Malheureusement pour toi, je suis plus malin._

_Kabuto s'agenouilla et, par prudence, ligota Sasuke avant de le soulever : _

_\- Que vas-tu faire, Kabuto ? demanda Karin, encore sous le choc._

_\- Maître Orochimaru attend son nouveau corps avec impatience. Je vais donner des antidotes à Sasuke et nous procéderons au rituel. Si tu pouvais nettoyer les lieux, cela me rendrait service._

_Et Kabuto s'éloigna en emportant Sasuke dans ses bras. Karin serra les poings et son regard se porta sur les décombres de la pièce. Le jeune Uchiwa avait lutté avec ce qu'il lui restait : son courage. Kabuto avait surement piégé la pièce dès le début pour ne laisser aucune chance à son adversaire. Malheureusement pour lui, il était face à un battant et Sasuke ne s'était pas laissé faire. Même si ses sens, puis son esprit, avaient été engourdis, il avait réussi à résister et à attaquer. Combien de ninjas auraient été aptes à s'opposer à leur destin comme venait de le faire le jeune homme ? Aucun._

_Une idée naquit dans l'esprit de Karin, qui paraissait complètement folle à première vue mais la jeune fille réussit à se convaincre que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Habillement, elle attrapa un kunaï dans son étui avant de le lancer droit sur Kabuto. Celui-ci le reçut dans le dos et cria sous la douleur._

_Karin s'élança et profita de la surprise pour bousculer Kabuto et dérober son fardeau. Elle courut dans le couloir et s'arrêta dans le salon pour attraper sa trousse de soin laissée négligemment sur la table. Très vite, elle détacha les bras de Sasuke avant de le mettre sur son dos et de s'enfuir du repaire sous les cris de Kabuto qui tentait de les rattraper. _

\- Depuis, je ne cesse d'essayer de rejoindre les frontières du pays. Malheureusement, tous les sbires d'Orochimaru sont à mes trousses et je n'arrive pas à être tranquille, termina Karin.

\- Tu ne sais pas quels poisons Kabuto a utilisé ?

Sakura n'avait pas perdu une miette de l'histoire de Karin et continuait de prodiguer des soins au jeune homme. Même si elle n'avait rien montré, au fond d'elle, elle était profondément reconnaissante que la jeune fille ait sauvé son ami. Sans elle, Orochimaru aurait obtenu le corps de Sasuke et celui-ci serait mort. Karin fit un signe négatif de la tête :

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, malheureusement. Kabuto est un maître dans l'art du poison, il en a créé des centaines. Tu penses que tu peux le sauver ?

\- Je ne pense pas, mais je vais essayer.

C'était la vérité. Sasuke était vraiment très atteint, les différents poisons agissaient sans que Sakura ne puisse les arrêter. Elle pouvait traiter en surface, le soulager, mais elle constatait avec horreur qu'elle ne faisait que retarder l'inévitable. Sasuke allait mourir. C'était un triste constat qu'elle préférait nier. Des larmes amères montaient à ses yeux, mais elle les refoula. Elle ne voulait pas laisser tomber. Pas maintenant, alors qu'elle venait de le retrouver. Sasuke était l'amour de sa vie, l'homme qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Aussi longtemps qu'il lutterait contre ses poisons, elle l'aiderait du mieux qu'elle pourrait. Après tout, ne dit-on pas que "Tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir" ?

Le cœur de Karin se serra. Sakura ne rigolait pas, elle pensait sincèrement que le jeune homme ne s'en sortirait pas. Karin ne put retenir ses larmes et regarda dehors. Elle ne voulait pas croire que Sasuke allait mourir.

Une ombre attira son attention et elle fronça les sourcils. Faisant signe à Sakura de ne pas bouger, elle s'approcha de la sortie et observa. Aussitôt, elle reconnut l'un des sbires d'Orochimaru et son cœur loupa un battement. Elle savait que, maintenant qu'ils étaient arrivés jusqu'ici, ils ne tarderaient pas à trouver la cachette. Que faire ? Il n'y avait qu'une seule issue dans ce repaire de fortune, ils étaient faits comme des rats. Karin jeta un regard en arrière et contempla Sasuke. Même dans cet état, le jeune homme était un ravissement à ses yeux. Sa peau pâle, son visage doux, ses cheveux noir de jais. Tout était décidément parfait chez lui.

Karin soupira. Plus que tout, elle ne voulait pas que Sasuke soit capturé pour être ramené à Orochimaru. Le temps lui était compté :

\- … Je te le confie, murmura Karin.

Sakura se tourna vers elle, mais la jeune fille avait déjà disparu. Elle entendit des cris et des bruits de courses au dehors, puis plus rien. La forêt était redevenue silencieuse. Sakura sentait la peur monter en elle et, pleine d'inquiétude, elle jeta un coup d'œil dehors.

Rien.

Karin avait emmené avec elle ses poursuivants. Sakura ferma les yeux et adressa une prière pour que la jeune fille s'en sorte. Pour la deuxième fois, Karin venait de sauver Sasuke. Sakura secoua la tête et se ressaisit rapidement. Elle devait prendre le malade et partir elle-aussi avant que les hommes de main d'Orochimaru ne se rendent compte que Karin était seule et reviennent par ici pour chercher Sasuke.

Elle rangea rapidement ses instruments avant de sortir, portant Sasuke hors de leur cachette. Elle le souleva et retourna près du piège dans lequel elle s'était faite prendre un peu plus tôt. À quelques mètres de là, gisait un énorme panier en osier qui lui servait à stocker toutes les plantes médicinales qu'elle cueillait.

Sakura regarda une fois de plus les alentours avant d'installer Sasuke dans le panier et de refermer convenablement le couvercle. Elle le chargea sur ses épaules et partit rapidement vers Konoha. Plus vite elle serait arrivée, plus vite elle aurait de chances de sauver son ami.

En espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

Arrivée aux portes de Konoha, Sakura prit le temps de se présenter comme si de rien n'était. Elle entra dans le village et bifurqua immédiatement sur sa gauche. Elle longea les murs du village jusqu'à un pont qu'elle traversa. Elle continua d'avancer rapidement dans les rues.

Sur le chemin du retour, elle avait eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait faire de Sasuke. Après tout le mal que s'était donnée Karin, il n'était pas question qu'elle s'avoue vaincue. Elle le sauverait, coûte que coûte.

La jeune fille s'arrêta face à deux grandes portes en bois et inspira profondément avant de les franchir. Pour la première fois, elle mettait les pieds dans le quartier des Uchiwa. Ses rues silencieuses et désertes lui donnèrent la chair de poule. Sakura observa les maisons abandonnées. Son esprit tenta d'imaginer le massacre qui avait eu lieu ici. Toutes ces personnes, mortes chez elles, assassinées par l'un des leurs. Comment pouvait-on en arriver là ? Même si Tsunade lui avait raconté la version qu'avait donnée Naoko, Sakura demeurait sceptique.

Itachi avait-il vraiment assassiné l'entièreté de sa famille pour sauver sa petite sœur et son village d'un coup d'état ? La jeune fille n'en était pas vraiment convaincue. Elle ne comprenait pas non plus les raisons qui poussaient Itachi à maltraiter Sasuke de la sorte. Pourquoi le pousser sur le chemin de la vengeance ? Pourquoi le laisser seul et empli de tristesse ? Cet Itachi Uchiwa ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un de bon pour faire subir ça à son propre petit frère. Ou il devait avoir une excellente raison. Mais peu importe comment Sakura tournait le problème, elle ne trouvait pas de justification valable pour en arriver là.

Elle s'arrêta devant une maison pour l'observer. La bâtisse semblait des plus banales et elle décida que ça ferait très bien l'affaire. Prudemment, elle gravit les quelques marches en bois avant d'ouvrir la porte de la maison. Sakura se retrouva face à un couloir sombre et triste. Une odeur d'humidité et de renfermé flottait dans la pièce. La jeune fille referma la porte avant de continuer. Elle inspecta les pièces une à une puis monta à l'étage. Depuis le massacre, les maisons avaient simplement été vidées des effets personnels des victimes. Les meubles n'avaient pas bougé et une pellicule de poussière avait recouvert la totalité des pièces.

Sakura commença à découvrir les salles du haut. Elle entra dans l'une des chambres. Là, elle posa doucement son panier à terre et s'approcha du lit qu'elle dépoussiéra brièvement. Puis elle sortit péniblement Sasuke du panier pour l'allonger sur son lit de fortune.

La jeune fille se pencha sur le corps souffrant de son ami et lui caressa la joue dans un geste tendre :

\- Je vais revenir Sasuke… Tu dois tenir bon jusque là…

Sakura se redressa et alla fermer les rideaux. Elle reprit son panier et sortit rapidement de la maison.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous auras plus, quand à moi je vous dis à la semaine prochaine ! Bon week-end !**


	20. Chapter 20 : Pour Sasuke

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

**Désolée de publier si tard, j'avais un peu zappé que nous étions vendredi... Mais tadaaaaaam ! Sans plus attendre, voici le chapitre 20 ! Bonne lecture !**

**Un immense merci à Sallyfone pour la correction du chapitre !**

* * *

Sakura rentra chez elle et monta directement dans sa chambre. Elle attrapa son sac à dos et le bourra de ce qu'elle avait sous la main : vêtements, couverture et oreiller. La jeune fille ferma le sac d'un geste sec avant de redescendre. Sans prendre le temps de s'arrêter, elle lança à ses parents :

\- Je vais dormir chez Naruto quelques nuits ! et elle claqua la porte.

Le père de Sakura regarda sa femme, un sourcil arqué :

\- Ai-je bien entendu ?

\- … Elle aura fini par oublier Sasuke, c'est plutôt un bon point… tenta de se rassurer la mère.

Sakura se rendit jusqu'à l'hôpital et pénétra dans les réserves en toute discrétion. Si elle se faisait voir, elle n'aurait aucun moyen d'expliquer son comportement. Car elle avait décidé de protéger Sasuke jusqu'au bout, quitte à trahir le village à son tour. La décision avait été dure à prendre mais la vision de Sasuke qui se meurt l'avait beaucoup trop émue pour qu'elle fasse le pari de le remettre au village.

Elle attrapa diverses seringues et aiguilles et déroba aussi des désinfectants, des compresses stériles ainsi que des antibiotiques. Sakura fourra le tout dans son sac avant de le fermer et de ressortir sans être vu. Une fois au-dehors, elle respira un bon coup et repartit en direction du quartier des Uchiwa.

\- Hey Sakura !

Ladite Sakura sursauta et se retourna, tendus. Naruto s'approchait en faisant des grands signes, son éternel sourire aux lèvres :

\- Tu pars en mission ? demanda t-il en remarquant la tonne d'affaires qu'avait son amie sur le dos.

Sakura regarda à droite, puis à gauche, tentant de trouver rapidement une excuse :

\- Euh… Je vais dormir chez Ino ! Comme quand on était petites, tu sais !

Elle se mit à rire de manière très forcée et Naruto arqua un sourcil, dubitatif. Il trouvait que son amie agissait un peu bizarrement et crut comprendre pourquoi :

\- Tu sais, pour Sasuke…

Sakura se figea complètement, tous ses muscles raidis sous la tension. Est-ce que Naruto l'avait vue ? Est-ce qu'il savait ?! Elle fixa Naruto, les yeux grand ouverts.

\- On le ramènera, je te le promets ! dit le jeune homme en souriant.

\- … Je te fais confiance Naruto… Merci.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Sakura. Naruto était un idiot plein de bonnes intentions. Elle hocha la tête et s'éloigna en lui faisant un signe de la main.

Intrigué, Naruto pencha la tête sur le coté dans un moment de réflexion intense. Son amie était en train de partir complètement à l'opposé de là où elle était censée dormir. Il haussa les épaules et fit demi-tour : Sakura allait sûrement faire quelques courses pour sa soirée.

De retour au quartier des Uchiwa, Sakura retourna voir Sasuke. Celui-ci n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance et son état semblait à nouveau se dégrader. Elle recouvrit le corps de son ami d'une couette chaude avant de lui mettre un oreiller sous la tête. Elle alla chercher une table qu'elle ramena dans la pièce, puis elle y déposa tout ce qu'elle avait dérobé à l'hôpital.

Son regard se tourna vers son ami. Les plaies physiques n'étaient pas vraiment un problème, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de comment faire pour le poison. Et si elle ne trouvait pas rapidement une solution, Sasuke ne pourrait pas survivre.

Frappant ses cuisses pour se donner courage, elle se mit au travail. Sakura commença à nettoyer chaque blessure une à une, très soigneusement, avant de les bander. Après avoir fini son dernier pansement, la jeune fille s'arma d'une seringue et préleva plusieurs fioles de sang sur le jeune ninja. Elle lui administra ensuite plusieurs antibiotiques.

Puis la jeune fille poussa un soupir et s'assit sur le lit. Elle saisit les fioles et les tourna lentement entre ses doigts. Comment faire pour lancer des analyses à l'hôpital sans se faire prendre ?

* * *

Deidara était debout contre le mur et lisait un des bouquins que Naoko avait laissés là pour la journée. Même si le contenu ne l'intéressait absolument pas -parce que apprendre tout le vocabulaire ninja était chiant- ça avait au moins le mérite de lui faire passer le temps. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il était enfermé dans cette cellule triste et humide et cela commençait à l'ennuyer profondément. Un bruit de pas attira son attention et le jeune homme lâcha sa lecture pour regarder l'entrée. L'hokage avait apparemment décidé de lui rendre visite, accompagnée de plusieurs Anbu :

\- Deidara du village d'Iwa, fit Tsunade sur un ton sérieux et presque solennel.

L'interpellé tourna un peu plus son corps vers elle de manière nonchalante et arqua un sourcil en laissant tomber son livre au sol :

\- M'ouais ? Ça semble devenu bien sérieux tout d'un coup.

\- Nous avons prévenu le village d'Iwa que nous t'avions capturé. Le Tsuchikage veut te voir.

Deidara se mit un peu sur la défensive. Il savait que son coup de bluff concernant Naoko ne durerait qu'un temps, mais il avait espéré pouvoir davantage préparer sa fuite. Sans chakra, il était malheureusement impuissant et son comité d'accueil était déjà sur le qui-vive. Le jeune homme devait bien se l'avouer : il n'avait pas l'ombre d'une idée pour se sortir de là. Et bien évidement, Naoko étant absente, il ne pourrait compter que sur lui-même.

Les Anbu entrèrent dans la cellule et attrapèrent Deidara avant de l'immobiliser. Celui-ci tenta bien de leur échapper, mais il était toujours attaché au mur et cela se révéla complètement impossible. Tentant le tout pour le tout, il regarda Tsunade :

\- Je suppose que la colère de l'esprit du pays du feu ne vous fait pas trop peur du coup.

\- En effet, dit Tsunade en esquissant un sourire. Cela fait plusieurs jours que nous mettons Naoko Uchiwa à l'épreuve et elle a déjà montré une totale dévotion pour le village. A croire que des ninjas déserteurs font de bonnes nounous, finit-elle sur un ton ironique.

\- On vous enverra la facture.

Les Anbu sortirent Deidara de sa cellule, lui cachèrent le visage puis suivirent l'Hokage.

\- On se croirait dans un film. Est-ce qu'on m'emmène à une séance de torture ?

Deidara se voulait drôle, mais au fond de lui, la peur montait. Il était acculé, piégé et n'avait pas une seule idée pour se sortir de cette histoire. Le jeune homme n'avait pas pour habitude d'être pessimiste, mais là, ça sentait le roussi. Peut-être que c'était le bon moment pour commencer à croire dans un dieu quelconque ?

Les Anbu conduisirent le prisonnier jusqu'à une salle où il fut assis et attaché à une chaise. Lorsque le sac de toile qu'il avait sur le visage lui fut retiré, Deidara fut d'abord ébloui par la luminosité de la pièce. Après quelques secondes d'adaptation, il constata qu'il était dans une salle entièrement blanche. Une table en bois était face à lui, et juste derrière, une chaise. Il ne manquait qu'un miroir sans tain et il se serait cru dans une série télévisée futuriste.

\- Deidara du village d'Iwa.

L'interpellé se tourna vers Tsunade et la regarda, attendant la suite. Aucune blague ne lui était venue à l'esprit :

\- Le Tsuchikage va venir ici. Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, mes ninjas t'abattront sans aucune hésitation. Est-ce que je me suis bien faite comprendre ?

En disant cela, Tsunade avait appuyé ses mains sur la table et s'était penchée vers son prisonnier, mettant en avant sa forte poitrine pour déstabilisé le jeune homme. Deidara plongea son regard dans le décolleté de l'hokage avant de virer au rouge et d'acquiescer de la tête, gêné et confus. Tsunade sourit, apparemment satisfaite de l'effet qu'elle avait eu sur le jeune homme et sortit de la pièce.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent et le Tsuchikage, Ônoki, entra. C'était un vieillard de petite taille que les années n'avait pas épargné. Seule une auréole de cheveux blancs était encore présente sur son crâne tandis que des petits yeux cruels, une barbiche en triangle et une moustache aux angles parfaits venaient compléter le tableau. Son nez rouge se mariait parfaitement avec la tunique verte qu'il portait.

À petits pas, Ônoki, aussi appelé La Balance, s'avança et se mit de l'autre côté de la table. Il resta debout et observa quelques instants Deidara. Ce dernier laissa le silence s'installer quelques temps, puis, n'en pouvant plus, il lança :

\- Tiens, papy ! Ça fait un bail, dis-moi ! T'as pris quelques rides, on dirait !

\- Petit insolent ! Est-ce donc une manière de s'adresser à son mentor ? répliqua le Tsuchikage.

Car oui, plusieurs années auparavant, c'est le Kage de Iwa en personne qui avait prit sous son aile Deidara. Avec autant de patience qu'il en était capable, il s'était évertué à enseigner tout ce qu'il savait au jeune ninja. Celui-ci avait montré des talents innés pour tous les domaines touchant aux explosions et avait été un apprenti formidable. Avant que son art ne lui monte un peu trop à la tête et qu'il trahisse son village.

Mais malgré tout ce qu'avait pu faire l'ancien ninja d'Iwa, toute la population de son village continuait à apprécier le jeune homme. Ônoki ne s'expliquait pas vraiment ce phénomène car c'était la première fois qu'il voyait le cas d'un ninja déserteur admiré de la sorte :

\- L'hokage m'a contacté il y a plusieurs jours pour me dire que ses ninjas t'avaient capturé, reprit la Balance.

\- J'me suis laissé faire, hein. J'aurais pu rayer Konoha de la carte sans trop de mal.

Le Tsuchikage fronça ses gros sourcils. Le disciple qu'il avait eu était certes assez dynamique, mais il n'avait jamais montré une telle insolence. Prenant sur lui, la Balance ne tint pas compte de la remarque de son interlocuteur et poursuivit :

\- Elle m'a aussi raconté que tu avais sauvé l'un de ses plus précieux ninjas et que tu l'avais ensuite élevé dans le respect de nos valeurs et de celle de Konoha.

\- Nan, ça, c'est Itachi Uchiwa qui a fait ça. Moi je lui apprenais des conneries, répondit Deidara avec désinvolture. C'est dingue à quel point les gosses retiennent ce qu'il ne faut pas faire d'ailleurs !

\- Mais tu vas te taire, oui ?!

La remarque avait été cinglante et sans appel. Il faut dire que la patience n'était pas la qualité première de la Balance. Deidara se tassa un peu dans sa chaise et, l'espace d'un instant, on aurait dit un enfant pris en train de faire une grosse bêtise. Le Tsuchikage lui lança un regard sévère et laissa le silence régner quelques instants. Quand il fut sûr que son interlocuteur avait compris le message, il reprit :

\- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Avant de venir, j'ai délibéré avec mon conseil. Nous nous sommes mis d'accord sur ton sort.

Le vieille homme se redressa davantage et éleva un peu la voix en prononçant distinctement ses paroles :

\- Deidara du village d'Iwa, ton existence s'arrête ici.

* * *

**Ta, tadaaaaaam !**

**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, quant à moi je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !**


	21. Chapter 21 : Le clan Uciwa

**Hey ! Salut la compagnie et bienvenue sur ce nouveau chapitre !**

**Pour le moment tout est calme, mais les choses se mettent doucement en place... Bonne lecture !**

**Merci à Sallyfone pour son boulot de correctrice !**

* * *

Naoko entra en compagnie de Naruto et Kakashi dans le district des Uchiwa. C'était la première fois qu'elle y mettait les pieds et sa première impression lui fit froid dans le dos. La rue et les maisons étaient désertes, abandonnées depuis plusieurs années. Quelques banderoles s'étaient déchirées avec le temps, et le blanc du blason Uchiwa avait jauni sur les drapeaux. Tout à l'intérieur de ces murs en bois n'était que silence.

Il était assez facile d'imaginer le carnage qui avait eu lieu ici grâce à l'ambiance qui y régnait. Par contre, il était beaucoup plus difficile pour Naoko de réaliser que c'était son grand frère à l'origine du massacre.

Et qu'elle en était la cause.

Naoko adopta un pas plus prudent, comme si les lieux avaient été piégés, et suivit Naruto et son professeur. Quelques jours avant, Tsunade l'avait affiliée à l'équipe 7 pour remplacer Sasuke, et Kakashi était donc devenu son maître d'apprentissage. Ce dernier avait été missionné avec Naruto pour aider la jeune fille à trouver une maison dans le clan des Uchiwa. Naoko ayant demandé à voir l'ancienne maison de Sasuke, Kakashi était en train de les y conduire.

\- Toutes ces maisons abandonnées, c'est franchement du gâchis !

Naruto venait de rompre le silence. Les bras derrière la tête, il suivait Kakashi en observant à droite et à gauche les bâtisses. Juste derrière lui, Naoko n'en menait pas large. Qui aurait envie d'habiter seul ici ? Sasuke avait-il réellement passé son enfance là, après la mort du clan ? Même si elle n'avait pas encore eu la chance de le connaître en personne, elle compatissait à cette simple pensée.

Kakashi s'arrêta devant une maison et dit sur un ton plat :

\- Voilà, c'est ici.

\- C'est moche, fit Naruto en passant devant.

Il monta les quelques marches en bois qui le séparait de la porte et actionna la poignée. Celle-ci céda aussitôt sous la pression et la porte s'ouvrit, donnant sur un couloir sombre et étroit. Naruto entra et fit le tour des pièces. Il se mit à imaginer un Sasuke plus jeune vivant ici. Les affaires personnelles du jeune homme n'avaient pas bougé depuis son départ de Konoha et une fine couche de poussière s'était installée un peu partout. En arrivant dans la chambre, le coeur de Naruto se serra.

Posée sur la table de chevet, une vieille photo était encadrée. Il s'agissait de celle prise lors de la création de l'équipe 7. On pouvait y voir un Sasuke bougon, une Sakura euphorique, un Kakashi gêné et un Naruto en colère. Décidément, cette photo était la meilleure de toutes.

Naruto s'approcha de la table de chevet et prit la photo dans ses mains avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Où pouvait être Sasuke maintenant ? Et que faisait-il ? Une chose était certaine dans l'esprit du jeune homme : il arriverait à ramener son ami. Il le devait. Encore plus maintenant qu'il y avait une explication aux gestes d'Itachi Uchiwa.

Un grincement sortit Naruto de ses songes et il leva la tête. Naoko le regardait, les bras croisés, appuyée sur la porte en bois :

\- Tu avais l'air dans tes pensées, fit-elle doucement.

\- Je repensais à Sasuke.

\- C'était ton meilleur ami, n'est ce pas ?

\- Ça l'est toujours.

Naruto offrit un grand sourire à la jeune fille et celle-ci le lui rendit. Elle quitta la porte pour s'approcher et s'assoir à son tour sur le lit. Naoko regarda la photo et eut un léger rire :

\- Elle commence à dater cette photo. Vous avez l'air jeune.

Naruto rit à son tour et opina de la tête. Son amie reprit son sérieux et se laissa tomber en arrière. Elle observa quelques instant le plafond :

\- J'espère que vous pourrez bientôt faire une autre photo tous ensemble.

\- Je ramènerais Sasuke au village, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Je t'aiderai.

Naoko avait planté ses yeux dans ceux de Naruto. Celui-ci se figea et ne put détourner le regard. A cet instant, il eut l'impression de regarder Sasuke. Ce regard franc, déterminé qui caractérisait tant son ami.

\- Allez les jeunes, un peu de nerfs.

Naruto sursauta. Kakashi venait de passer la tête par la porte et regardait les deux ninjas :

\- C'est bien beau de flemmarder sur le lit, mais nous avons une mission.

Naoko bondit sur ses pieds et s'étira :

\- Très franchement je n'ai pas envie de fouiller toutes les maisons du clan Uchiwa. Elles ont l'air aussi triste les unes que les autres ! Pas étonnant que Sasu est déprimé ici.

\- Sasu ?

Naoko se retourna vers Naruto qui s'était levé à son tour. Elle pouffa de rire devant sa mine ahurie avant de répondre :

\- C'est le surnom que j'ai donné à Sasuke.

Naruto aurait aimé répondre mais ne trouva rien à ajouter. C'était le première fois qu'il entendait ce genre de surnom et cela lui fit bizarre. Personne dans le village n'avait l'habitude de donner des diminutifs aux autres personnes. Cette fille sortait vraiment de l'ordinaire.

Kakashi soupira et sortit de la pièce. Lui non plus n'avait pas envie d'entrer dans toutes les maisons. Qui sait ce qui pouvait y avoir été laissé ? Même s'il était sûr qu'il n'y aurait plus aucun cadavre, il se doutait que personne n'avait pris la peine de ranger et laver de fond en comble toutes les habitations. Plus vite Naoko se fixerait sur une maison, plus vite ils pourraient se mettre au travail.

En effet, non seulement Tsunade leur avaient demandé d'aider la jeune Uchiwa à trouver une maison, mais ensuite ils devaient aussi visiter TOUTES les habitations et faire un compte-rendu des travaux à effectuer. C'était une mission assez simple, mais qui allait durer plusieurs jours. Et il y avait fort à parier qu'ils aideraient aussi pour les rénovations à venir.

C'est qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas beaucoup de mission en ce moment pour que l'Hokage leur donne ce genre de tâche.

Naruto ressortit de la maison avec les deux autres ninjas et ferma la porte. Quand il se retourna, il vit Sakura qui leur faisait face, les yeux écarquillés de surprise :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

\- La vieille veut qu'on aide Naoko à trouver une habitation ! Et toi, Sakura ? Tu devais pas aller chez Ino ? demanda à son tour Naruto.

Sakura ne sut que répondre. Elle qui pensait être tranquille quelques jours, le temps de soigner son ami, se retrouvait face à son équipe. Et elle ne devait rien dire quand à la présence de Sasuke au sein du village. Question de vie ou de mort :

\- Ino a eu un empêchement, je la rejoins un peu plus tard…. Du coup, j'étais venue en repérage pour trouver la maison de rêve à Naoko !

Sakura se mit à rire nerveusement et Naoko fronça les sourcils. Cette excuse sonnait fausse. Elle allait demander plus d'explication à Sakura lorsque Kakashi leva la tête vers le ciel :

\- Ah, je dois y aller, les jeunes. Je vous laisse continuer sans moi.

Un rapace était en train de tourner en rond au-dessus d'eux. En général, c'était le signe que l'Hokage voulait voir Kakashi au plus vite. Ni une ni deux, il disparut. Naruto soupira et posa ses poings sur ses hanches :

\- C'est facile ça, sensei !

Naoko grogna et se retourna vers l'endroit où était Sakura quelques instants avant. Mais elle s'était déjà volatilisée.

\- Naruto, on nous a lâchés, je crois.

\- On va vraiment devoir rentrer dans toutes les maisons ?

\- Sans Kakashi-sensei, je pense que la mission est compromise. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi je n'y connais absolument rien en plomberie ou en électricité. On peut peut-être simplement trouver une maison dans laquelle je pourrais vivre ?

Naruto sourit, acquiesça et se mit à courir en s'écriant :

\- Alors c'est partiiiiii !

Naoko pouffa et s'élança à sa suite. Ce garçon était toujours débordant d'énergie et d'optimisme. Et elle adorait ça.

Naruto regardait de chaque côté, essayant de déterminer quelle habitation serait la plus vivable, lorsqu'un ninja du village apparut devant lui. Surpris, il arrêta sa course et le regarda. Naoko s'arrêta à côté de son ami.

\- Naoko Uchiwa, l'Hokage veut vous voir immédiatement.

Cette dernière jeta un bref regard à Naruto et celui-ci hocha la tête. Les deux ninjas sautèrent sur un toit et commencèrent à courir vers le bureau de l'hokage. Naoko ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle sentait une boule d'angoisse se former au creux de son estomac. Elle avait vraiment un mauvais pressentiment.

Arrivé au bâtiment de l'Hokage, les deux ninjas montèrent les marches quatre à quatre et entrèrent dans le bureau sans frapper. Naoko s'avança, légèrement essoufflée. Devant elle, Tsunade s'était levée de sa chaise et affichait une mine grave :

\- Vous vouliez me voir, maître Hokage ?

\- J'ai une nouvelle importante à t'annoncer, dit-elle avant de laisser un blanc de quelques secondes. Deidara du village d'Iwa est officiellement mort.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà... En espérant que ce chapitre vous ai plus, quant à moi je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !**


	22. Chapter 22 : Deidara du village d'Iwa

**Ohayo mina !**

**J'espère que vous avez tous passé une agréable semaine ! Voici le chapitre 22 ! Bonne lecture !**

**Merci à Sallyfone pour le correction !**

* * *

Sakura entra dans la salle d'analyse de l'hôpital. Elle s'approcha d'un des chercheurs présent et lui tendit les fioles qu'elle avait prélevées un peu plus tôt sur Sasuke :

\- Tsunade m'a demandé de vous apporter ceci. Elle voudrait que vous l'analysiez en priorité.

\- Bien. Pour quel patient ?

\- Itachi Uchiwa.

\- Encore ?

Le chercheur arrêta d'écrire sur son ordinateur et releva la tête vers Sakura. Celle-ci haussa les épaules sans répondre. Son interlocuteur soupira avant de regarder de nouveau son écran :

\- Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'elle espère trouver ? C'est au moins la dixième analyse qu'on fait depuis son entrée dans le service.

\- Elle a dit que c'était très urgent. L'Hokage veut que je lui apporte les résultats le plus vite possible.

\- Ben voyons.

Le chercheur attrapa les fioles et fit rouler sa chaise jusqu'à des machines un peu plus loin :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on cherche cette fois-ci ?

\- Il faut faire un spectre large sur tous les poisons connus. On fait aussi un nouveau bilan sanguin complet.

\- Rien que ça…. Je te conseille de t'asseoir, ça va durer un moment.

En disant ses mots, le scientifique avait mis les multiples fioles dans une centrifugeuse et était en train de programmer les différents paramètres pour lancer les analyses. Sakura s'approcha un peu plus et s'assit près d'un bureau vide. Elle était très stressée par ce qu'elle était en train de faire, mais elle n'avait pas trouvé de meilleure solution. Selon Karin, cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours que Sasuke avait été empoisonné. Même si son corps s'était sûrement débarrassé de certains poisons, d'autres étaient en train de le tuer petit à petit. Et Sakura ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça.

\- Ces données devront être classées "confidentiel".

\- Oui, comme tout ce qui concerne Itachi Uchiwa, répondit son interlocuteur sur un ton las.

Une fois qu'il eut fini sa programmation, il lança la machine et retourna à ses affaires sans plus se préoccuper de Sakura. Cette dernière se mit à fixer la machine avec insistance. Tout allait se jouer les prochaines heures.

* * *

Naoko était restée sans voix devant cette annonce. Les mots ne cessaient de tourner dans son esprit sans que celui-ci réalise. Deidara, mort ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Il était au fin fond d'une cellule de Konoha, surveillé par plusieurs gardes. Avait-il tenté de s'échapper ?

Une pression sur son bras lui fit relever la tête et elle croisa le regard azur de Naruto. Celui-ci s'était approché et l'avait saisi par le poignet en la fixant. Son regard était grave et inquiet et il ne cessait de la dévisager.

Naoko fit mine de sourire et hocha de la tête comme pour répondre à la question silencieuse de Naruto. Il fallait qu'elle aille bien et qu'elle accepte la nouvelle avant de tirer des conclusions hâtives, de blâmer qui que ce soit où même d'hurler sa colère et sa tristesse. Elle devait comprendre, réussir à s'exprimer, parler à Tsunade. Mais déjà les larmes inondaient ses yeux alors que sa voix refusait de sortir et la jeune fille se jeta dans les bras de son ami, cachant son visage contre le torse musclé du jeune homme. Merde, Deidara était mort. Comme ça. Deidara. Mort. Impossible. Non, elle n'allait pas bien en fait. Cette information cheminait doucement dans son cerveau et la dévastait. Littéralement.

Naruto, d'abord surpris, puis gêné, se ressaisit rapidement et referma ses bras sur elle, tentant de la consoler comme il le pouvait. Comment aurait-il réagi si on lui avait annoncé la mort de Jiraya ou de Iruka ? Lui aurait certainement hurlé ou rué dans les brancards. Il sentit une douce chaleur s'élever de la jeune fille et se demanda quelques instants si Kitai ne tentait pas lui aussi de la consoler.

Tsunade avait assisté à la scène sans intervenir et fronça les sourcils :

\- Un ninja ne doit jamais montrer ses sentiments. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'Akatsuki t'a appris ?

Naoko ne réagit pas, mais Naruto, lui, tourna la tête vers l'Hokage et lui lança un regard noir. Comment pouvait-elle se permettre de réagir comme ça dans cette situation ? De toute façon, pour Naruto, ce précepte était complètement débile et sans fondement. Quand il deviendrait Hokage, il ferait changer ce règlement à la noix.

L'hokage soutint le regard de Naruto avant de sourire et de lui faire un clin d'oeil complice. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce que cela pouvait signifier. Tsunade reprit :

\- La mort de Deidara du village d'Iwa n'est pas la seule chose dont je voulais te faire part.

En disant ses mots, Tsunade s'était redressée et avait fait le tour de son bureau. Elle s'y appuya et croisa les bras sous sa poitrine avant de reprendre :

\- Nous avons un nouveau ninja qui a rejoint Konoha aujourd'hui. - elle appela - Kakashi !

Celui-ci poussa la porte du bureau et entra en soupirant, l'air fatigué. Un jeune ninja entra à sa suite, le sourire au lèvre. Naruto se figea et se retourna aussitôt vers Tsunade. Il n'y comprenait vraiment plus rien !

\- T'es franchement une Uchiwa en carton.

Cette voix. Naoko s'arrêta net dans ses sanglots et redressa la tête. Face à elle, à l'entrée de la pièce, Deidara souriait fièrement. Sur son front, le bandeau de Konoha brillait comme jamais. D'un mouvement brusque, la jeune fille se dégagea des bras de Naruto et fondit sur Deidara. Le jeune homme pouffa de rire et accueillit la jeune fille dans ses bras :

\- T'es trop tactile Nao. Et trop émotive aussi.

\- Mais ! se défendit-elle, L'Hokage a dit que tu étais mort !

\- Je n'avais pas terminé….

Tsunade s'était redressée et affichait un doux sourire sur ses lèvres :

\- J'ai dit que Deidara du village d'Iwa était mort. Mais Deidara du village de Konoha vient de naître.

Naoko regarda Tsunade quelques instants avant de regarder à nouveau Deidara. En quelques heures, elle avait l'air d'avoir loupé un sacré paquet d'épisodes !

\- Comment est-ce possible ?

\- Parce que je suis le meilleur ! répondit fièrement Deidara.

\- Ce n'est pas exactement ça.

Tsunade regardait Deidara avec sérieux.

\- Ça va, si on peut plus plaisanter, répondit-il. En fait, le Tsuchikage est venu à Konoha.

\- Le… Quoi ? fit Naoko.

Deidara poussa un long soupir et leva les yeux au ciel. Il est vrai que Naoko n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans une quelconque académie, mais ça, c'était quand même la base ! Itachi ne lui avait donc rien appris ? Il regarda la jeune fille et ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la mine bête et gênée qu'elle affichait :

\- T'es une fille adorablement débile. Le Tsuchikage, c'est le kage du village d'Iwa, au pays de la terre. Il est venu quand Konoha lui a appris qu'il m'avait capturé. Après délibération avec son conseil, il a décidé de me renier complètement de tous les registres d'Iwa.

\- … C'est une peine ridicule par rapport à ton statut de déserteur, non ?

\- Oui ! dit fièrement Deidara. Mais il semblerait qu'en plus de n'avoir jamais touché à mon pays après avoir déserté, j'ai sauvé un ninja d'exception de Konoha. Disons que ça rattrape un peu mes bêtises de déserteur. Ah, et tous les villageois d'Iwa m'adorent et ils ont tous pris ma défense.

\- Vraiment ? fit Naoko, sceptique.

\- C'est le Tsuchikage lui-même qui me l'as dit ! Même si ça l'ennuyait, il ne voulait pas d'une émeute. Papy a préféré abdiquer et me confier aux bons soins de Konoha !

Tsunade renchérit :

\- Il faut dire que j'ai aussi beaucoup insisté. Nous avons appuyé la décision des villageois d'Iwa avec une belle somme d'argent. J'ose espérer ne pas m'être trompée à ton sujet. Tu es pour l'instant en période de test, souviens-t'en.

Tsunade était très sérieuse en disant ses mots. Elle avait fait venir Kakashi un peu plus tôt pour lui confier Deidara. Il allait devoir évaluer le danger que pourrait représenter ce dernier et lui faire un rapport détaillé sur ses impressions vis-à-vis du ninja. Même si l'Hokage pouvait se montrer gentille et conciliante, elle devait avant tout assurer la protection de son village. Mais si elle avait vu juste, elle venait de recruter un puissant ninja dans ses troupes. Konoha commençait à avoir une véritable force de frappe qui intimiderait plus d'un ennemi.

Kakashi de son côté n'était pas particulièrement ravi de la situation. Surveiller une personne passait encore, mais Tsunade lui avait demandé de garder un œil sur l'homme 24h/24. Et de le faire loger chez lui. Là, il avait un peu grogné. Son train de vie de célibataire lui convenait à merveille et il n'avait pas du tout envie qu'un inconnu emménage chez lui pendant une durée indéterminée. Mais Tsunade lui avait clairement fait comprendre que ce n'était pas discutable, alors il avait simplement haussé les épaules et s'était tu.

\- Deidara va habiter chez Kakashi pendant un moment, reprit Tsunade. Naoko Uchiwa, tu peux loger dans une auberge si tu souhaites en attendant, mais il serait bien mieux que tu trouves rapidement un chez-toi.

Deidara et Naoko redressèrent la tête au même moment, regardant d'abord Tsunade, avant de se regarder mutuellement :

\- Naoko doit rester avec moi, fit Deidara.

\- J'impose ta présence à Kakashi, je ne vais pas lui imposer une personne de plus.

\- Non mais c'était pas une question. Elle reste avec moi.

\- Te crois-tu vraiment en position de discuter ?

\- Vous êtes en couple ?

Cette dernière question avait été posée par un Naruto stupéfait.

\- Non !

Naoko et Deidara avaient répondu d'une même voix en se tournant vers lui, presque outrés par sa remarque. Ce dernier avait aussitôt mis ses mains devant lui, signe qu'il ne cherchait pas l'altercation. La réponse avait eu le mérite d'être claire ! Naoko tourna à nouveau le regard vers Deidara et pressa discrètement son bras :

\- T'en fais pas pour moi. Fais en sorte de vite valider ta période de test et après, on pourra vivre ensemble, dit-elle en affichant un sourire un peu forcé.

\- Mais…

\- Chut !

Deidara se tut et haussa les épaules en abdiquant. Il savait que son amie avait terriblement honte de ne pas pouvoir dormir seule et que cela la rongeait assez régulièrement. Elle ne voulait pas en parler en public et il comprenait. Soit. Si Naoko voulait tenter de dormir seule, elle pouvait toujours essayer.

Tant que Konoha survivait à cette expérience...

* * *

**Voilà, ce chapitre est à présent terminé ! J'espère que vous l'avez appréciés et en attendant vos retour je vous dit à la semaine prochaine !**


	23. Chapter 23 : Lorsque la nuit tombe

**Merci à Sallyfone pour la correction !**

* * *

Sakura retourna au chevet de Sasuke après avoir récupéré les résultats d'analyse. Le bilan sanguin n'était pas fameux et la multitude de poisons qui avait été mise en évidence lui avait donné le vertige. Avant de revenir dans la maison, elle avait pris soin de dérober bon nombre d'antidotes afin de tenter de sauver son ami. Celui-ci n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance, mais son état semblait de nouveau stabilisé.

Sakura sortit de la pièce et revint avec un portemanteau qu'elle déposa à côté du lit. Elle sortit une poche de perfusion de son sac et y injecta les différents remèdes. La jeune fille accrocha ensuite la poche au portemanteau avant de prendre le bras de Sasuke et de lui mettre le cathéter. Elle régla l'intensité des gouttes puis s'assit et entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de son ami. L'inquiétude ne la quittait plus et elle priait autant qu'elle pouvait pour que le jeune homme ait une chance de s'en sortir.

Petit à petit, ses pensés s'égarèrent et Sakura commença à réfléchir sur une manière de cacher davantage Sasuke. Elle qui pensait être tranquille dans le clan des Uchiwa, elle s'était lourdement trompée. Mais elle n'avait pas d'autre idée pour garder le ninja en sécurité et à portée de soin. La jeune fille, après avoir passé toutes les solutions en revue, décida que pour le moment, le mieux à faire était de mettre en place des genjutsus si quelqu'un venait à entrer ici. Sakura ouvrit les yeux et regarda le soleil se coucher lentement à l'horizon. Demain matin, elle serait à peu près fixée sur les chances de survie de Sasuke.

* * *

La nuit était à présent tombée sur Konoha. Deidara avait emménagé chez Kakashi et restait près de la fenêtre, assis dans le fauteuil, silencieux. Kakashi, lui, s'était installé dans son fauteuil et lisait son livre. Il jetait des coups d'oeil discret à l'autre ninja. Pourquoi s'obstinait-il à rester contre la fenêtre ? Après avoir dîner, il s'était installé là et n'avait plus bougé, scrutant les lumières de la ville. A quoi pouvait-il bien penser ? Kakashi finit par laisser tomber son livre et tourna complètement la tête vers Deidara :

\- Qu'y-a-t-il de si intéressant dehors ?

\- Rien pour le moment, et j'espère que cela va durer.

Kakashi fronça les sourcils. Devait-il se passer quelque chose cette nuit ? Petit à petit, le doute s'installa dans son esprit. Est-ce que Tsunade avait réellement bien fait d'intégrer un déserteur d'un ancien village dans Konoha ? Est-ce que l'Akatsuki préparait une attaque sur le village ? Et si cette Naoko Uchiwa était de mèche avec eux et avait joué la comédie jusqu'à maintenant ? Kakashi entendit Deidara soupirer et le vit se tourner vers lui :

\- Tu sais garder un secret, hein ? Parce qu'elle va me tuer si elle sait que tu sais !

\- … Demander à un ninja s'il sait garder des informations confidentielles, c'est presque risible…

Kakashi préférait jouer la prudence. Il devait savoir si les informations que Deidara voulait lui communiquer étaient importantes ou non :

\- La petite Naoko Uchiwa, elle peut pas dormir seule, fit Deidara sur un ton grave.

Kakashi soupira et ferma les yeux. Tout ça pour ça ? Bon sang ! Ce ninja le fatiguait au plus haut point. Il avait l'impression d'avoir face à lui un Naruto encore plus immature que l'original. Deidara reprit en élevant un peu la voix :

\- Non mais je déconne pas ! Elle peut pas dormir seule !

\- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? dit Kakashi en retournant à son livre.

\- Le village est en danger !

Deidara s'était levé et faisait maintenant face à Kakashi. Celui-ci soupira encore une fois, las. Pourquoi Tsunade lui avait-elle confié cette mission ?

\- Tu vas trop loin, Deidara. Tu peux me sortir tous les mensonges que tu souhaites, il n'est pas question qu'une personne de plus vienne loger ici.

\- Tu comprends rien ! Quand elle est seule, elle fait des crises de panique et l'esprit du pays du feu se réveille plus violent que jamais ! J'ai failli mourir comme ça !

\- C'est ça. Je ferai un rapport à Tsunade pour qu'elle assigne quelqu'un auprès de ta petite protégée dès demain. Enfin, si le village survit à cette terrible nuit qu'elle va passer seule.

Kakashi était ironique dans le ton et cela mit Deidara sur les nerfs. On ne le croyait pas ? Très bien, quand la moitié de Konoha serait en feu, ils n'auraient pas à se plaindre. Il se laissa tomber à nouveau dans son fauteuil rageusement et croisa les bras en fixant Kakashi. C'était officiel, il boudait.

* * *

Naoko s'allongea dans le lit et remonta la couette. Elle avait passé la soirée avec Naruto et s'était beaucoup amusée. Le jeune homme lui avait présenté bon nombre de ses amis et ils avaient mangé tous ensemble. Quand il avait été l'heure d'aller dormir, elle avait insisté pour raccompagnée Naruto chez lui puis s'était dirigée vers l'auberge.

La jeune fille appréhendait énormément ce moment. Cela faisait des années maintenant qu'elle dormait avec Deidara et Itachi. Peu importe les efforts qu'elle avait faits, à chaque fois qu'elle avait tenté de dormir seule, Fugaku Uchiwa revenait la hanter et inconsciemment elle appelait Kitai. La dernière fois que Naoko avait dormis seule, elle avait détruit une partie du repaire. Pain était furieux et avait ordonné à Deidara et Itachi de remédier au problème.

Elle ferma les yeux et respira calmement, essayant de se détendre. Petit à petit, elle sombra dans un sommeil léger.

_La petite Naoko était en train de jouer avec sa mère, assises toutes les deux sur le parquet, au milieu de la salle de restauration. Dans l'auberge, tout était calme et le soleil diffusait ses dernières lueurs dans le salon._

_\- Maman, quand je serais grande, je garderai l'auberge !_

_\- Non, tu devras être l'arme du clan Uchiwa._

_La petite fille redressa la tête et regarda sa mère. Son teint avait énormément pâli, son visage était sombre, terne et un filet de sang s'échappait à présent de ses lèvres. Surpris, la petite recula et heurta quelque chose. Elle se tourna et vit la tête de son père par terre. Une flaque de sang se propageait sur le sol et Naoko se leva rapidement en criant. Deux mains l'attrapèrent par les épaules et la serrèrent. Elle tourna la tête : Fugaku la regardait, les yeux exorbités et un sourire de psychopathe sur les lèvres :_

_\- Tu es à moi !_

\- NON !

Naoko s'assit en sursaut sur son lit, essoufflée. Sur les draps, des flammèches dansaient devant elle. La jeune fille serra les dents et ferma les yeux. Une larme roula sur sa joue et elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même en entourant ses genoux de ses bras. Elle détestait ça. Elle se détestait d'être aussi faible et de ne pas arriver à oublier. Pourquoi cette épisode revenait toujours la hanter ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à passer outre ?

Le jeune fille se laissa aller à pleurer quelques instants avant de se reprendre. Elle se leva et éteignit le feu qui consumait lentement les draps. Puis, elle se saisit de son sac et y prit le nécessaire pour se rhabiller. Elle devait sortir. Prendre l'air lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Les rues de Konoha étaient quasiment désertes et silencieuses. Quelques lampadaires continuaient de diffuser une lumière jaune assez vive. Le restaurant Ichiraku était à présent fermé, comme toutes les autres boutiques de la rue. Un peu plus loin, on entendait les clapotis de l'eau de la rivière, calme et sereine. La nuit était fraîche et paisible.

Naoko grimpa sur le toit et repéra la falaise où étaient sculptées les têtes des cinq Hokage. Cinq héros de leur génération qui avaient protégé et embelli le village. Silencieusement, elle se dirigea jusqu'à la falaise et la gravit. De là haut, elle surplombait complètement Konoha.

Itachi ne lui avait pas menti, ce village était vraiment comme il avait pu le décrire. Beaucoup d'habitation et de couleurs différentes. De la lumière, de la gaieté, de la vie et de la joie. On voyait que le village ne roulait pas sur l'or, mais il n'était absolument pas à plaindre. Entourés de forêts, les habitants ne manquaient de rien.

La jeune fille savoura la sensation du vent dans ses cheveux et ferma les yeux de bien-être. Depuis tout ce temps, elle avait toujours rêvé de fouler le pavé de ces rues, d'admirer ces bâtisses, de découvrir ces habitants. Son rêve se réalisait enfin. Du haut de ses 17 ans, Naoko se sentait incroyablement libre et bien dans ce village. Et elle avait l'impression que Kitai ressentait exactement la même chose.

Naoko passa plusieurs heures à contempler le village, à s'en imprégner. Elle aurait voulu partager ce moment avec Sasuke, Itachi et Deidara.

La jeune fille ne savait toujours pas où dormir et poussa un long soupir.

Une idée lui vint. Lorsqu'elle était un peu plus jeune, Itachi lui avait appris une autre manière de se servir de son chakra. Malheureusement, elle n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à acquérir complètement la technique. Peut-être était-il temps d'essayer à nouveau ?

Naoko ferma les yeux et se concentra pour ressentir son chakra au plus profond d'elle-même. Doucement, elle le laissa échapper et s'exprimer. Son chakra commença d'abord à l'entourer, puis, petit à petit, il se déploya sur le village. Par le biais de son énergie, elle tentait de communiquer avec quelqu'un. Ce n'était pas des mots, mais plus des sensations qu'elle tentait de transmettre.

Bientôt, Kitai commença à son tour à suivre le chemin du chakra et s'éparpilla dans le village. Si Naoko avait ouvert les yeux, elle aurait pu voir un voile orangé flotter au-dessus de Konoha. Sa concentration était intense, mais elle doutait sincèrement que quelqu'un puisse l'entendre. Itachi était le seul ninja qu'elle connaissait pratiquant cette méthode de communication, et il était actuellement dans le coma. Maladroitement, Naoko orienta davantage son chakra dans un couloir de rue. Si elle le laissait trop vagabonder, son message serait trop diffus et flou.

Après quelques minutes de concentration intense, elle commença à rappeler son chakra et Kitai vers elle.

Et soudain, elle sentit une autre énergie entrer en contact avec la sienne.

Le choc avait été rude et violent. Quelqu'un tentait de répondre à son appel. C'était très maladroit, mais on l'avait entendu, et à cette pensée, la jeune fille sourit. Naoko se concentra de nouveau et re-déploya son chakra sur Konoha, tentant un contact plus agréable avec l'individu.

Une nouvelle onde de choc lui répondit, mais un peu plus douce cette fois-ci. Petit à petit, la jeune fille ramena son chakra, amenant par ce biais le deuxième chakra vers elle. Quand elle finit de rassembler son chakra, elle sentit l'énergie du deuxième individu l'envelopper et elle soupira d'aise. C'était une sensation inconnue mais agréable.

Quelques instant plus tard, Naoko sentit une personne arriver près d'elle :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Naruto, les cheveux ébouriffés, la regardait. La jeune fille fit une petite moue et sourit :

\- Je prenais l'air…

Le jeune homme s'assit aux côtés de la jeune fille et observa Konoha. Ce n'est pas lui qui avait entendu l'appel, mais Kyûbi. Le renard à neuf queues en lui s'était arrangé pour entrer en contact avec Naruto et le réveiller. De mémoire, c'était la première fois que le démon agissait de la sorte, mais Naruto n'avait pas eu le temps de poser la moindre question. Après lui avoir expliqué ce qu'il devait faire et lui avoir prêté un peu de chakra, Kyûbi était retourné se terrer au fin fond de Naruto. Depuis, silence radio.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il était possible de communiquer par chakra.

\- C'est Itachi qui m'a appris. Je dois avouer que c'est bien pratique.

Le silence se fit et les deux ninjas fixèrent Konoha quelques minutes. Naruto finit par s'étirer et se relever. Kyûbi lui avait expliqué où il devait se rendre et que, sous aucun prétexte, il ne devait laisser la jeune fille dormir seule. Bizarrement, le démon avait vraiment insisté sur ce dernier point mais n'avait pas voulu se justifier. Et devant la mine triste qu'affichait Naoko, Naruto se dit que le moment était mal choisi pour lui demander :

\- Tu viens ? On va pas rester planté là toute la nuit, sourit-il.

\- … Je ne veux pas dormir à l'auberge, répondit Naoko, à demi-voix.

\- J'ai compris. Je t'invite à la maison.

Naoko sursauta et le regarda. Naruto l'attendait, souriant, et lui tendit la main pour l'inciter à bouger. Comme au ralenti, sans quitter son ami des yeux, Naoko prit sa main et se leva à son tour. Elle finit par détourner le regard, totalement gênée :

\- Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais…


	24. Chapter 24 : Plan B

**Merci Sallyfone pour la correction !**

* * *

Difficilement, Sasuke ouvrit les yeux. La première impression qu'il eut, fut que sa tête semblait prise dans un étau. La douleur était atroce et un gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge.

\- Sasuke !

Le jeune homme crut reconnaître la voix de Sakura, mais tout lui semblait terriblement flou. Au fur et à mesure qu'il se réveillait, des courbatures commençaient à se manifester dans tout son corps. Il se concentra et plissa les yeux pour tenter d'appréhender un peu mieux son environnement. La fenêtre laissait passer la lumière du jour et le temps semblait magnifique. Quelques bruits de marteaux et de scies étaient reconnaissables au-dehors. Beaucoup d'éclats de voix se mêlaient au bruit des travaux et Sasuke sentit son mal de tête augmenter d'un cran. Était-ce simplement possible ?

\- Sasuke, je suis si contente… J'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais…

Sakura essuya une larme au coin de son œil et regarda son ami. Cela faisait plusieurs jours maintenant que Karin le lui avait confié et elle ne comptait plus les fois où l'état de Sasuke s'était détérioré brusquement. Le jeune homme avait frôlé la mort bien plus d'une fois. Sakura avait dû beaucoup ruser pour garder son ami caché et sous surveillance constante. En ce moment même, son clone était avec l'équipe 7 en train de rénover les maisons du clan Uchiwa.

Sasuke prit son courage à deux mains et se mit délicatement en position assise. Il observa la pièce et se figea. Pas de doute possible, il était à Konoha. Plus précisément dans le quartier du clan Uchiwa. Comment avait-il pu se retrouver là ? Pourquoi ? La dernière chose dont il se souvenait, c'était d'avoir suivi Kabuto dans une petite pièce au fond de leur repaire. Que s'était-il passé ? Combien de jours s'étaient écoulés ? Il n'en n'avait aucune idée. Une pression sur son bras lui fit tourner la tête vers Sakura.

\- Est-ce que tu m'entends ?

La jeune fille paraissait terriblement inquiète. Elle ne cessait de le dévisager et semblait retenir ses larmes avec peine. Le jeune homme acquiesça doucement, ce qui décrocha un petit sourire à Sakura. Très vite, celle-ci reprit ses esprits. Elle secoua la tête et commença à ausculter son ami. Ce dernier se laissa faire, se rendant compte que la jeune fille n'était pas du tout hostile.

\- Tu as mal quelque part ?

\- Hm...

_Partout._ C'était ce que Sasuke aurait aimé dire, mais il ne semblait pas encore avoir repris le contrôle de sa propre voix. Sakura le regarda alors que le jeune homme fixait le mur :

\- À la tête ?

Le jeune homme soupira et hocha doucement la tête.

\- Aux muscles ?

Sasuke acquiesça une nouvelle fois en continuant de regarder le mur en face de lui. Son esprit fonctionnait au ralenti mais il tentait déjà de comprendre et d'analyser au mieux les éléments qui se présentaient à lui. Et, comme si elle avait lu dans son esprit, Sakura commença : - - Nous sommes à Konoha. Karin t'a sauvé de Kabuto et des sbires d'Orochimaru. Elle et moi nous sommes rencontrées dans la forêt et elle a fait diversion pour que je puisse te ramener à Konoha et te soigner. J'ai pas eu le choix Sasuke, je devais te ramener ici si je voulais avoir une chance de te sauver, se justifia-t-elle. Je t'ai amené dans le quartier des Uchiwa et j'ai fait en sorte de te garder caché jusqu'à maintenant. Mais il était temps que tu te réveilles. Depuis que Naoko est arrivée au village, Tsunade veut rénover le quartier Uchiwa. Ce sont les travaux qu'on entend, les ouvriers et les ninjas affectés à cette mission passent dans chaque maison. Ils se rapprochent de plus en plus de celle-ci et je ne pourrais pas continuer à maintenir mon Genjutsu très longtemps. Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir marcher ?

_Non._ Mais il le fallait. Sasuke ne répondit pas et repassa une nouvelle fois les paroles de son amie dans son esprit. Karin avait réussi à le sauver du destin que lui réservait Orochimaru. S'il la revoyait, peut-être qu'il l'a remercierait. Ensuite, Sakura avait pris soin de lui et l'avait caché du village. L'amour avait du bon parfois. Après… Sasuke se tendit et il sentit aussitôt ses muscles souffrir sous l'effort. Naoko… Naoko Uchiwa ? Le jeune homme tourna doucement ses sharingans vers Sakura. D'une voix rauque et enrouée, il dit :

\- Naoko Uchiwa ?

Sakura le regarda quelques instants. Sans le quitter des yeux, elle acquiesça. Alors, c'était vrai, Sasuke avait dû l'affronter dans la forêt avant qu'ils ne découvrent la jeune fille mal en point.

\- Ça doit faire moins de deux semaines qu'elle est arrivée au village. Tsunade l'a officiellement validée en tant que ninja de Konoha et elle doit passer les épreuves pour devenir Chûnin avec Naruto. Elle a intégré l'équipe 7 et te remplace.

La jeune fille prit le temps de marquer une pause. Devait-elle dire toute la vérité à Sasuke ? Mais si celui-ci apprenait qu'Itachi était au village, quelle serait sa réaction ? Non, même si elle avait terriblement envie de tout lui dire, elle ne devait pas. Itachi avait trop d'informations à donner pour qu'il soit donné en pâture à Sasuke maintenant. Malgré tout, elle ne put retenir un commentaire tout en serrant davantage le bras de Sasuke :

\- Sasuke... Naoko Uchiwa est ta sœur.

* * *

Orochimaru était assis sur sa chaise, accoudé à son bureau. Après la fuite de Karin et Sasuke, il avait été contraint de prendre le corps d'un de ses cobayes. Un corps fort mais qui ne tiendrait pas très longtemps au vu de tous les tests qu'Orochimaru avait déjà réalisés avec. La colère ne le quittait plus depuis qu'il s'était réveillé et il devait absolument trouver un moyen de capturer Sasuke Uchiwa. Ce corps était à lui, et il ne permettrait pas à ce petit impertinent de le lui ôter.

Kabuto frappa à la porte puis entra. Il prit soin de fermer derrière lui avant de s'avancer dans la pièce et de faire face à Orochimaru :

\- Les ninjas qui suivaient la trace de Karin et Sasuke viennent de rentrer. Ils disent avoir aperçu Sasuke pour la dernière fois aux abords de Konoha. Après, ils n'ont réussi qu'à retrouver Karin.

\- Ont-ils réussi à la capturer ?

\- Non, elle leur à échapper à une frontière. Deux d'entre eux sont restés plusieurs jours près de Konoha pour tenter de savoir si Sasuke se trouve dans le village.

\- Et alors ? demanda Orochimaru, énervé.

\- L'un d'entre eux a réussi à pénétrer dans Konoha et s'y trouve encore à l'heure où je vous parle. Il n'a pas trouvé trace de Sasuke… Par contre, il semblerait que Naoko Uchiwa y soit.

Kabuto avait souri en prononçant cette dernière phrase. Même s'il savait que cette fille n'égalait pas le talent de Sasuke, il savait aussi que cette découverte allait adoucir quelque peu les humeurs de son maître.

De son côté, Orochimaru était en pleine réflexion. Il avait pris beaucoup de temps pour rendre Sasuke, et surtout son corps, parfait. Le perdre maintenant était réellement frustrant et le mettait dans une colère monstrueuse. Malgré tout, mettre la main sur le corps d'un Uchiwa ne se refusait pas non plus. Restait à savoir ce que cette fille valait réellement :

\- Il semblerait que nous devions retourner à Konoha plus tôt que je ne l'avais prévu…

\- Je vais avertir vos ninjas de se tenir prêt pour une attaque, fit Kabuto.

\- Surtout pas. Nous y allons en repérage. Si cette fille est réellement intéressante, il sera beaucoup plus simple de la piéger à l'extérieur des murs.

\- Quand voulez-vous partir ?

\- Mettons-nous en route maintenant.

* * *

\- Aaaaaaah non mais franchement, c'est pas le boulot d'un ninja, ça !

Une énorme poutre sur le dos, Deidara suivait les ouvriers jusqu'à une maison en cours de rénovation. Comme il était encore en période de test, il devait suivre Kakashi dans ses missions. Et la mission de l'équipe 7 en ce moment était de jouer les ouvriers de chantier dans le quartier Uchiwa. On était complètement aux antipodes de son art : les explosions.

\- Tu peux arrêter de te plaindre ? le sermonna Naruto. C'est drôle pour personne !

Celui-ci, aidé de ses clones, était en train de vider l'intérieur d'une maison et formait un tas avec tous les vieux meubles en bois. Sakura, quant à elle, était avec Kakashi et aidait à la supervision des tâches. Pour finir, Naoko était missionnée sur la démolition. En effet, Tsunade avait décidée de détruire quelques maisons, les plus petites et les plus insalubres, afin de redonner un peu d'espace et d'intimité aux futurs occupants. Il faut dire que le quartier Uchiwa avait été jadis très peuplé et que les maisons commençaient à s'entasser les unes sur les autres.

Deidara pesta et laissa tomber la poutre devant les ouvriers. Moitié en colère et moitié boudeur, il se retourna vers Kakashi :

\- Moi aussi, je veux détruire des maisons ! Même une seule !

\- C'est non.

\- Mais mon Jutsu est parfait pour ça !

\- Ton Jutsu nous met des débris partout, conclut Kakashi.

Deidara grogna et croisa les bras. Ok, ce n'était pas la meilleure manière de faire place nette, mais quand même, on pouvait tenter de lui faire un petit plaisir ! Il jeta un œil du côté de Naoko. Celle-ci s'était approchée de Naruto et était en train de discuter en riant avec lui. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, ça le rendait heureux et en colère à la fois. Bien sûr, ça ne le dérangeait absolument pas qu'elle se fasse des amis, c'était même très bien. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ce sentiment de colère ? Il était jaloux de ne plus avoir l'exclusivité ? Peu probable, mais possible.

\- Attention, Kitai entre en action !

En disant ses mots, Naoko s'était approchée des vieux meubles en bois amassé au centre de la rue. Elle tendit la main dans leur direction et aussitôt, un rayonnement s'échappa de sa paume et vint percuter de plein fouet le tas. Un immense brasier s'alluma, de plusieurs mètres de haut. Le feu ne dura que quelques secondes mais cela fut amplement suffisant pour réduire à néant les meubles.

Deidara devait bien le reconnaître, pour faire place nette en un temps record, l'esprit du pays du feu était particulièrement efficace. Les travaux avançaient rapidement à Konoha et personne ne semblait se douter des événements à venir.


	25. Chapter 25 : Mémoire du passé

**_Merci Sallyfone pour la correction !_**

* * *

_Itachi Uchiwa était maintenant âgé de 13 ans et venait d'être promu capitaine dans la section spéciale Anbu. Il était en train de rentrer chez lui lorsqu'il vit arriver à grands pas son meilleur ami : Shisui Uchiwa. Celui-ci était parti en mission pendant deux semaines et venait juste de rentrer au village. Âgé de 17 ans, il n'était cependant pas beaucoup plus grand qu'Itachi. Ce dernier s'arrêta et le laissa approcher. Lorsqu'il vit que Shisui semblait en colère, il fronça brièvement les sourcils avant de reprendre une attitude neutre._

_\- Je dois te parler, seul à seul._

_\- Hm._

_Sans plus de cérémonie, Shisui attrapa le bras d'Itachi et l'entraîna à sa suite. Ils sortirent du domaine des Uchiwa et se rendirent jusqu'en haut de la cascade. Shisui s'arrêta et fit face à Itachi :_

_\- Franchement, t'avais quoi dans la tête ?! s'emporta-t-il._

_\- De quoi tu parles ?_

_Itachi était calme et aucune émotion ne semblait passer sur son visage. Shisui serra les poings avant de soupirer et de reprendre son calme :_

_\- Comme tu le sais, j'étais en mission pour retrouver un déserteur d'Iwa. Ses traces nous ont conduits jusqu'au pays de la foudre. Tu commences à saisir ou pas ?_

_\- Non, continue._

_\- Notre équipe a fait halte dans un petit village très charmant, à deux pas de la frontière. Dans ce village, il y avait un gîte. Dans ce gîte, une petite fille d'environ 5 ou 6 ans, brune aux yeux noirs._

_Itachi était en train de comprendre où son ami voulait en venir, mais il était décidé à jouer l'incompréhension :_

_\- Et donc ? Quel rapport avec moi ?_

_Shisui le saisit par le bras et s'emporta de nouveau : _

_\- Cette petite fille s'appelle Naoko et possède le sharingan !_

_Itachi ne réagit pas mais intérieurement, son cœur manqua un battement. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Sans entraînement, loin de tout ? Comment sa sœur aurait-elle pu développer cette technique héréditaire aussi jeune, sans être confrontée aux dangers et au besoin de se surpasser ? Impossible, simplement impossible. _

_\- Il ne me semble pas connaître de Naoko Uchiwa dans le clan, essaya Itachi._

_\- Ne me prend pas pour un demeuré, Itachi. Tu crois que j'ignore les intentions de ton père ? Le coup d'état qu'il monte en ce moment même ? Tu crois que j'ai pu oublier ta petite __sœur__disparue mystérieusement une nuit ? Et, oh, hasard sans doute, ironisa Shisui, mais tu étais parti en mission un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Je me souviens que ton père t'avait foutu une sacré dérouillée d'ailleurs, à ton retour._

_\- …_

_\- La rumeur était donc vraie, n'est-ce pas ? Elle porte en elle l'esprit du pays du feu ?_

_\- … Il a été scellé quand elle a disparu, soupira Itachi._

_Shisui se radoucit un peu et regarda son ami tristement : _

_\- Tu aurais dû m'en parler, Itachi._

_\- Personne ne devait savoir. J'avais pris soin de sceller Kitai ainsi que son chakra. Il semblerait qu'un de mes sceaux n'ait pas tenu._

_\- Tu ne peux pas être parfait dans tout. Et tu avais quel âge en plus ? 8 ans non ?_

_\- Hm._

_Itachi saisit Shisui par le col et activa son Sharingan. Une aura maléfique émergea alors de son chakra : _

_\- Maintenant, soyons bien clair. Tu es au courant et c'est très fâcheux. Je devrais te tuer sur le champ._

_\- Mais ? fit Shisui, pas du tout impressionné._

_\- … Mais si tu as pris la peine de venir me voir, je suppose que je peux te faire confiance._

_Itachi relâcha sa prise et commença à faire demi-tour, les mains dans les poches :_

_\- Je ne dirais rien, espèce d'âne bâté. Mais à l'avenir, ne porte plus ce genre de fardeau seul !_

_\- Hm._

_Itachi esquissa un sourire et s'éloigna. Shisui avait décidément beaucoup de qualités, notamment sa loyauté et son sens du devoir. Il en était sûr, son secret était bien gardé._

_Ce dont il ne se doutait absolument pas, c'est que dans l'ombre d'un rocher, quelqu'un n'avait pas loupé une miette de leur conversation. Cet homme, complètement noirci par son désir de vengeance et de pouvoir, savait maintenant ce qu'il lui restait à faire pour réaliser son rêve. Il allait enfin pouvoir mettre la main sur Konoha. Un sourire malsain naquit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il observait Shisui qui lui tournait le dos. _

_Ce fut la dernière fois qu'on vit Shisui vivant : il fut retrouvé quelques jours plus tard dans la rivière. On accusa Itachi de l'avoir tué car il était la dernière personne à l'avoir vu. _

_La semaine d'après, Itachi assassina l'entièreté de son clan._

_Itachi avait intégré l'Akatsuki depuis maintenant quelques jours. Pain, le chef de l'organisation, l'avait mis en binôme avec Kisame Hoshigaki, un déserteur du village de Kiri. C'était un ninja assez peu bavard, froid et dépourvu de toute sympathie. Mais Itachi formait un bon duo avec lui et leurs échanges se passaient bien._

_Pain avait réuni l'Akatsuki afin de présenter un nouveau membre. Lorsque Deidara se présenta, il était accompagné d'une petite fille brune qui restait accrochée et cachée derrière son long manteau. Le cœur d'Itachi loupa un battement et il activa ses sharingans. Le flux de chakra circulait librement dans le corps de la petite fille, preuve que son sceau n'avait pas tenu et il serra les dents._

_Naoko, dont seule la tête dépassait de derrière Deidara, croisa le regard d'Itachi et aussitôt, poussa un cri de terreur. L'esprit du pays du feu se manifesta et se rua sur Itachi qui eu juste le temps d'esquiver et de se mettre à couvert. La puissance des flammes était prodigieuse et il en avait fallu de peu pour qu'il finisse rôti._

_Deidara, surpris par cette attaque, attrapa la petite fille et l'enlaça en la serrant fort pour tenter de l'apaiser. Naoko pleurait à chaudes larmes et se cachait dans ses bras. L'esprit du pays du feu formait à présent un dôme protecteur autour d'eux et les membres de l'Akatsuki avaient été contraints de reculer sous la chaleur que le phénomène dégageait. Petit à petit, Deidara parvint à apaiser Naoko et l'esprit du pays du feu s'évanouit, réintégrant le corps de la petite fille._

_Tous les ninjas de l'organisation étaient sur le qui-vive et regardaient Naoko avec attention. Ce fut Itachi, qui, une fois sorti de sa cachette, rompit le silence : _

_\- Ce que vous venez de voir est l'esprit du pays du feu en action. Je vous déconseille de faire quoi que ce soit à cette petite fille, si vous ne voulez pas être au menu._

_\- De toute façon le premier qui tente quoi que ce soit, je lui explose la tête._

_Deidara venait à son tour de prendre la parole. Dans sa voix, aucune ironie ni humour, il n'avait jamais été aussi sérieux. Itachi voulu s'approcher pour voir sa petite sœur d'un peu plus près, et pouvoir la rassurer à son tour mais le regard de Deidara l'arrêta net : _

_\- Ça vaut aussi pour toi._

_\- … La petite fille que tu tiens dans tes bras est ma __sœur__. Elle s'appelle Naoko Uchiwa._

_Pour une raison qui lui restait floue, Itachi avait eu besoin de se justifier. Après la mort de Shisui, il était retourné au village où il avait laissé Naoko. Mais hélas, il était arrivé trop tard. Sur place, le jeune homme n'avait vu que des cendres où jadis s'était trouvé le gîte dans lequel il avait laissé sa petite sœur. Les villageois lui avaient raconté ce qu'ils avaient vu, ainsi que comment ils avaient voulu tuer la fillette. Fort heureusement, un ninja l'avait apparemment protégée puis emmenée avec lui. Ce jour-là, Itachi avait fait une croix sur sa sœur. Pas un instant, il ne s'était douté que leurs chemins se croiseraient quelques semaines plus tard._

_\- Du coup, tu veux la tuer comme tu as tué le reste de ta famille ? Je sais pas trop ce que tu lui as fait, mais elle n'a pas l'air de beaucoup t'apprécier. Reste loin de nous si tu ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur._

_Et sans un mot de plus, Deidara tourna le dos à Itachi et se dirigea vers Pain sous l'oeil ahuri du reste des membres._

_Telle avait été la première rencontre entre Deidara, Itachi et Naoko. _


	26. Chapter 26 : Plaisir Charnelle

**_ATTENTION LEMON_**

**_Merci à Sallyfone pour la correction du chapitre !_**

* * *

_Itachi avait passé les semaines suivantes à s'entraîner. Avant de partir en mission pour l'Akatsuki, Pain souhaitait que ses nouveaux binômes, Kisame et Itachi, ainsi que Deidara et Sasori s'entraînent et apprennent à vivre ensemble._

_Après avoir tenté des centaines d'approches différentes, toutes infructueuses, de la petite fille, Itachi s'était finalement résigné et se concentrait davantage sur son entraînement. Il passait beaucoup d'heures à parfaire ses techniques, souvent jusqu'à l'épuisement. C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour ne pas penser à ses actes passés._

_Alors qu'Itachi était en pleine concentration, il sentit qu'on l'observait. D'un rapide coup d'oeil, il découvrit la petite Naoko, cachée derrière un arbre, et derrière elle, son éternel protecteur. Itachi soupira mais ne s'arrêta pas. A chaque fois qu'il faisait un pas vers sa petite sœur, celle-ci partait se cacher dans les jupons de son "père adoptif". Cette fois-ci, il décida de ne pas se faire avoir une énième fois. _

_Il activa ses sharingans et commença à reprendre ses mouvements de taijutsu quand, en un éclair, la petite fille échappa à Deidara et se rua sur Itachi. Elle bondit dans ses bras et lui attrapa le col en criant :_

_\- Tu dois pas utiliser ces yeux ! Shisui, il a dit que c'était pas bien, il faut pas le faire !_

_Itachi fut surpris de cette réaction. Il désactiva ses sharingans et s'agenouilla pour reposer doucement Naoko au sol. Deidara s'était approché mais n'était pas encore intervenu. Itachi regarda la fillette dans les yeux et sourit tristement : _

_\- C'est Shisui qui t'a dit que tu ne devais plus utiliser tes yeux comme ça ?_

_\- Oui ! Il a beaucoup insisté alors il faut pas le faire ! Sinon, il viendra te gronder aussi !_

_Itachi jeta un bref regard à Deidara. Celui-ci venait de s'assoir à côté d'eux et regardait ailleurs. Une manière de donner son accord ? Peu importe, c'était le cadet des soucis d'Itachi actuellement. Son cœur débordait d'émotion trop longtemps contenue et il attrapa délicatement la petite Naoko pour la serrer contre lui :_

_\- Excuse-moi petite __sœur__, je suis désolé._

_Des larmes se mirent à couler sur son visage et il se cacha contre sa sœur. Celle-ci était restée debout et se laissait faire. Une douce chaleur envahit l'atmosphère autour d'eux et Itachi comprit que l'esprit du pays du feu s'était de nouveau réveillé. Mais, pour la première fois, ce n'était pas pour l'attaquer, mais pour le consoler._

_Ce fut l'une des dernières choses dont se rappela Itachi avant de se laisser complètement aller à sa tristesse. Il avait dû cacher et abandonner sa petite sœur à l'âge de 8 ans avec sa mère pour seule aide. Il avait dû aussi assassiner l'entièreté de son clan et abandonner son petit frère, qu'il aimait plus que tout, à l'âge de 13 ans. Quelques semaines avant, son père avait tué son meilleur ami avant d'essayer de récupérer sa fille pour renverser le village de Konoha. C'était beaucoup pour un seul homme. Même pour Itachi._

_Le jeune homme se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard. Il était à présent allongé sur un canapé avec une couverture sur lui. Dans ses bras, Naoko dormait paisiblement. Cette vision arracha un sourire à Itachi et il passa délicatement ses doigts dans la chevelure de la petite fille._

_\- Enfin réveillé ?_

_Itachi redressa la tête et se retrouva face au regard azur de Deidara. Ce dernier était assis sur une chaise et mangeait un sandwich en l'observant. Un sourire malicieux ornait ses lèvres et Itachi fronça les sourcils. Deidara sourit de plus belle face à l'attitude défensive du jeune homme et reprit : _

_\- Après ta crise de larmes, t'es tombé comme une masse. Impossible de te réveiller, plus personne. Je t'aurais bien laissé là mais Naoko voulait que je prenne soin de toi. J'attends au moins un merci !_

_\- Hm._

_La réaction fit pouffer Deidara et il tendit un verre d'eau à Itachi. Celui-ci se redressa délicatement en prenant garde de ne pas déranger la petite fille et but quelques gorgés._

_\- Ça fait un moment qu'elle t'observe et qu'elle n'a quasiment plus peur de toi, reprit Deidara. Il a été difficile pour elle de comprendre que tu n'étais pas la personne qui l'avait attaquée. Les sharingans la terrifient énormément._

_\- Tu lui as parlé ?_

_\- Un peu. Mais c'est sa curiosité qui a joué en ta faveur. Et le fait que tu ne ressembles pas à ce Fugaku._

_\- … C'était mon père._

_\- J'avais deviné._

_Le silence revint dans la pièce et Itachi but une nouvelle gorgée. Il voulut donner le verre vide à Deidara, mais celui-ci, au lieu de saisir l'objet, attrapa le poignet fin et doux du jeune homme. Itachi, étonné, redressa un peu plus la tête et vit Deidara s'approcher pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes._

_Cette fois, ce fut la surprise qui envahit Itachi. Deidara, quant à lui, avait un peu resserré sa prise et avait forcé très doucement le jeune homme à se rallonger. Naoko dormait toujours paisiblement à ses côtés tandis que Deidara continuait d'embrasser le jeune Uchiwa._

_C'était doux, sensuel et terriblement apaisant pour Itachi. Sans qu'il n'en prenne véritablement conscience, il entrouvrit les lèvres à son tour et répondit timidement au premier baiser que lui volait le blond._

_Deidara, très fier de lui, ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et approfondit leur échange, passant une langue joueuse dans la bouche de son partenaire. Il avait réussi à se mettre au-dessus d'Itachi sans pour autant déranger la petite fille. A présent, sous son corps, il pouvait sentir celui du jeune Uchiwa se détendre et se laisser aller au plaisir que leurs lèvres, et surtout leur langue, s'échangeaient. Lorsque la respiration d'Itachi se fit un peu plus saccadée et essoufflée, Deidara décida qu'il était temps de calmer le jeu. Après, il n'en serait plus capable._

_Dans un effort surhumain, et après un dernier baiser, il se volatilisa soudainement, laissant un Itachi sur sa faim et un peu hagard. Que venait-il de se passer ? Pourquoi ce soudain élan d'amour ? Et pourquoi y avait-il répondu aussi facilement ?_

_Kisame profita de ce moment pour entrer dans la pièce et regarda Itachi d'un air sceptique : _

_\- Tout va bien ?_

_\- Hm, un cauchemar simplement._

_En disant cette phrase, Itachi avait posé un doigt sur ses lèvres et n'avait pu retenir un sourire conquis._

* * *

_Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis leur premier baiser. Itachi ne savait pas trop quoi en penser car Deidara agissait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et il était trop difficile pour le jeune Uchiwa d'aborder le sujet à voix haute. Alors, lui aussi, avait agi comme si de rien n'était._

_Naoko, quant à elle, avait à présent accepté Itachi et réclamait beaucoup d'attention de sa part, pour le plus grand bonheur de celui-ci. Mais une chose chiffonnait le grand frère : à 6 ans, la petite fille ne voulait toujours pas dormir seule. Même si Deidara acceptait ce fait de manière complètement naturelle, Itachi, lui, voulait que cela change. Bien évidemment, il comprenait le traumatisme qu'avait engendré Fugaku dans la tête de la petite fille. Mais il savait aussi le traumatisme que lui-même avait réalisé dans la tête de son petit frère._

_Car, oui, avant de partir du village, et grâce à ses Sharingans, Itachi avait partagé la vision d'horreur de l'assassinat du clan à son petit frère de 5 ans. Il ne l'avait absolument pas épargné, car à ses yeux, il était nécessaire que Sasuke voit le massacre. Il devait tourner toute sa haine vers Itachi pour continuer de vivre et devenir plus fort. Et pourtant, même après avoir vu ça, il était convaincu que Sasuke continuait de dormir seul. Peut-être même au sein du quartier Uchiwa à présent désert. _

_Et si Sasuke réussissait à dormir seul, Naoko devait y arriver aussi. Car il était également tout à fait possible que lui et Deidara se fassent tuer un jour en mission. C'est pour ça que l'enfant devait devenir indépendante le plus rapidement possible._

_Itachi observait Naoko de loin. Celle-ci était assise sur le canapé en compagnie de Kisame et jouait avec les bandages qui recouvraient l'épée de ce dernier. Kisame avait été l'un des ninjas du groupe qui avait le mieux accepté les turbulences de la petite fille. Même s'il ne s'y intéressait pas plus que ça, lorsque Naoko venait vers lui pour dialoguer, il la recevait dans le calme et avec beaucoup de patience._

_Et dieu qu'il fallait de la patience avec cette petite fille... Au début un peu timide, elle s'était très vite fait à son nouvel environnement et adorait aller discuter avec les ninjas de l'Akatsuki._

_Pourtant, Itachi aurait pensé qu'avec l'apparence qu'avait Kisame, Naoko aurait été un peu effrayée. Celui-ci était tout d'abord très grand et d'une carrure imposante. Ensuite, il avait une tête carrée, un nez en triangle et surtout, il avait la peau bleu-gris, un peu comme celle d'un requin. Des cicatrices en forme de branchies se dessinaient sous ses petits yeux noirs et il possédait aussi des dents triangulaires qui rappelaient une nouvelle fois un requin._

_Non vraiment, il ne fallait pas avoir froid aux yeux pour aller parler à ce mastodonte sans peur et sans à priori._

_Il commençait à se faire tard dans le repaire, et Itachi était décidé à faire dormir Naoko seule. Alors qu'il commençait à s'avancer vers le canapé, une tornade blonde le dépassa et fila jusqu'à Kisame : _

_\- Hey ! Dis voir, tu veux pas la garder avec toi une petite heure ? fit Deidara._

_\- Pourquoi ça ?_

_Kisame avait froncé les sourcils, tandis que Naoko bondissait de joie : _

_\- Oui ! Viens tonton, je vais te montrer comment faire une couronne de fleurs !_

_Déjà debout, elle avait attrapé la main de Kisame et le tirait de toutes ses forces. _

_Itachi haussa un sourcil : "tonton" ? C'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait ce surnom pour Kisame. Et franchement, c'était à mourir de rire. Itachi ne put retenir un franc sourire et s'appuya contre le mur en croisant les bras. Qu'est-ce que sa petite sœur allait encore inventer ?_

_\- Oh allez, juste une heure ! S'il te plait tonton ! reprit Deidara, un grand sourire aux lèvres._

_Bien évidemment, Deidara se retenait de rire lui aussi, mais Kisame n'en tint pas compte. Il se leva et attrapa son épée avant de suivre la petite fille. Le ninja ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais cette petite Naoko était quand même plus qu'attendrissante. Il pouvait bien lui consacrer une heure de son temps ? Le dos courbé pour ne pas lâcher la petite main qui le tenait fermement, il se dirigea vers la chambre de Naoko._

_Quand la porte fut fermée, Deidara eut un léger rire avant de se retourner vers Itachi. Celui-ci sentit le regard du blond sur lui et cela lui donna la chair de poule. En un instant, il eut l'impression d'être devenu une proie. Faisant comme si de rien n'était, il regarda Deidara droit dans les yeux et durcit un peu sa voix : _

_\- Quoi ?_

_\- T'es franchement sexy._

_Itachi ne sut que répondre à ça. Il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à ce genre de remarque et cela le déstabilisa complètement. Deidara profita de ce laps de temps pour s'approcher et plaquer sa main sur le mur juste à côté du visage du jeune Uchiwa._

_Des semaines qu'il s'était tenu à carreau, se retenant très régulièrement de ne pas sauter sur Itachi. Avec Naoko dans les pattes, il ne pouvait pas tenter quoi que ce soit et la frustration était arrivée à son paroxysme. Alors, quand il avait vu une opportunité grâce à Kisame, il avait bondi sur l'occasion._

_Il est vrai qu'au début, il n'appréciait pas vraiment le brun. Naoko avait peur de lui et c'est tout naturellement que Deidara s'en méfiait comme de la peste. Mais il avait passé énormément de temps à l'observer. Et Deidara avait fini par tomber sous le charme de cet individu._

_Lui qui était si extraverti et expressif, Itachi était son parfait opposé. Au début, Deidara avait mis beaucoup de temps à comprendre les expressions discrètes du jeune Uchiwa. Il semblait dépourvu d'émotions et de sentiments. Mais plus il obervait le jeune homme -de loin bien sûr-, plus il devinait les subtilités de sa gestuelle et de son regard. Et cela lui avait terriblement plu._

_Malheureusement pour lui, tant que Naoko refusait la présence d'Itachi, Deidara ne pouvait pas l'approcher davantage. Alors, il s'était armé du peu de patience qu'il possédait et avait raisonné la petite fille pour que celle-ci ait moins peur de son grand frère. Et tout avait fonctionné comme il le voulait._

_Mieux encore, quand Deidara était passé à l'action, Itachi avait eu l'air d'être très réceptif. Il faut dire qu'à bientôt 14 ans, le jeune homme devait avoir les hormones en ébullition._

_Revenant à la réalité, Deidara observa longuement les deux pupilles noires qui le fixaient. Même si Itachi tentait de garder un regard froid et agressif, le ninja d'Iwa voyait clairement le stress et l'incompréhension dans ses yeux. Il approcha un peu plus ses lèvres de celles d'Itachi et prit une voix suave : _

_\- Je dois te montrer quelque chose, dans ma chambre…._

_Sans un mot de plus, Deidara saisit le poignet du jeune homme d'une manière à la fois délicate et ferme, et l'entraîna à sa suite._

_De son côté, Itachi était complètement perdu. A la pensée du premier baiser qu'ils avaient échangé plusieurs semaines auparavant, son estomac se noua. Il se rappelait parfaitement les sensations : ces lèvres douces et chaudes, cette langue joueuse et aventureuse dans sa bouche. Combien de fois s'était-il réveillé en pleine nuit avec encore cette impression de manque ? Il n'avait fallu qu'un seul baiser pour que le cœur d'Itachi chavire… Fichues hormones !_

_Pourtant jusqu'à là, Itachi n'avait jamais prêté attention à Deidara. Il était tellement focalisé sur sa petite sœur que plus rien ne comptait. A moins que…. Lorsqu'il fouillait dans sa mémoire, à chaque fois qu'il voyait sa sœur, c'était aux côtés du ninja d'Iwa. Tantôt joueur et drôle, tantôt sérieux et responsable. Après réflexions, si, il avait en fait beaucoup analyser Deidara. D'abord pour savoir si celui-ci s'occupait bien de sa sœur, évidemment, mais une fois qu'il avait été rassuré là-dessus, de manière complètement inconsciente, il avait continué d'observer le jeune homme._

_Itachi n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre ses pensées. Il fut jeté sur le lit sans ménagement et entendit la porte claquer. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir, le corps de Deidara s'était allongé sur lui et déjà ses lèvres étaient happées par celles du blond._

_Le jeune Uchiwa était en véritable conflit interne : devait-il résister ? Tout allait si vite. Devait-il se laisser aller ? Il en avait tellement envie._

_Un petit gémissement franchit la barrière de ses lèvres et il sentit Deidara se tendre comme un arc. Visiblement, le ninja d'Iwa était très excité par la situation. Lorsque Itachi voulut bouger et se débattre, il se rendit compte que ses bras étaient fermement maintenus au-dessus de sa tête._

_D'une seule main, Deidara avait réussi à l'immobiliser sans que le jeune Uchiwa ne se rende compte de quoi que ce soit. A présent, il était tout offert au ninja d'Iwa. Et à cette simple pensée, Itachi se laissa enfin aller. Il n'avait plus envie de lutter._

_Il prit part au baiser et remonta légèrement sa jambe, venant appuyer sur l'érection déjà bien présente de Deidara. Celui-ci étouffa un gémissement et lâcha les lèvres d'Itachi pour venir lui mordiller le cou. Son autre main passa comme une caresse dans les cheveux d'Itachi avant de redescendre sur son corps. A travers ses vêtements, le jeune Uchiwa pouvait sentir la main de son partenaire qui le caressait, s'arrêtant sur ses hanches avant de remonter sur sa taille._

_Itachi n'avait jamais connu pareille sensation, pareil délice. Son corps était en ébullition et chaque sensation semblait décuplée._

_Deidara prit soin de déshabiller Itachi tout en le couvrant de caresses et de baisers. Même si celui-ci s'était complètement abandonné aux sensations, il ne voulait pas aller trop vite. Savourer le moment, le graver à jamais dans sa mémoire. Le jour où le grand Itachi Uchiwa s'était complètement ouvert à lui, Deidara du village d'Iwa. Rien que ça, c'était une belle victoire._

_Une fois le jeune homme entièrement nu, Deidara se redressa quelque peu pour l'admirer. Même à 13 ans, le corps d'Itachi était déjà absolument parfait. Sa peau parfaitement blanche et terriblement douce, ses muscles harmonieux et somptueusement dessinés. Des courbes fines et gracieuses. Et ce regard, à la fois envieux, inquiet et… Deidara n'arrivait pas bien à comprendre la dernière nuance qu'il lisait dans les yeux du jeune Uchiwa, mais ça ressemblait à du plaisir. Doucement, il s'allongea sur le corps d'Itachi et captura une nouvelle fois ses lèvres délicieuses. Ses mains parcoururent les hanches du jeune homme et parfois, Deidara laissait l'une de ses langues traîner. Et à chaque fois, le corps sous lui se tendait de délice et gémissait sous les caresses offertes._

_Itachi quant à lui était en train de découvrir le plaisir charnel. Son esprit s'était perdu dans les vallées du plaisir et il se laissait complètement aller sous les mains de Deidara. S'était-il déjà abandonné de cette manière ? Jamais. Une part de lui avait d'ailleurs encore envie de reprendre la main et de ne pas se laisser faire si facilement, mais à chaque fois, une des caresses du blond faisait taire cette pulsion._

_Pour la première fois de sa vie, Itachi n'était pas un leader. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était complètement soumis. Et qu'est-ce que c'était agréable. Un gémissement plus prononcé s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsque Deidara se saisit de son érection et commença à le masturber. Itachi sentit Deidara se tendre et donner un coup de rein dans le vide en grognant : _

_\- Bordel, j'essaye d'y aller doucement ! Si tu continues à couiner, je réponds plus de rien…_

_Ce commentaire fit naître un léger rire chez Itachi. Doucement, il libéra une de ses mains et vint la passer dans les cheveux de Deidara. _

_Celui-ci s'était d'ailleurs un peu plus redressé et avait stoppé ses gestes. Avait-il entendu Itachi Uchiwa rire ? Il offrit un sourire complètement conquis à son partenaire et l'embrassa avant de reprendre ses caresses. A son tour, il se déshabilla et enfin, leurs érections se rencontrèrent. Les deux garçons gémirent ensemble sous cette nouvelle sensation. Deidara approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille d'Itachi et la mordilla un peu avant de la lécher : _

_\- Je suis pas forcément à l'aise sur la suite, je vais peut-être te faire un peu mal…_

_\- Tant que tu me fais du bien après…_

_Deidara se redressa et papillonna des yeux quelques instants. Bordel, avait-il réussi à dévergonder Itachi à ce point et en si peu de temps ? Pour sûr, il n'hésiterait pas à s'en vanter par la suite ! Sous lui, il sentit les jambes d'Itachi s'écarter tandis que le jeune homme affichait un sourire mystérieux. Deidara ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour et saisit les hanches d'Itachi pour les faire basculer en arrière. De si jolies fesses offertes ne se refusaient pas._

_Deidara poussa un soupir et devint un peu plus sérieux. La théorie, il la maîtrisait, mais lui non plus n'avait jamais pratiqué. Il devait énormément refréner ses pulsions pour ne pas prendre Itachi sur l'instant et de manière trop brutale. Doucement, après avoir correctement humidifier son sexe et l'entrée qui s'offrait à lui, il se positionna et poussa très délicatement. Il sentit Itachi se tendre et tenter de se dérober un peu mais il le tint fermement par les hanches : _

_\- Patience…_

_Seul un gémissement douloureux lui répondit et Deidara se mordit la lèvre. Puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, il donna un léger coup de rein et pénétra Itachi. Celui-ci se tordit sous la sensation, mais Deidara ne bougea pas, maintenant fermement les hanches du jeune Uchiwa. Lorsqu'il sentit qu'Itachi s'habituait un peu, il relâcha sa prise et reprit l'érection du jeune garçon en main. Il le masturba doucement et très vite, il sentit le corps sous lui se relâcher de nouveau._

_Très délicatement, Deidara continua de se frayer un chemin dans le corps d'Itachi tout en continuant de le masturber. La sensation chaude et serrée lui donnait envie de pilonner le jeune Uchiwa sur place et il devait se faire violence pour résister à cette pulsion._

_Les gémissements d'Itachi reprirent et firent tourner la tête de Deidara. Sans lâcher l'érection du jeune homme, il se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa en commençant à accélérer ses va-et-vient dans le corps toujours offert._

_Pour la première fois de leur vie, Deidara et Itachi goûtaient au plaisir de la chair, à l'extase du plaisir, au sentiment de ne faire qu'un. Même si pour Itachi, la douleur avait largement prédominée au début, c'était maintenant un pur bonheur de sentir ce sexe mouvoir en lui. Le sentir se frayer un chemin et venir toucher un point si sensible lui arrachait des gémissements qu'il ne contrôlait pas. Qu'il ne contrôlait plus. Et c'était affreusement bon._

_Deidara quant à lui accélérait peu à peu la cadence et se sentait complètement enivré par les sensations que cela lui procurait. L'odeur sucré que dégageait le corps d'Itachi, la douceur de sa peau, le son de ses gémissements, ce corps qui se tordait de plaisir sous lui… Tout ça lui faisait perdre pied un peu plus à chaque seconde._

_Jusqu'à ce qu'une explosion retentisse au dehors. _

_Deidara stoppa net et ouvrit les yeux, redescendant sur terre beaucoup trop rapidement alors que la frustration envahissait déjà son corps. Sous lui, Itachi s'était déjà libéré de son emprise et était en train d'attraper ses vêtements pour s'habiller. Les cris des membres de l'Akatsuki se firent entendre au dehors et Deidara sortit de sa torpeur pour enfiler ses vêtements à son tour._

_Ni une ni deux, les deux ninjas sortirent de la chambre et stoppèrent aussitôt. Le couloir était envahi de flammes et déjà, certaines pièces avaient été détruites. Une attaque ? C'était le plus probable._

_Itachi fut le premier à bouger. Sans peur, il s'élança dans les flammes, là où il entendait les autres membres de l'Akatsuki parler à haute voix. Deidara lui emboîta le pas en pestant :_

_\- Evidemment, fallait qu'on vienne nous faire chier maintenant ! J'vais tous vous défoncer, bande de glands !_

_Itachi esquissa un sourire en entendant les paroles de Deidara derrière lui. Mais l'heure n'était pas à la plaisanterie, il devait d'abord retrouver Naoko et la mettre en lieu sûr. Lorsqu'il aperçut enfin les membres du groupe, il fronça les sourcils. Aucun d'eux n'était en position de défense ou d'attaque, ils se contentaient de regarder quelque chose un peu plus loin._

_Itachi s'approcha davantage et c'est lorsqu'il entendit les cris et hurlements de sa petite soeur qu'il compris. Il chercha rapidement Kisame du regard et s'approcha : _

_\- Que s'est-il passé ?_

_\- Je ne sais pas, répondit le géant. Elle s'est endormi pendant qu'on était ensemble, alors je l'ai couchée et je suis sorti._

_Le grand frère se pinça l'arrête du nez et soupira. Naoko venait de détruire plus de la moitié d'un repaire parce qu'elle avait dormi seule quelques instants ?_

_\- Itachi, Deidara !_

_Pain s'approchait de leur position, visiblement furieux. Ce qui était assez rare pour être noté : _

_\- Je vous tiens tous les deux pour responsables de ce carnage. Vous allez m'arranger ça, peu importe comment. Et c'est la dernière fois que ce genre de chose se produit, suis-je clair ?_

_\- Rho ça va, c'est juste une gamine…, commença Deidara._

_\- Une gamine qui porte en elle l'esprit du pays du feu, coupa Pain sur un ton grave. Elle aurait pu tous nous tuer aujourd'hui. C'est la dernière fois que cela arrive, la prochaine fois, elle dégage ou elle meurt._

_\- Bien._

_Itachi avait préféré couper court à la conversation. Le plus important maintenant était de calmer la petite fille. Celle-ci était actuellement entourée d'un dôme orangé qui dégageait beaucoup de chaleur. Impossible d'approcher à moins de 10 mètres et les flammes continuaient de consumer une partie du repaire. Mais tant que la petite ne serait pas apaisée, les flammes continueraient de progresser. Et après, il allait falloir se retrousser les manches pour tout remettre en état._

_Les caresses et le lit de Deidara lui semblaient loin à présent._

_C'est sur cette dernière pensée qu'Itachi, accompagné de Deidara s'approcha de la petite fille pour tenter de la calmer. Cela leur prit trois bonnes heures._

Itachi ne savait absolument pas pourquoi tout ceci lui revenait en mémoire maintenant. Son corps lui semblait atrocement lourd et il se sentait très faible. Il avait cette sensation d'être complètement groggy par quelque chose.

Péniblement, il ouvrit les yeux. Etait-ce réellement l'hôpital de Konoha ?


	27. Chapter 27 : Retour d'un père

**Okay les gars... On vois qu'il y avait un lemon au chapitre précédent, mon compteur de vue c'est emballé par rapport aux autres chapitres ! À défaut de prendre du temps pour me faire vos retours, vous lisez, c'est toujours ça...**

**Au passage, Azula si tu passes par la je tiens à te remercier une nouvelle fois ! Tu as pris le temps de me donner ton ressentis, ton avis, on a pu échanger et ça m'a fait très plaisir ! Je ne sais pas si tu me lis encore, mais je voulais te dire que tes encouragements m'ont fait chaud au cœur ! Merci ç toi et peut-être à une prochaine !**

**Merci à Sallyfone pour la correction ! Boulot topissime !**

* * *

\- Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, les jeunes.

Sur Konoha, le soleil commençait lentement à descendre et Kakashi avait décidé qu'il était grand temps pour son équipe de s'arrêter. Mine de rien, ils avaient tous commencé aux aurores. Deidara lâcha aussitôt ce qu'il était en train de faire et s'approcha de Naoko :

\- Ça va aller toi, pour ce soir ?

Naoko était avec Sakura et s'interrompit en tournant son regard vers Deidara. Elle lui offrit un grand sourire, suivi d'un clin d'oeil :

\- Dei, je ne suis plus une enfant. Ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi et sois sympa avec Kakashi-sensei, ok ?

\- Bah, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? J'suis toujours sympa !

Le soupir que poussa Kakashi un peu plus loin fit rire la jeune fille et elle s'approcha de Deidara. Celui-ci l'accueillit à bras ouverts et la serra tendrement contre lui. Discrètement, il chuchota à son oreille :

\- Il n'empêche que tu sais où me trouver si tu as besoin. Les rénovations avancent bien, il serait dommage que tout crame parce que t'as trop pris la confiance.

\- Je te promets que je viendrai si besoin.

\- Alors passe une bonne soirée, Uchiwa en carton.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Deidara ébouriffa les cheveux de Naoko et s'en alla rejoindre Kakashi qui l'attendait un peu plus loin.

Naoko le regarda s'éloigner et un sourire triste apparut sur son visage. Elle n'avait pas réussi à avouer à Deidara que non, elle ne dormait pas seule. Depuis la première nuit à l'auberge, elle n'avait pas voulu retenter l'expérience. Le lendemain, elle avait pu s'installer dans une maison du quartier Uchiwa. Mais chaque soir, elle s'en allait retrouver Naruto et dormait avec lui. Le matin, elle revenait aux aurores dans la maison pour garder le secret.

Bien évidemment, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle aurait voulu cacher à Deidara, mais face à sa mine tellement réjouie le lendemain, où il avait pensé qu'enfin la jeune fille dormait seule, elle n'avait pas voulu le décevoir. Et heureusement pour elle, Naruto savait tenir sa langue.

\- Ohey, Naoko.

La voix de Naruto la fit sursauter et elle se retourna. Sakura et Naruto la regardaient d'un air sceptique. Sakura s'approcha d'elle :

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui oui, pardon, j'étais dans mes pensées.

\- On était en train de dire, avec Naruto, qu'on aurait bien mangé en ville.

\- Ah… Je passe mon tour pour ce soir, j'voudrais faire du ménage avant de me coucher.

\- Tu es sûre ? insista Sakura.

\- Oui, mais une autre fois, c'est promis ! Bonne soirée !

\- Ouais, à demain ! fit Naruto.

Naoko se retourna et rentra dans la maison qu'elle avait choisie. La décoration était un peu vieille, mais, selon les ouvriers, c'était la maison la mieux isolée. C'était aussi l'une des plus spacieuses et des mieux agencées. Idéale pour y vivre avec Deidara, Itachi, et peut-être un jour, Sasuke. Sur cette dernière pensée, Naoko sourit et retroussa ses manches : il y avait beaucoup de travail à faire !

Sakura serra les poings en voyant la jeune Uchiwa s'en aller. Si elle avait proposé cette idée de restaurant, c'était uniquement pour pouvoir avoir le champ libre de déplacer Sasuke dans une autre maison. Maintenant, il faudrait attendre que la jeune Uchiwa s'endorme avant d'agir. Un contretemps qu'elle n'avait pas forcément prévu. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que la jeune fille aille se coucher rapidement.

\- Hey, Sakura ! Sakura ! On y va ?

La jeune fille sortit de ses songes et offrit un sourire forcé à Naruto. Elle n'avait plus le choix maintenant. En hochant la tête, elle se mit à marcher vers le restaurant en compagnie de Naruto.

Alors que les deux jeunes gens sortaient du quartier Uchiwa, un individu vint à leur rencontre :

\- Naruto !

\- L'ermite pas net !

Le visage du jeune homme venait de s'illuminer et il bondit en avant pour rejoindre Jiraya. Celui-ci sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux du jeune homme :

\- Je viens juste de rentrer. Tsunade m'a envoyé sur une mission barbante, quelle plaie !

\- C'était quoi comme mission ? demanda Naruto, curieux.

\- Si on en discutait devant un bol de nouilles ? L'hokage m'a dit que tu avais beaucoup de chose à me raconter, toi aussi !

\- Justement, on allait manger chez Ichiraku avec Sakura !

Naruto se retourna vers son amie, mais celle-ci commençait déjà à reculer, l'air un peu gêné :

\- Je pense que vous avez plein de choses à vous raconter. En plus, je n'ai plus très faim et je suis fatiguée. On se fera un restaurant avec Naoko et Kakashi la prochaine fois, d'accord ?

Naruto regarda tour à tour Jiraya puis Sakura. Son amie avait vraiment l'air fatigué et il ne voulait pas lui imposer la présence de son professeur. Celui-ci avait beau être gentil, il se montrait souvent très insistant auprès des filles, si bien que certaines avaient tendance à le fuire. Il comprenait donc le malaise de Sakura et acquiesça :

\- Ok ! A demain alors, bonne nuit Sakura !

Sakura sourit et s'inclina respectueusement avant de prendre congé des deux hommes. La chance lui souriait peut-être un peu finalement. Elle tourna à l'angle de la rue, puis rentra chez ses parents. Du moins, le clone de Sakura.

Car la vrai était actuellement encore avec Sasuke.

* * *

Tsunade entra dans la chambre d'hôpital où résidait Itachi Uchiwa. Par mesure de sécurité, des Anbu étaient postés à chaque coin de la pièce. Itachi était allongé, mains et pieds attachés au rebord du lit. A son réveil, un sceau bloquant son chakra lui avait été imposé et quelques sédatifs lui avaient été administrés. Avec des ninjas de rang S, on ne plaisantait pas. Surtout lorsqu'on parlait d'une personne aussi intelligente qu'Itachi qui avait assassiné de sang froid toute sa famille.

\- Itachi Uchiwa ? Je suis Tsunade, l'Hokage du village de Konoha.

Itachi tourna lentement la tête vers elle. Son visage était pâle, malade. Le ninja semblait seulement à demi conscient de ce qu'il se passait et Tsunade fronça les sourcils. D'un geste vif, elle attrapa la fiche médicale et la parcourut rapidement. En trouvant les informations qu'elle cherchait, Tsunade pesta. Ses médecins avaient administré une dose de cheval au jeune homme et celui-ci ne serait pas en mesure de parler avant le lendemain au moins. Pour sûr, à l'heure actuelle, Itachi Uchiwa n'était pas une menace mais un simple légume. Alors que Tsunade tournait les talons, une faible voix lui parvint du lit :

\- Naoko…. Nao...ko…

L'hokage se retourna pour voir Itachi qui tentait, en vain, de s'assoir. L'homme n'avait visiblement pas conscience de ce qui l'entourait et seule sa volonté le guidait. A n'en pas douter, Itachi Uchiwa était un fier et courageux ninja. Tsunade ne manquerait pas de rabrouer ses médecins pour avoir mis un tel homme dans cet état :

\- Ta sœur va bien. Tu la verras demain. Je reviendrai avec elle pour que nous ayons une conversation. Repose-toi en attendant.

Elle ne savait pas si Itachi l'avait réellement entendu mais elle constata que le garçon avait cessé de bouger. Sans un mot de plus, elle quitta la pièce et se dirigea vers le bureau des médecins.

* * *

Dès que les lumières de la maison de Naoko furent éteintes, Sakura entra en action. Elle s'approcha du lit de Sasuke et l'aida à se lever. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, le jeune homme n'arrivait pas encore à tenir debout et avait aussi du mal à contrôler ses gestes. Sakura ne put s'empêcher de maudire une nouvelle fois Kabuto et ses poisons. Si elle n'avait pas été là, Sasuke n'aurait sans doute eu aucune chance.

De son côté, Sasuke était perclus de multiples douleurs. Il n'arrivait pas à définir d'où les sensations venaient, mais il souffrait atrocement et chaque geste était un véritable supplice. Prenant sur lui, il força sur ses jambes et retint un cri de douleur en serrant les dents. Cependant, il s'appuya sur Sakura et commença à la suivre en marchant du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Après s'être assurée que la rue était bien déserte et silencieuse, Sakura sortit avec son fardeau. Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, son clone avait repéré une maison tout juste rénovée qui pourrait faire l'affaire quelques jours. Il n'était pas question que des habitants viennent loger dans le quartier avant la fin des travaux. Cela laissait encore un peu de temps à Sakura pour remettre son ami sur pied et l'aider à s'enfuir. Ou le convaincre de rester et d'abandonner sa haine. Mais ça, Sakura n'y croyait guère.

Tandis que les deux amis avançaient doucement dans l'obscurité, une voix s'éleva derrière eux :

\- … Sakura ? Sa… Sasuke ?

Le cœur de Sakura s'arrêta net dès qu'elle reconnut la voix de Naoko.


	28. Chapter 28 : Rencontre

**Merci à Sallyfone pour la correction !**

* * *

Jiraya s'assit à côté de son jeune disciple et prit commande. Pendant 3 ans, il avait été le professeur de Naruto et l'avait emmené aux quatre coins du pays pour parfaire son éducation. Tous deux étaient à présent très liés, comme un père et un fils. Ils avaient vécu bon nombre d'aventures et cela avait permis à Naruto de beaucoup mûrir. Jiraya, même s'il ne le disait jamais à haute voix, était vraiment très fier de son élève :

\- Alors ? Je suis passé voir Tsunade et elle m'a dit que j'avais loupé beaucoup de choses, commença Jiraya en se servant du saké.

\- Carrément même ! En rentrant de mission, on est tombé sur une fille blessée ! Je vous en avais déjà parlé avant ! Je l'avais rencontrée quand j'étais en mission avec Sakura, Sasuke et Kakashi ! Et ils ne m'avaient pas cru !

Jiraya tenta brièvement de se souvenir mais il avait déjà abordé tant de sujets avec Naruto qu'il était difficile, avec si peu de détails, de se rappeler de quoi que ce soit. Néanmoins, ne voulant pas froisser le jeune homme, il dit :

\- Ah oui… Peut-être, ça me dit vaguement quelque chose…

\- J'suis sûr que vous avez complètement oublié, oui ! lui rapprocha Naruto. Naoko Uchiwa !

\- Cette fille qui se disait être du clan Uchiwa ?

Le professeur se souvenait maintenant. Plusieurs années en arrière, Naruto s'était offusqué en rentrant d'une mission qu'on ne l'ait pas cru. A vrai dire, lorsqu'il lui avait raconté les faits, Jiraya n'y avait pas cru non plus. Il s'était contenté de changer de conversation comme il savait si bien le faire. Et Naruto, tellement naïf, n'y avait vu que du feu :

\- Tu as retrouvé cette fille, alors ? Elle a décliné sa véritable identité ?

Naruto, n'y tenant plus, se leva de sa chaise, un immense sourire aux lèvres et excité comme une puce, tellement heureux de partager ça avec son professeur :

\- Oui ! C'est une véritable Uchiwa ! C'est la sœur de Sasuke et Itachi ! Et elle possède l'esprit du pays du feu ! Argh, c'est dégueu, l'ermite !

Jiraya venait de recracher son verre de saké directement sur Naruto. Avait-il bien entendu ? Il toussa un peu puis s'éclaircit la voix :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

\- Je vous dis que c'est la sœur d'Itachi et Sasuke Uchiwa ! Demandez à la vieille si vous me croyez pas !

\- Pas ça, après !

\- … Qu'elle possède l'esprit du pays du feu ?

Jiraya fixa Naruto. Qu'une Uchiwa du nom de Naoko existe était peu probable pour lui. Même s'il ne s'était jamais beaucoup intéressé à ce clan, Tsunade lui avait confié ne rien avoir trouvé dans les registres. Mais le plus effarant pour l'ermite des crapauds, c'était surtout ce que venait de lui confier Naruto. Pendant plusieurs décennies, l'esprit du pays du feu semblait avoir complètement disparu, si bien qu'il avait fini par devenir une légende.

Jiraya ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Pendant les trois ans où ils s'étaient absentés du village, rien n'était arrivé et il avait fallu qu'ils rentrent pour qu'une nouvelle Uchiwa soit découverte avec un des trésors les plus précieux de Konoha. Le hasard faisait parfois bien les choses...

\- Où est-elle cette fille maintenant ? Tsunade l'a rencontrée ?

\- Elle est au quartier Uchiwa ! Tsunade l'a reconnue en tant que ninja de Konoha et nous devons passer l'examen de chuunins ensemble !

Le chef servit les bols de nouilles et Naruto se rassit. Il huma avec bonheur l'odeur du plat avant de joindre ses deux mains en sortant un "Bon appétit !" des plus motivés. Sans attendre, il se jeta sur la nourriture devant lui. Après quelques bouchées, sous l'oeil curieux de Jiraya, il finit par reprendre :

\- Et c'est pas tout ! Quand elle était à l'hôpital pour se faire soigner, deux membres de l'Akatsuki sont entrés en force dans le village et ont tenté de la récupérer !

\- Des membres de l'Akatsuki ?

Jiraya commença lui aussi à manger et fronça les sourcils. L'homme connaissait assez peu de choses sur l'Akatsuki, mais il savait que c'était une organisation dont les membres étaient tous déserteurs de leurs villages. Ils agissaient souvent par deux dans la plus grande discrétion et accomplissaient les missions les plus horribles. Une chose était sûre, il ne s'agissait pas de ninjas tendres.

\- Oui ! Deidara du village d'Iwa et Itachi Uchiwa !

Jiraya s'arrêta de manger, complètement pendu aux lèvres de Naruto. Celui-ci entre deux bouchées continua son récit :

\- Ils se sont infiltrés dans le village mais on a réussi à les coincer et les arrêter ! Itachi Uchiwa est à l'hôpital, je crois qu'il est malade, mais je sais pas ce qu'il a. Et Deidara du village d'Iwa est devenu Deidara du village de Konoha. Kakashi le garde à l'oeil pour savoir si on peut réellement lui faire confiance. Il nous aide sur le chantier du quartier Uchiwa !

\- ...Tsunade a intégré un déserteur d'un autre village dans les rangs de Konoha ?

Jiraya était tout bonnement abasourdi. Comment Tsunade avait pu prendre cette décision ? Pourquoi ? Avait-elle une idée derrière la tête ? Dès demain, il faudrait qu'il passe lui demander quelques explications.

\- Oui ! Encore monsieur, s'il vous plaît !

Naruto venait de tendre à nouveau son bol vers le chef qui lui sourit avant de le resservir.

\- Tu pourras me présenter cette Naoko Uchiwa ? demanda Jiraya, très curieux et sceptique.

\- Oui, elle a intégré l'équipe 7 et remplace Sasuke. Elle sera sur le chantier avec nous demain.

Jiraya acquiesça et se tut. La journée qui viendrait semblait particulièrement intéressante.

* * *

Non loin de là, Naoko faisait à présent face à Sakura et Sasuke. Son sac sur le dos pour aller dormir chez Naruto, elle avait entendu des bruits de pas et avait décidé d'aller voir. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de tomber sur les deux ninjas !

Sakura quant à elle reprit bien vite ses esprits. Rapidement, elle lâcha Sasuke pour ce mettre en défense devant lui. Celui-ci eut toutes les peines du monde à se maintenir debout et ne put refréner un gémissement de douleur.

\- Je n'hésiterais pas à t'attaquer si tu te mets en travers de ma route, fit Sakura, déterminée.

Son cerveau fonctionnait à présent à toute allure. Protéger Sasuke, elle n'avait que ça en tête ! Maintenant que le jeune homme commençait enfin à aller mieux, il n'était pas question que le village mette la main dessus !

De son côté, Naoko n'avait pas bougé. Elle ne souhaitait pas se battre contre Sakura, surtout qu'elle n'y voyait aucun intérêt. Par contre, elle aurait apprécié mettre une gifle à Sasuke. Quelques unes de ses côtes la faisaient souffrir depuis leur affrontement. Mais vu comme le jeune homme chancelait, ce n'était peut-être pas le moment. Doucement, elle détacha la sacoche qu'elle portait à sa jambe et la laissa tomber à terre avec toutes les armes qu'elle contenait. En continuant de fixer Sakura, elle prit la parole :

\- Je ne suis pas une ennemie. Détends-toi Sakura.

Sasuke prit la parole :

\- Si tu n'es pas une ennemie, quelle est ta véritable identité. Comment se fait-il que tu étais avec Itachi Uchiwa ? D'où viennent tes sharingans ?

Ses sharingans activés, et toujours chancelant, il avait adopté une position de combat. L'adrénaline qui pulsait dans son sang lui redonnait un peu de contenance. Peu importe son état, jamais il ne se laisserait abattre. Sakura avait baissé sa garde et regardait le jeune homme, inquiète.

Naoko l'observa et resta stoïque quelques instants. Puis la colère monta en elle et elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches en haussant le ton :

\- Sasuke Uchiwa, t'es franchement un crétin ! Pour la énième fois, je suis Naoko Uchiwa ! Imprime cette information dans ton crâne, une bonne fois pour toutes !

\- Quel serait ton lien dans le clan Uchiwa ?!

\- Je suis ta sœur !

\- Je n'ai pas de sœur !

Sasuke s'élança sur Naoko. Avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait, il avait dégainé son katana et couru jusqu'à elle en faisant abstraction de toute la douleur qui traversait son corps. S'il devait mourir sans avoir tué son frère, il mourrait au moins en abattant la pire des usurpatrices.

Il porta son coup avec sa lame aiguisée mais sa vue et ses sens se brouillèrent au dernier moment. De rage, il tenta d'activer la marque d'Orochimaru mais la douleur s'accentua encore et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids. Il ferma les yeux, prêt à encaisser le choc, mais celui-ci ne vint pas. A la place, il sentit deux bras le retenir et une douce chaleur l'envelopper. Forçant de nouveau sur ses jambes, il parvint à se remettre à peu près droit. Les bras qui l'avaient retenu ne le lâchaient pas. Au creux de son oreille, il entendit chuchoter :

\- Tu es mon petit frère Sasuke… Et je ne veux pas te faire de mal…

La voix était calme, douce et apaisante :

\- Laisse Sakura s'occuper de toi, s'il te plait. Elle va te remettre sur pied et ensuite tu pourras faire ce que tu veux, d'accord ? Sauf m'attaquer, ça c'est chiant.

\- Hm….

Sasuke sentait toujours cette chaleur qui l'entourait et l'apaisait profondément. D'une certaine manière, il avait l'impression de connaître cette sensation et il tentait de se souvenir où il avait déjà pu la sentir. Il avait vraiment l'impression que cela remontait à très longtemps. La colère l'avait à présent quitté sans qu'il sache pourquoi. La fatigue le rattrapa et il sentit que sa tête lui tournait, que ses forces l'abandonnaient. Dans un nouveau gémissement, ses jambes déjà tremblantes cédèrent à nouveau sous son poids mais il ne tomba pas. Naoko le tenait fermement contre elle.

Sakura s'approcha de Sasuke et Naoko. Le jeune homme venait de donner tout ce qu'il avait et était complètement vidé de son énergie. Un halo orangé entourait les deux individus, faisant onduler leurs cheveux comme si une légère brise s'était levée. Mais Sakura était inquiète. Maintenant que Sasuke avait été découvert, qu'allait-il se passer ?


	29. Chapter 29 : Aimer ou Trahir ?

**Hey !**

**Ça fait un moment n'est-ce pas ? J'avouerais avoir plus ou moins abandonné cette fic depuis quelques temps car aucune réaction de mes lecteurs...Ça finissait par être juste chiant en faite. Les chapitres sont écrits mais pourquoi publié si je le fait dans le vide ?**

**Puis il y a quelques semaines, Kaeru m'a envoyé un petit message que j'ai trouvé absolument adorable... Donc après tout ce temps, voici la suite ! **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Naoko tenait toujours fermement Sasuke contre elle. Les yeux fermés, elle savourait pleinement l'instant comme si le temps était suspendu. Sasuke, ce petit frère dont on lui avait tant de fois parler était là, contre elle. Leur première rencontre avait été chaotique, et on ne pouvait pas dire que le début de la deuxième se soit mieux passé. Elle comprenait que l'information qu'elle venait de lui révéler était très compliquée à encaisser. Son existence avait été dissimulé au monde entier. Sasuke avait grandit seul, dans la haine que lui avait laissé Itachi. Et là, on lui apprenait qu'il avait une sœur ? La jeune fille n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer ce que cela pouvait faire. Et elle ne voyait pas comment raconter à Sasuke toute l'histoire sans que celui-ci ne la rejette en bloque.

Naoko sortit de ses pensées en entendant Sakura bouger. Kitai réintégra son corps et elle ouvrit les yeux en souriant faiblement :

\- Aide-moi, on va l'emmener chez moi. Vous serez en sécurité là-bas.

Sakura dévisagea Naoko comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait. Les deux filles se connaissaient peu et leur relation avait plutôt mal commencée. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, Sakura n'arrivait pas à faire totalement confiance à cette fille. Pourtant, maintenant que celle-ci était intégré à leur équipe, elle serait bien obligée de baisser les armes. D'autant plus que depuis le début, Naoko n'avait rien eu à se reprocher. Mieux encore, elle avait prouvée sa valeur et sa loyauté au village. Lentement, Sakura sourit à son tour et passa un bras sous l'épaule de Sasuke pour l'aider à marcher. Elle allait se faire un peu violence pour faire davantage confiance à la jeune fille.

Naoko passa son bras sous l'autre épaule de son frère et, avec l'aide de Sakura, elle l'emmena dans sa maison. Arrivé devant la porte, la jeune fille lâcha précautionneusement le garçon et ouvrit.

Sakura entra et regarda autour d'elle. Cette maison devait être une des plus récentes qu'elle est vu dans le quartier. Une petite entrée où un meuble à chaussure ainsi qu'un porte manteau les accueillais. Ensuite,dans le prolongement de l'entrée, un couloir avec trois portes. Sur la droite, la première donnait sur un immense salon très lumineux et bien éclairé. Une deuxième porte menait sur une cuisine bien équipé mais un peu plus petite et étriqué. Une porte sur la gauche ouvrait sur une grande salle emplis de tatami. C'était sûrement ici que les résidents s'entraînaient. Au fond du couloir, un escalier en bois en deux parties conduisait au premier étage.

Les deux filles, soutenant toujours le poids mort qu'était devenu Sasuke montèrent les marches prudemment. En haut, un nouveau couloir se dessinait, avec cette fois-ci six portes. A gauche, la première porte menait sur des WC tandis que deux autres permettaient l'accès à deux chambres distincts. La dernière porte sur la gauche était un immense placard. Face à celle-ci, se trouvait la salle de bain et un peu avant la plus grande des chambres de l'étage.

Naoko dirigea les deux ninjas vers la première chambre sur la gauche et aida Sasuke à s'installer sur le lit.

Depuis que Kitai c'était manifesté, le jeune homme n'avait plus bronché. La chaleur qui lui avait été partagé l'avait énormément soulagé de ses douleurs. Même sa colère et sa haine étaient apaisées. Il avait presque l'impression d'avoir été drogué. Il se sentait léger et étrangement bien. Le jeune homme se laissa complètement aller sous les mains des deux jeunes filles et poussa un soupir d'aise en sentant une nouvelle fois la chaleur de Kitai l'envahir. Il eu l'impression un bref instant que sa mère était avec lui et il ferma les yeux avant de s'endormir profondément.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda Sakura, inquiète.

\- Ce n'est pas moi.

En effet, l'esprit du pays du feu c'était de nouveau éveillé et Sasuke était à présent entouré d'un halo orangé. Mais cette fois-ci, Naoko n'y était pour rien, Kitai c'était manifesté seul.

\- L'esprit du pays du feu a sa propre volonté, expliqua la jeune Uchiwa. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas communiqué avec… C'est une sorte d'esprit indépendant dont je suis le réceptacle et que je peux utiliser en cas de besoin.

Sakura écouta attentivement Naoko en observant la scène. Quelque chose de magique semblait se dérouler sous ses yeux : Sasuke semblait plus détendu que jamais et une esquisse de sourire était dessiné sur ses lèvres. Puis, sans prévenir, la puissance et la chaleur de Kitai s'évanouit une nouvelle fois, réintégrant le corps de Naoko.

Dans un élan de curiosité, Sakura mit son sac à terre et le fouilla avant de ressortir une seringue et une aiguille. Elle attrapa le bras de Sasuke et réalisa une nouvelle prise de sang. elle était en train de suivre son instinct. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais elle avait l'impression que le poison était en train de disparaître :

\- Demain, j'irais donner ces analyses au labo. Est-ce que je peux dire que ce prélèvement t'appartient ?

\- Bien sûre, je me sens un peu patraque ces dernier temps… répondit Naoko dans un sourire complice.

Sakura sourit à son tour, rangea précieusement les flacons dans son sac et s'assit sur le lit. Elle ne pu réfréner un bâillement d'épuisement. Garder son clone sur la journée et veiller sur Sasuke H 24 avait eu raison d'elle. Lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, la jeune fille redressa la tête et regarda Naoko :

\- Je te laisse la maison. Fais ici comme chez toi et surtout, repose toi. Demain, tu m'expliquera tout.

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- J'ai quelqu'un qui m'attend. Je reviendrais dès demain matin. Même si j'ai envie de veiller sur Sasuke, je ne suis pas sûre de sa réaction s'il me rencontrait à nouveau. Prend soin de lui et essaye de le raisonner. Orochimaru ne doit plus jamais mettre la main dessus.

Sakura décela toute la sincérité de Naoko dans ses paroles et sourit en hochant de la tête :

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Sasuke est entre de bonne main. Bonne nuit, Naoko Uchiwa.

La jeune Uchiwa sourit à son tour et quitta la maison. Une fois dehors, son sourire s'effaça et elle poussa un long soupir. Sasuke était là, chez elle, et elle ne devait en parler à personne. Elle savait que ce n'était pas le moment mais c'était très frustrant. Si Sasuke rencontrait Itachi maintenant, que se passerait-il ? De toute façon, tant que son grand frère était dans le coma, la question ne se posait pas. Et si elle en parlait à Tsunade ? Mais si Sakura ne l'avait pas fait, c'était sûrement pour une raison plus que valable. Naruto lui avait appris que Tsunade était devenu le professeur de Sakura et que les deux femmes étaient très liés. Sakura avait agi seule, avec le risque de se faire prendre et d'être considéré comme une traître aux yeux du village. C'était à son tour d'avoir un peu de cran et ne rien divulguer. Mais qu'adviendrait-il ensuite ? Trop tôt pour le dire.

En commençant à marcher vers le centre du village, Naoko se mit à penser à Naruto. Cela faisait plusieurs nuit maintenant qu'elle allait dormir chez lui et ils avaient eu le temps d'aborder le sujet de Sasuke.

_Naruto entendit que l'on frappait et se leva pour ouvrir. De son immense sourire, il accueilli Naoko et la laissa entrer chez lui. La jeune fille pris le temps de défaire ses chaussures qu'elle laissa à l'entré avant de s'avancer dans l'appartement et de poser un sac sur la table du salon. L'appartement de Naruto était assez étroit et il ne disposait que de peu de pièce. Une salle d'eau qui regroupait toilettes et douche, une chambre avec un lit simple et pour finir le salon où était disposé un petit canapé, une petite table à manger et la cuisine qui longeait un mur. Un appartement petit mais fonctionnel._

_\- Tu as faim ? demanda Naoko en sortant des courses de son sac._

_\- Tu parles que j'ai faim, j'ai même les crocs comme dirait Kiba !_

_Naruto avait attendu la jeune fille une bonne partie de la soirée car ils avaient décidés de manger ensemble. Mais comme Naoko ne voulait pas être vu dans ses allers-retours, elle arrivaient toujours un peu tard. Alors, le jeune homme avait dû prendre son mal en patience, rongé par la faim._

_Naoko souri à la réponse de son ami et prit place dans la cuisine. Rapidement, elle déballa ce qu'elle venait d'acheter et se saisit d'une planche à découper : _

_\- Je vais faire vite alors !_

_\- Vite et bon hein ! Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?_

_\- Surprise ! Je suis sûre que tu vas te régaler !_

_Naoko adressa un clin d'œil à Naruto en commençant à découper les tomates en dés et les oignons finement. Pendant ce temps, elle avait déjà commencé à faire bouillir de l'eau dans une casserole. Naruto s'approcha et observa les gestes de la jeune fille. La cuisine ne l'avait jamais intéressé et il se contentait toujours de plat instantané ou du restaurant Ichiraku. Mais voir un plat être réalisé devant lui avais quelques choses de satisfaisant : _

_\- C'est à l'Akatsuki que tu as appris à cuisiner ?_

_\- En partie oui ! Il y a plusieurs gourmet là-bas, et Kisame était de ceux qui nous servait toujours de succulent repas. Mais ce plat là, je le tien de mon père adoptif. Je ne me souvenais pas bien des ingrédients, mais avec un peu de recherche, et beaucoup d'aide, j'ai réussi à reproduire le goût._

_Tout en continuant de parler, Naoko venait de mettre des spaghettis dans l'eau. Elle sortit une poêle dans laquelle elle mis des lardons et commença à les faire cuire à feu doux. La jeune fille attrapa une spatule et se retourna vers Naruto en s'appuyant sur l'évier : _

_\- Peut-être que tu as déjà rencontré Kisame d'ailleurs. C'est le binôme d'Itachi et je sais qu'ils sont déjà venu à Konoha dans une de leur mission. Il est facile à reconnaître, on dirait un requin._

_Naruto réfléchit quelques instant avant de se souvenir. C'était à l'époque où Tsunade n'était pas encore au village et où Naruto commençait son entraînement avec Jiraya. Il acquiesça et sa mine s'assombrit quelque peu :_

_\- Oui, je me souviens de lui. C'était aussi la première fois que je rencontrais Itachi… Il avait utilisé son sharingan contre Sasuke et l'avais mis dans une sorte de coma bizarre…_

_Naoko eu un sourire quelque peu gêné et se retourna pour mettre une deuxième poêle sur le feu. Un silence de quelques secondes s'installa avant que la jeune fille décide de reprendre la parole : _

_\- Dis, Naruto… Est-ce que tu voudrais bien me parler de Sasuke ?_

_Le rouge au joue, Naoko remuait ses pâtes de sa spatule un peu rapidement. Itachi lui avait souvent parlé de son petit frère auquel il tenait énormément. Mais Naruto avait dû voir d'autres facettes du garçon car ils avaient grandis ensemble. D'ailleurs, il était le meilleur ami de son petit frère._

_Les pieds d'une chaise raclèrent le sol et Naruto s'assit lourdement dessus en poussant un soupir et en appuyant son bras sur le haut de la chaise : _

_\- Bah, qu'est ce que tu veux savoir sur lui ?_

_\- Tout ! Ses qualités, ses défauts, ses mimiques, sa manière de parler… Enfin, tout quoi…_

_\- Et bien, tout d'abord : Sasuke est un vantard avec une énooorme estime de lui même ! Il est très fière et chiant ! A chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, il se mettait en avant pour me faire passer pour un clown !_

_\- Vraiment ?_

_Naoko s'était retourné, stupéfaite. Itachi lui avait raconté tout le contraire concernant Sasuke. Selon lui, c'était un petit garçon timide, souriant, très câlin et assidu dans l'entraînement. Elle attrapa ses oignons et ses tomates qu'elle fit revenir à feu doux en les couvrant dans la seconde poêle. Elle ajouta un peu de crème fraîche avec ses lardons et laissa épaissir la sauce. Une douce odeur émanait à présent dans la pièce et l'estomac de Naruto se réveilla de plus belle. Tentant de ne pas en tenir compte, Naruto repris : _

_\- Je te jure ! Et il attirait toutes les filles aussi, un vrai aimant. Mais bon, à côté de ça, il avait aussi quelques qualités…_

_\- Comme ?_

_\- Et bien… C'était un garçon courageux et intelligent ! Il avait souvent une longueur d'avance sur l'ennemi ! Je dois bien le reconnaître, c'était un atout dans l'équipe !_

_Naruto se sentait nostalgique à l'allusion de tous ces souvenirs. Il était encore plus déterminé que jamais à ramener son ami au village ! _

_\- C'est aussi mon plus grand rival. Il me manque..._

_Naoko ne se retourna pas. Elle était en train d'égoutter les pâtes et la voix de Naruto lui déchira le cœur. Elle regrettait un peu d'avoir demandé des détails sur Sasuke au jeune homme. Celui-ci avait clairement été marqué par le départ de son meilleur ami. Mais bientôt, en tous cas c'est ce qu'elle espérait, Sasuke reviendrai au village et cette histoire serait définitivement derrière eux._

_\- Tu peux mettre les assiettes s'il te plait Naruto ?_

_Celui-ci fut tirer de ses pensées et se leva pour préparer la table. Naoko était en train de mélanger tous ses ingrédients et l'odeur du plat était exquis ! Armé de sa spatule, la jeune fille servi une copieuse assiette à Naruto avant d'en prendre à son tour. Elle reposa la casserole et s'assit face à Naruto :_

_\- Ce sont des pâtes carbonaras ! Tu m'en diras des nouvelles !_

_\- Bon appétit !_

_Naruto avait déjà l'eau à la bouche depuis un moment et se jeta sur son assiette qu'il dévora en un rien de temps. Même si ce plat n'égalait pas les nouilles de chez Ichiraku -parce que rien ne pouvait les égaler- il se régala comme rarement. Partager son lit et ses soirées étaient décidément plus qu'agréable. Lui qui avait toujours grandit seul, il réalisa à quel point partager ça avec son amie était inestimable et remercie intérieurement Kyûbi de l'avoir réveillé la première nuit._

Naoko sortit de ses songes et se rendit jusqu'à l'appartement de Naruto en soupirant. Elle fut surprises de ne pas voir de lumière et frappa. Personne ne lui répondit. La jeune fille se laissa glisser sur le sol à côté de la porte et croisa les bras. Naruto devait traîner un peu. Pourvu qu'il ne l'ai pas oublié.

Heureusement, à peine 10 minutes plus tard il arriva, essoufflé. De manière précipité, il fouilla ses poches et sortit la clef de son appartement :

\- Je suis désolé ! Jiraya est rentré de mission et on a passer la soirée ensemble ! J'ai pas fait attention à l'heure.

\- T'inquiète, je viens seulement d'arriver.

La jeune fille se leva et suivit Naruto dans l'appartement.


	30. Chapter 30 : Une amie fidèle

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous ! **

**On reprend le petit chapitre par semaine ! En espérant que celui-ci vous plaise !**

**Un IMMENSE merci à la personne qui a prit le temps de commenter le chapitre précédent ! Ça m'a fait très plaisir d'avoir un retour !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Naruto entra, défit sa veste et la jeta négligemment sur une chaise. Il s'étira longuement puis baillât :

\- J'ai tout raconté à Jiraya ! Il était sur le cul lui aussi, c'était à mourir de rire ! Il voudrait te rencontrer, ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Hm…

Le jeune homme, surpris par aussi peu de conviction se retourna. Face à lui, Naoko gardait une mine triste et la tête basse. Soudainement inquiet, il demanda :

\- Naoko ? Ça va ?

La jeune fille acquiesça dans un soupir. L'envie de lui parler de Sasuke lui brûlait les lèvres mais elle devait se taire. Rongée par la culpabilité, elle avait l'impression de trahir Naruto. Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Pourquoi hésiter alors ? Simplement parce que si Sakura n'avait rien dit, elle ne pouvait pas trahir le secret. Elle était au courant depuis moins d'une heure et déjà elle sentait ce fardeau trop lourd pour ses frêles épaules. Avait-elle vraiment le droit d'être ninja ?

Naruto lui continuais de fixer la jeune fille d'un regard inquiet. Il avait quitté Naoko quelques heures plus tôt et tout allait pour le mieux. Que c'était-il passé ? Avait-elle reçu une mauvaise nouvelle ? Dans un élan de tendresse, il attrapa la jeune fille et l'atira à lui. Sans qu'il ne se l'explique, il avait terriblement envie de la protéger et de la réconforter. Enfin si, il avait bien une explication… La sœur avait tellement de trait semblable à son frère Sasuke qu'il s'en retrouvait troublé. Dans ses bras, Naruto sentit Naoko se tendre avant de l'agripper et de le serrer à son tour. Instinctivement le jeune homme commença à imprimer un léger mouvement de balancier pour bercer son amie. A voix basse, il tenta de reprendre le dialogue :

\- … C'est à propos d'Itachi ?

\- Je suis désolée Naruto...

\- Que c'est-il passé ?

\- Excuse-moi…

Naruto poussa un léger soupir. Il cessa son interrogatoire et passa une main dans les cheveux de Naoko. Un silence s'installa entre eux et Naruto repensa à la première nuit où la jeune fille avait dormit ici.

_Naoko avait suivi Naruto jusqu'à chez lui. Celui-ci était gêné. La seule personne qui était en général toujours chez lui était son bazar, et seulement lui. Dès demain, il serait temps de faire place net :_

_\- J'suis désolé, j'm'attendais pas à recevoir quelqu'un à vrai dire…. dit-il en poussant un rire gêné._

_\- Ne t'en fais pas, je te remercie de m'inviter chez toi._

_Naruto se gratta la tête, sourit puis se tourna pour débarrasser un peu sa vaisselle sale. Il avait tant de question à poser ! Et ce fichu renard qui ne lui répondait pas l'agaçait un peu. Le jeune homme tenta un regard vers Naoko et ne pu que sourire, attendrit. La jeune fille qui paraissait si sûre d'elle en journée avait disparu pour laisser place à un être timide et gêné. La jeune Uchiwa était resté dans l'entré et s'acharnait à garder la tête basse. "Adorable" pensa Naruto en superposant inconsciemment cette image à celle de Sasuke. Il lâcha ce qu'il faisait et s'approcha d'elle : _

_\- Naoko… Est-ce que tu connais Kyûbi, le démon renard à neuf queues ?_

_La jeune fille, surprise par la question, releva la tête et observa Naruto quelques instant :_

_\- … Oui, c'est l'un des démons à queues… Et tu en es l'hôte. Il a attaqué le village de Konoha et c'est le quatrième Hokage qui l'a vaincu._

_\- Non, je veux dire… Personnellement. Tu l'as déjà rencontré ?_

_Cette fois la jeune fille haussa un sourcil. Rencontré le démon renard ? En personne ? Naruto était-il tombé sur la tête ?_

_\- Non. Pourquoi cette question ?_

_Naruto sourit, mal à l'aise, et se gratta la joue en regardant ailleurs. Quelques rougeurs commençait à apparaître sur son visage : _

_\- Et bien… Enfin… C'est un peu gênant à vrai dire… En fait, c'est lui qui m'a réveillé. Il m'a dit que je devais à tout pris te retrouver et que tu ne devais pas dormir seule… Alors… Je me demandais… Tu sais, il ne communique jamais d'habitude, alors j'ai pensé… Enfin, que vous vous connaissiez peut-être quoi !_

_\- … Je ne sais pas comment il sait ça, dit Naoko, surprise. Mais il a raison… Lorsque je dors seule, je fais d'horrible cauchemar et Kitai se réveille pour tout détruire… Ne te moque pas s'il te plait, c'est franchement la honte…._

_Naoko avait détourné les yeux en rougissant à son tour. Avouer ça lui coûtait mais elle le devait bien ça à la personne qui lui avait tendu la main._

_\- … Ça ne doit pas être simple à assumer au quotidien, compatit Naruto. Heureusement que ce fichu démon est venu me trouver alors ! Ah ah ! Il se fait tard, on va se coucher ?_

_\- Hm… Si tu veux bien..._

_Naruto attrapa le bras de Naoko et la força à entrer un peu plus. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être gêné face à une telle situation. Dormir avec une fille chez lui ? Dans son propre lit ? A aucun moment il n'y aurait cru ! Mais à présent, il devait montrer un brin de jugeote pour mettre à l'aise son amie. Alors, s'armant de tout son courage il l'emmena jusque dans la chambre : _

_\- On va devoir se serrer, ça ne te dérange pas ?_

_\- Non…_

_\- Tu veux te changer ?_

_\- … Mes affaires sont à l'auberge…_

_Ah… Bon… Naruto vira au rouge et s'en alla fouiller dans sa commode. Il en sortit un vieux tee-shirt et un short qu'il tendit à Naoko puis sorti de la pièce. Quand Naoko le rappela, le jeune homme vint et s'allongea maladroitement contre le corps chaud de la jeune fille. Même si la gêne l'habitait toujours, il était malgré tout heureux de pouvoir aider son amie._

_\- … Je suis désolée, Naruto…_

_\- Arrête de te tracasser. Tu fais ici comme chez toi._

_En disant cela, Naruto enlaça la jeune Uchiwa comme un frère protecteur et l'attira un peu plus contre lui. D'abord réfractaire, il sentit la jeune fille se détendre après quelque instant et se caler contre lui._

"_C'est agréable, hein gamin ?" Se moqua la voix de Kyûbi à l'intérieur de Naruto._

_Mais ce dernier ne répondit pas, préférant ignorer la voix en lui. Il avait beaucoup mieux à penser actuellement. L'odeur de la jeune fille l'enivrait complètement et il poussa un soupir de satisfaction en se souvenant de la fragrance de Sasuke. Dans ses bras, la jeune Uchiwa semblait s'être assoupit. _

_\- Je te protégerait..._

\- C'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas m'en parler ! C'est rien, ok ? Va au lit, je prend une douche et j'arrive !

Doucement Naruto relâcha sa prise sur la jeune fille et lui offrit un sourire réconfortant. Lorsque Naoko le lui rendit en acquiesçant de la tête, il partit se laver. Le jeune homme la rejoignit ensuite dans le lit où il l'enlaça comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire. Tenir le corps chaud et fin de Naoko contre lui était agréable et à chaque fois ses pensées dérivaient vers Sasuke.

\- Merci, Naruto… Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit Naoko.

Naoko dormit peu cette nuit là. Trop de questions, trop de doutes ne cessaient de l'assiégé. Alors que le soleil n'était pas encore levé, elle s'extirpa des bras protecteurs de Naruto et le réveilla :

\- Naruto… Viens avec moi, je dois te montrer quelque chose…

\- Hm… Maintenant... ?

\- J'aurais déjà dû te le montrer hier… Sasuke est ici.

\- Quoi ?

Il venait de s'assoir dans un sursaut, soudainement parfaitement réveillé. Avait-il bien entendu ?

\- Dépêche-toi, habille toi.

La voix de Naoko était sans appelle et Naruto se rua dans la salle de bain. Il s'habilla en quelques secondes et ressorti pour enfiler sa veste. Ne prenant pas le temps de déjeuner, les deux ninjas partir jusqu'au quartier Uchiwa.

Le cœur de Naruto battait à toute vitesse et il n'arrivait pas à croire que son ami puisse être dans le village. Trois ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu. Et leur dernière rencontre avait failli lui coûter la vie. Il n'avait rien oublié : la puissance de Sasuke, sa soif de vengeance et surtout -surtout - sa haine grandissante. Naruto avait une nouvelle chance. Peut-être que cette fois il arriverai à raisonner le jeune Uchiwa. Surtout qu'enfin, les gestes d'Itachi étaient explicables. Si Sasuke se décidait à l'écouter.

Arrivé devant la maison, Naoko poussa la porte et entra. Demandant à Naruto de ne pas faire de bruit, elle monta les marches prudemment :

\- Sakura, je suis rentrée…

\- Je suis dans la chambre !

La voix venait de la deuxième porte à gauche et le cœur de Naruto se serra davantage. Sasuke était là ? Depuis combien de temps ? Pourquoi ? Il sentit la main de Naoko lui attraper le poignet et le jeune homme la regarda. Elle lui fit signe de se taire et de rester à l'entré sans se montrer. Impatient, Naruto acquiesça tout de même et laissa Naoko entrer seule :

\- Écoute Sakura. Je te demande de me faire confiance sur ce coup là.

\- … Quoi ?

Sakura, devenu inquiète, se leva et se mis en protection devant Sasuke. La peur au ventre, elle commençait à imaginer les pires scénarios. Est-ce que Tsunade avait été prévenue ? Des ninjas étaient-ils déjà en embuscade ? En voyant la mine de Sakura, Naoko sourit légèrement :

\- Rassure-toi Sakura. Sasuke est un être cher à mes yeux et je ne permettrait pas qu'on lui fasse du mal. Mais il fallait que j'en parle à son meilleur ami. Il va pouvoir nous aider et il avait besoin de savoir…

\- Son meilleur… Naruto ?

En entendant son nom, Naruto entra. Il salut Sakura de la main et se stoppa en apercevant le corps de Sasuke derrière elle. Celui-ci semblait dormir à poing fermé et il ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Son ami, son meilleur ami allait bien. Reprenant rapidement ses esprits, Naruto regarda Sakura sérieusement :

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- Elle ne m'a rien dit non plus Naruto, la défendit Naoko. C'est parce que je l'ai croisé la nuit dernière avec Sasuke. Elle avait sûrement de bonnes raisons d'agir de la sorte, alors avant de t'emporter, écoute là…

Sakura soupira et se rassit. Elle avait eu tort de faire confiance à cette fille. A présent, la sécurité de Sasuke était en péril. Comment allait-elle faire pour le sortir de là ? Mais avant qu'elle est pu réagir, une voix derrière elle la fit sursauter :

\- Sakura m'a sauvé la vie.

Sasuke venait d'ouvrir les yeux.


	31. Chapter 31 : Décision difficile

Sasuke fut réveillé par des éclats de voix. Au début, il n'arrivait pas à distinguer ce qui se disait car il avait l'impression que ses oreilles étaient entourées d'une épaisse couche de ouate. Puis, petit à petit, il reconnut Sakura et cela le fit immergé davantage. Sasuke avait ensuite entendu Naruto et une troisième personne, mais sa voix ne lui était pas assez familière pour qu'il arrive à mettre un visage dessus. C'est lorsque qu'il avait senti que Sakura était en porte à faux, qu'il avait décidé de se manifester.

A présent, tous les yeux étaient rivé sur lui. Sasuke prit tout de même le temps de s'asseoir et constata avec joie que la douleur de ses derniers jours l'avait quitté. Son esprit était encore embrumé mais il arrivait quand même à avoir les idées clairs. Il releva la tête et observa son auditoire. Naruto et Sakura étaient bien là et il reconnut aussi la troisième personne : Naoko "Uchiwa". Ce fut Naruto qui rompit le silence :

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Sasuke ? Que c'est-il passé ?

Dans la voix de son ami, Sasuke pu ressentir de l'inquiétude mais aussi de l'excitation. Assurément, Naruto était heureux de retrouver son meilleur ami et il avait du mal à dissimuler sa joie. Sasuke prit le temps d'inspecter ses émotions et fut surpris de ne sentir ni colère ni haine en lui. Depuis des mois, et même des années maintenant, ses sentiments ne le quittaient plus et l'obligeait toujours à se surpasser et à progresser encore et encore. Le fait d'être à Konoha, prisonnier et acculé après avoir perdu son combat contre Kabuto aurait pourtant dû attiser encore plus sa haine et sa colère. Mais non, c'était comme si il les avaient laissés avec Orochimaru au repaire. Trouvant cela étrange, il senti une légère pointe d'angoisse naître au creux de son estomac.

Ne tenant plus, cette fois ce fut Naoko qui à son tour s'adressa au jeune homme :

\- Sasuke, comment te sens-tu ?

Sasuke tourna son regard vers elle. La jeune fille avait toutes les caractéristiques d'une Uchiwa : des cheveux et des yeux noirs, la peau claire. Naoko était restée en retrait comme si elle avait peur de s'approcher davantage, mais £µle jeune homme n'avait pas envie d'engager le combat :

\- Naoko Uchiwa, c'est ça ? dit-il dans un sourire presque ironique.

En réponse, la jeune Uchiwa s'avança un peu plus en fronçant les sourcils et en croisant les bras avant de se décontracter et d'afficher un sourire :

\- Je suis contente de faire enfin ta connaissance, Sasuke, dit-elle sur un ton calme.

\- Je pense que tu as beaucoup de chose à m'expliquer.

\- J'aimerais, mais ce n'est pas à moi de te les raconter.

\- A qui alors ?

\- Tu sais très bien qui : Itachi Uchiwa.

A ce nom, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils un court instant. Mais la colère n'arriva pas et il se décontracta de nouveau. C'était sûrement la première fois depuis l'assassinat de son clan que ce nom ne le mettait pas en rogne et l'espace d'un instant, Sasuke se demanda réellement pourquoi. Avait-il été drogué, manipulé ? Si c'était le cas, il n'en avait aucun souvenir.

Sakura c'était retournée vers Sasuke et ne cessait de l'observer. Son inquiétude était à son comble et une multitude de question se bousculait dans sa tête : devait-elle tout raconter ? Devait-elle tenter de fuir ? Qu'allaient faire Naruto et Naoko ? Qu'allait faire Sasuke aussi ?

\- Sasuke, que c'est il passé à la fin ?

Naruto venait un fois de plus de rompre le silence. Il voulait des réponses. Pourquoi Sasuke, qui avait déserté le village de Konoha des années plus tôt, était actuellement en planque dans le quartier Uchiwa ? Était-il blessé ? Poursuivit ? Avait-il changé d'avis ? Voulait-il réintégré Konoha ?

Après avoir planté son regard dans les yeux bleus azur de Naruto, Sasuke commença :

\- Kabuto m'a piégé et a tenté de prendre mon corps pour l'offrir à Orochimaru. Karin, l'une des assistantes d'Orochimaru à réussi à s'enfuir avec moi et m'a confié à Sakura de ce que j'ai pu comprendre.

\- Sasuke a été gravement empoisonné par Kabuto et si je ne l'avais pas ramené à Konoha il n'aurait pas eu la moindre chance de s'en sortir, argumenta Sakura. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il soit découvert. Si le village met la main dessus… ils vont le…

\- Sakura… Je comprend de quoi tu as peur et je te remercie d'avoir secouru Sasuke… Mais Tsunade à l'air de quelqu'un de très compréhensive… Elle a permis à Deidara d'intégrer le village de Konoha malgré son statut de déserteur. Alors pour Sasuke qui vient du village… Penses-tu qu'elle voudrait réellement le tuer ?

Naoko s'était approchée de Sakura, agenouillée puis avait posé sa main sur celle de la jeune fille. Protéger Sasuke au péril de sa vie, au péril de sa réputation, Sakura avait tout donné pour lui. Par amour. Et de ce fait, Naoko avait beaucoup de respect pour elle.

\- Je ne voulais pas courir le risque…

\- Je ne compte pas revenir au village, repris Sasuke. Je dois retrouver et tuer mon frère.

Son ton était ferme et déterminé. Même si la colère ne l'habitait plus pour le moment, il n'était pas question qu'il perde son objectif de vue. Deux coups furent frappés à la porte d'entrée et tous les ninjas se figèrent, les oreilles aux aguets, attentifs. Sakura eu terriblement peur que le reste du village soit déjà au courant, et elle se maudit davantage d'avoir accordé sa confiance à Naoko. Mais avant qu'elle est pu ouvrir la bouche, cette dernière prit la parole :

\- Je vais voir. Restez ici et ne faites pas de bruit.

Naruto acquiesça, et Naoko descendit ouvrir. Face à elle, un ninja qu'elle ne connaissait pas se tenait droit, la dévisageant sérieusement :

\- Naoko Uchiwa ?

\- Il parait oui, fit-elle d'un ton assuré.

\- L'hokage m'envoie vous prévenir que votre frère est réveillé.

En entendant la nouvelle, ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle allait s'élancer dehors lorsqu'elle se souvint de la scène qui se jouait au premier étage. Se raidissant, elle remercia brièvement l'homme et lui claqua la porte au nez en bafouillant qu'elle allait se changer avant de partir. Elle monta quatre à quatre les marches et pénétra dans la chambre comme un boulet de canon :

\- Je… Hm… Je dois aller à l'hôpital ! dit-elle le souffle court.

Sakura se redressa, alerte. Naruto quant à lui mit un peu plus de temps à comprendre, fronçant les sourcils avec de s'exclamer :

\- Il se passe quelque chose ave-...

Mais avant qu'il est pu bourder comme jamais, Naoko plaqua l'une de ses mains contre sa bouche, l'assassinant du regard, jetant un bref regard lourd de sous entendu vers Sasuke. Acquiesçant à la menace silencieuse, Naruto se raidit et mit ses deux mains devant lui en signe de reddition. Naoko se recula, sans se départir de sa mine sérieuse :

\- J'ai des choses à faire là-bas. Si vous avez faim, il y a de quoi manger dans le frigo. Les ouvriers ne rentrerons pas ici, mais tâchez de rester discret pour ne pas vous faire repérer. Je reviens le plus rapidement possible.

Et elle s'en fût s'en laisser aux autres ninjas le temps de répliquer. Naruto depuis la fenêtre la regarda détaler comme un lièvre avant de se retourner vers Sasuke qui n'avait quasiment pas piper mot :

\- Cette fois, je ne te laisserais pas partir sans avoir de réponse.

Le ton était lancé.

*** SLASH

Naoko filait sur les toits sans prendre le temps de souffler. Rapidement, elle s'engouffra dans l'entrée de l'hôpital et parcourut les étages aussi vite qu'elle le put. Enfin arrivée devant la porte de son frère, elle salua négligemment les deux anbus qui gardaient la pièce et entra sans prendre le temps de frapper.

Itachi était là, allongé sur le lit, les mains toujours attachés, les yeux bandés, sûrement plongé dans ses pensées. Quand il entendit la porte, il tourna la tête alors que sa petite sœur se ruait déjà sur lui, les larmes aux yeux. Elle l'enlaça, réfugiant son visage dans son cou, le serrant avec bonheur contre elle :

\- Allons, allons Naoko… Tu es un ninja maintenant.. Finis les laisser aller, dit-il avec une pointe de fermetée dans la voix.

\- J'ai eu si peur que tu ne te réveille pas… Ita… Pardonne moi… sanglota-t-elle. Si je ne m'étais pas fait capturer par Konoha, tu ne serais pas venu me chercher et-...

\- Naoko, ça suffit, trancha-t-il. Laisse les regrets au passé et fait de tes échecs une réussite. Ce n'est pas ce que te dis toujours Deidara ?

L'ombre d'un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Naoko et elle se redressa en essuyant ses larmes. Elle hopina de la tête et saisit tendrement l'une des mains de son frère :

\- Tu as raison. Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Plutôt bien. Raconte moi ce qu'il c'est passé depuis notre capture.

Naoko obtempéra et lui expliqua tout ce qui était arrivé depuis son coma avec le plus de détail possible. Elle ometta tout de même le fait s'être fait avoir par une illusion - sa fierté était trop atteinte pour le reconnaitre- ainsi que le fait qu'elle partageait le lit de Naruto. Elle parla aussi longuement de Deidara et du chemin parcouru depuis les cachots. Enfin, après avoir tout passé en revu, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt et baissa d'un ton :

\- Ita… Sasuke est-...

Mais avant qu'elle est pu prévenir son frère, la porte s'ouvrit sur l'Hokage. Pestant contre le mauvais timing, Naoko serra les poings et se tût, reportant son attention sur Tsunade. Cette dernière entra à grandes foulées, escortée par quatre anbus :

\- Bonjour Naoko, je me doutais que tu serais déjà là.

\- Bonjour Maître Hokage, répondit-elle en inclinant la tête.

Tsunade s'approcha d'Itachi et commença par vérifier ses constantes. Forte heureusement, depuis la veille, les sédatifs avaient eu le temps de se dissiper et le jeune homme semblait beaucoup plus alerte :

\- Itachi Uchiwa, je suis Tsunade, le 5ème Hokage du village de Konoha. Ta sœur a eu le temps de me raconter une partie de son histoire, mais je veux connaitre ta version.

\- Naoko, commença Itachi, sors s'il te plait. Je dois m'entretenir avec l'Hokage seul.

\- Mais…

\- Ça va aller. Obéis et retourne à ta mission.

Devant le ton intransigeant qu'appliqua Itachi, la jeune fille ne répondit pas. Comprenant qu'elle était de trop pour cette conversation visiblement confidentielle, elle regarda une dernière fois le visage encore trop pâle de son frère puis poussa un long soupir. Elle se tourna vers Tsunade et s'inclina respectueusement :

\- Je vous le confie, prenez soin de lui s'il vous plaît, Maître Hokage.

Puis elle partie de la pièce, s'interdisant de jeter un regard en arrière.

Dans la chambre, Tsunade garda son calme et s'assit au chevet d'Itachi. Elle laissa quelques instants le silence s'installer puis prit la parole, articulant chacun de ses mots avec soin :

\- Itachi Uchiwa, tu es fiché comme un déserteur de rang S, mais compte tenu des informations que m'a fournis ta sœur, je me dois de te poser certaines questions.

\- J'y répondrais bien volontiers dès que nous serons seul, Maître Hokage.

Tsunade sentie ses gardes du corps se raidir mais ne réfléchit que quelques secondes. D'un geste de la main, elle les congédia, se mettant instinctivement un peu plus en garde :

\- Est-il vrai que tu as éliminé l'entièreté du clan Uchiwa pour protéger Naoko Uchiwa et le village d'un coup d'état ?

\- Ses informations sont classées confidentielles. Voyez avec le conseil de Konoha.

À l'entente de ses quelques mots, le cœur de Tsunade loupa un battement alors qu'une idée s'imposait dans son esprit.


	32. Chapter 32 : Révélation

_\- Ses informations sont classées confidentielles. Voyez avec le conseil de Konoha._

_À l'entente de ses quelques mots, le cœur de Tsunade loupa un battement alors qu'une idée s'imposait dans son esprit._

Était-il possible que depuis le début Itachi Uchiwa n'ai agit que sur ordre du village ? Une mission ? Cette idée glaça le sang de Tsunade. Tentant de faire fit de cette pensée, elle se ressaisit et reprit contenance :

\- Y a t-il un numéro d'archive que je puisse consulter ?

\- Le 143-5S, mais il s'agit d'une archive que détient le conseil, répondit-il platoniquement.

\- J'irais vérifier. Que peux-tu me dire sur l'Akatsuki ?

Tsunade ne s'attendait pas véritablement à une réponse. Pourtant, Itachi raconta tout. Il énuméra un à un les noms de tous les ninjas faisant partie de l'organisation puis tout ce qu'il avait pu apprendre sur Pain, le chef de l'Akatsuki. Il expliqua qu'il avait pour but de rassembler un maximum d'argent pour devenir la première organisation de mercenaire et ainsi dominer le monde. Il passa ensuite en revu les agissements des différents villages ninjas, notamment celui d'Oto qui montrait clairement des signes d'hostilités envers Konoha.

Tsunade n'en revenait pas. En vingt minutes de temps, Itachi lui avait fait un rapport rigoureux et consciencieux sur leurs ennemis potentiel. Bien sûr, tout restait encore à vérifier, et elle ne prenait pas pour argent comptant ce qu'il venait de lui partager. Néanmoins, instinctivement, elle pensait que le grand frère Uchiwa lui avait dit toute la vérité sur ce qu'il avait pu.

Notant quelques signes de fatigue sur le jeune homme, elle écourta leur entrevu au bout de trente minutes. En sortant, elle avertit les infirmières et partit avec son escorte, pensive. Si Itachi Uchiwa avait agi sur ordre du conseil pour assassiner son clan, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il soit considéré comme un déserteur. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi avait-il rejoint l'Akatsuki ? Cela faisait-il parti de sa mission ?

\- Maître Hokage !

Tsunade releva la tête. À la sortie de l'hôpital, Naoko Uchiwa l'attendait, visiblement tendu. L'hokage parcouru les quelques mètres qui les séparaient et s'arrêta à sa hauteur. Elle attendit, laissant à la jeune fille le temps de rassembler ses idées :

\- … Alors… ? Qu'allez vous faire de lui ?

\- … Je ne peux pas encore me prononcer pour le moment. Je dois vérifier si ce qu'il m'a dit est juste, confia Tsunade après un temps de réflexion.

\- Je pourrais continuer à le voir ?

Encore une fois, l'Hokage marqua une pose. Naoko était une nouvelle recrue, et même si elle possédait l'esprit du pays du feu, elle avait tout de même été élevé par une des pires organisation qui soit. Tsunade jugeait lui donner déjà beaucoup de liberté en de telle circonstance, mais lorsqu'elle aperçut la mine quasi larmoyante de la jeune fille, elle abdiqua :

\- Oui, mais seulement avec mon autorisation. Et ce ne sera pas tous les jours.

\- … Et… Deidara… pourras le voir aussi ?

Naoko rougit en disant ses quelques mots et détourna les yeux, fuyant le regard sévère de Tsunade. Devant la mine presque courroucé de celle-ci, elle crut bon d'ajouter :

\- Ils ne l'avoueront jamais… Mais ils tiennent énormément l'un à l'autre…

\- Comment ça ? demanda Tsunade en fronçant les sourcils.

Naoko tritura ses mains nerveusement, trouvant un intérêt soudain à une façade. Après quelques secondes à se dandiner nerveusement, le visage toujours plus rouge, elle avoua à demi-mot :

\- … Ils sont… ensemble… depuis plusieurs années maintenant...

Tsunade resta coi devant cette déclaration. L'homosexualité était quelque chose de très peu répandu, et en générale, très mal assumé aussi. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas connaissance de couple homosexuel au sein de ses ninjas. Reprenant assez vite contenance, elle se redressa, comprenant le malaise de la jeune fille :

\- … Dans ce cas il pourra le voir. Mais seulement en ma présence.

Naoko releva la tête, d'abord surprise, puis s'inclina bas :

\- Merci… Merci pour eux, maître Hokage ! dit-elle dans un élan de joie.

Tsunade la regarda, et un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres :

\- Ne me remercie pas trop vite, jeune fille. Le sort de ton frère est encore incertain. Nous allons d'abord essayer de comprendre quel mal le ronge. Mais pour le moment, il reste aussi un déserteur, et la peine de mort et encore applicable.

\- J'ai confiance en lui et en vous, répondit Naoko sans se redresser. J'espère de tout cœur qu'il réintégrera l'élite de Konoha. Je suis persuadé que vous, vous réussirez à démêler toute cette affaire. Sauvez-le, vous ne serez pas déçu.

Tsunade sourit un peu plus et s'en alla. Plus cette histoire avançait, et plus elle avait l'impression de se rapprocher de la vérité. Elle devait maintenant réunir le conseil pour comprendre où allait la mener tout ceci.

Naoko attendit que Tsunade parte pour retourner chez elle. Sautant de toit en toit, elle arriva rapidement à sa maison et entra doucement en prêtant attention au bruit. N'entendant rien, elle s'avança un peu et monta les marches jusqu'à entendre la voix de Naruto. Rassuré, elle frappa brièvement à la porte et entra :

\- Je suis de retour.

Jetant un froid sur l'assemblée. Comprenant qu'elle avait dû revenir au mauvais moment, elle mit ses mains devant elle en signe de reddition :

\- Désolée, j'aurais du m'annoncer plus tôt…

\- T'inquiète, répondit Naruto, fermé.

Devant le silence pesant qui s'installait, Naoko préféra reprendre la parole. C'était le genre de long silence qu'elle détestait au plus haut point :

\- Je vais aller préparer un petit déjeuner, comme ça vous pourrez finir votre conversation tranquillement, dit-elle en amorçant un pas vers la sortie.

\- Je viens aussi. Sasuke est beaucoup trop déprimant pour moi, fit Naruto en passant devant.

Naoko, surpris de la remarque stoppa son mouvement et jeta un coup d'œil à son frère. Celui-ci lui renvoya un regard emplit de dédain en la toisant presque de haut. Encore plus surprise, elle décida de ne pas relevé et voulu suivre Naruto, mais la voix sèche de Sasuke l'arrêta :

\- J'aurais des questions à te poser, "Uchiwa".

\- … P'tit merdeux va. T'as qu'à descendre à la cuisine, Sasuke.

Et elle le planta là sans un regard. Le ton qu'avait employé Sasuke lui avait largement déplut, et elle avait décidé de le faire savoir. Itachi lui avait peint le portrait d'un petit garçon particulièrement gentil et câlin, il n'en était rien. Son ton hautain, ses yeux perçant et son attitude quasiment désinvolte faisait de lui un petit con à ses yeux. En tout cas, beaucoup plus qu'un frère en or.

Décidant de taire sa colère pour le moment, elle rejoignit Naruto à la cuisine et ils commencèrent ensemble à préparer le petit déjeuner. Après un long silence, Naoko rompit la glace :

\- Il est chiant, hein ?

\- Il se la raconte trop ! Ça me gonfle ! s'exclama Naruto.

\- Vous avez pu parler ?

\- Il dit que des conneries. Si Sakura m'avait pas retenu il s'en prenait une.

\- Tu peux me raconter ? demanda t-elle un ton plus bas, hésitante.

\- J'te dis, il dit que des conneries. Il a voulu nous faire croire que Konoha ne l'intéressait pas, qu'il vivait que pour venger sa famille. Il nous a dit en nous regardant droit dans les yeux qu'il n'avait aucune attache et qu'il se foutait de ce qu'il adviendrait de lui quand il aurait réussi à tuer son frangin. Et bien évidement, il nie complètement ton existence. Parler à un mur aurait pas fait plus d'effet !

Naruto s'emporta, manquant de jeter à terre les assiettes qu'il avait en main. Il voulait tellement mettre une droite à ce crétin que sa main le démangeait. Comment Sasuke avait-il pu devenir comme ça en seulement trois ans ? Pourquoi s'était-il muré dans sa tristesse et ses remords alors qu'il aurait pu parfaitement vivre heureux au saint de Konoha ? Tant de question qui ne trouvait pas de réponse dans l'esprit de Naruto. Et pourtant, il ne renonçait pas. Il voulait aider Sasuke, le tirer de ce mauvais pas. Une fois pour toute. Naoko laissa quelques instant la poêle dont elle s'occupait, et vint poser une main délicate sur le bras de Naruto, le ramenant à la réalité. Il releva la tête et l'observa quelque instant :

\- Calme-toi Naruto. Sasuke est là, en sécurité…Itachi lui a caché tellement de chose qu'il ne peut pas comprendre la situation actuelle… Je sais qu'il mérite une bonne baffe, mais il faut qu'on soit un peu plus compréhensifs aussi… Tant qu'Itachi ne se sera pas expliqué avec lui, je pense qu'on ne pourra pas le raisonner.

\- … Pourquoi tu ne lui raconte pas, toi ?

\- Parce qu'il y a des détails que j'ignore, sourit-elle. Et parce que je pense qu'ils doivent s'expliquer ensemble. Et je suis à peu prêt sûr que si ça vient de moi, Sasuke n'y croira pas.

Avant que Naruto puisse répondre, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volé et Deidara entra, tel un boulet de canon :

\- Naooooo ! T'es réveillée ?

Surprise, la jeune fille adressa un regard mortifié à Naruto qui lui renvoya sa détresse. Elle tâcha de reprendre très rapidement contenance et feigna la surprise :

\- Ah, Dei… ! Oui je suis là !

Elle s'engagea pour sortir de la pièce mais Deidara fut beaucoup plus rapide qu'elle. En une fraction de seconde, il était dans la cuisine, prêt à enlacer sa petite protéger. Jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Naruto. Là, son attitude se ferma complètement, et il se redressa en assassinant le jeune ninja du regard :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ?

Naoko jeta un regard en arrière, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Elle constata qu'elle n'était pas la seule car Naruto souriait d'une manière complètement fausse et crispé :

\- … Je l'ai invité à manger ici ce matin, dit-elle en repoussant gentiment Deidara.

\- Vraiiiiiment ?

\- Rha, Dei ! Pourquoi il serait là sinon ?

Deidara lança un regard inquisiteur vers Naruto :

\- Parce qu'il aurait dormi avec toi ?

Avec une parfaite synchronicité, Naruto et Naoko virèrent au rouge pivoine :

\- Bien sûr que non ! N'insinue rien s'il te plaît, Naruto est mon ami, c'est tout ! Et toi alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais là si tôt ? Où est Kakashi ? tenta Naoko pour changer de sujet.

\- L'Hokage voulait le voir, il m'a demandé d'attendre là.

_Évidemment_ pensa Naoko, blasée. Il fallait que Sasuke et Sakura soient planqués à l'étage pour que d'un coup elle ai une visite surprise dont elle ne pourrait se défaire. D'ailleurs, ayant invité elle même Sasuke à descendre, il se pouvait que la situation ne dégénèrent encore plus. Et puis, une idée germa dans sa tête :

\- Itachi est réveillé, dit-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

Les yeux de Deidara s'arrondirent sous la surprise. Lentement, il tourna la tête vers Naoko et la fixa s'en en croire ses oreilles :

\- … Quoi ?

\- Itachi est réveillé. Je l'ai vu ce matin. Tsunade a dit que tu pourrais le voir en sa présence.

À peine deux secondes plus tard, Deidara avait disparu, laissant la porte de l'entrée grand ouverte. Naoko esquissa un sourire en refermant derrière lui puis retourna à la cuisine :

\- Ma main à couper qu'il va se prendre un savon pour avoir désobéi.

\- … C'est vraiment un ninja ? demanda Naruto, sceptique.

\- L'un des meilleurs. Mais je t'accorde qu'il cache bien son jeu, répondit-elle en retournant au fourneau.

Naruto dressa sommairement la table, en repensant brièvement à ce qu'avait dit Naoko un peu plus tôt. Se souvenant qu'Itachi était maintenant réveillé, il demanda des nouvelles. Naoko lui expliqua ce qu'il c'était passé sans se départir de son sourire. Elle était tellement heureuse et soulagé qu'il soit sorti du coma qu'elle en oubliait la menace qui planait encore. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini de préparer le repas, Naoko et Naruto remontèrent chercher Sasuke et Sakura.

Lorsque Naoko pénétra dans la pièce, elle senti aussitôt Sakura se tendre et lui jeter un regard mauvais. Elle décida cependant de ne pas en tenir compte, comprenant que la jeune fille n'avait pas apprécié que Naruto soit mit lui aussi dans la confidence. Comme si de rien n'était, elle s'approcha du lit en regardant Sasuke :

\- Le repas est prêt. Nous ferez vous l'honneur de votre présence, messire Uchiwa ?

Sasuke plissa les yeux dans un regard agressif. Il avait beau tourner le problème dans tous les sens, il ne voyait pas comment cette fille pouvait se prétendre être du clan Uchiwa. Et encore plus sa sœur. Et il ne savait pas non plus comment il allait se sortir de là. Car tant qu'il resterait à Konoha, son frère serait inatteignable. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas encore partir de suite. Malgré tout les soins que Sakura lui avait prodigué, son corps peinait toujours à se remettre. Il avait sans cesse l'impression d'avoir des fourmillements dans ses bras et ses jambes. Ses muscles quant à eux étaient toujours parcouru de tremblement incontrôlable. Peu importe son envie de partir, il était impensable qu'il aille où que ce soit en état. Mais au moins il n'avait plus mal, c'était toujours ça de gagné.

\- Sasuke ?

La voix de Naruto le ramena à la réalité et il tourna son regard vers son ami :

\- J'vais t'aider à descendre si tu veux.

\- … Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, dit-il, cinglant.

Lentement, il pivota et sorti ses pieds de la couette, quittant la chaleur du lit pour les poser sur le parquet froid. Il se leva, tanga brièvement puis se redressa, gardant toute sa splendeur même dans un tel état d'épuisement. Naoko roula des yeux, haussa les épaules et sortit, tandis que Sakura venait se mettre en soutient prêt de Sasuke au cas où il en aurait besoin. Le jeune homme ne s'en offusqua pas et marcha vaillamment jusqu'aux escaliers. Naruto descendit les marches lentement, jetant des regards en arrière pour être sûr que son ami n'avait pas besoin d'aide.

Tel un château de carte branlant, Sasuke réussit pourtant à venir à bout de cette épreuve, sous les moqueries silencieuse de Naoko. La jeune fille trouvait le comportement de Sakura et Naruto assez drôle, compte tenu de la fierté et du mauvais caractère de leur ami. Néanmoins, elle trouvait leurs attitudes touchantes aussi. Même en froid, Naruto et Sakura restaient les amis de Sasuke. Et elle souhaita pour eux que ça ne change pas, peu importe les épreuves qu'ils auraient à endurer.

Enfin, après cette traversé difficile, les quatres ninjas s'installèrent à table et mangèrent dans le silence le plus complet.


	33. Chapter 33 : Tension

**Hello !**

**Le voilà, le voici, le chapitre 33 !**

**Je ne m'attendait pas à recevoir de review sur ce chapitre... Et bonne surprise hier !**

**Un gros gros gros gros MERCI à toi Kaeru ! J'avais pas spécialement le moral ce matin là... Et pouf, ta review m'a ressuscité ! Tes compliments m'ont été droit aux cœurs ! Et promis, je le ferais ;p**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Sakura en voulait beaucoup à Naoko. Elle lui avait fait confiance, et elle s'était sentie complètement trahi en voyant Naruto arriver. Et d'ailleurs, qu'avait été faire la jeune fille toute la nuit ? Pourquoi ne dormait-elle pas chez elle ? Elle trouvait cette histoire très louche. Décidant de prendre le taureau par les cornes, Sakura déposa délicatement ses couverts sur la table et rompit le silence, bien décidé à avoir des réponses :

\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas restée cette nuit, Naoko ?

L'interpellé se figea. À son tour, elle posa ses couverts, puis redressa la tête :

\- C'est confidentiel.

\- Comme l'était la présence de Sasuke ici.

\- Naruto est son meilleur ami. Il était en droit de savoir.

\- Nous sommes tes coéquipiers. Nous sommes aussi en droit de savoir si tu prépares des choses louches.

Naoko frappa la table et se leva sous la colère. Ses sharingans activés, elle dévisagea Sakura d'un regard noir :

\- Tu m'as testé avec Tsunade. Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus pour me faire confiance bordel ?!

\- De l'honnêteté peut-être ? répondit Sakura froidement, sa voix tranchante comme un rasoir.

\- Les filles… essaya Naruto, mal à l'aise.

Naoko grogna, serrant les poings :

\- Quand je le suis, personne ne me crois ! Suffit de voir à quel point c'est dure d'accepter que je suis une Uchiwa ! dit-elle en désignant Sasuke du doigt.

Celui-ci ne réagit pas, continuant de manger comme si rien autour de lui n'existait. Naruto regardait les filles se déchirer, se demandant s'il devait intervenir ou les laisser crever l'abcès. Le ton de Sakura se fit encore plus incisif, emportée par la colère. Elle se leva, faisant face à Naoko :

\- Soyons sérieuses deux minutes ! Tu en a peut-être le nom et le sang, mais tu n'en aura jamais le charisme et la prestance !

Naoko se figea. Une atmosphère lourde envahit la pièce. Naruto, d'abord surpris par la remarque de Sakura se ressaisit bien bien vite. À son tour, il se leva :

\- Sakura ! T'es pas bien de dire ça ?!

\- … Laisse Naruto. Ça m'est égal. Je crois qu'on ne pourra jamais être amie, simplement.

Naoko alla jusqu'à la porte et s'arrêta juste avant de sortir :

\- Reste ici autant que tu le souhaites et soigne Sasuke comme il faut. Le reste n'a pas d'importance.

Mais avant qu'elle est pu sortir, Sakura l'agrippa fermement en la plaquant au mur :

\- Ne crois pas partir aussi facilement. Où étais-tu cette nuit ? Si tu continues à ne rien nous dire, je devrais avertir Tsunade.

Naoko garda la tête basse, sans répondre. Blessée par la dernière réflexion de Sakura, elle voulait se murer dans le silence. Se retrouver seule aussi. Naïvement, elle s'était imaginée que le plus dure serait d'entrée à Konoha. Mais elle qui avait grandit seule, entourée d'assassins et de psychopathe, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence : se faire des amis n'étaient sûrement pas à sa portée. Interagir avec des personnes de son âge, prendre elle-même des décisions sans l'aide d'Itachi ou de Deidara était clairement au-dessus de ses forces. Elle sentit Sakura la secouer alors que son désarroi l'assiégeait de plus en plus.

Sakura elle, fulminait, complètement emporté par sa colère et par tout le stress accumulé de ses derniers jours. Naoko l'avait trahit. Et en plus, elle cachait une information qui paraissait importante. Alors s'il fallait recourir à la force pour la faire parler, elle n'allait pas se priver. Harmant son poings, elle s'apprêta à décocher une droite dont elle seule avait le secret lorsqu'une poigne la stoppa :

\- Elle était avec moi.

Surprise, Sakura lâcha Naoko qui partie aussitôt se réfugier à l'étage. Naruto la regarda s'enfuir d'un air désolé puis reporta son attention sur son amie :

\- Depuis qu'elle est arrivé ici, on dort ensemble, expliqua-t-il avec sérieux.

Sakura se recula, éberluée. Sasuke avait daigné relevé la tête et observait la scène, toujours silencieux. Naruto se gratta la joue, rougit, puis détourna le regard :

\- Allez pas vous imaginer des trucs hein ! Il n'y a rien entre elle et moi ! Mais… Mais… Elle peut pas dormir seul… Je crois que c'est lié à Kitai… J'en sais pas beaucoup plus…

\- Kitai ? demanda Sasuke.

Naruto et Sakura se retournèrent vers lui. Dans un soupir, Sakura répondit :

\- C'est l'esprit du pays du feu. Je n'en avais jamais entendu par le passé, mais apparemment il s'agit d'une sorte d'esprit né des âmes défuntes de notre pays. Si tu t'es battu avec elle, tu as dû le voir.

\- Hm.

Sasuke n'en dit pas plus. Il se remémora son combat avec elle. Ainsi donc, ce n'était pas un jutsu qui l'avait touché, mais une sorte d'entitée bien à part. C'était sans doute pour ça que la jeune fille s'était immobilisé pendant leur affrontement. Revenant à la réalité, il se leva, faisant taire les chamailleries des deux autres. Toujours difficilement, il marcha jusqu'aux escaliers et remonta à l'étage. Bien que ça ne lui fasse pas plaisir, il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas partir maintenant. Avant toute chose, il devait récupérer des forces. Et il allait devoir la jouer malin pour faire en sorte que les trois autres se taisent. Du moins jusqu'à pouvoir filer du village en douce et retrouver son frère.

Environs trente minutes plus tard, Naoko, Naruto et Sakura attendaient Kakashi à l'entrée du quartier Uchiwa dans le silence le plus complet. Naoko se tenait en retrait, faisant obstinément dos au deux autres. Sakura, bras croisé fixait la rue. Le pauvre Naruto laissait couler son regard d'une fille à l'autre, mal à l'aise, ne sachant que dire pour apaiser la situation. Il essaya de parler de leur mission pour leurs changer les idées mais malheureusement cela n'eu pas le succès escompté. Heureusement pour lui Kakashi arriva vite, accompagné de Deidara :

\- Salut les jeunes, commença t-il. J'espère que vous vous êtes bien reposé car je reviens du bureau de Tsunade. Elle nous envoie sur une autre mission aujourd'hui. Aller préparez vos affaires, on se rejoint tous à l'entrée du village.

Sakura se tendit aussitôt. C'était ce qu'elle redoutait le plus. Elle ne pourrait jamais conserver un clone pour s'occuper de Sasuke dans ses conditions. Prenant sur elle-même pour ne pas laisser paraître son malaise, elle dit :

\- En quoi consiste la mission, Kakashi-sensei ?

\- Plusieurs des villages environnant se font attaqués ces derniers temps. À chaque fois, on dénombre une dizaine de mort. On va tâcher de comprendre pourquoi et d'arrêter ses malfrats.

Sakura acquiesça, soupirant intérieurement. En tant que médecin, elle ne pouvait pas laisser tomber son équipe maintenant. Et sa présence serait requise pour potentiellement soigné des civils aussi.

Sasuke allait devoir rester seul durant une partie de sa convalescence.

Naruto sourit en apprenant la nouvelle. Il aimait aider à la reconstruction du quartier Uchiwa, mais voilà plusieurs semaines qu'il rêvait d'une véritable mission. Et enfin, il allait pouvoir se dégourdir les jambes et mettre en application tout ce que Jiraya lui avait durement inculqué. Pour le coup, c'était une excellente nouvelle et il avait particulièrement hâte de partir.

Naoko soupira. Partir dans ses conditions ne l'enchantait guère. Itachi venait de se réveiller, son sort n'était pas fixé et Sasuke était en convalescence chez elle. Cette mission tombait plutôt mal, et en même temps, ça lui changerait les idées. Un mal pour un bien donc.

Tous se séparèrent pour aller préparer leurs affaires. Naoko retourna chez elle et monta les escaliers d'un pas lourd. Elle frappa brièvement à la chambre de Sasuke et entra avec son accord. Restant sur le seuil de la porte, elle croisa les bras :

\- On vient de nous attribuer une mission. Tu vas devoir rester seul ici pendant quelques jours. Je pense que Sakura va passer t'apporter ce qu'il te faut pour ta convalescence... mais pendant qu'on est encore là, tu penses que tu auras besoin d'autres choses ?

\- Quand est-ce que tu comptes répondre à mes questions ?

Naoko soupira. À ce stade, elle avait juste envie de tout déballer pour être tranquille. Mais elle savait aussi que c'était la dernière chose à faire. La vérité devait venir d'Itachi, pas d'elle. D'un haussement d'épaule elle botta une nouvelle fois en touche :

\- Je ne veux pas qu'on parle d'Itachi. C'est avec lui que tu dois t'entretenir à ce sujet… Mais je peux répondre aux autres questions, si tu en as.

Sasuke observa le regard fuyant et mal à l'aise de la jeune fille. C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas grand chose d'une Uchiwa à cet instant. Malgré tout, il devait reconnaître qu'elle savait se battre. Et qu'elle semblait avoir un bon potentiel. Rassemblant ses esprits, il tenta d'aller à l'essentiel :

\- Qui étais tes parents ?

Naoko poussa un long soupir en levant les yeux aux ciels :

\- Fugaku et Mikoto Uchiwa.

\- Comment ce fait-il que tu n'ais pas grandit à Konoha ?

Naoko le regarda, hésitante. Si elle s'étalait trop sur le sujet, elle risquait de faire une bourde. Décidant d'être très concise, elle tendit la main. Dans le creux de sa paume, une flamme s'alluma :

\- Je possède en moi l'esprit du pays du feu, Kitai. Cela fait parti des sujets que tu devras aborder avec Ita mais… C'est pour me protéger, ainsi que le village que j'ai grandi dans un autre pays. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus.

Sasuke se redressa un peu plus, sa curiosité piqué au vif. D'un mouvement, il lui demanda d'approcher et sa sœur obtemperra. Il observa la flamme danser au creux de la paume, comme hypnotisé. Sharingan activé, il constata que cette flamme était complètement indépendante de son chakra :

\- Combien aurions-nous de différence ?

\- Entre toi et moi ? Un an. Je suis la plus vieille, ajouta-t-elle.

Petit à petit, avec les informations qu'il récoltait, il tentait de recoller les morceaux et de comprendre les pièces manquantes. Mais il y avait encore trop de zone d'ombre pour qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit de convenable :

\- Tu fais parti de l'Akatsuki ?

\- Non, mais j'ai grandi là-bas.

Naoko referma son point et la flamme disparu. Elle capta les yeux de Sasuke et osa un sourire :

\- Je vais préparer mes affaires, Sakura ne devrait plus tarder je pense. Nous parlerons à mon retour. J'ai envie de te connaître autrement que par les yeux des autres.

À peine eut-elle finit sa phrase que Sakura entra dans la pièce, essoufflée. Naoko ne lui accorda pas un regard et sortit préparer ses affaires.

Sakura s'approcha du lit, sortant en même temps une sacoche de son sac. Se faisant, elle la tendit à Sasuke :

\- Voici les remèdes que tu devras prendre. Je t'ai fait une notice avec pour que tout soit clair. Ne force pas et surtout repose-toi. Tu es en voie de guérison alors ménage-toi le plus possible.

\- Merci Sakura, dit-il en regardant brièvement le papier.

\- Sasuke… Je t'en pris, attend notre retour… Ne pars pas tant que tu ne seras pas parfaitement rétabli…

\- Kakashi-sensei va vous attendre. Pars maintenant si tu ne veux pas éveiller les soupçons.

Sakura se tut et regarda Sasuke tristement. Elle acquiesça, baissa la tête et partie sans attendre Naoko.

Une fois Sakura partie, Naoko retourna une dernière fois saluer son frère, s'assurant qu'il n'avait besoin de rien et lui laissa les clefs de la maison. Elle alla à son tour aux portes de Konoha pour sa première mission externe.

Naruto était déjà en grande conversation avec Sakura, visiblement bien décidé à améliorer l'humeur de la jeune fille. Naoko préféra donc rester en retrait pour ne pas les déranger. Lorsque Deidara et Kakashi rejoignirent le groupe, elle s'approcha à son tour.

Kakashi avait déjà noté le matin même que l'ambiance au saint de son équipe n'était pas des plus roses, mais il décida de ne pas relever et de rester simple spectateur. Il ne doutait pas qu'il pourrait en apprendre un peu plus pendant le voyage.

Ainsi donc, l'équipe 7 se mit en route pour une mission de rang B.

* * *

**À la semaine prochaine !**


	34. Chapter 34 : Mission à haut risque

Voilà maintenant une heure que l'équipe de Kakashi s'était mise en route pour les villages environnant. Sautant d'arbre en arbre, ils gardaient une vitesse de croisière stable et régulière. Deidara qui n'avait pas loupé l'humeur maussade de sa protégée essayait de lui tirer les vers du nez. Kakashi, désireux d'en savoir un peu plus c'était quant à lui rapproché de Naruto. Sakura fermait la marche, hermétique à toute discussion.

\- J'ai l'impression que l'ambiance du groupe n'est pas au beau fixe, confia Kakashi, un ton plus bas pour ne pas être entendu des autres.

Naruto soupira, jetant un coup d'œil rapide vers Sakura :

\- Ouais, elle se sont prises la tête tout à l'heure. Aussi têtu l'une que l'autre on dirait.

Kakashi pouffa de rire à la remarque, se remémorant les disputes entre Naruto et Sasuke. Ses deux là avaient passé un temps fou à se chamailler, et il espérait que Sakura et Naoko ne prendraient pas le relais. Mais il avait pleinement confiance en Sakura. C'était une fille mûre, sage et intelligente. Il ne doutait pas qu'elle saurait faire la part des choses et priviligierait l'intérêt du groupe avant tout. Malheureusement, il ne connaissait pas assez Naoko pour en dire autant. Et il était un peu plus inquiet sur son cas, sachant dans qu'elle circonstance elle avait grandit. Cette mission serait un bon test pour évaluer ses capacités à coopérer avec une équipe.

\- Tu sais pourquoi elles s'en veulent ? demanda-t-il.

Naruto se raidit instantanément, baragouinant des morceaux de phrase sans queue ni tête. Visiblement particulièrement mal à l'aise, il changea vite de sujet et Kakashi n'insista pas.

Rapidement, l'escouade arriva au premier village victime des assassinats. Kakashi réparti son unité en deux groupes : Sakura et Naoko d'un côté, Naruto, Deidara et lui de l'autre. Les deux filles ne pipèrent mot en entendant Kakashi les mettre ensemble, mais leur corps trahissait toute l'animosité qui les habitaient.

Les deux groupes se séparèrent afin de glaner un maximum d'information. Le temps était agréable, il faisait beau et une légère brise venait rafraîchir l'atmosphère. Malgré le massacre, les habitants du village acceuillaient les ninjas avec le sourire, tâchant de répondre assidûment à leurs questions.

À midi, l'escouade de Kakashi repartie en direction d'un autre village situé à quelques kilomètres du premier. À la fin de la journée, ils avaient fait le tour des patelins attaqués et interrogés une bonne partie des villageois. Kakashi dressa une liste des informations récoltés dans les différents lieux. Vraisemblablement, ils avaient à faire à un duo d'assassin tuant pour le plaisir. Dans chaque village, les mêmes témoignages se recoupaient : deux personnes cagoulés de noir attaquaient à la nuit tombée, incendiaient des maisons et tuaient avec un certains plaisir les habitants. Ils disparaissaient aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus, sans laisser de trace, annonçant simplement le prochain village qui serait pris pour cible.

Kakashi avait par conséquent mené son escouade au village annoncé. Il dessina sommairement un plan des lieux et mis au point un plan avec le reste de son équipe :

\- Leur mode opératoire est très étrange. Il y a deux options au problème : soit il s'agit d'une bande d'idiot, soit des personnes beaucoup plus expérimenté qui voulaient nous faire venir.

\- Pourquoi vous dites ça, Kakashi-sensei ? demanda Naruto.

\- Réfléchi Naruto, répondit Sakura. Qui viendrait aussi prêt de Konoha simplement pour tuer des innocents ? C'est du suicide. Ou un piège. Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi ils donnent le nom du prochain village à chaque fois.

Naruto hocha la tête. Bien évidemment, vu sous cet angle, ça paraissait évident. Naoko prit à son tour la parole :

\- Mais si c'est un piège, dans quel but ? Ils auraient une cible précise ?

Kakashi marqua un silence et son regard dévia automatiquement vers Naruto. Le réceptacle de Kyubi était justement dans son équipe, et il redoutait que tout cela n'ai servi qu'à l'attirer ici. En même temps, ils leur étaient impossible de savoir qui serait envoyé à l'avance pour cette mission. Peut-être comptaient-ils sur la chance ? Où avaient-ils prévu autre chose pour obliger leur cible à sortir de Konoha ?

Et si c'était l'Akatsuki derrière tout ça ?

Il tourna automatiquement la tête vers Deidara. Celui-ci capta son regard et comprit aussitôt le cheminement qu'avait fait Kakashi :

\- Peut-être qu'ils ont une cible oui, mais une chose est certaine, ce n'est pas l'Akatsuki. Ils sont beaucoup plus direct et ils ne font pas dans la dentelle. Les villages auraient été décimés.

\- Même Hidan ? demanda Naoko.

\- Je pense pas. Il aurait fait plus de dégât que ça.

\- Qui est Hidan ? Interrogea Kakashi.

\- Un taré, lui répondit Naoko. Mais il est arrivé il y a peu de temps dans l'Akatsuki, je ne le connais pas très bien. Il prône la souffrance.

Deidara pouffa. Il était vrai que dans le lot, certain de ses anciens camarades semblaient déranger. Kakashi l'observa à nouveau, cherchant davantage d'informations. Deidara le regarda, haussant les épaules :

\- Je peux pas t'en dire plus Kakashi. J'ai un sceau qui me tuerai si je divulguait des informations confidentielles sur l'organisation. Et Nao a toujours été tenue à l'écart pour sa propre sécurité. Il n'y a qu'Itachi qui pourra cracher le morceau. Mais je suis sûr de moi, ça ne ressemble pas aux agissements de l'Akatsuki. Ils ne font pas les choses à moitié eux.

Kakashi acquiesça et retourna sur son plan, continuant d'analyser les options qui s'offraient à eux. Sans qu'il ne puisse se l'expliquer, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il espérait de tout cœur pouvoir compter sur Deidara et Naoko, car il sentait que ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir.

Après plusieurs minutes de discussion, l'escouade décida de se séparer en trois groupes. Kakashi et Naruto s'occuperait de surveiller l'entrée Est, Deidara et Sakura celle à l'Ouest, et Naoko serait dans le village pour venir en renfort à l'une des deux équipes en cas de besoin.

La nuit était maintenant tombée depuis plusieurs heures et tout semblait calme aux alentours. Naruto, dissimulé dans un arbre avec Kakashi, observait. Il détestait ce genre de phase où il fallait attendre sans bouger le moindre muscle. Poussant un soupir exaspéré, il leva les yeux vers la pleine lune. Dans le ciel dégagé, les étoiles resplendissaient de toute part. La brise fraîche apportait avec elle une douce odeur de forêt…

Et de sang.

Naruto se retourna aussitôt, alerté. Kakashi semblait l'avoir senti aussi car il pivota à son tour, guettant les arbres alentours. Leurs ennemis étaient sûrement là, tapis dans l'ombre, furtif, invisible, mais bien présent. Petit à petit, l'adrénaline commençait à pulser dans ses veines, et il se pencha d'avantages pour discerner les ténèbres. Et là, à quelques pas de lui, il le vit.

Un immense serpent enroulé autour d'un arbre l'observait, immobile.

Le sang de Naruto se glaça littéralement dans ses veines. Il ne connaissait qu'un seul ninja utilisant de telles monstruosités.

\- Orochimaru !

Tout en alertant Naruto, Kakashi esquiva habilement un deuxième serpent qui surgit des buissons. Kunaï en main, il releva son bandeau et observa les environs grâce à son sharingan perçant. Son cœur accéléra. Ses mains devinrent moite. Il eu la chaire de poule.

Des centaines de serpents les entouraient. Et comme d'un seul homme il attaquèrent.

À l'entrée Ouest, la situation était tout aussi dramatique. Deidara avait été le premier à sentir les serpents. Sakura avait vite suivit, et tous deux étaient à présent en aussi mauvaise posture que la première équipe. Piégé comme ils étaient, le combat était inévitable.

Naoko quand à elle s'était dissimulée derrière un puits. Les rues du villages étaient totalement vide et silencieuse. Sharingan activé, elle guettait les bruits alentours, attentive à son environnement. Même si ça ne lui plaisait pas d'être seule en dernière ligne, elle savait que son rôle pouvait faire basculer la balance en leur faveur. Mais voilà des heures qu'elle n'avait pas bougé le moindre muscle, et sa concentration s'amenuisait de plus en plus. Jusqu'à ce qu'une explosion retentisse à l'Ouest.

Deidara.

Ni une ni deux, la jeune fille s'élança pour aller prêter main forte à l'équipe deux qui semblait avoir repéré l'ennemi. Et alors qu'elle grimpait sur un toit pour prendre de la hauteur et gagner en vitesse, un kunaï s'abatti à quelques centimètres de ses pieds, la stoppant dans son élan.

Face à elle, alors qu'il prenait le temps de replacer ses lunettes, Kabuto se tenait fièrement :

\- C'est notre jour de chance on dirait… dit-il sur un ton narquois.

Naoko fit un pas en arrière, sur ses gardes. À l'Ouest, de nouvelles explosions faisaient vibrer le sol et embrasaient la forêt. À l'Est, elle pouvait maintenant discerner des bruits de combat. Les deux équipes paraissaient en pleines affrontement.

S'armant d'un kunaï, elle dévisagea Kabuto :

\- Qui es-tu ?

\- Moi ? Juste un bras droit, dit-il en haussant les épaules, l'air désinvolte. Mon nom est Kabuto.

Le regard de Naoko devint assassin. Intérieurement, elle se remémora les différents entraînements qu'Itachi et Deidara lui avaient fait subir. Concentration. Calme. Précision. Analyse. Détermination. Courage.

Kabuto en la voyant immobile, sourit de plus belle, reprenant cette fois sur un ton hautain :

\- Alors ? Tu comptes rester là à m'observer encore longtemps ? Tu étais plus téméraire quand il s'agissait d'affronter Sasuke l'autre jour.

Naoko ne cilla pas. La tactique de Kabuto ne fonctionnerait pas. Elle ne voulait pas se jeter à corps perdue dans la bataille. Mais elle devait en finir au plus vite pour prêter main forte à l'une des équipes. Et d'ailleurs, comment savoir laquelle aider ?

Kabuto ne lui laissa pas davantage de temps pour réfléchir et attaqua. Vif, il venait chercher le corps à corps, poussant Naoko à reculer petit à petit. Elle paraît, esquivait sans s'investir davantage dans cet affrontement. En continuant d'analyser les gestes de son ennemi, son esprit carburait à plein régime. Arrivé à la conclusion qu'elle ne pourrait aider personne tant que Kabuto serait dans ses pattes, elle se décida à agir.

Quelques secondes à peine lui suffire à inverser la tendance. Kabuto se retrouva maîtriser au sol, un kunaï sous la gorge :

\- Finis de jouer maintenant, lança t-elle. Restons-en là, j'ai gagné.

Kabuto sourit. L'instant d'après, la jeune fille était complètement entraver par ce qui lui sembla d'abord être un grand serpent. Mais quand elle baissa la tête, elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'une langue. Kabuto profita de l'effet de surprise pour se dégager et s'épousseter brièvement. Naoko grogna, tentant de se dégager sans succès. Elle tourna la tête pour voir derrière elle un ninja à la peau entièrement blanche. C'est lui qui la maintenait grâce à la seule force de sa langue :

\- Je te félicite Kabuto… Tu as fais du bon travail…

\- Vous êtes qui bordel ?! s'écria Naoko en se débattant de plus belle.

Orochimaru s'approcha, la surplombant, supérieur, narquois et pleinement satisfait. Doucement, il s'agenouilla, rapprochant exagérément son visage de celui de Naoko. La jeune fille sentait la langue se resserrer autour d'elle dans des spasmes qui la révulsèrent complètement. Elle se força à fixer l'homme dans les yeux, l'affrontant sans se décourager du regard, ses sharingans toujours actifs :

\- Enchanté, Naoko Uchiwa. Je m'appel Orochimaru… Et toi, tu es mon nouveau corps.

La jeune fille se raidit instantanément. Ça, c'était un sacré pétrin.


	35. Chapter 35 : Kyubi, le sauveur

**Bonjour, Bonsoir tout le monde !**

**Ouf, à peu de chose prêt mais je suis dans les temps pour poster ce chapitre ! Enjoy ! Et bonne lecture !**

**Kaeru : DÉÉÉÉÉÉÉSOLÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉEEEEEEE ! Je t'ai pas répondu dans le dernier chapitre... J'ai corrigée et j'ai envoyé en oubliant complètement de te répondre ! Je suis DÉÉÉÉSOOOOOOLÉÉÉÉÉÉEEEEE ! Je me rattrape sur ce chapitre là et je ferais en sorte de plus JAMAIS t'oublier, c'est PROMIS ! Oui, Len (une fois passée la surprise) à eu l'air d'apprécier ! Vous avez l'air de bien vous connaitre, c'est assez drôle ! Merci pour la correction ! Je suis une bille en orthographe (ça pique les yeux de temps en temps n'est-ce pas ?) mais je fais de gros effort pour pas être trop un cancre non plus ! Encore merci de me suivre et de laisser une petite trace de ton passage, ça me fait très plaisir ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Kakashi et Naruto n'en voyaient pas le bout. Les serpents arrivaient par centaine et de toutes les directions sans leur laisser le temps d'agir. Naruto pestait, ralait et tuait des reptiles à la pelle sans jamais en voir la fin.

Et puis, derrière lui, il entendit une énorme explosion et une gigantesque colonne de flamme s'éleva au centre du village. Quelques secondes après, la voix de Kyubi résonna en lui :

" L'esprit du pays du feu est en danger ! Tu dois aller le secourir !"

Essouflé, il essuya rapidement la sueur de son visage, jetant un coup d'œil en arrière par la même occasion. Les serpents n'étaient pas compliqués à battre, mais ils étaient des milliers. Au centre du village, la colonne de feu avait disparu et une lumière rougeoyante subsistait encore :

\- Tant que je suis coincé ici, je ne peux rien faire abruti de renard ! dit-il en éliminant d'autres reptiles.

Kakashi fut surpris par la réflexion de Naruto et le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Avait-il bien entendu ?

"Dans ce cas, utilises ma puissance !"

Aussitôt, Naruto sentit le chakra de Kyûbi affluer dans ses veines.

* * *

Si Itachi lui avait bien recommandé d'éviter une personne, c'était Orochimaru. Et là, elle se retrouvait face à lui. Seule.

Heureusement, l'esprit du pays du feu était en elle. Elle l'avait aussitôt sollicité pour se dépêtrer de cette langue visqueuse. Kitai - qui bouillonnait dans ses veines depuis un moment déjà - avait réagi au quart de tour. Ses deux opposants avaient été contraint de reculer sous le brasier qu'il dégageait. À présent, Naoko était entouré d'un dôme incandescent. Tout autour d'elle, des flammes tournoyaient à une vitesse folle, empêchant l'ennemi d'approcher. Mais de là où elle était, Naoko voyait Orochimaru rire à gorge déployé. Chose qui n'était absolument pas rassurant pour la suite. Elle se mit en garde, faisant le vide dans sa tête. Kitai était de son côté. Elle possédait le sharingan. Le sang Uchiwa coulait dans ses veines. À elle d'en faire bonne usage.

Orochimaru disparu soudainement.

Naoko grogna, s'armant d'un kunai, observant dans toutes les directions. Le dôme autour d'elle était toujours actifs, mais elle ne comptais pas se reposer dessus. Itachi l'avait d'ailleurs toujours élevée dans ce sens. Ne jamais se reposer sur son point fort. Travailler ses points faibles. Partir du principe que l'esprit du pays du feu était un plus, jamais un incontournable.

Aussi, quand Orochimaru réapparu dans sa bulle protectrice, elle était prête. D'un mouvement vif et précis, elle lui asséna un coup de pied dans la mâchoire, le faisant s'écraser lourdement au sol un mètre plus loin. Fière de sa performance, elle osa un sourire timide en reprenant sa position défensive.

Sans qu'elle ne le souhaite, Kitai modifia le dôme. Il le rétrécie jusqu'à ce que seule Naoko puisse tenir dedans. Presque entravée, la jeune fille pesta, tentant de reprendre le contrôle, en vain. Deux immenses bras enflammée sortirent de la sphère et commencèrent à prendre Kabuto et Orochimaru en chasse.

Peine perdu.

Orochimaru esquivait avec une facilité déconcertante sans se départir de son sourire malsain. Pire, il ne prenait pas la peine de regarder son adversaire. Il continuait de fixer Naoko avec envie.

\- Les informations que j'avais à ton sujet sont largement en dessous de la vérité… Grâce à ce pouvoir, tu es sûrement plus puissante que Sasuke Uchiwa lui-même… Mais il te manque une chose pour le surpasser… La pratique.

Serrant les dents, Naoko ne répondit pas. Elle restait sur le qui vive, prête à se défendre. Mais Kitai échappait complètement à son contrôle. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Elle ne savait pas, mais la situation l'inquiéta.

Elle vit Orochimaru exécuter un enchaînement de signe de la main. Serpent, coq, chèvre, bœuf, dragon, serpent, singe, chien, cheval.

Et aussitôt, la pluie se mit à tomber. Des trombes d'eau, comme elle n'en avait jamais vu. Raffermissant sa prise sur son kunaï, elle grogna :

\- Tu crois franchement que ta danse de la pluie va suffire ? Il en faudra bien plus que ça pour espérer m'avoir !

Autour d'elle, toute l'eau qui entrait en contact avec Kitai se transformait en une shape de brouillard épais. Orochimaru comme Kabuto disparurent de son champs de vision. La situation l'inquiètait de plus en plus. Non seulement elle avait perdu son ennemi de vue, mais en plus celui-ci avait clairement compris son point faible. Car oui, grâce à Itachi et Deidara elle était certainement devenu un excellent ninja avec beaucoup de réflexe, mais elle n'avait jamais eu à affronter des personnes aussi fortes en combat réel. Et son combat contre Sasuke -même si elle avait dû se retenir- montrait bien qu'elle manquait de mise en situation.

Alors qu'elle était en pleine réflexion, elle sentit quelque chose glisser le long de sa jambe. Dans un sursaut, elle baissa les yeux et aperçut un serpent s'enrouler autour de son mollet, remontant rapidement vers son visage. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, le reptile se dressa face à elle, ouvrit la gueule aussi grand qu'il le put et cracha une sorte d'encre noir acide dans ses yeux. Naoko recula en fermant douloureusement ses paupières. Elle tenta d'essuyer le surplus d'un revers de manche alors que la morsure de l'acide continuait de s'amplifier, devenant presque insoutenable. À sa droite, à environs trois mètres, la voix souriante d'Orochimaru s'éleva :

\- J'ai mis au point cette technique pour Sasuke… Je suis plutôt satisfait du résultat… Ton manque d'expérience est un véritable cadeau…

Naoko essaya de mettre la douleur au second plan, se figeant sur place. Elle sentait Kitai tout autour d'elle continuer de la protéger mais elle se retrouvait à présent dans le noir complet, très inquiète. Et son ouïe lui indiquait qu'Orochimaru approchait lentement, menaçant, continuant de défié Kitai sans prendre peur.

\- Attention !

Orochimaru eu juste le temps d'esquiver une puissance salve destructrice. Il se réceptionna avec délicatesse sur le toit d'en face, regardant avec mépris ceux qui osaient intervenir dans son combat.

Naruto, entourée du chakra de Kyubi se redressa, lançant un regard particulièrement noir à Orochimaru :

\- Ne la touche pas, dit-il, le plus sérieusement du monde.

Kakashi, juste derrière lui resta agenouillé en retrait, offrant une seconde protection à la jeune Uchiwa. De son sharingan, il analysait chaque mouvement d'Orochimaru, sur le qui-vive, les sens aux aguets. Son cerveau carburait à plein régime, cherchant à échappatoire à cette situation. Il voulait à tout prix éviter l'affrontement. Il ne se sentait absolument pas de taille face à cet être complètement déshumanisé qu'était Orochimaru. Et il n'était pas sûre que les membres de son équipe puissent rivaliser avec la fourberie de celui-ci. Même avec Sakura et sa force herculéenne, Deidara le poseur de bombe, Naruto le réceptacle de Kyubi et Naoko le réceptacle de l'esprit du pays du feu. Le potentiel était là, mais c'était leur première mission en équipe. Leur mécanique n'était pas assez huilé pour fonctionner fasse à un tel ennemi.

Franchement, cette mission tournait au cauchemar.

Orochimaru fasse à eux se permit un sourire, avant de rire de nouveau :

\- Comme si tu avais la moindre chance contre moi, Naruto !

\- Lui non, mais moi oui !

Venu du ciel, la voix de Deidara parut raisonner dans le village. Sur son oiseau d'argile en compagnie de Sakura, le ninja qui arborait fièrement le manteau de l'Akatsuki était déjà entouré d'une trentaine de petit volatile prêt à fondre sur leur ennemis. Le sourire d'Orochimaru s'estompa quelque peu :

\- Ne te mêle pas de ça, Deidara.

\- Cette Uchiwa est à moi, répondit celui-ci en posant son oiseau à côté de Naoko.

Tendant la main, il lança plusieurs volatile en tire de sommation sur Orochimaru qui dut reculer de plusieurs mètres. Kabuto rejoignit son maître quelques secondes plus tard. Tout deux affichaient des mines beaucoup moins réjouit qu'au départ. Deidara reprit, le ton posé, presque enjoué :

\- Itachi, Kisame et Sasori ne devrait plus tarder. Veux-tu réellement les attendre ?

\- Pourquoi l'Akatsuki travaillerait avec Konoha ? Ça n'a pas de sens ! Aboya Orochimaru.

\- Disons qu'il s'agit d'une alliance temporaire. Si tu as un problème avec ça, tu peux toujours t'expliquer avec Pain, je suis sûr qu'il sera heureux d'avoir de tes nouvelles.

Orochimaru grogna et serra les poings, contraint de s'avouer vaincu :

\- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps pour qu'elle ou Sasuke m'appartiennent !

Et il disparut. L'équipe de Kakashi resta quelques instant sans bouger, sur ses gardes. Puis Deidara soupira, haussant les épaules :

\- J'ai jamais aussi bien bluffé de ma vie !

Kakashi se redressa, replaçant son bandeau sur son sharingan :

\- C'était plutôt bien pensé. Ainsi donc, entre deux idioties, tu arrives à te servir de ta tête ?

\- Heyyyyy, Kaaakaaaashiiiiii ! fit Deidara dans une moue en se retournant.

\- Je plaisante.

Kakashi pivota vers Naoko. Kitai continuait de la protéger, tandis qu'elle restait immobile, tête baissé, apparemment concentrée. Naruto de son côté était toujours entourée du chakra de Kyubi, visiblement en pleine conversation avec ce dernier :

"T'as mis trop de temps à réagir."

" - Depuis quand tu me donnes des leçons toi ? T'es juste un crétin de squatteur !"

" Et bien dans ce cas met moi à la porte~ ? "

" - Tsss… De toute façon on est arrivé à temps, alors ferme là."

" Si la gamine avait pas su se défendre un minimum, le trans' aurait déjà toute la puissance qu'il désire."

" - Pourquoi tu veux la protéger ?"

"Elle je m'en fou. C'est une Uchiwa, ça vaut rien."

" - Alors c'est l'esprit du pays du feu que tu essayes de protéger ? Tu le connais, c'est un ami à toi ?"

"... Je vais dormir, je reprend mon chakra. Entraîne-toi un peu plus si tu veux vraiment devenir utile."

Naruto sentit le chakra de Kyubi revenir petit à petit en lui, absorber par le sceau présent sur son ventre. Il rouvrit les yeux, pesta dans sa barbe avec un "Foutu renard" et rejoignit Sakura prêt de Naoko :

\- Ça va Naoko ? demanda t-il.

Mais celle-ci ne répondit pas. Droite comme un piquet, les poings serrés, la tête basse, elle ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre. Autour d'elle, le dôme de Kitai faisait crépiter la pluie qui continuait de tomber, épaississant un peu plus le brouillard environnant. Sakura observait, tentant de comprendre ce que la jeune fille essayait de faire. Deidara s'approcha à son tour, perdant le sourire fière qu'il arborait auparavant :

\- Hey, Nao ? Qu'est-ce que tu fou ?

\- …

\- Nao ?

\- …

\- Pourquoi tu ne désactive pas la barrière ?

\- …

\- Depuis quand tu me snobe ?

\- …

Deidara se tourna vers Kakashi :

\- Il se passe un truc.

Kakashi ne bougea pas, regardant le dôme autour de la jeune fille avec intérêt. Sakura, après quelques secondes de silence prit la parole, hésitante :

\- … Est-ce que… Une blessure pourrait expliquer ce comportement ?

\- Non, dit Deidara en hochant la tête de droite à gauche. Elle a déjà été blessé et elle à jamais buggée comme ça.

"Rha, mais vous êtes gonflant tellement vous savez rien !"

Naruto sursauta. De nouveau, il sentit le chakra de Kyubi monter en lui.

"Laisse moi faire"

" - Puis quoi encore ?!"

"Bordel, Naruto. Y'a que moi qui sait là. Laisse moi faire."

" - Et tu sais quoi ?"

"Insiste encore et je laisse ta meuf se débrouiller seule."

" - C'est pas ma meuf !"

" C'est vrai que tu les préfères un peu plus masculin"

" - Qu-... Comment tu… Putain de renard !"

" Ouais ouais… Je peux ?"

" - … Si tu tente quoi que ce soit, je te jure que je-... "

" Rha, la ferme."

\- Kakashi-sensei, interpella Naruto. Kyubi va essayer quelque chose.

Kakashi regarda Naruto. Celui semblait sûr de lui et son professeur avait pleinement confiance dans son élève. Il acquiesça :

\- Si tu sens qu'il échappe à ton contrôle, fais le nous savoir, on interviendra.

Naruto opina du chef et ferma les yeux :

" - Gares à toi si tu tente quoi que ce soit."

"Le sceau est toujours en place, je ne pourrais pas aller bien loin de toute manière, crétin."

Doucement, le chakra du démon émergea du corps de Naruto. De fines bandelettes de chakra dansaient autour de lui, serpentant lentement jusqu'au dôme. Elles entrèrent en contact délicatement avec la barrière.

Aussitôt, Naoko gémit et tomba à genoux. Deidara s'arma d'une de ses boules d'argile, prêt à agir mais Kakashi mit un bras en travers :

\- Ai confiance en Naruto.

Deidara grogna entre ses dents mais ne bougea plus.

"Traverse la barrière"

" - Quoi ?!"

"J'vais t'en coller une gamin. Traverse cette putain de barrière !"

Naruto serra les poings, mais se tut. Il rouvrit les yeux, poussant un léger soupir agacé et s'avança. Autour de lui, le chakra de Kyubi créa une sorte d'armure rougeoyante et chaude. Arrivé tout prêt du dôme, il marqua un temps d'hésitation puis pénétra en fermant les yeux, crispé.

Il traversa sans aucun problème, sous le regard ahuri des trois autres. Rapidement, il s'agenouilla près de Naoko, la forçant à se redresser un peu :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Je n'arrive pas à rappeler Kitai, dit-elle, tendu.

"Dis lui de le laisser faire."

La main de Naruto se raidit instinctivement. La jeune fille tremblait entre ses doigts, visiblement en pleine effort pour contenir l'esprit qu'elle habitait. Sa respiration était de plus en plus hâcher et les battements de son cœur s'accéleraient aussi.

\- … Dans ce cas… Laisse le faire…

\- Je ne peux pas ! Tu n'as pas idée de la puissance qu'il peut déployer.

\- … Ai confiance, s'il te plait. Laisse le faire.

Naoko marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de soupirer. Son corps se décontracta lentement, s'avachissant davantage sur Naruto qui la réceptionna délicatement.

Autour d'eux, le dôme prit de l'ampleur jusqu'à entourer le village entier. D'immense liane d'énergie pure prirent vie. Et puis, cela devint le chaos.

Dans la forêt, les sbires d'Orochimaru qui s'apprêtaient à attaquer en masse pour ne laisser aucune chance au village ni au ninjas de Konoha furent frappés par les flammes. Des centaines d'hommes, transformés en monstre par les agissements d'Orochimaru, périrent presque instantanément. Quelques-uns essayèrent de fuir, bien vite rattraper par l'entité supérieur. En dix minutes, Kitai venait d'éliminer une bonne centaine d'homme de main d'Orochimaru. Il réintégra ensuite le corps de Naoko. Le chakra de Kyubi disparut à son tour.

Kakashi regardait l'horizon avec son Sharingan, attentif, s'assurant qu'il n'y ai pas de survivant. Intérieurement, il était plus qu'étonné. Aucun d'entre eux n'avaient senti la menace qui planait, caché dans la forêt. Si Kitai ne s'était pas manifester, les dégâts dans leur équipes aurait sans douté été plus que conséquent.

Pendant ce temps, Sakura c'était approché de Naoko. Elle passa une main de chakra devant les yeux clos de la jeune fille, tentant d'enrayer le mal :

\- Que t'as t'il fait ?

\- Un serpent m'a cracher une sorte d'acide noir. Orochimaru avait prévu cette technique pour contrecarrer le sharingan de Sasuke apparemment.

\- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux ?

\- Non, c'est trop douloureux…

Sakura se tourna vers Kakashi :

\- À première vu, ça ressemble à une sorte de sceau. Il faudrait que Tsunade l'osculte pour qu'on en sache plus.

\- Rentrons alors. Notre mission est accomplie.


	36. Chapter 36 : Retour à la maison

**Salut tout le monde et bienvenu dans ce nouveau chapitre ! **

**Kaeru : Non mais si ! T'es le seul qui prend le temps de m'écrire, j'vais pas te snober quand même nanméoh ! Oui, tu avais raisons pour Kitai ! Je suis contente que mes persos te plaisent ! Une critique négative mais constructive, ça me va très bien, rassure toi ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

L'équipe 7 faisait à présent route vers le village de Konoha. Malgré la perte de la vue ainsi que la douleur qui l'irradiait, Naoko mettait un point d'honneur à ne pas ralentir le groupe. La main dans celle de Deidara, elle se laissait guider, acceptant son aide avec reconnaissance, marchant bon train. Néanmoins, être privé de la vue n'était pas de tout repos et la jeune fille ne parvenais pas à se décontracter complètement. Se prendre régulièrement les pieds dans des racines ne l'aidait pas vraiment.

Kakashi était en pleine réflexion. Il avait beau se repasser sans cesse les informations dont il disposait, cela ne menait nul part. La cible d'Orochimaru était clairement Naoko. Mais cela n'avait pas le moindre sens. Il était déjà en possession de Sasuke, l'un des plus grand ninja que Konoha avait eu la chance de voir naître. Dans quel but aurait-il eu besoin d'un deuxième Uchiwa ? Était-il arrivé quelque chose à Sasuke ? Ne voulant pas émettre cette hypothèse face à ses protégés, il préféra la garder pour lui. D'ailleurs, en parlant de protégé, il se rendit compte que Naruto et Sakura ne semblait pas du tout secouer par la rencontre avec Orochimaru. Autre fait bizarre, Naruto n'avait pas abordé une seule fois le sujet de son coéquipier durant toute la mission. Même face à Orochimaru il s'était abstenu. Étrange.

Naruto ouvrait la marche avec Sakura, jetant régulièrement des coups d'œil en arrière, adaptant sa vitesse pour ne pas surmener leur coéquipière. Kakashi avait décidé de rentrer à pied pour ménager leur groupe, ce qui laissait le temps au blond de réfléchir au agissement du démon renard. Pourquoi celui-ci s'était manifesté de la sorte ? Bien évidemment, cet idiot était de nouveau terré tout au fond de lui, refusant de répondre à ses questions. Naruto restait donc sans réponse et n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce fichu démon. Jusqu'à maintenant, celui-ci ne l'avait jamais aidé. Il avait toujours tenté de prendre possession de son corps, mué par une haine infini envers les humains. Et depuis quelque temps, Kyubi semblait être un peu plus "ouvert" à la discussion. Plusieurs fois, il était même venu en aide à Naoko. Pourquoi ? Avait-il un lien avec elle ? Où plus précisément avec l'esprit du pays du feu ? Il jeta une nouvelle œillade à Naoko, essayant de percer ce que Kyubi pouvait cacher.

\- Hey, Naruto.

Il sursauta, reportant son attention sur Sakura. Souriant, il afficha une mine gêné en se grattant l'arrière du crâne :

\- Excuse moi, j'étais ailleurs !

Celle-ci soupira, dépité :

\- Arrête de la couver du regard, ça finit par être bizarre.

\- Quoi ? dit-il en papillonnant des yeux.

\- Va la voir si tu veux, mais arrête de la fixer comme ça…

Naruto piqua un fard, se défendant avec ses mains des sous-entendu de son amie. Cette dernière finit par en rire en continuant de taquiner gentiment Naruto jusqu'à arriver aux portes de Konoha.

Une fois rentrée, l'équipe se dirigea directement vers le bureau de l'Hokage. Naruto entra le premier, suivit du reste de l'équipe :

\- Hey, la vieille… Franchement, votre mission de rang B, elle était plutôt de rang S !

Tsunade releva la tête de ses documents. Elle regarda tour à tour ses ninjas, inquiète de la santé de chacun. Notant rapidement les yeux fermés de Naoko, elle constata aussi que tous les autres étaient relativement sale. Naruto était celui qui affichait le plus d'égratignures, apparemment bénignes.

\- Que c'est-il passé ?

Kakashi s'avança, prenant un air grave :

\- La personne qui attaquait les villages alentours n'était nul autre qu'Orochimaru.

\- Quoi ?!

L'hokage se leva, ses pupilles se rétractèrent sous la surprise et elle se tendit complètement. Que venait donc faire son ancien camarade aussi prêt du village ? Cela ne présageait rien de bon pour la suite.

\- Nous ne pouvons rien affirmer à 100% mais tout porte à croire qu'il a tendu une embuscade afin de capturer Naoko.

À l'entente de son nom, celle-ci se rapprocha légèrement de Deidara, rentrant un peu plus sa tête dans ses épaules. Elle aussi avait eu le temps de cogiter sur le chemin du retour. Si Orochimaru commençait à en vouloir à sa peau, il était certain que les ninjas de Konoha ne tarderais pas à comprendre que Sasuke n'était plus avec lui. Heureusement, il y avait peu de chance pour que quelqu'un se doute qu'il était à Konoha en ce moment même.

\- Il a déjà Sasuke, à quoi lui servirait un autre Uchiwa ? demanda Tsunade alors qu'elle réfléchissait à haute voix.

Instantanément, Sakura et Naruto se raidirent en adoptant un regard fuyant. Naruto n'avait pas pousser la réflexion jusqu'à là, et Sakura, trop préoccupée par la santé de Sasuke n'avait pas fait attention au sous-entendu que les agissements d'Orochimaru pourrait occasionner. Deidara ne loupa rien de l'attitude des trois jeunes ninjas mais ne pipa mot. À sa droite, Kakashi s'arma de pincette dans ses propos :

\- On peut supposer que Sasuke n'est peut-être plus apte à devenir son nouveau corps… C'est une piste à ne pas négliger, malheureusement.

\- Vous pensez qu'il aurait pu le tuer ? demanda Sakura en feignant la surprise.

Elle donna en même temps un violent coup dans les côtes de Naruto pour qu'il se ressaisisse et joue le jeu à son tour.

\- Venant d'Orochimaru, il faut s'attendre à tout, répondit Kakashi.

\- Sasuke ne peux pas mourir comme ça ! Il a la peau dure, renchérit Naruto mal à l'aise en se massant les côtes.

Tsunade ferma les yeux un instant et se rassit :

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, par mesure de sécurité et en attendant d'en apprendre un peu plus, Naoko restera au village jusqu'à nouvelle ordre. Si certain d'entre vous ont besoin d'aller à l'hôpital, vous avez quartier libre. J'attend votre rapport d'ici demain sur mon bureau.

Sakura se saisit du bras de Naoko et fit un pas en avant à son tour :

\- Avant que nous partions, je voulais que vous regardiez ses yeux. Je n'ai pas réussi à les soignés.

Tsunade se releva. Après avoir assis Naoko sur une chaise, elle l'osculta attentivement. La jeune fille se laissait faire, prenant sur elle malgré la douleur qui continuait de pulser dans ses pupilles. Mais lorsque Tsunade tenta de lui ouvrir un œil, elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir et reculer la chaise. Aussitôt, Deidara s'approcha, et se mit derrière elle, une main réconfortante dans son dos :

\- Hey Nao…

\- Ça va… Pardon… C'est juste que ça fait un peu mal…

_Doux euphémisme_ pensa t-elle.

Tsunade se redressa, pensive. Avec Orochimaru, elle pouvait s'attendre à tout, surtout au pire. Mais le connaissant, il n'aurait jamais pris le risque d'abîmer des Sharingans sur un corps qu'il convoitait. Était-ce une sorte de sceau ? Où un genre de produit paralysant ? Elle passa une main douce et pleine de chakra sur les yeux de Naoko, essayant à nouveau de comprendre par quel miracle Orochimaru avait pu brider le sharingan. Elle sentit la jeune fille tressaillir sous sa paume et s'arrêta en soupirant :

\- Sakura, emmène là à l'hôpital s'il te plait. Je voudrais qu'elle passe une batterie de test avant de retourner chez elle.

\- Bien.

\- J'viens avec vous ! dit Deidara.

\- Non, toi tu restes avec moi. Ta surveillance n'est pas encore levé, répondit Kakashi.

Deidara se tourna vers lui :

\- Je laisse pas Nao comme ça.

\- Elle n'est pas seule, Sakura s'en occupe.

\- Mais… C'est comme ma fille !

\- Dei... soupira Naoko, légèrement gêné. S'il te plaît, écoute les ordres...Ça ne devrait pas durer longtemps et après j'irais directement chez moi me reposer.

\- Toute seule ? Tu vas pas vivre toute seule alors que t'es devenu aveugle ! Tu vas faire cramer la baraque en moins de deux ! Pas moyen, je viens vivre avec toi !

Il se tourna vers Tsunade, déterminé. Sakura et Naruto se lancèrent un regard inquiet. Qu'allait-il advenir de Sasuke ? Mais alors que Tsunade allait réagir, contre toute attente, Naoko poussa gentiment Deidara en direction de Kakashi :

\- Sakura va m'accompagner jusqu'à chez moi si ça te rassure ! Et je sais très bien me débrouiller par moi-même. Toi tu dois avoir autre chose en tête pour le moment. Fais tes preuves, montres patte blanche et après on pourra vivre ensemble ! Je suis sûre qu'Ita n'attend que ça lui aussi. Cette période test est importante pour tout le monde, soit compréhensif un peu...

Deidara regarda Naoko. Il pesta, ronchonna dans sa barbe mais abdiqua face à la jeune fille. Il parti donc avec Kakashi, les épaules légèrement tombante, non sans un dernier regard vers sa protégé. Naruto et Sakura soupirèrent de soulagement. Naoko reprit alors la parole, beaucoup plus calme :

\- Maître Hokage… S'il vous plaît, laissez le voir un peu Itachi… Deidara n'est pas l'homme le plus simple à gérer, mais il a un bon fond… Il est juste un peu…

\- Immature ? Termina Tsunade dans un léger sourire.

\- Ouais… Et un peu têtu aussi, sourit Naoko à son tour.

Tsunade balança sa tête de droite à gauche et alla se rassoir :

\- Et toi, tu ne veux pas voir ton frère ?

\- Pas dans cet état. Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter.

L'Hokage acquiesça et l'équipe de Kakashi sortit du bureau. Naruto et Sakura accompagnèrent ensemble Naoko jusqu'à l'hôpital. Assis sur un banc à l'entrée, ils attendirent patiemment, parlant à voix basse de leur préoccupation :

\- Sakura… Pour Sasuke… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- … Je ne sais pas Naruto. Pour l'instant, il doit d'abord se remettre. Mais il est toujours à la recherche de son frère… Il va vouloir repartir pour se venger.

\- Ouais, c'est sûr. Et s'il apprenait qu'il est aussi à Konoha ?

\- Et bien… -Sakura prit le temps de réfléchir, levant les yeux aux ciels pour contempler le temps magnifique qu'ils avaient- Je pense que ce serait une catastrophe. Il se rurait ici pour le tuer, les anbus s'emmêlerais... Naoko aussi... Et il y a forte à parier qu'au moins un des deux mourraient… Je crois que ça serait vraiment le pire scénario imaginable.

\- Quand on parle d'Itachi, il pète franchement un plomb, souligna Naruto en enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches.

\- En même temps, son frère a abattu toute sa famille.

\- … Mais si Sasuke apprenait pourquoi, tu crois qu'il ne changerais pas d'idée ?

\- On n'est toujours pas sur que les raisons que nous a avancé Naoko soit les bonnes... Je pense-...

\- Tu doutes encore d'elle ?! coupa Naruto en se tournant vers elle.

\- Non ! Je pense qu'elle était sincère ! Mais peut-être qu'Itachi lui a mentit. On est sûr de rien après tout. Je pense qu'il faut prendre toutes ses infos avec des pincettes. S'il s'agit réellement d'une mission, Tsunade en retrouvera la trace quelque part.

\- Hm, t'as raison.

Après plusieurs heures de test, Naoko ressortie, les yeux bandés pour éviter toute lumière vive. Naruto fut le premier à se lever du banc où il discutait en compagnie de Sakura. Il alla jusqu'à Naoko :

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que les médecins ont dit ?

\- … Ils envoient les compte-rendus à Tsunade directement… Plus qu'à attendre, dit-elle dans un sourire pointé d'une légère tristesse. Pour l'instant, je doit m'habituer à vivre dans le noir.

Sakura s'approcha à son tour, beaucoup plus fermé. Même si Naoko était sa coéquipière, elle n'avait pas oublié le coup de traître qu'elle lui avait fait. Cependant, Sakura était aussi forcé de constaté qu'elle n'avait parlé de leur secret à personne d'autre. Mieux, malgré l'aide que Deidara lui avait proposé, elle avait gentiment décliné l'offre. Et il était évident que c'était pour protéger son petit frère des regards indiscrets. Elle attendrait de voir les agissement de la jeune fille avant de tirer une conclusion définitive sur cette histoire :

\- Allons-y, dit-elle.

Ainsi donc, Naruto, Sakura et Naoko partirent ensemble jusqu'à la maison de cette dernière. Le soleil descendait lentement à l'horizon et une brise légère soufflait sur le village. Ils entrèrent dans la demeure ensemble, prenant soin de fermer à clef derrière eux. Naoko, aidée du mur, s'avança dans le couloir :

\- Vous pouvez manger ici si vous voulez. Peut-être que Sasuke sera de meilleurs humeur qu'à notre départ.

\- Il pourrait difficilement faire pire de toute façon… marmonna Naruto.

Naoko pouffa de rire à la remarque :

\- C'est vrai que maintenant que je l'ai rencontré, je me demande comment Ita à pu me le décrire comme "un mignon petit frère souriant".

\- Itachi ne sait rien de moi.

Alors que Sasuke sortait du salon, son air maussade toujours peint sur son visage, sa sœur lui rentra dedans. Elle se crispa, recula puis grogna :

\- Bordel Sasu…

Celui-ci tiqua au surnom mais s'abstint de répondre. Il observa sa sœur un instant puis la contourna, dévisageant les deux autres. Naruto s'approcha, attrapant doucement Naoko par les épaules alors qu'elle se tenait le visage, souffrante. Sakura lui jeta un bref coup d'œil puis regarda Sasuke, un léger sourire aux lèvres :

\- Comment te sens-tu Sasuke ?

\- Mieux, dit-il en ouvrant et refermant sa main plusieurs fois, testant lui même sa motricité.

\- … Tu vas repartir ?

Sasuke regarda Sakura, acquiesça puis se tourna vers Naoko :

\- Dis-moi où est Itachi.

\- … Même si je savais où il est je ne te le dirais pas, répondit-elle en se dégageant gentiment de Naruto.

Le mouvement de Sasuke fut rapide. En un instant, il avait saisit Naoko par la gorge et l'avait plaqué contre le mur, Sharingan activé. Naruto se saisit du poignet de son ami, outré :

\- Lâche là tout de suite.

\- Où est Itachi ?

Sentant Kitai réagir au fond d'elle, Naoko préféra prendre les devants. Elle s'appuya sur ses pieds et les jeta aussi fort qu'elle le pu contre l'estomac de son frère. Celui-ci percuta violemment le mur et s'écroula comme un château de carte. Aussitôt, Sakura se rua sur lui et l'aida à se relever :

\- Sasuke ! dit-elle inquiète en le voyant cracher un fin filet de sang.

Naoko se massa la gorge, faisant quelques pas dans sa direction :

\- Regarde-toi Sasuke. T'es tellement abruti par ta pseudo vengeance que tu veux aller le défier dans ton état. Soyons sérieux deux minutes, t'as pas la moindre chance contre lui.

Sasuke pesta intérieurement, prenant légèrement appuie sur Sakura. Cette fille avait raison, son corps n'était pas encore remis et il aurait été suicidaire d'affronter son frère en l'état. Pourtant, plus que jamais, sa soif de vengeance bouillonnait -enfin !- dans ses veines. À vivre ici, à Konoha, dans le quartier Uchiwa, tant de souvenir nostalgique de sa famille refaisait surface… Comment Itachi avait donc pu mettre un terme au bonheur et à la paix qui régnait dans leur clan ? Comment avait-il osé assassiner de sang froid une si grande et belle famille ? Et s'en vanter en lui montrant ensuite ?

Sakura jeta un regard mauvais à Naoko. Elle avait fait tant d'effort pour guérire Sasuke et le remettre sur pied. Et même en sachant cela, cette fille se permettait de lui porter un coup violent. À son propre frère qui plus est. Franchement, ça dépassait les bornes.

Naruto capta le regard de Sakura, et, pour la deuxième fois, s'interposa. Jusqu'à maintenant, il c'était senti plutôt mal à l'aise face à leur querelle, et il aurait préféré que les filles règles ça entre elle pacifiquement. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, l'amour que Sakura portait à Sasuke l'aveuglait complètement. Et il fallait qu'elle s'en rende compte. Naoko n'était pas leur ennemi bon sang ! Il se mit devant elle, affrontant le regard de Sakura s'en faillir. Sakura vit rouge et lança :

\- Arrête de la protéger ! Sasuke est en convalescence et elle ne trouve rien de mieux que de se battre avec !

\- Sakura, dit Naruto la voix étrangement posé. C'est lui qui a commencé, elle n'a fait que se défendre. Et elle, elle n'est pas blessé peut-être ? demanda-t-il en désignant ses yeux.

\- … C'est bon Naruto, ça va… fit Naoko doucement. Je ne veux pas de dispute à cause de moi. Sasuke, tu devrais rester encore un peu pour ton propre bien. Naruto, Sakura, vous êtes ici chez vous.

Et sans un mot de plus, elle monta à l'étage. Au rez de chaussé, après quelques secondes de flottement, Sasuke s'écarta de Sakura :

\- La cohésion au sein de votre équipe est parfaite on dirait.


	37. Chapter 37 : Échange

**Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous êtes en forme ! Aujourd'hui, je vous partage un chapitre que j'ai vraiment aimé écrire ! J'espère que vous aimerez le lire :p**

**Kaeru : Bien sûr que les reviews que tu me laisse me font plaisir ! J'suis plutôt dégouté de pas pouvoir y répondre plus tôt ! Tu veux pas te créer un compte ? Comme tu dis oui, c'est un chapitre transition dont j'avais besoin pour enchaîner sur la suite... J'espère que celle-ci te plaira ! Je n'en dit pas plus sur Nao, ça serait te dévoiler la suite... Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Après un repas préparer par Sakura qui s'était déroulé dans le plus grand calme, elle et Naruto avait quitté la maison. Naoko ne s'était pas remontrée depuis l'incident et Sasuke s'était fait particulièrement silencieux. Quant à Sakura et Naruto, le froid qu'avait suscité l'altercation de Naoko et Sasuke l'un envers l'autre était légèrement passé. Pour autant, ils ne s'étaient pas non plus complètement rabiboché. C'est donc tout naturellement que Sakura lança juste avant qu'ils ne se séparent :

\- Je suppose que cette nuit encore tu vas LA rejoindre… Bonne nuit Naruto.

Et elle le planta là. Naruto, hébété par la remarque finit par rougir puis grogner. Il rentra chez lui, jeta sa veste sur une chaise de son petit salon et alla directement à la douche se changer les idées. Dès qu'il fut sorti, la voix de Kyubi résonna en lui :

" Je doute qu'elle vienne te rejoindre ce soir. Tu devrais y retourner."

Naruto ne répondit pas, ignorant superbement ce maudit renard. Il enfila son pyjama et se réfugia directement sous son épaisse couette chaude.

" Tu crois que je vais te laisser tranquil parce que tu m'ignores ?"

" - Fiche moi la paix !"

" Pas tant que tu n'iras pas la voir."

" - Elle n'est pas seule. Sasuke est là-bas."

"Oh."

Le démon se mit à rire. D'une voix moqueuse, il reprit :

" Oui bien sûr, suis-je bête. Son frère va dormir avec elle, c'est évident !"

" - Ça va être trop bizarre si je retourne là-bas au milieu de la nuit. Tout le monde va se poser des questions. Elle sait où me trouver si elle a besoin."

" C'est bien si t'arrives à t'en convaincre. Je t'aurais suffisamment prévenu ceci-dit. Ton village, tu le préfère bien cuit ou saignant ?"

" - C'est une menace ?!"

" Plutôt une prémonition. Bonne nuit gamin, profite de tes quelques heures de calme."

Kyubi se tut, laissant Naruto en pleine réflexion. Et petit à petit, la fatigue qu'il avait éprouvé fut remplacé par une angoisse particulièrement mordante.

*** SLASH

Une fois la porte d'entrée fermée, Sasuke monta à l'étage d'un pas discret. Reprenant ses habitudes de ninja, il activa son sharingan et ouvrit lentement la porte de la chambre de sa sœur. Elle était là, de dos, allongé sur le lit, encore habillée, semblant dormir. Pourtant, Sasuke ne s'y trompa pas et dès qu'il eut fait un pas de plus, Naoko ouvrit la conversation :

\- J'ai pas envie de parler maintenant Sasuke. Va te coucher et laisse moi tranquille.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à tes yeux ? demanda t-il en ignorant sa remarque.

Naoko poussa un profond soupir. Après une bonne minute de réflexion, voyant que son petit frère ne lâcherais pas l'affaire, elle se tourna et s'assit sur le lit :

\- Orochimaru. -Sasuke se contracta légèrement- Vu que tu lui a échappé, il se rabat sur moi. Je ne sais pas comment il a appris mon existence, mais il semblerait que je l'intéresse, dit-elle sans pouvoir retenir une grimace de dégoût.

La curiosité de Sasuke fut piqué au vif. Il alluma la lumière et s'approcha un peu plus. Naoko continua :

\- Durant le combat, l'un de ses foutu serpents m'a craché au visage. Je ne vois plus rien depuis.

\- Orochimaru ne prendrait pas le risque d'abîmer des sharingans sur un corps qu'il convoite.

Sasuke face à sa sœur désactiva ses pupilles. Celle-ci grimaça de nouveau :

\- Ça me colle des frissons… Franchement, comment t'a fait pour supporter ses attitudes… lubriques aussi longtemps ? Il est malsain ce gars.

\- C'est un ninja de génie.

\- Ah non ! Commence pas à faire des éloges sur lui, tu vas me filer la gerbe !

\- Je peux voir ?

Naoko s'immobilisa un instant. Elle réalisa que c'était bien la première fois que Sasuke semblait s'intéresser à elle et ne pas remettre sa parole en question. Peut-être qu'il faisait un effort ? Où alors, la conversation avait attisé sa curiosité. Quoi qu'il en soit c'était une chance pour nouer un dialogue un peu plus profond que ce qu'ils avaient eu jusqu'à présent. Elle porta lentement ses mains derrière son crâne et défit les bandages. La lumière accroissa la douleur qu'elle ressentait, agressant sa rétine même au travers de ses paupières. Pourtant, elle prit une nouvelle fois sur elle et encaissa en serrant les dents :

\- C'est une technique qu'il a mit au point pour toi à la base. Soit heureux de ne pas y avoir eu droit.

Sasuke s'agenouilla pour observer de plus prêt, réactivant ses sharingans. Grâce à eux, il put comprendre un peu plus la technique qu'avait dû employer son maître. Le chakra de Naoko s'écoulait normalement dans tout son corps mais arrivé à ses yeux, son flux semblait rompu puis irradiait complètement l'œil. Le canal semblait coupé à l'extrémité sans pouvoir être endigué et un flot phénoménal de chakra affluait dans ses yeux continuellement. Une telle quantité brut devait être douloureux, à n'en pas douter.

-Tu vois quelques choses ? demanda Naoko, un brin curieuse.

\- Ton flux de chakra est complètement perturbé aux niveaux des yeux. C'est douloureux ?

\- Un peu….

_DOUX EUPHÉMISME, _se répéta t-elle.

\- Sakura n'a pas pu te soigner ? demanda Sasuke en continuant d'observer le phénomène.

\- Non. Tsunade non plus. Et les médecins de l'hôpital m'ont parus sceptique pendant les examens.

\- Je suppose qu'Orochimaru a trouvé un moyen de perturber le flux de ton chakra en scellant le sharingan par la même occasion. Il a dû se douter que je ne lui laisserait pas gentiment mon corps et a mis cette technique au point pour me diminuer. C'était plutôt bien penser, il faut le reconnaître.

Même à travers ses paupières, Naoko se retint de rouler des yeux et remis les bandages en place :

\- Arrête de lui jeter des fleurs Sasu, pitié.

\- Sasuke, corrigea t-il en se relevant, désactivant une seconde fois son Sharingan. Et tu ne devrais pas le sous-estimé.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas, mais il n'est absolument pas question que je lui adresse le moindre compliment. Ce gars est un taré.

\- Il y a beaucoup à apprendre d'un homme comme lui.

\- Mille est une façon d'oser le maquillage blanc ? ironisa t-elle.

\- … Bref. Demain, tu répondras à toutes mes questions, finit-il sur un ton nonchalant.

Et Sasuke sortit en refermant la porte derrière lui. Naoko soupira et murmura un "Bonne nuit" en se rallongeant, éreinté. Pourtant, elle ne voulait, ni ne parvenait à trouver le sommeil. Elle hésita un moment à se rendre chez Naruto avant d'abandonner complètement l'idée. Maintenant aveugle, elle n'avait aucune chance de réussir à se repérer facilement dans le village et à trouver l'appartement de son ami. Privé se son sens premier, la jeune fille se sentait fortement diminuer et démunie. Oh, bien sûr, en tant que ninja elle aurait dû réussir à se passer d'un de ses sens assez facilement. Mais ça, c'était au pays de la théorie. Le pays de la pratique lui indiquait que ce ne serait absolument pas le cas. Et avec l'esprit du pays du feu particulièrement protecteur, elle ne pouvait vraiment pas prendre le risque de s'y tenter. Trop de chance de calciné un parfait innocent.

Exaspéré, elle appuya son oreillé sur sa tête pour tenter de taire toutes ses réflexions. En vain. Elle grogna, se tourna et se retourna dans son lit pendant presque une heure.

Jusqu'à ce que la fatigue l'emporte enfin sur sa nervosité. À peine endormis, l'esprit du pays du feu entra en action.

***slash

Le temps était frais cette nuit là. Naruto, tremblotant légèrement souffla dans ses mains en avançant lentement à travers les rues désertes de Konoha. Malgré la fatigue, il n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil. À cause des paroles de Kyubi, et de plus en plus inquiet pour son amie, il avait fini par se lever, s'habiller et partir en direction du quartier Uchiwa. Réprimant un énième bâillement, il arriva enfin à la maison. Il tenta d'abord d'entrer par la porte principal mais se rendit vite compte qu'elle était fermé. Il grogna, s'étira un peu et bondit sur le toit en tâchant de se faire discret :

\- Je te jure que si je suis venu jusqu'ici pour rien, tu vas m'entendre, foutu renard…

"Hum… T'as pas l'impression que ça sent le brûlé ?" répondit Kyubi avec une pointe de sarcasme.

Naruto s'immobilisa, humant l'air plusieurs secondes. C'était à peine perceptible, et pourtant, Kyubi avait raison. Aussitôt, l'adrénaline pulsa dans son corps au rythme des battements emballés de son cœur. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant le moindre indice pouvant le mettre sur une piste. Et dans l'ombre de la nuit, il discerna des reflets rougeoyants miroiter sur la pelouse. Il laissa tomber son sac à dos, sauta du toit pour s'appuyer sur un arbre et transperça la vitre en se protégeant à l'aide de ses bras.

Au même moment, Sasuke ouvrit la porte en grand, Sharingan activé. Les deux garçons se firent face un court instant, incrédule.

"Non mais esquive crétin !"

Naruto eu juste le temps de bondir et de prendre appui sur le mur. Face à lui, d'immenses filaments de flammes serpentaient et attaquaient tels des fouets. Bien vites, ils repartirent à l'attaque, forçant les deux garçons à esquiver une nouvelle fois.

"Alors, t'es venu pour rien ?"

" - Rha, mais tu vas te taire oui ?! Laisse moi me concentrer !"

\- Peux tu m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Sasuke en faisant une nouvelle pirouette imprécise pour échapper aux flammes toujours plus violente.

\- Je crois que c'est l'esprit du pays du feu… Kitai qui se réveille lorsque Naoko dort seule !

"Mais quelle brillante déduction Naruto !" ironisa le renard.

Naruto serra les dents mais s'abstint de répondre au pique lancé par son débile de parasite. Il analysa rapidement la situation, réfléchissant à comment faire pour réveiller la jeune fille. Il tenta de l'appeler, en vain.

Sasuke de son côté observa sa sœur avec curiosité. Le chakra à l'intérieur d'elle semblait calme et tranquil. pourtant la chambre était devenu un véritable chaos. À l'intérieur du dôme, la jeune fille paraissait sereine, a dix milles lieu de la réalité.

\- Naoko ! cria une nouvelle fois Naruto en tentant de s'approcher de la barrière protectrice.

"Tu t'y prend comme un manche."

" - T'as une meilleure idée peut-être ?!" répondit-il en reculant rapidement devant la nouvelle charge de Kitai.

"Ouais."

" - Parle alors ! Explique toi !"

"Chakra."

-Chakra ? répéta t-il à haute voix et en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

Sasuke se tourna vers Naruto tout en restant en position défensive. Celui se renfrogna, puis pesta.

\- Okay, j'vais essayer… Sasuke, couvre moi !

Naruto esquiva une nouvelle attaque et se recula un peu. Sasuke acquiesça et se mit devant lui, prêt à user de ses techniques pour le défendre. Naruto ferma les yeux et se concentra. Doucement, il laissa sortir son chakra puis vagabonder dans la pièce tel un léger brouillard. Il sentit la chaleur de Kitai l'envahir petit à petit. Comme lui avait conseillé Kyubi, il se laissa faire en restant détendu. Et puis, sa conscience vola en éclat. Sous ses pieds, il sentit le sol s'ouvrir et il tomba dans une chute vertigineuse.

L'atterrissage fut rude. Il massa brièvement son arrière train et se releva rapidement. Le noir complet l'enveloppait. Puis, comme un écho, une voix faites de milliers d'autres résonna :

"_Aide là…Sauve là"_

Et alors que Naruto allait répondre, des pleurs se firent entendre au loin. Hésitant, il se mit à marcher, puis à courir. Il eut l'impression que cet endroit n'avait jamais de fin, qu'il ne se rapprocherait jamais de ses cris de détresses. Il redoubla d'ardeur, accélérant sa cadence, fonçant dans ce noir infini.

\- T'es trop lent.

\- Kyubi ?

Sans s'arrêter, il regarda à droite, puis à gauche. Et juste derrière lui, quelques chose le souleva. L'instant d'après, il chevauchait le démon renard alors que celui-ci courait à vive allure, bien plus vite que Naruto. Ce dernier s'accrocha comme il put, grimaçant :

\- Pourquoi t'es là ? Tu m'as tendu un piège pour sortir ?! lança t-il sur la défensive.

\- Bien sûr, se moqua Kyubi en roulant des yeux et en fouettant le crâne de Naruto à l'aide d'une de ses neufs queues. J'avais tellement envie de te porter sur mon dos…

\- On est où ? Tu sais ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Je pense que Kitai nous à fait pénétrer dans la conscience de la gamine. Mais je n'en suis pas certain, je pensais que ton chakra mêlé au miens suffirait à la réveiller. Si Kitai nous à emmener jusqu'ici, c'est que c'est bien plus grave que ce que j'imaginai.

Naruto se tut, réfléchissant. Ainsi donc, sa conscience et celle de Kyubi aurait… Voyagé dans le corps de Naoko ? Il ne pensait pas ça possible.

Bientôt, devant eux, un éclat de lumière apparut dans le lointain. Kyubi accéléra encore, obligeant Naruto à se cramponner furieusement.

\- Prépare toi à combattre gamin.

Naruto avala difficilement sa salive. Kyubi bondit, faisant un saut de plusieurs mètres. Ils atterrirent dans une salle entièrement blanche. Naruto descendit. Aussitôt, il se rendit compte que son corps avait énormément rajeunit. En observant ses mains et ses vêtements, il jugea qu'il devait avoir environs sept ans. De nouveaux pleures se firent entendre et il arrêta là sa divagation. Il redressa la tête, les sens en alerte.

Une autre porte s'ouvrit. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Kyubi. Celui-ci acquiesça et s'avança au côté du jeune Naruto. Autour d'eux, le décor changea.

Du sang.

Une quantité monstrueuse de sang maculait les murs. Au sol, le liquide recouvrait tout sur plusieurs centimètres. Et au milieu, une petite fille pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, agrippant fermement ce que Naruto identifia d'abord comme un ballon. Lentement, il s'approcha, jetant des regards inquiets à gauche et à droite. L'odeurs de fer emplissait de plus en plus ses narines, lui donnant la gerbe. Il posa inconsciemment une main dans le pelage de Kyubi pour se rassurer. Quand il fut suffisamment prêt de la petite fille, il s'immobilisa complètement. Les yeux écarquillés, il resta figé sur ce que tenait l'enfant. Une tête. Une tête d'adulte qu'elle refusait de lâcher.

\- Naruto.

Il sursauta et reprit légèrement contenance. Son regard dévia là où Kyubi regardait. À a peine deux mètres de cette petites filles, deux corps étaient étendu, baignant dans le liquide ocre. Sûrement leurs propres sang d'ailleurs. Puis, à sa droite, une rire glaçant retenti, le faisant bondir de frayeur. Kyubi se tourna et montra les crocs en grognant. Naruto se détacha de lui et parcourut rapidement les quelques mètres qui le séparait de la petite fille. Réprouvant une grimace devant la tête décapité, il lui tendit la main :

\- Naoko… C'est moi… Naruto.

La petite fille resserra la tête qu'elle tenait contre elle. Lorsque le rire retentit encore, elle se crispa complètement et tenta de se faire la plus petite possible. Des pas lent se rapprochaient, imprimant des ondes dans le liquide épais. Et ce rire, ce rire qui paralysait complètement Naruto était de plus en plus présent. Au fur et à mesure que l'homme avançait, on pouvait distinguer son imposante carrure. Naruto releva les yeux en sentit des tremblements le parcourir sans qu'il ne puisse les réfrénées. Voyant Naoko mué dans sa terreurs, il décida de changer d'idée. Mais lorsqu'il voulu faire appelle au multi-clonage, rien ne se produisit. Il avait beau essayé, pas le moindre clone ne lui venait en aide.

Courageusement, il contourna Naoko et se mit devant l'homme, bras écarté. Il avait peur, ça oui, mais dans son regard, seul la détermination se lisait.

\- Qui es-tu toi morveux ? Que viens-tu faire ici ?!

\- Je suis Naruto Uzumaki ! lança t-il fièrement. Je suis le prochain Hokage, et je ne te laisserais pas faire de mal à cette fille ! C'est mon amie !

L'homme le regarda un instant et son rire cynique fendit de nouveau l'espace :

\- Toi, le prochain Hokage ? Laisse moi rire microbe ! Je suis Fugaku Uchiwa, et ça sera mon fils, Sasuke Uchiwa qui obtiendra le titre de Hokage ! Et grâce à lui, nous prendront le contrôle de Konoha ! Et cette petite est ma fille ! J'ai tous les droits dessus ! Grâce à elle, les Uchiwa régneront en maître sur le pays du feu, puis sur le monde entier ! Maintenant écarte-toi ! Je n'ai que trop attendu !

Kyubi passa derrière Naoko, le poil hérissé, toutes griffes dehors. Ses queues complètement dressées lui donnait un air encore plus imposant alors que sous ses babines ourlées ses crocs brillaient :

\- Les Uchiwa et leurs soifs de puissance sont vraiment des plaies, lança t-il.

Le rire de Fugaku se stoppa. Il assassina Kyubi de ses Sharingans :

\- Que fais-tu donc ici, démon ?!

\- Naruto, emmène Naoko loin d'ici. Il faut trouver un moyen de la réveiller, sinon Kitai se déchainera dans le monde réel !

Le jeune garçon observa un instant le démon renard :

\- Tu veux l'affronter ici tout seul ?

\- Dans cette dimension, sans chakra, tu ne me sera d'aucune aide. File avec elle je te dit. Je vous rattraperais.

Naruto grogna mais acquiesça. Il se décala, attrapa le poignet de Naoko et la releva de force. Sans la lâcher, alors qu'elle tenait toujours la tête de son père contre elle, il courut aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui permettait. Derrière lui, un cri retentit, suivit presque aussitôt d'un rugissement guerrier. Il clos ses paupières aussi fort qu'il le put, s'interdisant de regarder en arrière. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il tira avec courage et ardeur son amie, s'éclaboussant au passage du sang qui continuait de ruisseler sur le sol. Mais la pièce ne semblait pas avoir de fin.

Les poumons en feu, Naruto s'octroya une légère pause. Il lâcha Naoko le temps de reprendre son souffle en s'appuyant sur ses genoux pour ne pas tomber. Et devant lui, une nouvelle porte s'ouvrit. Il l'observa un instant puis sauta sur l'occasion. Rapidement, il se saisit du bras de Naoko et la tira une nouvelle fois :

\- Courage Naoko, nous y sommes presques…

Ensemble, ils pénétrèrent dans une salle entièrement blanche.


	38. Chapter 38 : Pour le pouvoir

**Salut à tous ! Navré pour l'heure tardive, j'ai pas eu le temps de publier avant ! Mais voilà, c'est fait et je suis dans les temps, ouf !**

**Kaeru : Rhooooo fait suer ! Ah ah, je suis contente si tu as trouvé ça glauque... C'était le but :p Merci pour ta review en tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Une fois à l'intérieur, Naruto réaffirma doucement sa prise sur la main de son amie tout en détaillant la pièce. Une violente rafale se leva et il se protégea les yeux de son bras. L'instant d'après, une silhouette se dessina. Une jeune femme brune apparu petit à petit, les bras tendu vers les deux enfants :

\- Naoko, ma chérie !

Naoko leva timidement les yeux. Elle laissa tomber la tête de son père adoptif et se jeta contre la jeune femme. Celle-ci la réceptionna dans un rire cristallin et fit tournoyer l'enfant dans ses bras. Naruto pencha la tête sur le côté, encore méfiant :

\- Vous êtes qui vous ?

Naoko se blotti contre la femme alors que celle-ci la rehaussait contre elle. Elle posa son regard doux sur Naruto et lui sourit :

\- Bonjour Naruto. Je m'appelle Mikoto. Mikoto Uchiwa. Je suis la mère d'Itachi, Naoko et Sasuke. Merci d'avoir protégé ma petite fille…

Elle posa son front contre celui de sa fille, retenant avec peine ses larmes. Naruto écarquilla les yeux, incrédules :

\- … Vous êtes… La mère… De Sasuke ?

De son autre main, elle essuya brièvement ses yeux et passa ensuite ses doigts fin dans la chevelure brune de Naoko :

\- Oui… Écoute moi bien Naruto, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Lorsque je suis morte, mon âme est venu s'ajouter à celles qui forment Kitai. Ce sont nos esprits combinés qui le rende si puissant. Malheureusement, même le plus grand des pouvoirs à des limites. Une partie des âmes qui sont là se consument à chaque fois que Naoko se sert de cette puissance. Il faut qu'à partir de maintenant, elle restreigne un maximum son utilisation car un grand danger se prépare. Il en va de la survie de Konoha et peut-être même du pays du feu… -Mikoto se tourna ensuite vers sa fille, relevant doucement sa tête- Je suis si fière de toi… Itachi t'as inculqué de grandes valeurs, tu ne dois jamais les oublier… Fais honneur à ton clan et bats-toi pour protéger ton village…

\- Votre mari… Il fait aussi parti de l'esprit du pays du feu ? C'est pour ça qu'il ne laisse pas Naoko tranquille ?

Mikoto se tourna de nouveau vers lui… Elle fuit légèrement du regard, hésita puis se lança :

\- Non… Pas du tout… Je ne sais pas comment il s'y est prit, mais il a réussi à fragmenter une partie de son esprit et à le sceller en Naoko… Dès qu'elle est seule, il se réveil et tente de la corrompre… Et malheureusement, dans son subconscient, le pouvoir de Kitai est inutilisable…

\- C'est pour ça qu'il se déchaîne au dehors ?

\- Oui, dit-elle en acquiesçant. Naoko essaye de se défendre et l'esprit du pays du feu réagit en conséquence… Je suis navrée que cela engendre tant de problème. Nous n'y pouvons rien. Le danger est là, bien présent mais inatteignable pour nous.

\- Est-ce que Naoko sait que vous-...

Naruto n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Le corps blessé de Kyubi traversa la porte et s'écrasa sur le mur d'en face. Tremblant, secouer, il réussi tout de même à se relever en titubant. Aussitôt, Naoko se cacha contre sa mère alors que celle-ci resserrait sa prise sur sa fille dans un mouvement rassurant et protecteur. Naruto fit demi-tour sur lui-même, se postant sur la défensive, prêt au combat.

Fugaku pénétra dans la pièce, ses sharingans toujours actifs :

\- Comme si vous aviez la moindre chance de me battre ici.

Il rit de plus belle et Mikoto se crispa, cachant sa fille du mieux qu'elle pu et en lançant un regard mauvais à son mari :

\- Ne t'approche pas. Je t'interdis de toucher à un cheveux de sa tête.

\- Cette fille est aussi la mienne. J'ai tous les droits sûr elle !

\- Tu devrais la chérir comme tu l'as fait pour tes deux fils plutôt que de n'y voir qu'une arme !

\- Allons, un peu de sérieux. Je n'aimais mes fils que par ce qu'ils pouvaient m'apporter. Rien d'autre.

Mikoto l'assassinat du regard et grogna. Naruto lui se mit en rempart entre Fugaku et elles. Kyubi, boitant, revint à côté de Naruto. Fugaku les regarda, souriant de plus en plus :

\- Voilà donc mes opposants ? Un enfant, et un démon en fin de vie ? C'est tout ce que vous avez à me proposer ?

Mikoto recula, inquiète :

\- Tu es devenu complètement fou.

Fugaku rit de nouveau et attaqua. Naruto, aidé de Kyubi, répliqua avec hargne sans se dégonfler. Un peu plus loin, Mikoto ne les lâchait pas des yeux. Tout doucement, elle murmura :

\- Si seulement quelqu'un d'autre pouvait nous venir en aide...

La petite fille regarda sa mère, complètement terrorisé. Et puis dans la salle, une étoile rougeoyante traversa la pièce. Une nouvelle silhouette prit forme. Mikoto écarquilla les yeux alors que des larmes venaient les embués.

\- Sasuke...

Celui-ci ouvrit ses pupilles et découvrit la scène. Face à lui, Naruto et Kyubi se battait contre son père. Il resta incrédule. Sur sa droite, il sentit une personne l'enlacer et il se figea sur place :

\- … Mère… ?

\- Mon fils… Tu es là… Aide nous, je t'en prit… Protège ta sœur… Il faut réussir à repousser ton père… dit-elle en retenant de lourds sanglots.

Sasuke reporta son regard sur la bataille. Kyubi venait d'être envoyé au tapis et ne parvenait plus à se relever. Naruto, malgré son gabarit d'enfant, continuait de se battre aux corps à corps. Malheureusement la différence de puissance était colossal. Il ne faisait que retarder sa défaite. Doucement, à contre cœur, Sasuke s'écarta. En un clin d'œil, il prit part à l'affrontement. Son taijutsu et sa carrure eurent tôt fait de mettre à mal son père, l'obligeant à reculer sous ses assauts.

\- Sasuke ! Tu devrais être de mon côté !

\- Ne l'écoute pas ! fit Naruto en retournant à l'attaque.

\- Peut-on m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Sasuke en esquivant l'un des coups de son père.

\- Il faut capturer Naoko ! Elle doit m'obéir ! Comme toi Sasuke ! répondit son père.

Sasuke perdit sa mine neutre une fraction de second. Il se crispa, fronça les sourcils et reparti aussitôt à l'attaque. Il lui fallut moins d'une minute pour mettre Fugaku à terre :

\- Je n'apprécie pas ce genre de ton quand cela me concerne.

\- Je suis ton père Sasuke, obéis moi !

\- Mon père ne m'a jamais parler de cette manière.

Fugaku grogna en lançant un regard lourd de sous entendu à son fils. Il se tourna vers Naoko :

\- Je reviendrais ma fille. Je ne te laisserais jamais tranquille. Ton pouvoir finira miens !

Naoko se cacha contre sa mère alors que la silhouette de son père s'évanouissaient dans les airs. Naruto essuya la sueur qui coulait de front et couru jusqu'à Kyubi :

\- T'as l'air d'avoir prit une sacré raclé.

\- … Sans l'intervention de l'autre là, tu allais prendre bien plus chère gamin, répondit le renard en se releva avec peine, faisant rire Naruto.

Sasuke observa la scène puis s'approcha de sa mère. Celle-ci lui offrit un immense sourire réconfortant et l'attira contre elle, serrant ses deux enfants dans ses bras :

\- Oh mes chéris… Je suis tellement heureuse de vous revoir… Mon ange, mon Sasuke...

Celui-ci ne réagit pas. Tout cela le dépassait beaucoup trop pour qu'il puisse commenter. Sa mère. La mère qu'il avait vu mourir des mains de son frère était là… Comment un tel miracle pouvait-il être possible ? Pourquoi ? Itachi lui aurait menti sur toute la ligne ?

\- Je suis tellement désolé mon chéri… Tu as vécu tant d'épreuve difficile… J'aurais tant voulu être là pour toi… Te voir grandir et t'épanouir…

\- … Tu es morte, n'est-ce pas ? finit-il par dire.

\- Oui, répondit Mikoto dans un sourire triste. Oui, je suis morte. Mais mon âme et mon esprit continuent d'exister pour défendre Konoha et le pays du feu. Je t'en prie Sasuke, arrête tes chamailleries avec Itachi...

\- … Mes chamailleries ? répéta-il en en s'écartant. Itachi à assassiner tout le clan de sang froid. Je dois vous venger, c'est ma mission !

Mikoto réhaussa une nouvelle fois sa fille dans ses bras puis passa une main tendre sur la joue de son fils. Un léger sourire toujours accroché à ses lèvres, elle répondit :

\- Sasuke… Itachi l'a fait car il n'avait pas le choix… Par cette acte, il vous a protégé, toi et Naoko. Depuis toutes ses années, il endosse le rôle du méchant alors qu'il n'en est rien… Ton grand frère est un être infiniment aimant et protecteur. Tous ses actes ont été dicté par l'amour qu'il vous portait… J'aurais tant voulu que les choses se passe autrement… Mais à cause de ton père… Et d'une partie du clan-...

\- On ne tue pas par amour. Jamais.

\- S'il n'avait pas fait ça, Konoha aurait été victime d'un coup d'état… Ta sœur serait tombé entre les mains de ton père… Et toi, tu aurais été sacrifié pour lui permettre d'accéder aux pouvoirs…

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux et recula en la dévisageant face à cette vérité. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Mikoto le regarda, puis regarda Naoko et essuya le sang qui maculait l'une de ses joues :

\- Lorsque ta sœur est née au sein du clan, nous avons tout de suite compris qu'elle portait en elle un immense pouvoir. C'est là que ton père à commencé à changer radicalement. Il ne parlait plus que de rébellion. Il voulait se servir de Naoko pour renverser le régime actuelle. Ta grande sœur a grandit en secret dans le clan sans jamais être déclarer à aucun registre de Konoha. Lorsqu'elle a eu environ un an, ton frère et moi avons décidé de la sortir du village. Pour son bien être, et pour protéger Konoha. -Les yeux de Mikoto se remplir de larme- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point cette décision a été difficile à prendre… Après avoir scellé ses pouvoirs et son sharingan, Itachi l'a emmené loin, là où ton père ne pourrait pas la retrouver. Bien évidemment, Fugaku est devenu fou en s'apercevant de sa disparition. Et il n'était pas dupe, il savait pertinemment qu'Itachi et moi étions dans le coup… Ce soir là… Quand ton frère est rentré de mission… J'ai cru qu'il allait le tuer… C'est ta tante et ton oncle qui sont intervenu pour l'arrêter… Moi, j'allais quasiment accouché de toi donc il s'est retenu de me frapper, mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Par la suite, comme ses plans étaient tombés à l'eau, il a tenté d'endoctriner ton frère. Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Itachi faisait parfaitement la distinction entre le mal et le bien… Il a finit par laisser tomber et reporter toute ses ambitions sur toi. Il voulait que tu deviennes un génie qui surpasserait ton grand frère. Et toi, tu voulais tellement la reconnaissance de ton père que tu te démenais comme un beau diable pour progresser toujours plus vite. Ton père avançait dans la réalisation de son coup d'état. Il ne me faisait plus confiance et je n'avais plus le droit de sortir du quartier Uchiwa. J'ai donc convaincu ton frère de tout raconter à l'Hokage. Itachi a averti le village du coup d'état qui se préparait chez les Uchiwa. Le conseil s'est emmêlé et lui a confié pour mission d'assassiner l'entièreté de son clan puis de rejoindre l'Akatsuki pour enquêter…Entre temps, Fugaku a réussi à retrouver la trace de sa fille. Il a tué ses parents adoptifs devant elle de sang froid et à tenter de la récupérer… Il a échoué, heureusement. Itachi a du faire vite. Il a exterminé le clan en échange de ta protection… -Lentement, Mikoto releva les yeux vers son fils- S'il a agit comme il l'a fait, c'était uniquement pour votre bien… À toi, à Naoko… Et à Konoha.

Les genoux de Sasuke cédèrent. Toute sa vie n'avait été basé que sur un immense mensonge. Doucement, Mikoto posa sa fille à terre et s'agenouilla devant son fils, prenant son visage en coupe. Elle lui sourit, tendrement et l'attira à elle dans une étreinte chaleureuse :

\- Ne vous battez plus mes chéris… Soyez heureux, ensemble… Pansez vos blessures… Profitez de la vie… Vivez…

Sasuke après un instant de flottement saisit fermement sa mère et huma son odeur avec délice. Des larmes coulèrent lentement sur sa peau pâle alors qu'il enfouissait son visage dans le cou de Mikoto. Naoko resta timidement derrière sa mère, attrapant un morceau de sa tunique. Derrière elle, Naruto posa une main sur son épaule et elle se retourna. Kyubi était couché un peu plus loin, se léchant une patte blessé. Naruto la regarda et afficha un immense sourire un peu benêt :

\- Tu ne seras plus seule maintenant Naoko.

Naoko le regarda, puis regarda Sasuke… Doucement, elle fit le tour de sa mère et s'approcha, hésitante. Sasuke ouvrit un œil et tendit une main vers elle. L'enfant s'en saisit et aussitôt, son frère l'attira contre lui, la serrant à son tour dans ses bras.

La scène dura encore quelques secondes et petit à petit, la pièce s'éffrita. Mikoto se redressa, afficha un dernier sourire à ses enfants et se tourna vers Naruto et Kyubi :

\- Naruto, Kyubi… Merci pour tout… Je vous confie mes enfants…. Prenez soin d'eux… Et de vous… Et dites à Itachi que je suis fière de lui…

Tout autour, la pièce fut peu à peu plongé dans le noir. Et puis le silence.

* * *

\- .. to…. !

\- ….

\- ruto… Naruto !

Naruto ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Allongé sur le dos, il reconnut le visage inquiet de son amie Sakura. Vaseux, déboussolé, il mit quelques secondes à s'asseoir sans pouvoir retenir un gémissement de douleur sous l'effort qu'il demanda à ses muscles.

\- Doucement… Que c'est-il passé ? dit-elle en posant une main dans son dos.

\- Quoi ?

Naruto regarda autour de lui. Il était dans la chambre de Naoko. Les murs avaient étés en parti rongé par les flammes et des éclats de verre jonchaient le sol. Au ralenti, il se rejoua la scène.

Kitai.

Aussitôt, il tenta de se mettre debout. Mais un vertige eu tôt fait de le ramener en arrière et il posa une main sur sa tête douloureuse. Kakashi s'approcha de lui, préoccupé. Dehors, Naruto entendait des éclats de voix appartenant sans doute à d'autre ninja. Sakura posa une main pleine de chakra pour tenter d'apaiser ses meaux :

\- Prend ton temps Naruto…. On t'a retrouvé inconscient…

\- …. Pourquoi vous êtes là ? demanda t-il en encaissant son mal de crâne.

\- Deidara.

Kakashi désigna en même temps le ninja assis sur le lit à côté. Celui-ci s'occupait d'une Naoko encore allongé, la tête reposant sur les genoux de son protecteur qui lui caressait les cheveux distraitement. Quelques soubresaut de la jeune fille trahissait les sanglots qu'elle n'arrivait pas à étouffer. Naruto la regarda quelques instant pendant que son professeur continua d'expliquer :

\- C'est lui qui a donné l'alerte. Je ne sais pas comment il a su, mais il est directement venu jusqu'ici. Dis nous Naruto, que c'est-il passé ?

\- … Fugaku…

Deidara se figea et tourna son regard vers Naruto. Naoko elle, se recroquevilla sur elle-même, honteuse. Et puis, Naruto se leva, s'aidant cette fois du mur derrière lui et implosa :

\- C'est à cause de Fugaku !

\- … Fugaku Uchiwa ? demanda Kakashi, sceptique.

\- Il est mort, continua Deidara. Il n'en reste que des cauchemars de ce crétin.

\- Non ! répondit Naruto en argumentant de ses mains. Il est vivant ! Enfin, une partie de lui est vivant ! Une partie de son esprit est dans Naoko ! C'est à cause de lui qu'elle ne peut pas dormir seule !

Sakura lança un œillade à Kakashi. Son professeur observa Naruto, cherchant à démêler le vrai du faux. Deidara tiqua sur l'information que venait de lâcher involontairement l'hôte du démon renard.

\- Tu es vraiment sûr de se que tu dis Naruto ? demanda son professeur.

\- Oui ! C'est Mikoto qui nous l'a dit ! Mikoto Uchiwa, la mère de Sasuke, Itachi et Naoko !

\- … Elle serait vivante elle aussi ? Baliverne, lança Deidara.

\- Mais je l'ai vu ! Et Kyubi aussi !

\- Le sceau est rompu ? s'alarma Kakashi.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Mais nos consciences ont été aspiré par Kitai et on c'est tous les deux retrouver dans Naoko pour affronter son père !

Cette fois, Deidara rit ouvertement avant de lancer un regard assassin à Naruto :

\- Tu crois encore au compte de fée à ton âge ? Des consciences qui voyagent ensemble dans un autre corps pour y affronter un esprit malveillant ? Des esprits coincés à l'intérieur de Nao ? Et pas n'importe qui, son père qui a trucidé sa famille adoptive, et sa mère qui l'a abandonné ? Tout deux tués par la main de leur fils ainé. Oh, et bien sûr, Kyubi vous est venu en aide je suppose ? Quel bon samaritain, on peut toujours compter sur lui ! Un vrai petit ange.

"Toi mon connard, tu paies rien pour attendre."

Naruto se figea un instant et ferma les poings, faisant taire la colère que lui et le démon renard ressentais en ce moment :

\- Je sais ce que j'ai vu. Naoko était là aussi ! Naoko, dis leurs ce qui c'est passé ! Tu dois te souvenir toi aussi, n'est-ce-pas ?

Naoko hocha la tête de droite à gauche, se cachant un peu plus contre Deidara. D'une voix faible et coupable, elle argumenta :

\- … Je me souviens d'avoir fait un cauchemar… Fugaku était là oui… Mais il est toujours là... Je ne me souviens de rien d'autre….

\- S'il-te-plait, concentre toi ! dit Naruto en faisant un pas en avant. Sasuke est même intervenu pour nous aider ! Et Mikoto lui a tout expliquer sur les agissements d'Itachi et-...

\- Ça suffit ! s'écria Deidara en resserrant Naoko contre lui dans un geste protecteur. Fou lui la paix okay ?! Tes délires loufoques, tu te les gardes pour toi ! Le pouvoir de Kitai est suffisamment dévastateur comme ça, pas la peine d'en rajouter une couches avec des esprits à la con. Et pour rappel, la dernière confrontation avec son petit frère c'est relativement mal passé. Et là, il débarquerait comme une fleur pour venir en aide à sa grande sœur chérie ? Laisse moi rire.

Deidara souleva Naoko et sorti de la pièce non sans un dernier regard haineux vers Naruto. Les épaules de celui-ci s'affaissèrent, et il se tourna vers Sakura et Kakashi en quête de soutien :

\- … La dernière fois, vous ne m'aviez pas cru non plus. La première fois que j'ai rencontré Naoko, vous m'avez pris pour un fou. Et pourtant elle est bien là aujourd'hui, non ?

Kakashi soupira, constatant que Naruto marquait un point. Malgré tout, ce qu'il venait de décrire paraissait invraisemblable, et si Naoko ne s'en souvenait pas… Il restait une possibilité que Naruto est été pris soit par une hallucination, soit par un genjutsu. Sakura regarda son ami, la mine triste, finissant par détourné le regard :

\- C'est pas qu'on veut pas te croire Naruto, dit-elle à demi mots. C'est juste que…

\- Ça parait impossible ? continua t-il, sur la défensive.

\- … Calme toi, s'il te plait. Nous allons en parler à l'hokage pour voir ce qu'elle en pense, tempéra Kakashi.

" Je sais que c'est pas le moment, mais j'ai mal à ma patte. "

" - Qu'est ce que je peux y faire ?" répondit Naruto, entre le sarcasme et la compassion.

" Oh, et bien… Si tu retirais le sceau qui me retient prisonnier… Puis, je pourrais appuyer ta version ! Car à par moi il n'y a que-... "

\- Sasuke, dit Naruto en redressant la tête.

Kakashi lui adressa un nouveau regard, tandis que Sakura devint aussi raide qu'un piquet, les yeux prêts à sortirent de leurs orbites.

\- Où est Sasuke ? demanda Naruto.


	39. Chapter 39 : Dans l'air

**Salut la compagnie ! Comment allez vous ? On se retrouve pour le chapitre 39 ! Bonne lecture !**

**Kaeru : Fugaku t'as fait faire des cauchemars ? En vrai il est assez dur oui ! Un foutu psychopathe ! Il est démon du coup ? Ah ah, je n'ai jamais entendu l'expression "casquette" mais on peut peut-être la mettre en route !**

* * *

\- Sasuke ? répéta Kakashi de plus en plus sceptique.

Naruto embrassa la pièce du regard. Nul part. Son ami ne devait déjà plus se trouver dans la maison. Où avait-il bien pu aller ? Il tâcha de reprendre brièvement contenance, marmonnant des explications vaseuses et s'éloigna, le cœur en miette. Il s'assit dans le couloir de l'étage, les yeux dans le vague, la mine abattu. Pour une fois, son sourire assuré n'était plus accroché sur ses lèvres. Faisant le vide en lui, il clôt ses paupières. Il se remémora les paroles de Mikoto. La joie qu'elle avait eu en portant sa fille. Ses yeux larmoyant devant son fils. Sa douceur. Ses gestes tendre envers ses enfants.

Et Sasuke.

Sasuke qui, pour la première fois depuis le génocide de sa famille, c'était complètement ouvert aux torrents d'émotions qu'il avait toujours tut. Tel un château de carte, le barrage qu'il avait construit s'était ébranlé. Ravagé par ses sentiments, il avait fondu en larme dans les bras de sa mère. Il avait reconnu sa sœur. Avait-il pardonné son frère ?

Mais lorsqu'il avait assisté à toute la scène, le sourire de Naruto s'était fané un bref instant. Il avait serré les poings, ravalant sa colère et sa frustration. Depuis des années qu'il courrait après le beau brun ténébreux, Naruto s'était fait une raison. Il voyait en Sasuke beaucoup plus qu'un ami. À force de la jalouser pour ses performances, puis de tenter de le surpasser pour qu'il reconnaisse sa valeur, le blond était tombé sous le charme de l'individu. De son caractère borné. De ses yeux noirs figés dans une expression neutre. De cet air placide. De cette voix souvent monotone, de temps en temps exaspéré, régulièrement cinglante. De son odeur, douce et enivrante. De ce sourire, si discret et pourtant si chaud.

Naruto poussa un soupir. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher. La jalousie l'avait figé quelques instant devant le spectacle que lui avait offert Mikoto et Sasuke. Puis la possessivité et la frustration avait pris le relais. Il aurait voulu être le seul à voir les larmes de son ami couler. Et il aurait encore plus voulu être celui qui lui secherait. Devant ce spectacle douloureux, il avait préféré parler à Naoko, la rassurer. Prendre sur lui, pour ne pas rompre le moment que vivait son ami.

Inconsciemment malgré tout, il s'était dit que ces révélations changeraient tout. Sasuke n'aurait plus à courir après son frère. Il pourrait réintégrer le village. Et l'équipe 7. Ensemble, ils auraient repris les missions sous le commandement de Kakashi.

Mais au réveil, Sasuke c'était de nouveau envolé. Dure retour à la réalité. Combien de temps s'écoulerais avant qu'il ne réapparaisse ? Dans un nouvelle effort, Naruto poussa sur ses jambes et se releva. Lentement, à la manière d'un zombie, il prit la direction de sa maison.

"_Il faut qu'à partir de maintenant, elle restreigne un maximum son utilisation car un grand danger se prépare. Il en va de la survie de Konoha et peut-être même du pays du feu…_"

Il s'immobilisa sur le pas de la porte. La voix de Mikoto continuait de résonner à ses oreilles, comme le canon d'une chanson. Naruto poussa un profond sourire et si au début il voulut ignorer cette voix, il revint bien vite sur sa décision. Tournant les talons, il s'engouffra dans le salon et se posta devant le canapé où Deidara s'occupait toujours de sa protégée. Les poings fermement serrer, la tête résolument baissé, il trouva un intérêt tout particulier pour le parquet à ses pieds. Face à lui, Deidara l'agressait littéralement du regard sans pour autant ouvrir la discussion. Prenant une grande inspiration, Naruto se lança, sûr de lui :

\- … Naoko. Tu ne dois plus te servir de Kitai. C'est impératif.

Avant que Deidara est pu injurier son ami, Naoko intervint. Elle se leva et barra la route de Deidara. Faisant face à Naruto, un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres :

\- C'est d'accord. Je vais faire en sorte de ne plus l'utiliser.

\- Quoi ?! Non mais, tu vas pas le suivre dans ses délires quand même ?! s'insurgea Deidara en se levant à son tour.

\- Deidara. Moi je lui fait confiance.

\- Tu comptes te priver d'un de tes points forts parce que ce minable a des hallucinations en pleine nuit ?! C'est du délire Naoko ! Surtout que dans ton état actuel, Kitai te serait plus qu'utile !

La jeune fille tourna sa tête vers lui. Malgré sa cécité, Deidara se sentit transpercé, comme mis à nu. Il resta pantois, les bras ballant puis grogna :

\- Uchiwa à la fierté mal placé ! Très bien, mais ne vient pas pleurer après !

Il parti d'un pas furibond. L'écho de la porte qui claque résonna dans toute la maison. Naoko soupira, ennuyé :

\- … Excuse-le Naruto… Il a du mal à me voir grandir.

\- … Un peu trop protecteur, n'est-ce pas ? répondit-il dans un sourire gêné.

\- Ouais, mais d'habitude Ita temporise… Il va se calmer et ça ira mieux demain.

Naruto posa une main amical sur l'épaule de Naoko. Même en sachant qu'elle ne pouvait rien voir, il lui sourit sincèrement avec dans le regard, quelques chose qui pouvait s'apparenter à de la reconnaissance.

\- Je vais prévenir Kakashi que tu pars avec moi, dit-il.

\- Mais-... Non, enfin…

\- On s'en fiche. Attend moi là, j'arrive tout de suite.

Naruto mit moins d'une minute à monter prévenir son professeur puis redescendre. Avec Naoko, ils laissèrent là les ninjas faire leur enquête et partirent rejoindre l'appartement du garçon.

* * *

Le lendemain, Itachi, hospitalisé depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines à Konoha recevait de la visite pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Même entravé et privé de ses yeux, il reconnut aussitôt ses visiteurs. Le son des pas, l'air dégagé par les mouvement, les odeurs apporté. Rien ne lui échappait, et c'est donc avec un léger sourire qu'il engagea la conversation :

\- Bonjour Hokage… Je constate que vous avez recruté un personnage haut en couleur.

Tsunade se stoppa à un mètre du lit, satisfaite de constater la qualité de perception qui émanait du ninja.

\- Il a encore tout à prouver, mais je pense que nous avons là une bonne recrue.

\- Évidemment, je suis le meilleur !

\- Si nous arrivons à le discipliner, bien entendu.

La claque qu'asséna Tsunade derrière la tête de Deidara eu tôt faire de lui dégonfler les chevilles. Un soupir quasiment agacé franchit ses lèvres puis elle continua avec un ton compatissant :

\- Bref. Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ?

\- Mieux.

\- Nous avons peut-être mis le doigt sur ce qui te tuait à petit feu, Itachi. Après beaucoup d'examen, il s'avère que tu aurais développé des sortes de tumeurs. On n'arrive pas encore à l'expliquer clairement, mais celles-ci se résorbent d'elle même pour revenir plus tard. Nous allons devoir t'opérer pour en savoir plus et essayer d'endiguer le problème.

\- Où se situent t-elles ? demanda t-il d'un air complètement placide.

En le regardant avec un air grave, elle laissa passer quelques secondes avant de répondre :

\- Derrière tes yeux... et dans ton crâne. Je ne te cache pas que ce genre d'opération est en général compliquée. Ici, on rajoute le fait qu'on comprend très mal comment ces sortes de tumeurs fonctionnent. Il fallait d'abord stabilisé ton état avant de tenter quoi que ce soit, et nous avons peut-être perdu un temps précieux.

\- Avez-vous pu parler au conseil ? continua Itachi sans autre forme d'inquiétude.

\- Non, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Pas encore. Je vais finir par y aller moi-même.

\- Avez-vous consulter les archives ?

\- Oui, c'est pour ça que je suis ici.

Ses lèvres se fendirent d'un sourire sincère et heureux :

\- Si ton opération réussi, je veillerais personnellement à ce que tu sois réintégrés dans nos troupes avec les honneurs. Itachi Uchiwa, en tant qu'Hokage, je te remercie pour le sacrifice et la dévotion que tu as montré envers Konoha.

\- Si l'opération venait à échouer et qu'il vous fallait d'autres informations concernant l'Akatsuki, vous pouvez solliciter Deidara.

Comme d'un seul homme, Deidara et Tsunade froncèrent les sourcils et se regardèrent. Deidara posa sa main sur le barreau du lit et coula un regard sceptique vers Itachi :

\- Ita...chi. Moi j'ai le sceau de Pain. Je peux pas dévoiler d'information sur l'organisation. J'tiens encore un peu à mes fesses !

\- C'est un faux.

\- De… Quoi ?! Comment ça "C'est un faux" ? s'exclama-t-il.

\- Je t'ai retiré le vrai il y a plusieurs années.

Si d'abord Deidara fut incrédule, la colère et la surprise prirent bien vite le relais, allant jusqu'à le faire omettre la présence de Tsunade :

\- Non mais… Franchement ?! Tu comptais me le dire quand ? Et Pain le sait ?!

Itachi soupira, comme lassé de l'attitude de son partenaire. Puis, un sourire tendre se dessina imperceptiblement sur son visage :

\- Je préférais que tu ne le sache pas. Non pas que tu ne puisse pas garder ta langue, mais je voulais être sûr de te protéger de Pain jusqu'à ce que tu quittes l'organisation. Si Pain le savais, tu mangerais les pissenlits par la racine, Deidara.

\- Ben voyons. Quel homme charmant tu fais tien ! ironisa-t-il en croisant les bras et en gonflant les joues. Et gna gna gna, moi je suis Itachi Uchiwa, j'suis le plus fort…marmonna-t-il ensuite.

Tsunade ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, attendrit. Si Naoko ne lui avait pas confié le secret des deux hommes, elle n'aurait rien vu. Mais avec cette information supplémentaire, il était évident que ses deux là partageaient plus qu'une bonne complicité. Et par ses mots, Itachi Uchiwa démontrait une fois de plus son grand cœur. Aurait-il les épaules pour devenir Hokage en attendant que Naruto est assez d'expérience ?

L'Hokage donna une franche tape dans le dos de Deidara qui lui fit faire un mètre en avant. Avant que son ninja est pu s'offusquer, elle décréta attendre un peu dehors et les laissa profiter l'un de l'autre.

* * *

Cinq jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'incident. Après l'enquête -et pour éviter à Naoko des déplacement inutile- Naruto avait emménager dans sa maison, dans le quartier Uchiwa. Les missions de l'équipe 7 étaient pour le moment suspendu, mais les entraînements avaient repris de plus belle. Avec l'arrivé de l'examen, Kakashi ne ménageait pas ses jeunes disciples. Et si Naruto parvenait à suivre avec son énergie débordante et sa soif d'avancer sans limite, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il en était de même pour Naoko.

La pauvre toujours privé de ses yeux n'en menait pas large. Chaque exercice était un véritable calvaire et le nombre de coup et bleue qui maculaient son corps en étaient bien la preuve. Pourtant, comme Naruto lui avait demandé, elle ne servait pas de Kitai et tâchait de trouver d'autres solutions par elle même.

Sakura, ayant déjà passé l'examen avec succès, observait chaque jour les entraînements, assis sur une vieille souche. Elle s'occupait de soigner les plus grosses blessures et de ravitailler la troupe. Si au début, elle avait été intérieurement satisfaite de voir la jeune Uchiwa en baver, maintenant, elle la prenait en pitié. Sans ses yeux, cette fille n'était vraisemblablement plus rien. Et pourtant, malgré ce triste constat, Naoko ne lâchait rien. À croire qu'elle tenait de Naruto là-dessus.

Un peu plus loin, Deidara aussi lorgnait sur le déroulement des exercices de Kakashi. Son manteau de l'Akatsuki sur le dos, il passait des heures dans le silence à contempler le désastre. Depuis cinq jours, il avait pris du recule sur la situation et analysait toute les choses qui avaient pu lui échapper précédemment. Et chaque fois, il en venait au même résultat.

Naoko lui avait menti.

Impossible qu'elle est pu dormir seule. Sinon, comment se ferait-il que Naruto, visiblement mit dans la confidence, ce soit retrouvé chez elle ce soir là ? Ensuite, et ça il en aurait mis sa main à couper, les trois jeunes ninjas cachaient des informations au sujet de Sasuke. Leurs attitudes ne trompaient pas. Et même s'il n'avait pas abordé le sujet directement, il était persuadé que Kakashi se doutait lui aussi de quelque chose. Sous ses airs de gentil un peu bête, ce gars était un sacré observateur.

Gardant sa posture -c'est à dire debout les bras croisés- Deidara observa un énième plongeons de Naoko dans la rivière. Finalement lassé par ce spectacle affligeant -et douloureux, il devait l'avouer- il tourna le dos à la scène et s'appuya contre un arbre en grognant. Son esprit vagabonda un moment avant qu'il ne dérive complètement sur Itachi.

Itachi Uchiwa, toujours hospitalisé semblait enfin en bonne voie de guérison. Il devait encore se faire opérer pour être -peut-être- complètement sorti de là. Si Tsunade ne lui avait pas caché que l'opération comportait de gros risque, elle s'était engagé à la réaliser elle-même. Maigre lot de consolation, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien.

\- On arrête pour aujourd'hui !

La voix de Kakashi le ramena à la réalité et il se retourna pour voir Naruto tirer Naoko hors de l'eau. Inconsciemment, ses doigts se crispèrent contre son bras, et ses traits se figèrent dans une légère expression de contrariété. Pas moyen, plus le temps passait, plus le blondinet lui sortait par les trous de nez ! Et se sourire charmeur qu'il adressait à Naoko... Sans oublier ce regard rieur, et ses gestes tendres envers la jeune fille. Toutes ses intentions témoignaient pour lui d'une franche camaraderie… Et plus si affinité. Et rien qu'à l'idée, la moutarde lui montait tellement au nez qu'il aurait bien posé une bombe "inoffensive" dans l'appartements de Naruto. Histoire de lui remettre les idées en place. Tiens, est-ce que ce crétin faisait un clin d'œil à Naoko ? Est-il si stupide ?

Il vit Sakura s'approcher à son tour des deux autres puis échanger quelques mots ensemble. Elle prit soin de tendre une serviette à Naruto et à Naoko. Et même si ses traits se fermaient à chaque fois qu'elle regardait la jeune fille, Sakura était assez intelligente pour mettre leur guerre de côté et s'occuper convenablement de sa partenaire. Mais pourquoi les filles étaient en froid ? Deidara avait son hypothèse sur la question, sans pour autant l'avoir confirmer.

Lorsque Kakashi lui adressa un signe de tête, ses yeux s'agrémentèrent d'une pointe de tristesse en regardant sa protégé quelques secondes. Mais il suivit l'ordre silencieux et s'en alla aux côtés du professeur.

* * *

Naruto s'étira une nouvelle fois. Le soleil tapait fort ce jour là, et Kakashi se montrait particulièrement rude avec eux ces derniers jours. Ses jambes étaient ankylosés par l'effort, et la transpiration collait son tee-shirt sur sa peau poussiéreuse. Une douche ne serait absolument pas du luxe. À sa hauteur Naoko marchait en silence, la tête légèrement baissé, sûrement déçu d'elle-même une nouvelle fois.

Naruto devait bien reconnaître que depuis que la jeune fille était devenu aveugle, elle n'était plus tout à fait la même. Plus discrète, moins sûre d'elle, plus craintive aussi. Dans sa gestuelle, Naoko lui rappelait de plus en plus son amie d'enfance Hinata. Mais, comme Hinata, même devant une difficulté presque impossible à surmonter, Naoko s'accrochait de toutes ses forces, redoublant d'ardeur à la tâche. En voyant tous ses efforts, Naruto s'était juré qu'il l'aiderai coûtes que coûtes à surmonter son handicape. Mais voilà, depuis plusieurs jours déjà, le problème tournait dans sa tête sans qu'il n'en trouve la solution.

Et puis, alors qu'ils arrivaient devant chez Naoko, il vit un garçon de son âge en compagnie de son énorme chien. Naruto s'esclaffa et tira Naoko avec lui pour rejoindre le jeune ninja :

\- Hey, Kiba !

\- Tiens, salut Naruto, répondit-il alors qu'Akamaru le saluai à son tour.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? C'est pas courant d'avoir des passants dans le coin !

\- Une odeur un peu tenace nous à conduit là.

Son regard se posa sur Naoko, resté légèrement en retrait derrière Naruto. Les mains jointes, la tête basse, la jeune fille paraissait déjà coupable. Kiba fit quelques pas en avant, le ton un peu sec, l'attitude presque menaçante :

\- C'est toi alors, la nouvelle Uchiwa dont tout le monde parle ? J'suis déçu.

Naoko se rencogna dans ses épaules, mal à l'aise. Naruto garda le fantôme de son sourire quelques instants sur ses lèvres puis fronça les sourcils :

\- T'es pas cool là Kiba.

\- Quoi ? Partout où on va, on nous rabâche les oreilles avec la rumeur. Elever par un Uchiwa de renom au seint d'une organisation d'assassin, patati, patata... J'm'attendais à tomber sur une personne avec un peu plus de caractère. T'as perdu ta langue ?

Avant que Kiba ai pu s'avancer un peu plus sur Naoko, Naruto lui barra la route de son bras. Son regard se fit plus dure, menaçant à son tour :

\- Laisse la tranquille. Tu l'as jamais vu en action. Elle vaut au moins Sasuke, okay ?

\- En parlant de Sasuke… C'est marrant, mais depuis quelques temps son odeur me trotte dans le nez… continua Kiba en lançant une œillade lourd de sens à Naruto. Tu n'as pas une idée de pourquoi ?

L'attidude de Naruto changea du tout au tout. Son regard devint fuyant, ses joues prirent une couleur un peu plus rouge et il commença à balbutier :

\- N-non, je-

\- Kiba c'est ça ? J'm'appelle Naoko, coupa t-elle avec affirmation, faisant quelques pas pour se rapprocher de lui. Si tu as d'autres insinuation à faire me concernant, je t'écoute.

Envolé la peur et l'inquiétude. Quand il fallait venir en aide à Naruto, son tempérament de feu reprenait aussitôt le dessus et elle savait faire preuve d'une grande audace. Kiba la détailla quelques instants puis un rictus amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres :

\- Il était ici pas vrai ?

À son tour, Naoko eu un léger rictus. Elle monta les marches du péron et ouvrit la porte. Se faisant, elle se tourna vers les garçons, et montra le couloir de son bras libre :

\- Je t'en pris, si tu veux venir humer l'air de ma maison, tu es le bienvenu.

Kiba fourra ses mains dans ses poches et entra, Akamaru sur ses talons. Il détailla la maisonnée du sol au plafond, laissant les odeurs olfactive envahir ses narines. Les odeurs, c'était son domaine.

Naruto hésita un instant puis suivit. Il ne voyait pas trop où Naoko voulait en venir en agissant de la sorte, mais il avait bonne espoir qu'elle ai un plan.

Naoko referma la porte prestement, s'aidant du mur pour avancer d'un pas sûr. Sans s'arrêter, elle gravit les marches et redescendit presques aussi rapidement. Elle alla rejoindre Kiba qui explorait maintenant le salon et lui jeta une veste tâché de sang :

\- Que tu doutes de moi n'est pas un problème. Mais ne t'avise plus de douter de lui, dit-elle en désignant Naruto.

Kiba attrapa la veste et l'huma plusieurs secondes. Pas de doute, l'odeur de Sasuke imprégnait ce vêtement. Il releva la tête.

\- Les rumeurs ont tendance à se taire sur mon passage, du coup je ne sais pas ce qu'on dit de moi. Il n'empêche qu'avant mon arrivé ici, j'ai affronté Sasuke. Je portais cette veste et je l'ai blessé durant notre combat. Je l'ai récupérer il y a quelques semaines, je suppose que c'est à ce moment où tu as dû sentir son odeur. Mais si tu veux vérifier les autres pièces, au cas où Sasuke prendrait des vacances ici, ne te gène surtout pas. Oh, par contre, n'ouvre pas le placard au fond du couloir si tu veux bien, on y a mis Orochimaru en hibernation. Pour que Sasuke puisse se détendre, tu vois.

L'ironie ponctua grandement la fin de sa phrase. Les bras croisés, debout à côté du grand canapé de son salon, Naoko faisait ouvertement face à Kiba. Mais lorsque celui-ci rit ouvertement devant elle, la jeune fille se retrouva à froncer les sourcils, désapointer par sa réaction. Le garçon s'approcha d'elle et lui offrit une tape amicale sur l'épaule :

\- Toi, je t'aime bien en faite ! Tu caches bien ton jeu et t'es plus drôle que Sasuke ! C'est vraiment ton frangin ?

Naoko se décontracta et afficha un sourire amusé :

\- Ce p'tit con ? Ouais, même s'il s'agit d'un crétin à la fierté mal placé.

Kiba rit de plus belle, donna une bourrade amicale à Naruto et s'en alla au côté d'Akamaru. Une fois la porte refermé, Naruto poussa un long soupir de soulagement :

\- Nao, tu m'étonneras toujours.

\- … C'est pas moi qui est pensé à ça, soupira t-elle à son tour. C'est Sakura. Elle avait peur que les chiens de Kakashi viennent traîner ici. Faudra qu'on la remercie.

\- Ouais, carrément ! Preum's !

Et Naruto fila à la douche en riant devant l'air offusqué de son amie.


End file.
